Seven Girls Two Boys and Two Demons
by Nekeana
Summary: Sequel to Demon Fox and A Cursed Sign. The Forgotten children were reborn without their memroies but they do have their powers. Yok oand Kuronue don't remember anything as well but there are a few people who do. Also an old friend from the past DONE!
1. Default Chapter

Meeting Yoko In His Territory

"Mom can I go for a walk around the pond at Trenton Park?" Nakada yelled at her mother while she started to put on her shoes. Nakada was a fifteen-year-old girl who loved to read. She had shoulder length hair with blond highlights. She had pimples all over her face and back but she didn't look ugly or something. She wore glasses with small gold frames and earrings that matched her necklace. Her necklace was on a fake silver chain with a blue teardrop stone in the middle some silver. It looked like a blue and silver flame and her earring looked that way to.

"As long as DJ goes with you!" her mother Susan called back. She had short black hair with oval shaped glasses. She was a bit chubby but she was very kind and a good mother. She also had earrings but they were crescent moons.

"But mom he will get in the way!" she complained knowing that it was hopeless but you can't blame a girl for trying right?

"Either you take him with you or you don't go at all!" Susan walked into the kitchen with Nakada's little brother behind her. DJ was twelve years old with short brown hair that looked like it had been buzzed off to nothing but fuzz and he wore square framed glasses that were black. He also had brownish green coloured eyes and a round face.

Nakada picked up her back pack and looked towards her little brother, "Get your stuff then DJ we are going exploring," he gave a wide grin and ran up stairs to get his back pack, "Don't forget you're your staff DJ you might need it!" Nakada yelled up to him.

"Nakada why on earth would he need his staff?" Susan asked her.

Nakada looked at her mother and grinned; "Well to help him walk we are going through one of the trails so he might need it. I'll pack us a lunch okay?" Susan looked hard at her and Nakada got a little frustrated, "We aren't going to do anything dangerous!" with that Nakada went to the kitchen to make a lunch for her and her brother.

When she was done DJ was down stairs with his staff in hand, "I'm ready Nakada come on!" he. was so impatient at times. He knew what Nakada meant by 'exploring' and he had gone with her many times before along with their friends.

"Alright here is your lunch put it in your backpack and I'll get two a water bottles one for each of us," Nakada went to the fridge and got out two water bottles for her and DJ to take.

They made it to the Trenton Park and walkd along one of the on trails. After a few minutes Nakada stopped, "Okay DJ stand back and keep quiet," he stood back and stayed quiet while Nakada closed her eyes. She seemed relaxed as some wind blew her hair into her face. She started to clench hands to make a fist and she raised her hands. The wind started to pick up and swirled around her as she opened her eyes but there was something not right. Her eyes had turned completely from a dark blue to an ice blue colour. But it was not just her irises that had changed colour it was her whole eyes that had changed colour.

Nakada then opened her hands and began to make a square shape with them. When she had joined the square at the bottom she gave a yell and the wind blew past her as a mirror appeared before her, "DJ HURRY JUMP!" he didn't need to be told twice as he ran past her and jumped into the mirror. After a few seconds Nakada jumped in after him and fell to the ground. She got up and looked all around her and saw DJ beside her, "That just keeps on getting easier don't you think?" she asked with a grin. He gave a little laugh and Nakada turned to look around, "That mirror seems rather peaceful why don't we go there?" DJ looked at the mirror she was pointing to showing a green forest and he nodded. They walked over to it and Nakada put her hands in front of her (think of when Genkia was teaching Yusuke how to hold back attacks with holding his hands in front of him) and gave another yell as her eyes changed to the same colour and a blue aura glowed around her. DJ then jumped into the mirror and then went Nakada.

They both fell onto the ground and rolled, "Yeah it's definitely getting easier," she said as they both laughed happily and got off of the ground.

"Hey Nakada where do we go now?" DJ asked as he looked around. Nakada shrugged and took off her backpack as she climbed up a tree.

"Wow!" was all she could say as she reached the top. She climbed back down and sat on a branch, "DJ bring up my back pack I have to take some pictures of this! I'll take your backpack to if you want to come up," Nakada said as he passed her, her backpack.

"Nah I'll come up with my backpack on but you can take my staff (one thing his staff is really a wooden walking cane he just calls it a staff,)" Nakada reached down and took his staff as he climbed the tree.

About ten miles away from where Nakada and her brother were there was a silver fox demon with long hair out on a walk in his territory. He stopped and sniffed the air, _Ningens? What are ningens doing in my territory? Oh well I guess I could make them my slaves they seem quite young. One of them is also a onna! She will be really fun! _The fox's name was Yoko Kurama the most famous fox thief in Demon World. He started to run off to where the Nakada and DJ's scent was coming from.

Mean while Nakada had taken a few pictures of the landscape in the tree. It was just wide open spaces filled with trees and a lake that didn't seem to be that far off, "DJ why don't we go to that lake down over there for some lunch?" she asked as she put away her camera.

"Okay but I want to stay up here for a little while longer okay?" DJ asked as he still looked out into the open area.

"Alright I will be down there getting ready. Oh that's it I'm putting this camera in my backpack down there!" Nakada was getting very frustrated because her camera wouldn't go into her backpack while she was in the tree. She placed the backpack onto her back and climbed down the tree like a cat.

When she was on the ground she kneeled down and started to put her camera back into her backpack. Yoko was watching her the whole time as she climbed down the tree and kneeled down. But he did not see the camera; _She has good posture she will most definitely not have any trouble kneeling to me._ He thought with a sly grin, "What are you doing here ningen?" Yoko asked in a voice meaning that he wanted to be heard and answered.

Nakada stood right up and looked around her searching for the source of the voice that had spoken in Japanese, "Where are you?" she asked also meaning business forgetting the camera in her hand. She spoke Japanese very well so did her brother who was listening in the tree.

"Look behind you baka ningen," she looked behind her quickly and saw a half bare chest covered with white clothe. She looked up and stared right into the golden orbed eyes of Yoko.

_Oh my god he is so cute! Wait a minute he has fox ears and a tail? Oh man is he really serious?_ She thought to herself trying to suppress her smile. Now Nakada was telepathic and so was her brother so she said to him with her mind, _"Hey DJ what do you think about him?"_

He grinned, _"I think he looks goofy."_ Nakada couldn't hold it in any longer she let out a big smile and a little chuckle as well as she covered her mouth with her free hand.

Yoko stood there dumb founded as he watched her giggle at him. _What is the matter with this onna? Does she not know who I am? I will teach her! _With that he slapped her hard on the face and she fell backwards a few feet and hit a tree with her back against it, "Don't laugh at me you wench! How dare you laugh at me!"

"_Nakada are you all right?" _DJ asked from the tree.

"_Oh I'm alright but he wont be soon!" _"What's the big idea? Why did you hit me?" _"DJ when you see a flash light hit him in the head okay?"_

"_Okay Nakada,"_ he moved to another branch so he was above Yoko, as he was about to speak.

"You were laughing at me and you had no right to do that!" Yoko spat at her, "I will make sure I work you so hard you will be to tired even to sleep!"

"I was just thinking how silly those ears and tail were! Do you where them everywhere you go?" Nakada gripped her camera in her hand as she looked at Yoko.

Yoko was just getting angrier with her and he was also confused. _Has she never seen a youkai before? Well I will personally teach her then! _He held the neck of Nakada's shirt and looked closely into her eyes as his ears twitched with anger.

Nakada saw the ears move and she also saw the tail move as well and she let out her loudest scream ever, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yoko was not ready for it and he dropped her and stepped back under the branch DJ was under and flattened his ears to his head as he covered them with his hands and closed his eyes tightly as she still kept on screaming louder and louder at him.

_Where is she getting her air? How is she able to raise her voice even louder? What is…_Yoko's last thought was caught off as DJ fell out of the tree holding his ears and landed on top of Yoko. _Is it raining ningens or something?_ He thought as he pushed the boy away bad mistake for two reasons. One DJ was still holding his staff so when he tried to push him away he got bonked on the head. Two Nakada was some how still screaming and when she saw that Yoko couldn't stand it and he moved his hands away from his head she screamed even louder.

So now Yoko's ears were bleeding from her screaming as he kept on covering his ears while he curled up in to a little ball while DJ's ears weren't bleeding but they were close, _"Nakada stop screaming please!"_ he told her through there little private mental link. She instantly stopped screaming and DJ ran over to her and looked at Yoko who was still on the ground trying to recover from what just happened and breathing rather hard.

_How is it she can be so loud and scream that long? _He thought to himself.

"Those things are real?" Nakada asked as she pointed to Yoko's ears and tail with her voice still strong and ready for another scream. He looked at her as if not believing what he was hearing.

_Her voice hasn't even been affected in the least from that scream. _"Of course their real!" he said while trying to get up but fell forward again but someone held him up before his forehead hit a huge stone popping out from the ground.

"Nakada stay away from him!" DJ yelled as Yoko looked up and saw that she was holding him up.

"He needs our help DJ" Yoko looked at her not believing she was helping him. She held him up with his arm around her shoulder and her arm wrapped around his waist and she gave a little smile to him. She practically carried him to a tree and set him down by it with his back against the trunk, "I am so sorry for that but you don't just do that to people and I didn't realize that these were real," Nakada began to gently touch Yoko's ears to see if they were all right.

He instantly stiffened and got angry, _She touched my ears! I don't care how loud or long she screams I will personally wring her little…_again his thoughts were cut short as Nakada started to rub behind one of his ears to see if they were alright. _She is so gentle and that feels so good where did she learn to be so gentle?_ He thought as he leaned in closer to Nakada so she could reach his ear a bit better.

She couldn't help but to laugh a little as Yoko leaned in closer to her and closed his eyes, "DJ go into my backpack, there might be something in there to help his ears but it might not be needed," she said as Yoko relaxed completely against her. His back was no longer against the tree but against her chest with his head on her shoulder. _Hey! To far! _She thought as she put her arm around his chest so he wouldn't fall over side ways and she was surprised on how hard it was. She could hear a faint purr come from the fox as he leaned against her more. He moved and made himself a little bit more comfortable and leaned his head against her chest.

_ALL RIGHT THAT'S IT! NO MORE OF THIS FOOLISHNESS! _Nakada instantly stopped rubbing Yoko's ear and let go of him completely. Surprised he fell as she got up and went to her backpack, which DJ had made no move to go to at all. All he did was lean against the tree far from the demon and tried to suppress his laughter while he had his arms crossed on his chest.

Yoko opened his eyes as he rubbed the side of his face that had hit the ground, "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" he yelled as she got out the first aid kit.

She turned her head around to look at him but her back was still toward him, "You were getting to close there! You had no right to lean against me that away!" secretly Nakada was sorry that she had stopped but oh well.

Yoko began to smell something nauseating. Ignoring it he continued talking as she walked up to him with a clothe in her hand, "Well you shouldn't do that to my ears! I won't lean against you if you don't touch my ears!" Yoko said in a matter of fact voice. He to though was somewhat disappointed that she had stopped. _Why did she stop? If only I hadn't leaned on her she probably wouldn't have stopped!_

Nakada heard that thought and smiled, "What are you smiling at now?" he asked, "You should never smile at a youkai and what is that in your hand? The smell is sickening," he asked as he leaned his back against the tree and looked at Nakada as she sat with her legs at her side.

It was then that he noticed that what she was wearing was sort of strange. She had blue jeans and a navy blue T-shirt on and a light blue sweater tied around her waist._ Those are some odd clothes._ He thought to himself as he looked at DJ and saw that he was wearing sweat pants and a T-shirt with a haunted mansion and inscriptions on the shirt but he couldn't read them. _Foreigners_.

Nakada had been somewhat distracted when he had in away said he was a demon. But remembering what she had in her hand she looked at it, "This might help the pain in your ears but I am going to have to put it over your mouth," she looked at Yoko and saw him looking at her with questioning eyes.

"You're lying," he said to her after a small while. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"I just have one question for you," Yoko looked at her and when she opened her eyes he nodded, "What is your name. I know you must not be called demon around here,"

He looked at her hard again, "Its Yoko Kurama."

"My name is Nakada Bates and my brother's name is DJ Bates," she nodded and suddenly hands came from the back of the tree and grabbed his arms. He tried to resist and then he saw Nakada take the cloth and put it over his mouth.

_Why is she doing this?_ he thought as he breathed in the nauseating smell and then everything went dark.

* * *

Sorry if you are rereading this chapter. I kind of made a mistake and didn't see it until now...six chapters later. Well please tell me in a review if this is any better and less confusing or if I made any more mistakes please.


	2. Kelsey and a Deal

Kelsey and a Deal

Nakada caught Yoko as he fell side ways when the hands that were holding him let go. Nakada gently stroked some stray hairs from his face. "_I am so sorry Yoko but there is no other way,_"Nakada said into his head so that he could hear it when he woke up, "Come on DJ we are going to have lunch in our own world. I don't think we will go into this world ever again. Yoko has proven to us that there are demons here and judging be the way he was acting I don't think they are at all nice. We might come back here but we will have to bring the team with us and stay away from here."

DJ came from behind the tree and nodded but he said something as Nakada (believe it or not) carried Yoko up into the tree, "Nakada why did you have to use chloroform on him? He seemed to have been trusting you he might have understood."

Nakada climbed back down the tree and put on her backpack as they walked far away from Yoko, "I know he was beginning to trust me D.J. but he struck me and I could hear it in his thoughts. He wanted to make us his slaves. I could never trust him even if he was starting to trust me," Nakada lowered her head so her hair was hiding her face but DJ easily went into her mind with out her knowing it.

DJ instantly wished he hadn't though, she was actually crying because someone had struck her and she had shown kindness towards that person anyway. She was completely angry with her self for that. He also saw that she was right Yoko had wanted to make them slaves but there was apart of her mind that was securely blocked from him so he didn't push it.

"DJ maybe we should run. No wondering when he is going to wake up or if there are other demons around here. My yelling might wake him up as well."

DJ nodded and they started to run. When they were far enough away they stopped and DJ looked at Nakada, "Do you have any of those photo copies of our world and the other worlds we and the team went to?" DJ asked when they stopped. Nakada looked at him strangely and kneeled down to the ground, opened her backpack and took out the pictures.

DJ went into his own backpack and took out some perfume, "DJ what are you planning to do? And what are you doing with perfume anyway?" Nakada asked as he took the pictures from her and looked through them.

There were some pictures of both of them together with other people. There were some where there was only them two and other people, "I was just thinking that maybe Yoko would like to see us, the other girls and Kyle on some of our adventures you never know. As for the perfume well if we ever got lost well you know how well your sense of smell is. Maybe it would draw his attention. Now a good place to put this," DJ looked around and saw Nakada leaning against a tree with her arms crossed over her chest not liking the idea of him using her as a hound dog.

There was a small hole in the tree and it was very noticeable, "Perfect," DJ said as he walked up to the hole and put the pictures in. When he had put all of the pictures in he began to spray the perfume all around the opening of the hole in the tree.

"Okay Nakada you can summon up a mirror now," Nakada was not looking happy but she got into her position.

* * *

Yoko woke up feeling a bit sick as he pressed his hands to his stomach and fell out of the tree. _How in the world did I get up into that tree?_Yoko thought to himself as he rubbed his bruised tail. Then he heard a voice in his head recognizing it as Nakada's he listened to it.

"_I'm sorry Yoko but there is no other way."_

_No other way what does she mean? Is she a telepathic…what was that?_ Yoko listened intently and could make out someone yelling. _That's Nakada!_ Yoko instantly got up from the ground and followed the voice and Nakada and DJ's scent. The wind began to pick up and Yoko could sense a strong kind of power then all of a sudden the wind died and everything went still.

Yoko had gotten to the place where Nakada and DJ were and he could smell a different kind of scent. He looked to the tree where DJ had hidden the pictures and went over to it cautiously. When he looked in to the hole he saw the pictures and took them out. He looked through all of the pictures not recognizing the places where they were standing.

In the pictures he saw Nakada and D.J. but in some other people as well. five other girls and another boy. One of the girls had shoulder length hair brown hair and hazel eyes. She was taller then Nakada and she had her arm around her shoulder.

Next to her was a boy with his arms crossed over his chest with a small smile and was up to the girl's shoulder. He had short brown hair and was a bit chubby. He also had blue eyes.

On the other side of Nakada was a tall girl who was the same height as Nakada and had bright blonde hair that went up to her chin. She also had blue eyes and a wide toothy smile. She also had pointy shoulders and a small chin.

There were girls sitting on the ground in front of them. One had long black hair and was a bit chubby but her face showed that she was definitely happy for some reason. She also had hazel eyes and her smile was a little toothy.

The girl on her left seemed to be the same size as Nakada and had short dirty blond hair that looked like a mans hair cut. Her skin was a bit sun tanned and she had green eyes. She smiled as well but it was like Nakada's smile small and shy but happy.

The last girl beside her had long brown hair put up into a ponytail but it went to her shoulder and her eyes were closed as she smiled showing neat white teeth she was also wearing glasses. She was definitely skinny but not as skinny as the blonde standing to Nakada. She also had high cheekbones and long lashes and her skin looked like it hadn't been in the sun for a while she also seemed a little short.

While Yoko was looking at the pictures a voice behind him spoke, "What are you doing here fox?" Yoko turned around and saw a girl that looked to be older then Nakada leaning against a tree in the shadows. She had long waist length black hair very pale skin and ice black eyes.

"Who are you?" Yoko asked looking at this new stranger but not sensing any energy from her making him be very careful.

"My name is Kelsey and if you are looking for Nakada and her brother DJ you just missed them. Nakada summoned a World Mirror and went home. Why don't you go home? These woods are not very safe," Kelsey gave a little giggle as Yoko's tail gave a little wag and his ears twitched, "Those ears and that tail are very cute you know. Do you like Nakada and her brother?" Kelsey asked with a big grin on her face.

"Of course I don't!" Yoko made a face at the question to show that he was disgusted.

"Then why were you after them?" Kelsey pressed further.

Yoko was getting very angry, "They were going to be my slaves and they managed to slip away. Now if you excuse me I have to find them," Yoko began to try and find their scent.

"You'll never find them in this world Yoko," Kelsey said with a bit of amusement in her voice. Yoko looked at her angered at what she was saying, "Didn't you hear me Yoko? I said Nakada summoned a world mirror and left to go back into her own world never to return to this one well not to this place but she will eventually go into this world again. Only next time," Kelsey looked at him again and saw that his face was emotionless, "She might be your enemy and you might also die at her hand. But she can't kill until shes eghteen I don't know why though. But if you want to see her again I can make world mirrors as well but there is a little price to pay. Do you still want to find them?"

Yoko looked at her and nodded, "Fine then, here is the price. If what you say is true you only want Nakada and her brother for slaves then you can't fall in love with her. If you do then you will die of a long terrible painful sickness and only her kiss can cure it. But the kiss has to be when she loves you not an every day kiss or peck. It also has to be on the lips and she is the one who has to kiss you not you kiss her. She also has to know that she is kissing you."

"If she doesn't and she thinks she is kissing someone else then she won't truly love you she just loves the person you're acting as. How long you have to live if she doesn't the time is always different. Most of the time it take four months before the actual symptoms happen which a little bit of pain in certain parts of the body. For you even with the nightmares if you have confessed to yourself that you love her it will probably take six months before they do. Then it be only for a few weeks before you do die. Now about the nightmares they will seem real and you might feel pain afterwards but as soon as you standup the pain will go away. One more thing you can't tell her or anyone about this or you will die again a long, slow and painful death but this time nothing can stop it. At times I will allow you to tell very few people about this. If she still hasn't kissed you then the people who know about it can tell her on the day or night you die but before I don't think you want it after. Now I'll give you a little freebee you can't speak her native language as you would say so I will cast a spell on you so you can speak, understand and read hers and your language, fair enough?"

Kelsey looked at Yoko and he nodded, "I just have one question?" Kelsey nodded, "Why is it that you would want me to die if I fall in love with Nakada?"

"Because Yoko," Kelsey said as she suddenly appeared close to Yoko's face to close actually, "She is good and I am bad. She always got me into trouble at school and I have a certain liking to you so if I can't have you then no one else can as well," Kelsey had Yoko backed up to the tree where DJ had hidden the pictures. Kelsey was caressing his face with her hand and it made him so sick, his stomach felt like it was jumping up and down. Then she looked into his eyes and she began to move closer and closer to Yoko's face.

Kelsey knew he was feeling sick and she wanted him to be, she wanted him to beg but she would still go for it, "Please," Kelsey looked at Yoko who was looking at her and there was something in his eyes that Kelsey loved to see. Fear and panic.

"What was that Yoko?" asked Kelsey as she slowed down her decent.

"Please…don't…do…this…" Yoko was having a hard time speaking and was about to say more but Kelsey placed the hand that was caressing his face to the back of his head and pulled him down with no force at all and tasted his lips as she kissed him. Yoko felt so sick as Kelsey kissed him but he felt so weak against her that he couldn't push away. Then he noticed he was almost out of air and Kelsey broke the kiss. Yoko took in a little air but he felt like his still couldn't breath. Then Kelsey stepped backwards and finally he could breath as she went in to the stance Nakada would go in to summon the world mirror.

Yoko just watched her; "Nakada's mirrors are different because they don't get you to where you exactly want to go but mine do. You will end up in the place where Nakada and DJ were when they jumped out of their mirror.'" Kelsey did all the same things that Nakada did and a mirror appeared in front of her, "JUMP!" yelled Kelsey and he jumped through the mirror.

Yoko landed on the ground when he jumped out of the mirror and into a forest at the Trenton Park. After he got up he sniffed the air to try and find Nakada and DJ's scent. He found it and followed it to a pond. He noticed that there are a lot of humans around so he tried his best to hide in the forest. _Nakada and her brother must have gone all the way around the lake. I will have wait until nightfall to find them and I will punish them when I do!_

* * *

Nakada and DJ had, had their lunch and were on their way back home when Yoko had gone into their world. When they had gotten back home their father was on the computer and their mother was watching T.V. So they both went up stairs and did the same things they always did like nothing had happened. But Nakada went to one of her diaries and wrote what had happened.

Dear Diary

DJ and I went exploring today and we went to a world full of demons. We met a fox demon I think it was and I am sorry to admit it but he was CUTE. He had long silver hair that went down to his waist. He seemed to be about seven feet tall and he also had a silver tail and silver fox ears. He wore white pants and a white Greek like rob that went down to his knees and was sliced at the sides up to his waist. He also wore a white sash that was tied tightly all around his waist. He had the most gorgeous pair of golden eyes and his voice was so calm and demanding. I know Diary that I have had other crushes and like the others I could never love him. He is a demon, I am not and he struck me and wanted to make my brother and me his slave. I could never love someone who wanted to do that to me. Even though I know he was beginning to trust me I had to put him to sleep I could never trust him even if he was I have to admit something Diary...there was something famliar about him.

Nakada closed her Diary and put it back where she had found it. Little did she know that there was a blind demon outside her window that was an enemy of Yoko's listening to her.

* * *

Well here is the second chapter to my story and I already have one reivew YAY! Thank you Eternal Musing and I will try to watch for my Grammer. But if you want to see the whole summary that wasn't cut off here it is.

Sequel to Demon Fox and a Cursed Forgotten Children were reborn again without their memories only this time they have their powers. Yoko and Kuronue don't remember anything as well but there are a few people who do. Also an old friend comes back from the past to haunt Yoko and get his revenge upon him for what he did to him. Warning rating might go up for some reasons.

Well that is the summary and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. RR please!


	3. Meeting Again

Meeting Again

That night Yoko snuck out of the woods and followed Nakada and DJ's scent though it was very turned into his full fox form and ran following the scent. He followed the scent until he was in front of their house and looked at it. All of the lights were out so he walked up to the house in his demon form and all of a sudden there was barking.

Hefroze and soon saw that the barking was coming from inside the house. _They have a dog? This is just great!_ Suddenly a light turned on in one of the windows of the house and he heard someone moving around the house.

"Princess what is the matter? Is someone out there?" there was a small bush that was surrounding an apple tree beside the driveway so Yoko hid there wondering what the machine in the driveway was. All of a sudden the outside light turned on and someone went looked from behind the bush and couldn't believe what he saw.

Nakada was standing on a wooden doorstep in a white nightgown that went down to her knees. The wind was blowing towards her andhe could see all of her curves and features. Then he felt someone enter his mind and Nakada gasped.

"Yoko," was all she said and only he could hear it. He turned around and was about to run when he heard some thing and turned around and looked behind him. Nakada was in front of him and the wind was blowing from behind her. Her face was in the shadows so he couldn't see it, "Yoko," she said again only this time it was cold, "What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

Beforehe could answer his ears twitched as he heard something. He grabbed Nakada around the waist with one arm and across her chest with the other and held her close as a man with short red haired with a red mustache man came out of the house. He was up to Yoko's chin and he began to search all around for someone, "Nakada? Nakada get out here right now!" Yoko put his hand overher mouth so she wouldn't answer. But she sent a message to DJ and he was out the door with his staff in hand and ran towards them, "DJ get back here right now!" Yoko barely dodged DJ's attacks as he held Nakada in his arms then he took DJ with the hand that wasn't covering Nakada's mouth and covered his and hissed a warning.

Nakada was not pleased and elbowedhim in the stomach and he growled again but he was thinking. _That actually hurt!_

DJ wasn't pleased with this either but before he could do anything they heard there fathers voice, "You two get back here right now! Don't make me come after you!" to Yoko's surprise both of thembacked up against him and huddled close to him as if afraid.

_Are they afraid of this man? Well I'll easily take care of him._

"_Don't hurt him Yoko please! He's our father and we just hate it when he yells." _Nakada said as she got even closer to him.

"Your both telepathic?" Yoko whispered to them and they both nodded, "Don't worry I wont hurt him just don't go anywhere and don't say a word," they nodded again and he took his hands away form there mouths and turned into a fox before their very eyes. He had silver fur all over his body and four tails (some say he has more then that but I looked through my DVD and saw he had four tails.) He took a final look at them and ran into the driveway.

"What the?" they heard their father's voice and then he yelled and he slams the door shut as he runs back into the house, "Susan there's a huge fox out there hurry it has the kids!"

Nakada was holdingher brotherclose to her and they were both shivering when Yoko came back in his original form, "I didn't do anything but scare him. Now what was on that cloth you held over my mouth to make me unconscious and how on earth did I get up in that tree?" Yoko was trying his best not to yell as Nakada and DJ just stood there staring at him as if he had grown an extra head or something, "What are you staring at?"he askednow getting really angry.

Nakada pushed her brother behind her and spoke, "I thought you only spoke Japanese,"he stood there dumb struck. Then he remembered the freebee Kelsey was talking about and he just shrugged and stared at her as if saying, 'You haven't answered my question yet.' Nakada took a deep breath and stared even harder at Yoko, "Chloroform was what was on that cloth it is a kind of drug that humansuse to put people to I carried you up into that tree so that if another demon came they wouldn't see you. Now I have a question for you. Even though I can go into your mind and see I want you to tell me. How did you get into our world?"

Yoko was really surprised at what Nakada was saying. No one had ever stood up to him before, "Some girl made a mirror and told me to jump into it and then I was at a park of some kind," was all he said. Then he noticed that they both gave a little shiver "Listen why don't you two go in and get some rest we'll talk tomorrow," they nodded and went into their house just when their parents came out.

"Nakada, DJ where's the fox?" asked their father and on cue Yoko turned into his fox form and ran out into the light. Richard (their father) rushed them into the house. Yoko was laughinga littleas he went up a tree in the backyard and fell asleep not knowing that his enemy was listening to everything.

Nakada waited until she thought everyone was asleep until she got out of bed and went to her dresser and took a comforter off the top praying nothing would fall. Then she went out side and found Yoko up in a had learned to enhance her telepathic powers and found that she could levitate things with her mind. She unfolded the blanket and lifted it up with her mind and laid it on top of Yoko. _It might be summer but it is cold out tonight._ She thought as she went back into the house.

Yoko's pov

I felt something warm fall on top of me and then I heard footsteps going away. I sniffed the air and I could smell Nakada's scent. I opened my eyes and saw that she had some how put a blanket on top of me. I looked back at Nakada as she turned the corner of her house and saw that she was still in her nightgown. I wrapped the blanket all around me until the blanket had completely covered me and I was comfortable. I made a mental note to myself to ask her why she had done this, and soon I fell asleep.

Normal Pov

Little did Yoko know all of his actions were heard and watched that night. His enemy might be blind but there was a child beside him and he had told him what had happened. They had orders to kidnap the family members of the ones in the photo Yoko had and only leave the ones that were in the photo for later.

* * *

Well thanks for the review Eternal Musing and I am glad to hear taht I am getting better at this. I know Yoko being cursed kind of sucks but I didn't know what to think of. Thanks for the Reivew and telling me my mistakes. The chacacters powers willbe explained along the way but this is sort of an old story and I am trying to fix some mistakes. Well to anyone else you is out there reading my stories RR please.


	4. Kidnapped Family Members

Kidnapped Family Members

Nakada was the first one up that Sunday and that was surprising. Her parents were still asleep so she quickly got dressed and made some toast. After the toast had popped out of the toaster she put some butter and homemade strawberry jam on them. After she had cut the the toastdiagonally to make trianglesshe went outside to where Yoko had been sleeping last night.

When she had made it to the tree she saw thathe wasn't in it and the blanket was folded neatly at the base of the tree. Worried she began to search for his mind and found that he was watching her from the tree beside her drive was sitting on a branch hanging over their neighbor's fenced yard and she smiled. She turned around to look at him and saw he wasn't looking at her and her smile faded. _Oh right he probably doesn't trust me anymore. Great I don't want him to starve so what am I going to do?_

Yoko looked down at her and saw that she had walked up to the fence while still holding the plate, "Do you honestly take me for a fool? Thinking if you put that blanket on top of me I would trust you again? Think again,"he turned his head around and watched as some birds went to a bird feeder to eat, his tail was hanging lazily at the side if the branch.

Yoko was hungry but he didn't trust her anymore, "Listen I know you don't trust me join the club! I don't exactly trust you after you had struck me yesterday actually I had never trusted you. But I honestly don't see why I would want to drug you today. Carrying you once was enough not that you weren't heavy it just seemed bit I don't know weird. Listen you can eat the toast or not I don't care anymore!" Nakada gently placed the plate on the fence and looked at the folded up blanket and it began to float in the air.

Yoko watched curiosity in his eyes as he watched the blanket float towards them and landded in Nakada's arms. Sheheld it closeand went into the house without saying another word to Yoko or even looking at him. Yoko looked at the toast on the fence for a little while and his stomach growled. The smell of the jam reached his nose and made even hungry. He jumped off the branch and walked up to the toast. He took the plate and sniffed the food again to make sure it wasn't drugged. Then he sighed and took one of the cut pieces and bit into it. It was a bit cold but it tasted great. In a few minutes he was done and waited for Nakada to come out of the house. A few minutes later she came out with a glass of milk in her hands.

She smiled her shy smile and walked over tohim and took the plate from him as she gave him the glass, "I didn't know what you wanted to drink we don't have that much. It might taste different from the kind of milk you have tasted but don't worry it's safe. I'll be back in a few minutes I just hope my parents wont wake up,"she went back in the house and Yoko looked at the glass of milk and sniffed that as well.

It smelled different bute took a cautious sip anyway. It tasted different as well but it wasn't drugged. Nakada came back just ashe hadfinished drinking the milk, "My parents are waking up are you done?"she asked a bit out of breath. Yoko gave her back the glass and she took it and ran back into the house.

_You'd think she was a demon the way she ran so fast._ Yoko thought to himself and ran into the forest that was behind the house.

Soon after he had gone into the forest he felt a bit excited for some reason. Then he put a big smile on his face and I'll stop right there.

* * *

Nakada and DJ were both on the doorstep with their backpacks on and outside with some clothes in there hands. They looked around for Yoko but they couldn't find him. Nakada put the cloths down on the porch and began tosearch for him. She then heard a sound of some kind sound on the roof. She looked behind her and there was Yoko in his fox form looking down at her with a grin on his face while lying down.

"Yoko what are you doing up there?" he didn't answer but he jumped off the roof and pounced on the placewhere shehad been. Nakada had rolled off to the side before Yoko had pounced on her. He looked at her with the same grin and began to chase all four of his tails, "Yoko what is the matter with you?" Nakada was a bit creped out by his behavior.

Helooked at her and gave a playful bark before he grabbed the end of her shirt with his teeth and tugged at grabbed her shirt and tugged back then she finally caught on, "Do you want to play Yoko?" Yoko gave heranother playful bark and pounced on her licking her whole face as he sat on her, "Yoko stop! Hahahaha Yoko this is so childish!" _Not to mention perverted._she thought to her self.

Yoko then turned into his normal form and looked down at her with a big grin, "Ohh! But I want to have some fun!" and with that he began to tickle her sides and the already out of breath Nakada started to laugh.

DJ was on the porch looking at the whole thing and trying his best to contain his laughter. Then he thought it was his turn to try this as he put the cloths down, took off his backpack and went over to them. He then started to tickle Yoko on the sides, "Hey no fair! Hahahaha stop this is two against one!" he said as he fell to the ground with the two children on top of him. DJ was still tickling his sides along with Nakada. And Yoko was on the ground trying his best to fight back.

Soon when they were too tired to do anything and they were lying on the ground with big smiles on their faces. But Nakada's smile instantly vanished and she quickly regained her breath and looked towards Yoko who was in between her and DJ with a big smile on his face looking at the sky but she could tell that he was turning back to normal, _Darn and just when I was starting to like this new Yoko. Oh well, _"Yoko I have one question,"he looked towardsher and she saw he was definitely back to normal, "Why did you do that? I can definitely tell that is not how you mostly react."

Helooked at her and said one word, "Sugar,"the two children looked at him questionably as they all sat up, "Sugar makes all demons hyper. Was there any sugar in the food you gave me?"

Nakada looked athim and then slapped her head, "The strawberry jam on the toast had tons of sugar! Yoko I honestly didn't know!"she looked athim and saw that he was not pleased with her, "Well I guess that means no sugar for you then unless you want to do that again," Nakada said as she got up and offered her hand to him. Yoko ignored it and got up on his gave him a sour look and offered DJ her hand and he took it.

They all walked onto the porch and took the clothes they had put down. Yoko had walked onto the porch as well and saw the clothes "What do you plan to do with those?"he asked a bit curious and worried.

"Yoko did you look at those pictures DJ left you in the tree trunk?" Nakada asked. Yoko nodded his head and took the pictures form behind his back that were hidden in his sash behind his back, "Well we are going to meet those other kids at the park we were at yesterday…"

"Uh huh and how do you expect me to blend in with the other humans there?" Yoko interrupted her while he crossed his arms over his chest his ears twitching and his tail wagging. Nakada and DJ looked at each other and then at the clothes in their hands. Catching on Yoko laid his hands at his sides and his eyes were wide, "You don't expect me to wear those do you?"he said backing up.

"Yoko come on don't you want to go back home? We have to meet with the rest of our team to get you back there and what is wrong with wearing these cloths? They will hide your hair, ears and tail," Nakada saw that Yoko was going to fall off the side of the wooden porch and just before he did she grabbed his hand and pulled him back up, "Careful Yoko, come on it wont be that bad and there aren't any demons around here so what is the problem?"

"The problem is I would actually have to do this and I would smell like a human!" Yokoanswered as he slapped Nakada's hand away.

DJ started to walk up tohim but Nakada stopped him, "Yoko I know you would like to go tonight but that isn't possible. Our parents won't let us and sense it's Sunday there may not be that many people! Yoko please our friends are trying to get you back home and this is the only time we can do it. Lindsey is always moving from one parent to her other and Jennah actually got her parents to get her and her brother to the park. The least you could do is show that you appreciate what they are doing!" Nakada was angry now and was glaring hard at Yoko showing that she meant business.

Yoko fell backwards again surprised that Nakada was actually standing up to caught him again but didn't pull him back up, "Listen we can do this the hard way or the easy way. It may not be much of a threat but you WILL put on the cloths and you WILL go to the park with us WHEITHER YOU WANT TO OR NOT! GOT IT?"

Yoko's Pov

I couldn't believe she was actually threatening me! But she was, she even said it wasn't much of a threat and it wasn't. I grabbed her other hand to show I wasn't going to take this, bad idea. She got even more angry and jumped on top of me as we both fell to the ground. She sat on top of my stomach, (not like a pervert) wrapped her legs around my legs above the kneecaps and slammed my arms to the ground and held them there away from my head with her own. I felt like a sacrifice, "Let me go!" I hissed and she looked at me with a sly smile.

"Not until you say you will wear the cloths, go to the park and you won't go back on your word if there really is any way to trust a demon," I couldn't believe it. This was so humiliating being pinned down to the ground by a human and a young GIRL nonetheless! With her brother right beside her holding his staff by my head. They most know I could manipulate and control plants.

I tried to struggle but it was no use she had me pinned well, "Fine I'll go but it will be wasted because I won't go back to my world!"

"That's fine by me,"she said as she carefully let go of my wrists and put her hands beside my waist so she could get her legs from beneath me and got up. It was then that I realized she could have hurt me while she got up, "Nakada you had a chance to hurt me a small bit. Why didn't you?"

She looked at me as if I was crazy and then she smiled a small toothy smile, "Now why would I do that Yoko? I was taught two wrongs don't make a right. So I don't see any reason to hurt you if you said you wouldn't go back on your word. You hurt me twice and I didn't do anything but help you, rub your ear, knock you out, gave you a blanket to sleep in last night, feed you, played with you, tickled you and pinned you. There are some wrongs in there but unless you have a bump on the head and bruised back and tail they didn't fully hurt you right? And if you fell out of the tree be careful next time," I couldn't believe it. She was either really insane or really, really weird.

Nakada's Pov

Yoko looked kind of silly while he looked at the hooded sweater, pants and jacket. DJ and I turned around to give him some privacy. I heard some grumbles come from him about how stupid we were and other things like that, "I can't believe you are making me do this!" he said more clearly, "How do put on this stupid human shirt?" I giggled a little.

"Do you need any help Yoko?" I asked.

"What do you think?" I giggled again and turned around. I some howhid my surprise as I looked at him. He had gotten the pants on but they were over his own and they fit pretty well but I figured I had to cut a hole in the pants to let his tail through. I wasn't sure if I was right about where I put the hole but I had some how been correct.

But that wasn't what I was surprised about. His upper half was completely topless showing everything. _Oh my god! _Was all I could think as I saw his chest and arms and the tight muscles that were on them. Honestly there can be some advantages about being a female. But there are some dire disadvantages. If it weren't for DJ speaking to me in my head Yoko would have noticed me staring and probably would have had a field day with it.

"Well let me see the sweater and come over here," I said thankful that my voice still worked and didn't give away my…all right I'll confess my excite meant. He went over to me and gave the sweater to me rather harshly, "Turn around," he growled but he turned around any way. My breath got caught up in my throat when I looked at his back and I did all that I could not to blush. Even it was tightly muscled and dare I say it gorgeous. I turned the sweater around and touched his arm to put it through one of the sleeves and he jerked it away and looked at me warningly.

"Alright then jeez. Lift your arms if you don't want me to touch them," he lifted his arms and I easily slid the sweater down them. I made sure the hood was over his head and none of his silver hair was showing. The ears were also hidden as well as he flattened them to his head, then I looked at the tail. We still had to hide that and I had an idea but I knew he would not like.

He saw my eyes on his tail and instantly knew that I was thinking something he would not like, "Now what are you going to do about my tail?" heasked turning all the way around so I couldn't see it.

I flinched noticeably and he knew he wouldn't like it, "Yoko you are going to have to tie it up and then we could either put the jacket over it or the sweater to show its…" I had to stop the look on his face proved my theory. He was not about to tie up his tail for any kind of circumstance what so ever.

"No I will not have it tied up and that's that!" his tail was wagging his tail like crazy with anger.

"And I suppose you have a better idea either than not going!" I was getting angry again and DJ knew it as he stepped back. Yoko on the other hand didn't move an inch, "Yoko if you have any other ideas on how to hide that tail of yours I am all ears!" Yoko shivered a bit at how cold my voice sounded. DJ was on the other side of the house knowing what was going to happen, "Yoko you might be taller, stronger and smarter then me but you are definitely more stubborn then me as well! SO EITHER YOU TIE UP THE TAIL OF YOURS OR I'LL DO IT FOR YOU! AND I PROMISE YOU I WON'T BE GENTLE!"

That got him I could see it in his eyes he knew I was being serious, "Fine but how do you suppose we do it?" we? That got me by surprise and he saw it, "What? Tell me how I am supposed to tie up my tail?"

"It shouldn't be that hard," I said but I took out a long piece of string and cut it with a pair of scissors and looked at him. He grabbed his tail and wrapped it around his waist like a belt and over lapped it. I kneeled down on the deck and began to tie the string around the over lapping part of the tail, "Tell me if this hurts or stop when you think it will hold," I said as I began to tighten up the knot in the loop. Yoko said stop when he thought it was good enough. I finished it off with a double knot and a looped knot. Then I took the rim of the sweater and pulled it over the tail. I stood up and he turned around to look at me. I was curious about his eye colour but didn't have anything to cover them up but oh well. As I was turning to leave he grabbed my arm and forced me to turn around. He looked at me staring at me with his golden orbed eyes against my blue ones, "Thank you I guess," was all he said while still holding my arm rather roughly.

"No problem," I answered and put my hand over his and slide it off my arm and turned around, "DJ come on the team is probably there already and growing impatient," I yelled at my brother and he came out with Midnight our black cat in his arms trying to get free. Midnight wasn't entirely black she had lots of white furs on her actually, "DJ put Midnight down," I said as I ran up to him. For some reason I felt like I needed to be far away from Yoko though I just didn't know why. For some strange reason I was actually afraid of him in away that I have never been afraid before.

Normal Pov

Yoko watched Nakada run to her brother. _Now she is afraid of me, _Yoko thought evilly with a grin and walked up behind her. _But why would she be afraid of me when I said thank you? Humans so weird._

* * *

When they had reached the park there really wasn't that many people there but Yoko was a bit uneasy about being around the humans that were there. Then Nakada saw the whole team by the swing sets and ran up to them with Yoko holding his hood down and walking far behind them. _Those kids are from the pictures!_

He watched Nakada talk to the other guy's and they all shook they're heads. _What are they talking about?_he thought to himself as he and DJ neared the swings where they all were.

Nakada looked athim and there was something in her eyes that Yoko could not name, "Yoko you said a girl made a mirror for you to come into this world right?"he nodded, "But that is impossible only we know how to make world mirrors and none of us were in your world except for DJ and I!"

"It wasn't any of you," Yoko stated, "The girl that made the world mirror as you call it had waist length black hair and ice black eyes. She said her name was Kelsey…I'm not lying to you!" Yoko was looking at the team now finding himself trying to defend himself.

"But…Yoko is it?" after a long silence the girl with the man like haircut talked to Yoko. He nodded and she began, "My name is Lindsey and there is no way anyone but us can make world mirrors. And the Kelsey we know couldn't possibly make world mirrors," they all nodded and Yoko couldn't believe what he was hearing.

But beforehe could say anything Nakada interrupted, "Before we get into an argument Yoko we all should introduce ourselves," Yoko nodded and kept quite.

The girl with the long brown hair that looked almost like Nakada walked up and smiled, "My name is Jennah," and she held out her hand. Yoko hesitantly took it and shook it.

Then the boy with dirty blond hair came up, "My name is Kyle I'm Jennah's little brother," and he nodded towards Yoko. He nodded back.

The girl that had been on the other side of Nakada in the picture with the bright blonde hair walked up and smiled, "My name is April nice to meet you," and they shook hands.

The girl with black hair and was a bit chubby walked up with no smile on her face, "My name is Lacy," she said bluntly and just nodded and Yoko nodded back. _She thinks most demons are bad,_ Yoko knew Nakada had talked to him through his mind but he didn't show it.

The last was the smallest of the group but also the most perkiest. It was the other one with her long brown hair put up into a pony tail and was wearing glasses and she came up to him with a big smile on her face, "Hi my names Sophie," she also shook Yoko's hand.

"Now that was everyone and back to other matters," Nakada said as she turned to him, "Yoko can you tell us any more about this girl who summoned the world mirror for you?"

Beforehe could answer the wind suddenly picked up and was blowing hard. All of them covered they're faces to protect them from flying rocks and Yoko's hoods flew off his head, "Oh you don't know me that well do you? Huh guys?" a voice called when the wind died down and there wasKelsey standing before them dressed in black leather from head to foot, "That's to bad now isn't it?"sheasked with her hand on her hip.

Yoko instantly backed away but Nakada and the othersstepped forward, "What do you want Kelsey?" her voice was so cold that Kelsey shivered a bit.

"You all shouldn't be here you know what about your families? You left them unprotected and you never know when something is going to happen to them," Kelsey gave an evil grin and looked towards Yoko, "I want to say thank you Yoko. You provided a perfect distraction for us."

They all looked towards Yoko not believing what Kelsey was couldn't believe what he was hearing as well, "You used me,"he said as if not believing what he was hearing, "Nakada I didn't know honestly,"she just looked at him as if he was a total stranger to her.

"Hahahaha honestly Yoko do you think they would listen to you a demon? Not to mention the most famous demon thief in all of Demon world that has killed many innocent people? Why would you even care? You blinded one friend and left the last one to die! Oh hahahahaha let me guess you didn't tell them did you?" Kelsey left with one last evil laugh and disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

"We have to go back home hurry!" was all Nakada could say after a short silence, "Jennah, Kyle come back to our house with DJ, Yoko and I. We might not be able to do anything but we have to try!"

"Nakada are you honestly going to trust HIM?" Lacy asked pointing to Yoko who had his ears flattened to his head, "He can't be trusted he proved that already!"she said.

"Lacy I'll go into his mind later to see if he can be trusted but right now we need to go back home!" Nakada said as she walked up to Yoko and looked hard at him, "Now lets go use your super speed!" they all nodded and were out of the park in a flash.


	5. On The Road

On The Road

Nakada held on tight to Yoko's hand as she ran with DJ, Kyle, and Jennah to her house. When they were in the drive way they saw that that the backdoor was ripped open, "Guy's keep DJ here I'll check out the house," Jennah and Kyle held on tohim as she ran into the house yelling for their parents to see if they were all right.

Yoko couldn't believe what was happening to him, _I couldn't believe I fell for it! Kelsey even told me that she didn't like Nakada!_

"_Just goes to show how stupid you can be huh?"_helooked towards Jennah and saw she was looking straight at him with anger in her eyes, "_Of course though you were probably all caught up in what you were going to do to Nakada and her brother weren't you?"_he closed his eyes and flattened his ears to his head, "_WEREN'T YOU?"_

"_YES!" _Yoko yelled at her, _"I was so mad at her because she had made me unconscious that I wanted to hurt her! Before I even meet her I wanted to make her and her brother my slave! And yes she does know that! I didn't want anyone else to…"_

But before he could say any moreYoko perked his ear up when he heard someone crying. He looked toward the house and was about to walk to it when he heard Jennah yell, "DON'T!"he looked towards her and saw she had let go of DJ and was on her way to the house, "I'll go in you can just stay right here!" But beforeshe made a move to the house Nakada came out and motioned them to come in. They all went in except for Yoko who stayed behind and looked at the ground.

He had some how gotten dressed in his demon cloths and Nakada looked at him, "You coming in?"he jumped back and gave a little had appeared right beside him and even though it might have been by accident she had let her voice go cold.

Helooked at her for awhile, "Nakada I…"

"Don't talk right now Yoko!"she said as she looked at him hard tryingto control the amount of anger in her voice, "Words aren't going to get you out of this much trouble. Our family is kidnapped, my pets are laying down on the floor passed out, I still have to go into your mind to see if you really were in this or not and we have to pack up some important things and leave, LEAVE our homes!" Nakada closed her eyes and when she opened them she didn't look directly into Yoko's face but looked at the ground and took his hand and dragged him into the house.

Yoko was so limp that he was thankful that Nakada had sat him down into a chair, "All right now we have some packing to do! But first Jennah your father still has that truck right? With the double beds?"she nodded, "All right we might need that and April has a huge camper. We need two cars to pack our things in. We can use mine and yours."

"But Nakada we don't know how to drive!" Jennah said to her.

"There is a first time for everything Jennah and we can't argue right now! I have a letter here from the demon Yoko had blinded who was also working for Kelsey saying that he will come back for us! Now come on we have some packing up to do!"

Nakada and DJ both went upstairs to pack while Kyle and Jennah were downstairs packing food. Yoko sat there not knowing what to do so he just sat there. Then he heard some one come down the stairs. He looked at the stairs and saw Nakada coming down with blankets and pillows, "Yoko could you help me out here?"he got up and took the blankets from got down from the stairs and took the blankets back from him. She turned and looked at the wooden door that lead outside and it opened, "It's a good thing mom left her purse here with her keys in it. And thanks for the help,"she said as a pair of keys appeared beside went out of house and put the blankets in the trunk of the car. She went back in and went up stairs to pack some cloths. Yoko just stood there not knowing what to do.

Then DJ came down with a suitcase full of clothes and other things. Yoko took the suitcase when he was about to drop it and DJ gave him a surprised look and then a smile and took his stuff out to the car, "Thanks," he whispered so onlyYoko could hear it."

"Jennah make sure you don't pack to much sugar! Yoko gets too hyper when he eats it!" Nakada called from upstairs.

"All right!" Jennah called back and then Yoko thought of something.

_Am I going? But Nakada hasn't been in my head yet!_He went upstairs just as Nakada was coming out of her room.

"Oh Yoko what's wrong?" she asked him.

"Why do you care about what I eat?"he asked looking at herhard.

"Look don't make me sorry that I won't go into your head. I am trusting you and I thought that sense you don't want to go to your own world I don't see any reason why you shouldn't come with us. I'll go into your head tonight okay? But right now we don't have any time to argue!" Yoko just stood there and nodded, "All right my aunt will come here maybe since it's a Sunday because mymom, DJ and I should be at her house by now but I had to putmy parentsto sleep. So she will be here to see if things are all right. I'll take the cell phone and the animals should be all right. Do you think I should leave a letter?" Yoko nodded, "All right."

When everything was packed and Nakada had written the letter they all went into the car. Yoko felt a bit uncomfortable being in it not knowing what to expect, "Okay I got all the money I could find around the house we have to go to the other girls houses and your house as well okay Jennah, Kyle?" they both nodded, "Oh Yoko you should buckle up," Nakada and Yoko were both in the reached over for the seat belt and buckled Yoko into the still looked a bit uncomfortable.

Nakada then took out the keys and inserted the driver's key into the keyhole and turned the car on. The car instantly started up andYoko's eyes went wide and pushed himself against the seat, "Here's hoping we don't crash," Nakada put the car into drive and slowly drove it out of the driveway. Yoko folded his ears against his head and closed his eyes.

They made it safely out of the drive way and into the traffic, "Wow Nakada are you sure you haven't driven are car before?" Jennah's voice came from behind Yoko but he wasn't really listening as he kept his eyes shut.

"Only on racing games on the computer. Now Jennah when we get to your house we are going to need your truck because we can easily hide Yoko in the back but maybe he could go into Apils camper as well," Nakada said as she navigated the car through traffic heading for April's house, "We have to go to April's house first because her camper can fit the rest of the girls in it. I called the other girls and told them what to pack and other things. April can drive her camper and follow us," Nakada looked beside her at Yoko and saw that he was not enjoying this trip, "When we get there I think Yoko should stand outside for awhile."

They all looked towardshim and saw that he didn't look too good. Nakada took her hand off the steering wheel and touched his forehead. He flinched a bit and then Nakada thought of something she looked the review mirror and saw that Kyle was behind Yoko, _"Kyle can you scratch behind Yoko's ear gently I don't think he is enjoying this to much. He needs to be distracted."_

"_All right but if he bites me or anything like that I'll get you!"_ Kyle reached up from behind Yoko's chair and started to gently scratch behind one of his ears. Nakada could hear a faint purr coming fromhim and she smiled. In a few minutes they were at April's and she was ready. Nakada unbuckled herself after she turned off the car and went to Yoko's side of the car and opened the door. Kyle stopped scratching behind his ear as Nakada unbuckled him from the seat.

Yoko gladly got out of the car and leaned against it when Nakada closed the door. She put a hand to his forehead and he turned away from it and looked at her warningly, "Yoko this is how we are going to have to travel from now on so you have to get used to it,"she said as she looked at him in anger, "April are you sure you got all the money you could find?"she asked her as she turned toward April.

"Yeah and but I haven't put that much in the fridge of the camper, I was thinking you might bring something's. But I also found out that you know the doors on the side of the camper right?" Nakada nodded, "Well those are the openings to the freezer! So we can pack a lot of food in there,"she nodded again with a little smile.

"Yoko why don't you sit on the porch you don't look so good,"he glared at her but he went and sat on the porch in the shadows. Nakada glared back at him but continued to talk, "Okay we can pack the food we have that can be frozen and put it into the freezer. April how big is it anyway?"

Sheshrugged, "It looks like it is the size of the camper and the length is the same as the length of the doors that open it. So we should be able to pack a lot of food in it. I already put all the food I think can be frozen in there already," Nakada nodded as she popped the trunk. They all began to sort out the food that can be frozen and began to put it in the camper andthe camper wasbig! It was the size on one of those big carrier trucks, load and all!

Nakada walked up to Yoko when they were done packing, "Okay Yoko do you think you can go into the car again?" he looked at the car and then back at her.

"I guess now that I know what to expect," he said as he shrugged. He got up and Nakada opened the back door for him, "Yoko, DJ will be will be riding with you in the back so if you feel like your getting sick again he will scratch behind your ears alright?" Yoko nodded as he buckled himself in as the rest of them went into the car or the camper. DJ, Yoko and Nakada were the only ones in the car as the drove off.

Yoko didn't feel sick again so DJ didn't have to scratch his ear and that he was thankful for. When they had gotten the rest of the girls they went to Westville to get to Jennah's house. When they got there Yoko still didn't feel sick. Kyle went upstairs to get onto the computer to make a map of where to go and he asked Yoko to go with him. While they were doing that the rest of the team except for Nakada and Lacey were hurrying around getting things to take with them.

Nakada and Lacey were having a little disagreement, "Lacey listen we have no time to argue he is coming with us! I'll search his mind tonight when we have gone far from here!"

"Nakada by tonight he might have already killed us! There will be no need for you to search his mind if we are already dead!"

"Lacey if he wanted DJ and I dead do you think we would be dead already! He could have killed us last night or this morning but he didn't!"

"Only because he didn't meet us yet! And now he has what is holding him back? Or maybe he is trying to earn our trust so that when we least suspect it he will kill us! He has already blinded his so called friend who is after us and left another to die!"

"Oh honestly Lacey do you believe Kelsey? She will do anything to put ourselves against each other!"

"Nakada why are you defending him? Do you care about him?" at this moment Yoko and Kyle had gone down stairs having had decided on a route to take when they heard what Lacey had said. Kyle opened the door a bit to listen better but Yoko could hear quite well.

"Lacey he struck me and he wanted to make me and my brother his slaves! I don't care about him but I don't want him to be cruelly misjudged!"

"But what did you think of him before you found out he was going to make his slave or before he struck you? What did you feel?" Yoko and Kyle were both listening to the argument as was the rest of the team.

Nakada paused for a second unsure what to say, "Okay! I liked him okay? I thought he was cute and he looked a bit silly as well ascute with the fox ears and tail! And I had a slight crush on him but that went when he struck me!"

"Oh really then why did you still help him after you had screamed? I know you knocked him unconscious but you carried him up a tree so he would be safe! And you gave him a blanket to sleep with last night and gave him something to eat! You even played with him this morning!" they were all listening to what Nakada was going to say next. Yoko was the one who was straining his ears more then the rest though.

"Do you take me for some kind of monster?"she asked as looked at Lacey and spoke in her cold voice. Lacey shivered, as did all of them when she spoke, "Do you honestly think I would do something that goes against the promise we made to ourselves? To help others when they need it and kill only if necessary. He didn't need to be killed and if I had left him and some other demon came along it would have probably killed him. So in away I would have left him to die and I would have been the reason he died even if I can't kill yet."

"Nakada are you saying that you are that gullible? He struck you, Nakada and here you are defending him! Have you forgotten the other promise we all made? To right wrongs and bring justice to the ones who are guilty! If we let him live or go with us or let him roam around free to do with as he pleases then we would be betraying and breaking that promise. Don't you care about that anymore?" Lacey wouldn't stop until she heard the words even if she would freeze to death.

Nakada only saw two ways out of this and she didn't want to go the way Lacy wanted. _I know that she wants me to say I have feelings for this **DEMON **but how can I admit something that isn't true? So I'll take another approach_, "Lacey I know he has killed many innocents, and yes I also know he has stolen many things and hurt many family's because of what he has done in his past. But Lacey you and I both know he was used without him knowing! We might only be children compared to him but tell me how would you feel in his position? To know you were used for someone else's pleasure except for your own. To be used in something you had known nothing about and then suddenly be brought into it without any knowledge of it as well?"

Lacey just stared at her, "That is not the point! For all we know he might not **BE** with Kelsey. But…this whole planet!"she said as she spun all the way around with her arms out stretched and turned to look atNakada again, "This whole planet is completely defenseless against what he can do! And my guess is when he finds out that there are no demons or anything like that here he won't hesitate to take it all over like the **DEMON** he is. He won't hesitate to hurt and kill many innocent people and children. He won't hesitate to destroy your trust and kill you with out us knowing. He won't hesitate to do all those things and many more."

"So he got used…my guess is once he finds all of this out he will quickly get over the embarrassment or humiliation or what ever he is feeling right now and instantly take advantage of this world." Everyone was looking at Yoko right now as they listened to the argument but some how he didn't notice and listened to more of the argument as Lacy continued, "So Nakada are you going to search his mind or are you so gullible when it comes to a pretty face and trust him without searching his mind because you might have some kind of feeling towards him?" everyone was silent as they returned to looking outside and waited for Nakada's answer.

Nakada stood there as she went over all that Lacy had said in her head. _He probably wouldn't hesitate to do those things I guess. But I would never have feelings for him…I'm just doing this because he was used…but…Lacey is right. If he finds these things out then he might not hesitate to do terrible things._ She sighed and looked at Lacey, "Lacey your right…" everyone gasped and looked at Yoko who's eyes were a bit wider but not that wide, "He might not hesitate to do those things…but you are wrong about me having any feelings for him. He's a…demon and what he has done in his past is to horrible for me to have feelings for him so you can forget about that right now," for some reason Yoko could feel his heart sink when he heard her say that he wouldn't hesitate to do the things Lacey had mentioned. But what made him more confused was why his heart hurt when she said she couldn't have any feelings for him because of what he was. Yeah she had said she couldn't because of what he had done in his past but it sounded like she mostly couldn't because it had more to do with him being a demon.

"Yes so now go and check his mind," Lacey said quietly. They all heard Nakada walk to the door and they all scattered. Jennah dragged Yoko to the kitchen and they reached it when Nakada had opened the door.

"Yoko we need to go into the camper,"she said and he walked out of the kitchen and they both went to the camper. The camper had four bedrooms so everyone was going to have to bunk with someone, "Yoko you are going to sleep with DJ all right? So we will go into the room he picked out earlier. They went into the camper and went into a bedroom that had a T.V., VCR, electric clock, other bedroom like things and a huge bed against the wall. "Yoko you are going to have to lie on the bed and I will put you to sleep okay?"

He nodded and went to the left side of the bed and laid sat on a chair beside him and put her hand on his forehead. It was hot against her fingertips, "Yoko there is no need to be afraid if you aren't with Kelsey. I never do this wrong."

Yoko felt her take his hand with her free one and then the one on his head became cool as he for some reason began to felt calm and fell asleep. Nakada smiled, she had no intention of going into his mind. It was a simple kind of spell to test if some one is with you or not. If the person fell asleep then they were with you. If the person went through horrible pain then they were against you. Yoko had gone to sleep showing that Nakada had been right he didn't work with Kelsey and he had no intention of hurting them. She instantly felt weak the spell might have been simple but it was also energy draining.

She carefully as got up and walked out the door and went outside, "Well?" Lacey asked as she stood there with her arms crossed leaning against the side of the house.

Nakada looked at her and said, "He is with us and has no intention of doing the things you said Lacey," they all burst out into smiles except for Lacey who just stood there with her arms at her sides not believing what she was hearing, "Now someone is going to have to drive my car since I am to weak to drive it," Nakada said as she stood up and leaned one hand on the camper.

"I'll do it," Sophie answered. Nakada took out the keys from her pocket and threw them to her.

"If you want to listen to some of the CD's DJ can show you where they are though we have a poor choice in them. Jennah can drive the van and Kyle can drive the truck. Everyone else get into the vehicle you want to ride in. Be sure you want to go into that one because until we get to a gas station you are staying in there. But some one is going to have to be with Kyle since I doubt he can read a map and drive at the same time. You all have your cell phones I have my mother's so we can call each other for anything else. Now there was another thing I wanted to say…oh yes…someone is going to have to count up the money we have as well. Now does everyone know what to do?" they all nodded and Nakada smiled, "Then lets go!" Everyone went to a vehicle they wanted to be in as Nakada, April, and Lacey went into the camper. Lindsey went with Kyle, and Jennah was by herself but she didn't mind.

Nakada was shown to her room by Lacey while April started the camper and she went into Yoko and DJ's room to count the money.

* * *

Well thanks for the review Eternal Musing and I am glad to see your not saying that much about my grammer so that must mean it is getting better I hope. I do agree with you though. The people who write stories on the net are more experienced because they have been here longer and are pretty much will older as well. I'm still in school myself and I hate it when good writers sing off or are deleted from a site. This is a warning though in in the later chapters it might get a little confusing to you since it seems you haven't read the other storys I have written but that won't happen until much later. I'm just warning you so you won't get confused when the time comes and to anyone else who is reading this as well who haven't already read my other stories and is reading this one. You should read my other stories before you continue reading this one. Well that is about it but please I don't mind the advice from Eternal Musing but I would like to hear if there are any complaints from someone else or if someone think my story is doing good so far.


	6. We're really leaving

We Are Really Leaving

After a few minutes on the road Yoko woke up and turned his head when he heard something scratchin. He saw Lacey was counting the money they had found with a pencil and paper to help her add sitting at a table. _Oh great I got stuck with the one that hates me,_ he thought to himself.

"I heard that," he looked towards her and saw that she was still adding. But she stopped, looked at him and smiled, "But I didn't have to come in here. I just came in here to apologize for accusing you when you woke up. See I was raised to be a Christian and being so I'm supposed to believe in all kinds of things. You wouldn't believe all of the things that I have done to make other Christians think me a sinner,"

Yoko just looked at her, "Is everyone in this world a telepathic?" he asked.

She laughed and shook her head, "No just everyone in this camper and the people you already met. Though you would think the whole world is a telepathic now wouldn't you?" she laughed again.

_Okay first she hates me and now she's laughing at what I said and she's a telepathic like everyone in this…camper? Ops!_ He looked at Lacey and saw that she was laughing even more while trying to suppress it, "Will you stay out of my head?" he asked rather annoyed but it seemed more of an order.

"I'm sorry Yoko but you have to be in deep thoughts or try to make a proper mind barrier to make sure we can't hear your thoughts," Lacey put down the pencil and paper and went over to him. He began to get a bit nervous, "Actually Yoko I could help you make a strong mind barrier if you want."

"I don't think so. You might trust me now but I just can't trust people that fast," Lacey nodded and went over to the desk again.

"It looks like we will have enough money for a long while. We found a lot of hidden money at our parents houses and most of us know how to access our fund in the bank so we seem to be good for now," Lacey gathered up all the money they had and sorted it out into cans, "Before Nakada went to sleep she made it clear not to give you any sugar, though she did not give the reason why," she smiled as she marked the cans, "Could you tell me?" Yoko sat up but he didn't look at her, "Fine then be a sour fox."

He looked at her confused, "Isn't it sour puss?"

She giggled a little, "Yes but you're a fox not a cat." she tried her best to hold in her giggles when she saw Yoko's face. He looked so confused at what she had just said that Lacey couldn't help but to say, "That is if you really are a cat."

"I assure you I am a fox," he turned around and looked out the window of the bedroom.

* * *

Nakada woke up an hour after that to the sound of the camper stopping. She looked out the window and saw that they were at a gas station. Feeling better she got up from the bed and walked to Yoko and DJ's bedroom. She opened the door and saw Yoko looking through the blinds of the window. She quietly closed the door and walked over to the bed and sat on it. Yoko was still looking out of the window sitting in a chair that he had positioned at the side of the window.

She knew that he knew she was there but neither of them didn't say anything. She looked into his eyes and saw that he was not happy. She sighed and was about to leave then he turned his eyes and looked at her, "Nakada I have a few questions for you," Nakada was at the door and she turned around to look at him. Yoko turned his eyes to look out the window again, "How is it you knew that I wasn't really with Kelsey even before you went into my mind? And that I wouldn't do any of the things Lacey and you were arguing about?"

Nakada had sat back down and was looking at him now. She stared at him not believing that he had actually heard the argument and looked down at her hands that were laying on her lap, "You heard that?"

He looked at her for a second but didn't turn his head again, "How could I not? You two were out there for a long while and you were almost shouting at each other that we all heard you," he folded his arms across his chest and continued to stare out the window and he gave a little sigh, "You know she's probably right about me not hesitating to do those things she said," Nakada stared at him for a little while, "But I wont for a simple fact that you all are stronger then me so it is a better choice to be with you then against you," Nakada stared at him for a while. Yoko turned his eyes to her again and then quickly back at the window, "I have another question…if I weren't a demon…would Lacey have been a little easier on me or would it have been the same?"

Nakada looked at the ground again and began to think this over, "Yoko…I'm afraid I can't answer that."

"Can't? Or won't?" Yoko looked at her straight in the eye with his head turned towards her giving her a full view of his glare.

She looked at him unfazed by the glare, "Lacey knows that here is good in many people and creatures that includes demons whether you want to think it or not. Believe it or not she only judged you that way because I had told her what little things I had found in your mind and also because you struck me. So that is why she came on to you so strongly. She has made friends with some demons in other worlds as well. She just said those things because she wanted me to say something. So no it wasn't because you're a demon for the reason why she was acting like that."

Yoko looked at her again, "And what about you?" she looked at him a little shocked, "Do you think that because I'm a demon I am pure evil and the only reason why I'm not on a killing spree is because I'm worried you would kill me even though I know you can't. Or do you think me like you would anyone else?"

Nakada looked at him for a while, "I didn't have anything against you when we first met…even after you struck me for some odd reason I didn't have anything against you I was just angry."

"Yes but you didn't know I was a demon then and when you did you used that stuff on me. You also told Lacey that you couldn't think of me as an ally as well practically because of what I am." Yoko argued glaring at her, his face expressionless.

"Oh come on Yoko you know as much as I do that I was going to use that stuff anyways so don't go there. I carried you up the tree so that if another demon came he wouldn't see you and possibly kill you. I gave you a blanket to sleep with and I gave you something to eat. And during those times I did know you were a demon. But I never said I wouldn't be able to be your friend because of what you are. Yoko I don't like arguments that much I tend to say things with out meaning to and think them as well just to win." Nakada looked down at the ground, "I the end I mostly lose anyway and I always seem to hurt someone as well," she looked up at Yoko, "This time it was you and I really didn't mean what I said. It would believe it or not make me very happy for you to think of me as your frined and not someone you hate or just another ally." Yoko looked at her but his face seemed to have changed a little not that much, not even noticeable but to her his face seemed a bit more softer. He turned his head and looked out the window again, "What about me?" he looked at her confused and she looked at him as well, "Do you think that because I am a human girl I'm like the others? Take away my special abilities and would you think me weak and pathetic and you would hate me with a passion?"

He stared at her and thought for a second, "If that happened then we wouldn't have met."

"That is beside the point Yoko think if I was in your world and you had bumped into me or stolen from me whatever," She looked at Yoko hard her anger rising a bit, "Would you still think me as every other human girl in your world?"

He stared at her for a second and had an urge to reach out and cup her cheek for some reason and lie to her…or so he would have thought but he pushed that urge down. She wanted the truth and he would give it to her, "If you were of no great value then yes…I probably would have thought of you as just another human girl and I might have killed you if you had gotten in my way. But if you were then I would have stolen you and hold you for ransom. But even then I would still think you as just another human girl," she nodded and looked at the floor, "You still haven't answered my first question though," she looked at him again and she remembered.

She looked down again and said, "I didn't know," he looked at her confused. Nakada looked back at him, "When I looked into your eyes I hoped that I saw the truth. Many people can hide their true feelings in their voice and face. But I have meet very few people who can hide their true feelings in their eyes with out having to go into their mind. I actually never went into your mind Yoko," she looked at him and saw the worry in his eyes all over again, "Don't worry the reason why I didn't go into your mind is because you probably had some stuff in there that you did not want me to see that I hadn't seen already. So instead I did a special kind of spell. If you hadn't gone to sleep Yoko, you would have gone through horrible pain because that would mean you were our enemy. But you went to sleep and didn't feel the pain so that means you are not out to hurt us. Is that all?"

Yoko looked at her and nodded and folded his arms over his stomach and continued to look out the window, "Okay I'll go outside for a second to check on things my guess is you know that you are supposed to stay in the camper?" he nodded again. All of a sudden guilt welled up in Nakada, "Yoko I don't want you to feel like you are trapped here. I'll look at the map you and Kyle made to see if there are any camping grounds or uninhabited forests around here so we can stop there for lunch and you can go outside," Nakada had to stop and got up. Yoko turned his head and looked at her not knowing why she was going as he watched her leave the room. She seemed to get out of the room rather quickly.

_Huh guess she doesn't want to be in the same room with a demon for long. _For some reason though Yoko didn't want her to go. She and her brother were the only ones who had been somewhat kind to him and he somewhat knew them as well. He sighed and his stomach growled and he gripped it to muffle the sounds.

Nakada went to the living room (yes the living room. The camper had four bedrooms, one kitchen and one living room and a bathroom in every bedroom. Aprils family travels a lot and are very rich and these guy's are magical so please go with it. Plus it is my story,) she sat in a chair and put her hands over her eyes and tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to flow down from her eyes. _Why do I feel this way to Yoko? Lacey is right I…the whole team had made a promise to right the wrong to do justice to those that are guilty. And here I am trying to comfort a demon that has given people so much pain, destroyed families stolen from many people, tried to make DJ and I slaves and struck me! Why do I feel this way to him?_ Her tears never fell but she failed to hear April walk into the living room.

"Nakada?"she looked up from her hands and saw April there looking kind of worried, "Here let me get you some water," before she could stop her April went to the kitchen and poured Nakada a glass of water. When she had come back Nakada had her head in her hands again,_ She must have used a lot of her energy to prove Yoko is on our side. Yoko! He has done so much pain and with out meaning to and he still is! _"Nakada here you know water gives you your energy back," Nakada looked up and took the glass form her and thanked her with a smile.

After she had taken a sip from the glass she realized just how weak she was. When the water was gone form the glass she got up feeling a lot stronger, _That's probably why I almost broke down. Hmm for some reason water always gives me back what energy I have lost, _"So April have you thought about what we are going to eat and when?" Nakada joked.

April laughed it had been awhile since Nakada had tried to make a joke, "No but it will have to be soon. DJ is complaining on how hungry he is and it is driving us all mad!"

"Haha well I'll just look at the map Kyle and Yoko made and see where we can stop for lunch," she got out of the camper leaving April there to wait inside. She shielded her eyes from the sun when she went through the doors. She looked around and saw that there was mostly just trees around and everyone was getting gas into the vehicles. Jennah, Sophie and Lindsey were filling up gas tanks as well, _Well that is pretty smart but I don't know how…that's it! We can use that spell I learnt to make sure the jugs are never empty. I knew that spell would come in handy._ Nakada smiled and looked around.

She saw Kyle over by the truck filling it up with gas, "HEY KYLE!" Kyle looked over to her, "I NEED TO SEE THE MAP FOR A SECOND WHERE IS IT?" Kyle pointed inside the truck and Nakada ran over to it. She went into the truck and saw the map. She looked at it and saw that they were heading for a lot of forests but there were towns along the way as well. _Wow Kyle and Yoko really knew what to do. My guess is though Yoko didn't agree on the inns but Kyle must have snuck some through just to be hopeful. Well we'll see. Now there is a forest that seems to be vacated and only has animals not far from here that should be a good spot._ Satisfied she circled the place on the map and went over to Kyle to tell him. After they had filled up the vehicles and the tanks and Nakada had put a spell on the tanks to make sure they would never get empty they were off to the place that Nakada had circled on the map. (Nakada had secretly bought sunglasses for Yoko.) But they were unaware the Yok oand April had, had a little agrument.

With Yoko and April after Nakada had left the camper

April looked at the door that led to Yoko and DJ's room wondering if she should do this. She took a breath and opened the door and saw Yoko where he had stayed looking out the window not showing any sign that he knew she was there. She closed the door and sat on the bed and looked at him. She thought of something to say quickly and spoke, "I have a things to say to you and a few questions for you as well Yoko Kurama," she said and he didn't look at her as he continued to stare out the window. She sighed wondering where she was getting her courage but she ignored that and continued to speak, "First of all I hope you are apreciating what we are doing for you."

He looked at her confused, "Why?" he asked which surprised her.

"Because if we had forced you back into your world then Kelsey would have stolen you instantly and let that guy who you blinded torture you."

He looked at her no longer looking confused but his face was plain not showing what he was thinking, "They would have to find and catch me first," he said as if it didn't matter.

April looked at him hard trying to keep her anger under control. He was really trying her patience then, "Yoko you remember hwo fast Nakada was when she ran to her house while holding your hand?" he nodded, "Well if I am correct Kelsey can do that as well. She can also appear out of no were so she would be able to catch you without any problem what so ever."

"So what you are saying is that I am better of with you?" he asked and let a small smirk appear on his lips, "A bunch of children who haven't got complete conrtol over their powers yet when it is quite obvious that she does?"

April looked at him fire burning in her eyes and then calmed down instantl which surprised Yoko and she looked at im with a smile on her lips. He began to worry a little when he saw that she seemed calm but there was definitly fire behind her eyes and an enormous amout of power as well. She continued to look at him, "Look carefully into my eyes Yoko if you really do believe in your words." He looked into them but was unsure and saw that she had enormous power and energy but it was all wild. She could hide it easily and control it a little but it was still very wild.

As he looked deeper the power vanished from her eyes and they were normal again. He was a little surprised but smirked, "SO that is how you win? By scaring you enemies the amount of power you hide? It is very impressive that you can do that with your eyes but you can only control you energy a little. Your energy is still very wild and you could hurt yourself if your not careful."

April looked at Yoko angered and then smiled, "So basically all your saying is we need training?"

"Tons of it," he agreed.

"Someone who knows a lot about fighting?"

"Yes."

"Someone who knows about spirit energy?"

"Yes."

"Someone who knows what it was like?"

"Yes."

"Someone who would train children like us with out backing down?"

"Yes"

"Someone like you?"

'Yes."

"Then will you train us without going back on your word as a demon and a thief?"

"Yes..." Yoko's eyes widened when he realized what he had down and looked at April who was smirking an oh so evil smirk.

"Great we can start tomorrow in the morning after eating and at night I'll tell everyone."

"Now hold on you tricked me," Yoko protested angered that he had been tricked.

"Yes but you just gave me your word as a demon and a thief that you will train us," she smiled and got up, "Thanks I'm sure the others will be really happy as well."

April walked out the door leaving a stuned fox not actually believing he had fallen for a human trick from a human girl. Then he smiled a little and looked out the window. _Well I guess I fox isn't the only slightest creature there ever was. Girls can be just as tricky._ When the camper began to move and the gas station wasn't in view he took hold of a string that raised the blinds and pulled it to give a better view of the flashing by scenery.

* * *

Nakada and DJ had gone to the camper this time and Lacey was with Jennah so Sophie was alone this time. But she was thankful for the peace and quiet after DJ had almost talked her ears off with his complaining. He was right then watching T.V. and Nakada was reading a book in the chair she had been sitting in before.

Then she stopped reading and looked to the door that lead to the bedrooms, _I should tell Yoko that we will be eating soon. Maybe I should give him some water incase his thirsty._ She put the book down and went to the fridge and poured some water for Yoko. She knocked on the door of his and DJ's room but he didn't answer, "Yoko can I come in?" Nakada asked.

"Whatever," came his reply. She opened the door and saw him in the same place he was before.

"I poured you some water if you're thirsty," she said walked up to him and gave him the water. He slowly began to sip it and continued to look out the window as she sat down on the bed like last time, "We'll be stopping soon so we can eat," he just continued to stare out the window and sipped from the glass. Nakada noticed that he had raised the blinds on the window so she looked out it as well.

The trees were passing the window and for once it finally caught on what they were doing. They were leaving there home and traveling to who knows where. Nakada had taken some useless stuff from her bedroom and her parents and she hadn't known why she had done that. She knew now that while they were packing her body knew what her mind hadn't been grasping. She was probably never going to see her home or her family ever again.

A tear fell from her eye but she didn't notice because she was so caught up in her thoughts but Yoko did, "Why are you crying Nakada?"

She looked up at him breaking out of her thoughts and finally noticed the tear on her cheek she wiped it away quickly and continued to look out the window, "I just finally realized that I might never get to see my family or home ever again. Kelsey always said she would do something to us. At first I was worried but after awhile it just went away now…I just can't believe that this is happening but I guess I will have to face it sooner or later," Nakada lowered her eyes and walked over to the door and went out.

Yoko watched her go, _Why would she feel that way? She and her brother were both scared of their father last night. Last night…huh guess it might feel longer for the kids, it does for me but I'm a demon and their humans._

"_Yes but don't think because you're a demon you aren't any different from the rest of us."_ Yoko looked at the door and saw DJ standing in front it with it closed, "Kelsey has affected us in some way. She used you and she is forcing us to leave our homes. We just found out today that she is more powerful then any of us and we don't know how powerful this blind demon is…"

"Yomi," DJ looked over to Yoko and he sighed and turned his eyes to DJ, "The blind demon's name is Yomi and he has a little kid with him for eyes," Yoko then looked out the window again, "And I suppose your right. Kelsey has affected us all in some way. You and the others were most affected though never having to see your families again or your home," he stopped and looked at DJ with his head turned towards him, "I don't mean to…"

"No, no we will have to face with it eventually. Though I think it will be hard on all of us. Jennah I don't think ever got along with her parents but at least she has her brother and I have my sister. But Sophie, April, Lacey and Lindsey don't have anyone."

Yoko looked at him for awhile, "They have you," he looked at Yoko for a second, "Those pictures that you hid for me to find seemed to show you had each other for a long time."

DJ smiled, "Yeah I guess your right. Actually we didn't just explore different worlds we fought in them as well. Side by side testing our skills learning new kinds of magic and learning knew languages. Right now we know so many languages that all we have to do is compare and we can catch on quickly to another language. But we still need so much training and that is kind of ahrd to do when your a kid like us. The whole team looks out for each other though. Lindsey might be the oldest but Nakada, April, and Jennah usually take control instantly like Nakada did with all of this. She made sure the money was counted, we had enough food and our gas tanks are filled up and stay filled so we don't have to go to another gas station. I guess with all the thinking she forgot that we were leaving. We all are just teenagers and kids, sure we have faced life threatening scenes in our life but I think the real trouble is leaving. It's the hardest thing to do and our family's might be dead right now," DJ stopped and hugged himself.

It was then Yoko realized that he was just a kid and wasn't ready for something like this. In his world something like this would always happen and sometimes he would be the reason for it. But he had never actually seen it all the way through. Demon children at his age would be on their own and the ones that are at the ages of the rest of the team would be fighting in wars and other things. For some reason Yoko found himself beside the boy with his arm wrapped around his shoulder. DJ looked up at him curiously but leaned in closer to him and laid his head against him and to Yoko's surprise relaxed against him completely.

_Maybe if I let him rub my tail he would feel a bit better._ Yoko couldn't believe what he was he was thinking but he still flipped his tail around DJ's back and onto hiss lap and he just stared at it. Then he started to stroke his tail. Yoko smiled as DJ gently kept stroking his tail it felt so good. _He is so gentle! Man this feels good!_ With out knowing it Yoko started to purr and DJ began to giggle.

"I never knew a fox could purr," he said as he kept on stroking Yoko's silver tail. He looked up at him and saw that his eyes were closed with a smile on his face so he kept on stoking his tail. Then the camper began to stop and DJ stopped stroking the tail. Yoko was somewhat thankful because all of the feeling had gone out of it.

Nakada then came in and looked at Yoko and DJ on the bed and smiled, "Yoko you can go outside now. We will just be in the camper making lunch so someone will call you when it's ready," Yoko had a small grin on his face and he went out of the camper with DJ behind him.

Yoko looked all around him and saw nothing but trees. DJ began climbing a tree to get a better view while he just walked into the forest. When he was far away he turned into his fox form and began to jump and run around.

Nakada saw Yoko go into the forest and listened to the wind. It was telling her (yes Nakada an talk and listen to the wind, plants and water) that Yoko was having a grand time. She, Lindsey, Lacey, April, and Jennah were making some salads and sandwiches to eat for lunch.

"I don't care if DJ doesn't like this he is going to have to eat what ever we eat from now on," Nakada said as she finished a cucumber sandwich, "In fact before he makes a scene I will tell him so." With that she went out side to talk to DJ. An argument could be heard out side and then it stopped. Nakada came back inside with a huge smile on her face.

"Uh oh Nakada what did you do?" all the girls asked at the same time.

"It was more of a win-win thing. We agreed that he would eat the things we make if we give him some ice cream or other things like that. And no one was hurt in the process. Mom should have tried this along time ago," she stopped cutting a tomato that was for a salad for a little while. They all stopped what they were doing but they continued doing what they had been doing before only in silence.

* * *

The girl's set up everything outside taking out a table and nine chairs, "Hey guy's come on if your hungry!" Jennah yelled. Nakada searched for Yoko with her mind and saw that he was coming towards them rather slowly. _Hmm I was afraid this would happen, "Hey guy's why don't we think of a few riddles and jokes to make Yoko feel a bit more comfortable?"_she asked the rest of the team and they nodded.

Sophie was the one to get Yoko when he came into view, "Hey Yoko! We're all eating outside and the team is getting ready to solve some riddles, say some jokes and tell some funny stories! Come on!" Sophie rushed Yoko out to the circle they had made and sat him beside her with a salad and a ham sandwich in front of him.

"Hey Nakada why don't you tell us some Newfoundland jokes?" Jennah asked and they all looked towards Nakada. She had a fork going to her mouth with a carrot on it but stopped.

She brought the carrot back down to her bowl, "But you have already heard all of my jokes and Yoko might not understand them," Everyone gave her an aw and she smiled, "Oh alright! Hmm… … … Ok how about the two Newfoundlanders in the pit and watch guy?"

"Yeah that is a good one!" Jennah laughed.

"All right lets see. There were these two Newfoundland brothers digging in a pit and they would do so every day while this other guy would watch over them. One day one of the brother's looks over to his brother and asked, 'Brother why is it we have to dig in this pit every day while the guy who watches us just stands there?'

The other brother said, 'I don't know but I'll find out." The brother climbs out of the pit on walks up to the watch guy and asks, 'Why is it that me and my brother have to dig in the ditch every day while you just stand here and watch us?'

The watch guy looks at him and said 'Well it has to do with intelligence.'

The Newfoundlander looks at him and asks, 'What that?'

'Well you try to hit my hand with your shovel,' the watch guy put his hand on the wall and the Newfoundlander looks at him and swings his shovel at the hand. Before the shovel hits the hand he moves it and the shovel hit the wall, 'That is what you call intelligence,' the watch guy said and so the Newfoundlander goes back down in the pit.

His brother asked, 'So what did he say?'

'Well it has something to do with intelligence.'

'What's that?' asked the brother. 'Well try to hit my hand with your shovel,' said the Newfoundlander as he put his hand on his face,"

Everyone burst out laughing and even Yoko chuckled a bit as he finished his sandwich. Nakada was also happy because it looked like he was relaxing a bit around them. Yoko looked up from his salad and looked at her, "Do you know any other ones?" he asked.

Everyone looked at her and she smiled, "Well I know another one you might understand. Umm now hold should I put it? Ok this one is The Newfoundlander, the American and the Chinese on the bridge.

There was this Newfoundlander, American and Chinese sitting on a bridge eating a sandwich for lunch. They had the same thing every day. The American would have tomato, the Chinese would have cucumber and the Newfoundlander would have cheese. One day the Newfoundlander said, 'I'm tired of having a cheese sandwich! If I have a cheese sandwich tomorrow I will jump off this bridge. The next day he had a cheese sandwich and he jumped off the bridge.

At the funeral the Newfoundlander's wife was laughing. The American and Chinese asked her why she was laughing and she said, 'He made his own lunch!'"

Everyone was laughing again and Yoko had a hard time suppressing his laughter and eating at the same time. After a few more jokes were told and a few riddles were passed everyone was on the road again.

Yoko had gone back to the bedroom and was looking out the window again. Nakada sighed, "I know we should give him more space but I want him to trust us more and we are getting no where if he keeps himself cooped up in that room all the time," everyone agreed but there was nothing they could do for now. They traveled a bit more until it was dark. They stopped for the night and the girls cooked some more food. Yoko joined them again still a bit nervous but not as much as last time and they all told stories and joked around a bit.

Soon everyone had brushed their teeth and they had explained why they had to brush their teeth to Yoko because demons could clean their mouths with out needing to brush them (read it in a Fan Fiction story) and they went to bed. Yoko took along time to fall asleep because he wasn't used to sleeping with some one but he eventually did and had a nightmare.

* * *

Well that is it for this chapter and man am I tired. Of course I should be since it's almost time for me to go to bed. But first thanks for the compliment on my grammer Eternal Musing and always watching my back to see if there is anything wrong and informing me about it. I hope you enjoyed the two Newfoundlander jokes I worte in this story but I didn't tell any riddles so here is one that you can try to solve or if anyone else can. It is kind of simple once you got it so here it is. You can do it if you want or not.

The food you give it the more it will. Give it water and it will die.

Well see you next time RR please and thank you.


	7. Nightmare, Sick Kiss and New Surprises

Nightmare, Sick Kiss and New Surprises

Nakada was woken up by DJ trying to shake her out of her sleep, "Nakada, Nakada come on wake upYoko won't wake up and it seems he's having a nightmare!" she instantly woke up and followed him to Yoko and his room. When she entered the bedroom she saw that Yoko was lying on the bed with a cold wet clothe on his head.

She kneeled beside him on the bed and pressed two fingers against his neck. His pulse was going crazy and he was sweating hard, "Yoko? Yoko come on wake up. Come on wake up Yoko," she took the cloth off of his head wiped away some of the sweat. Her hand had moved to his chest now and she could practically fell his heart against her hand and she was barely touching his chest! Then she remembered something it was a long shot but she took it. First she leaned herself against the wall and placed the pillows behind her back and lifted Yoko up to her and laid his head on her shoulder. DJ just watched as she began to look at him and DJ left but after she had told him to sleep with the person she had been sleeping with. When he was gone she wrapped her arm around his chest ignoring the frantic heartbeat and started to rub his ear and placed her face next to his and began to breathe on his face. Her breath could be seen and she wiped away his cold sweat. _Well that cooled him down at least but he won't calm down. What's that he's saying?_

She listened intently to what Yoko was saying, "Kelsey stay away from me!" Yoko began struggling even harder now and just when his heartbeat was starting to slow down it started right up again. She moved her arm away from his chest and could see his heart pulsating right through his skin!

Nakada began to get even more worried, "Yoko come on wake up I know you can do this!" but it was no use then she thought of something. She held the fox close and kept on rubbing his ear and she sang one of her favorite songs.

**Some say love it is a river**

**That drowns the tender reed**

**Some say love it is a razor**

**That leaves your soul to bleed**

**Some say love it is our hunger**

**An endless akin need**

**I say love it is a flower**

**And you're its only seed**

**It's the heart afraid of breaking **

**That never learns to dance**

**It's the dream afraid of waking**

**That never takes the chance**

**It's the one who won't be taken**

**Ho can not seen to give**

**And the soul afraid of dieing**

**That never learns to live**

**When the night has been too lonely**

**And the road has been to long**

**And you think that love is only **

**For the lucky and the strong**

**Just remember in the winter**

**For beneath the bitter snows**

**Lies a seed that with the suns love in the spring**

**Becomes the rose**

Nakada always sang that song in a high and deep voice. It was slow and sometimes sad but she always thought it was beautiful when her mother had sang it to her. She looked down at Yoko and saw that he was no longer sweating and she couldn't see or feel his heart beating through his skin any more.

Nakada was so tired that she leaned her head against his and wiped away a few stray hairs from Yoko's face and held him close. "_Don't worry Yoko we won't let Kelsey get to you,"_ she promised into his mind. She began to close her eyes and then she felt Yoko take her arm that was still on his chest and she felt something sharp go into her arm. "Ow! Yoko what are you doing? Please stop that hurts!" Yoko kept on biting her arm until she figured out what he wanted. She started to rub his ear and he slowly started to ease his biting until he wasn't biting her but he still kept his mouth on her arm. _Great he has fangs and it looks like someone is going to be driving my car again tomorrow. Oh well beats having to have to live with the guilt that I had let him go through a nightmare and almost have a heart attack in the process. Sleep well Yoko._

* * *

The next morning Yoko woke up and the first thing he thought was_ What is in my mouth?_ he began to bite down and he heard an intake of breath and he tasted something sweet come from the thing. He took his fangs out of the thing and began to suck. He heard a little whimper and Yoko opened his eyes realizing that he wasn't alone and he was sitting up somewhat. He looked at the thing in his mouth and saw it was an arm. He instantly let go and sat up.

Thankful that her arm was now free Nakada started to rub it. She looked at Yoko and saw that he was surprised at something, "How did your arm get in my mouth?"

Nakada looked at him, "You had a nightmare last night so I began to rub your ears. When you finally looked like you were settling down I stopped and you took my arm and bit it," she was still rubbing her arm and Yoko sat on the bed and took her arm to look at it, "No Yoko it's all right see," Nakada tugged her arm back from his hold and showed him.

Where should have been fang marks there was nothing but little red dots, "But I could taste your blood. How is it there are no marks?" he asked as he gently took her arm.

Nakada stiffened at his touch but she still told him, "I, and the rest of the people here can heal our selves. We can make a mark stay and become infected, we can make it become a scar or we can just heal it no matter how deep the cut or wound," Yoko felt her stiffen under his touch and she didn't relax. He let go of her arm and turned away, "Um you hungry Yoko?" He looked to her and nodded, "Okay then lets see what we have," Nakada walked out of the room with Yoko behind her.

She smiled as she blurted something out,"I feel so sorry for DJ though," he looked at her worried because DJ had been the person he was sleeping with.

"Did I hurt him?" he asked.

Nakada looked at him the smile that was on her face disappeared, "What? Oh no, no, no it's not that. It's just I got stuck with Jennah and she hogs the whole bed and covers. A doubt DJ got as much sleep as I did last night," Nakada laughed at this thought and walked over to the fridge, "Now we can't give you any cereal because that has sugar and did you like what we had cooked yesterday?" Yoko nodded, "Okay well I and the girls cooked that so why not have beacon and eggs?"

He nodded again, "Um is there anything you need help with?" Nakada looked at him and nodded.

"I can't look after two things at once so we are going to have scrambled eggs. You can make those and I'll make the beacon. Do you know how to make scrambled eggs?" he shook his head, "Well they're really easy to make. I'll teach you."

After awhile Nakada and Yoko were making breakfast. Nakada had cracked enough eggs so that there would be enough for the whole team. Then she turned on the stove and waited for a wjile and she asked Yoko to take the spatula and start to stir the eggs so they wouldn't stick to the pan. After the eggs and beacon were made DJ came out of the bedroom all dressed up, "What's for breakfast?" he asked and saw Yoko and Nakada sitting at the table eating, "Beacon and eggs?"

Before he could say anything Nakada spoke up, "Come on DJ you never tried it! Just one bite and an honest bite that's all." Nakada picked up a fork and laid some eggs on it. DJ scrunched up his nose up he took the fork and put the eggs in his mouth.

All of a sudden his expression changed, "Wow hthef go," DJ said with his mouth full of the eggs.

"DJ swallow and say again what you said. How many times are we going to tell you to not talk with your mouth full!"

DJ chewed what was in his mouth and swallowed, "I said this is good! Can I have some more please?" he asked.

Nakada took a plate and filled it with some eggs, "You want to try the beacon DJ?" he looked at the stuff and after awhile nodded. She put four strips of beacon on his plate and he sat next to Yoko. He was kind of surprised but he just went with it and ate his eggs and beacon. Soon after they were done the rest of the team woke up and had their breakfast.

Yoko watched as Nakada snuck out of the camper and he followed. He looked around but he couldn't find her. Sighing he sniffed the air to find her scent. When he found it he saw it went into the woods. He followed her scent into the woods and then her scent stopped in an area far from the camper. He looked around but couldn't find her at all.

"Are you looking for me?" Yoko turned around and saw Kelsey in the shadows looking at him and smiling at him. He backed up to a tree as she walked up to him. He could barely breath like the last time as Kelsey became face to face with him again, "I came here for three things. One I came her to thank you face to face about how you were a perfect distraction."

"You tricked me Kelsey and I don't really want your thank you," Yoko hissed at her and Kelsey punched him in the stomach.

He let out a gasp and doubled over a bit as he clutched his stomach (she was stronger then she looked) but Kelsey grabbed his hair and pulled his head up so he would be looking at her, "You should never throw away my gratitude Yoko. Anyway the second is to remind you of our little deal," he looked up at her, "Yes Yoko you are still not to love Nakada. You can care for her the same way you would care for the rest of the team but you are to not love her intimately you can not tell her or the team as well," she stopped and smiled. Kelsey had her forearm against Yoko's throat but she still allowed him to breath what air he practically had to force into his lungs to take in.

Yoko stared at her with hatred in his eyes, "And the third?"

She smiled and he instantly wished he hadn't asked that, "The third is my personal favorite," Kelsey's face got closer to his face and his stomach jerked. She began to place little butterfly kisses on his jaw line and sometimes on his throat. She kept on slowly getting closer to his mouth. Yoko placed a hand over his stomach to try and settle it and Kelsey either didn't notice or didn't care as smiled and she kept on kissing his jaw line. Yoko wrapped his arms around the tree still trying to get away from her. His stomach felt like it was jumping up and down as if laughing at him but he tried to ignore it.

"Please don't do this. Not again," Kelsey looked up at him and smiled.

"Is this what you have been reduced to? Pleading and not fighting back? You really are pathetic some of the most powerful demons in your world would love to be in your position right now," with that she kissed him passionately on the lips. He could feel her trying to gently get her tongue into his mouth but he kept his mouth shut.

Just before he thought he couldn't take it and he felt like he was going to be sick. He heard a scream and Kelsey was instantly pushed away from him. It wasn't until then he noticed that he was almost out of breath again that he took a deep breaths of air. Then he noticed some one was holding him up. He looked up while holding his stomach and saw a person who looked like a silver tiger demon. She had long waist length silver blue tinted hair. And her tiger ears and tail were also silver and blue tinted with strips on them. But on her cheeks there were two black stripes on each one and her eyes were an ice blue kind of colour. Her arms also had black stripes and her tail had them as well. She was wearing something close to what he was wearing but it was like a short Greek hunting tunic. Her shoes also looked like his.

She smiled as she looked at him and helped him to steady himself as she put his arm around her shoulder and placed her arm around the back of his waist. This seemed very familiar to him but he couldn't remember where as the creature set him down at the trunk of a tree. She touched his face gently to see if he was all right then she turned her head towards Kelsey and bared her fangs in a loud hiss of anger. He then watched as she got up and thick fur began to grow all over her body and her claws also grew sharper and she hissed angrily at Kelsey again.

Yoko looked towards Kelsey and saw that she was smiling but she was also not pleased, "So you are able to go into your three animal forms Nakada. Huh to bad though a weak tiger is the only thing you can turn into. And what's more you interrupted my fun. You will pay for this dearly!" Yoko looked at the creature in front of him.

_That's Nakada? I definitely have to talk to her about this,_ he looked back towards Kelsey and carefully hid his surprise. Kelsey's white skin had been replaced with shinny green scales and her legs had joined together to make a long snake like tail. Her hair had also turned scaly and looked like that of a king cobra's hood. Her nails grew into claws and fangs showed in her mouth dripping with venom and a forked tongue could also be seen and she hissed. Her eyes were still black ice but they were now slits. He backed up and Nakada looked at him as if warning him not to move. He saw Kelsey launch herself at Nakada and he yelled, "LOOK OUT!" she jumped out of the way just in time and climbed up a tree far from Yoko.

Then he felt a pair of hands at his side and he turned his head quickly hearing it crack a little. He saw DJ and Jennah beside him. DJ looked like Kelsey only he looked like a human and a snake with no tail and his hair was still the same. But Jennah looked more like Nakada except with a violet mane of hair and larger fangs. Her tail was also violet and longer then Nakada's and her ears were violet as well but had black at the tips. She looked more like a violet lion demon, "Yoko are you all right?" she asked.

Yoko's stomach still felt like it was jumping up and down as he held it but he nodded, "You have to help Nakada she might get killed!" DJ held Yoko still and Jennah nodded as she went after the two fighters.

"Don't worry Yoko," he looked at DJ his voice seemed a bit hissed as he spoke but Yoko saw gentleness and the real DJ in his eyes, "Nakada and Jennah have been in many battles together and when they get into their animal forms and fight together, almost nothing can stand a chance against them. Here let me help you up." He placed an arm around Yoko's waist and wrapped Yoko's arm around his shoulders and helped him up and they walked back to the camper.

When they got there they were asked a lot of questions but DJ just brought Yoko to their room and he sat him at their bed (DJ had returned to his human form.) Yoko still didn't feel well though as he sat on the bed still trying to settle his stomach as he pressed his hands to it, "Yoko here lean forward," DJ said as he gently pushed Yoko's back to make him lean forward until his forehead was almost touching his knees, "I'll be right back," and DJ went into the bathroom and soaked a face clothe in some cold water and went back into the bedroom with it. He moved Yoko's silver mane away from his neck and carefully placed the cloth on the back of his neck and held Yoko by the shoulders as he sat beside him.

Yoko started to feel better as his stomach started to finally settle down and he closed his eyes. DJ then gently took the cloth from his neck and laid him down on the bed and placed the cloth on his head. Yoko started to relax and fell asleep.

A few minutes after he had fallen asleep and DJ had left the room he was woken reached for the cloth on his head and took it off. Then he began to wonder what had woken him up. Then he heard some one yell, "GET SOME WATER HURRY!" he sat up on the bed still a bit dazed and walked to the door and opened it a crack and looked out of it. He saw Nakada lying on the couch covered in blood and scratch marks. Finely clued in he walked up to her and began to look to see if she had any bite marks.

DJ appeared beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head around and looked at him, "She wasn't bitten if that is what you think. It was a good thing Jennah had joined the battle or she wouldn't be in this camper let alone lying in it," DJ knelt down to his sister with a glass of water in his hand. He lifted her head and opened her mouth and gently poured some water into her mouth. Her wounds suddenly began to heal and as he gave her some more water she began to open her eyes and tried to sit up but DJ pushed her back down and continued to give her some more water. When the water was gone she was sitting up and looking healthy. You would never have known she had been severally injured.

She smiled and looked at Yoko, "Are you all right Yoko?" he looked down and nodded, "What's wrong Yoko? Are you sure you're all right?"

he looked at her, "I'm sorry Nakada. You were injured because of me. I shouldn't have followed you but I was curious at what you were doing," her smile faded.

"Hey no need to get all sad and stuff. I should have told everyone what I was going to do," she placed a hand on Yoko's shoulder and he looked at her, "It is as much my fault as it is yours maybe even more," she smiled and the rest of the team came into the room.

"Nakada are you still tired?" asked Sophie as she and the rest of the team looked at her.

Nakada smiled, "No Sophie I am not to tired to drive the car," Nakada smiled and let go of Yoko's shoulder. She sat up and looked at Sophie for a second and Sophie reached into her pocket and threw Nakada her caught them just as they were about to hit her face and smiled, "Well we have along day ahead of us and we already know Kelsey is following us so lets get moving. Everyone went back to their vehicle but Yoko stayed in the bedroom and went back to looking out the window as they started to leave thinking that to much had happened that morning for them to even think about training.


	8. A Dead Friend Joins the Team and Painful...

A Dead Friend Joins The Team And Painful Secrets Are Revealed

It had been two weeks since the incident with Kelsey and the team was doing great. Because of the spell Natasha had cast on the gas tanks they saved a lot of money and Yoko was still a bit uncomfortable around the team but he was getting used to them. At night and before they were off on the road they would take a few minutes to train a bit and they would usually find a lake to swim in. The team would also have to coax Yoko to join them for a swim though.

Yoko also began to notice that the team could control certain elements. But later on he found out that they don't control them they asked or the elements did things on purpose. He learned the hard way that Natasha could get help from plants when they were training. He had decided to use his Death Tree on her in combat and all she did was give it a little of her energy and ask it to disobey him and he found himself being tied against a tree by the Death Tree. The same was with the others except some couldn't use plants.

Natasha could use air, wind, water, plants, ice and a little lighting. Her biggest weakness was fire she could easily be severely hurt with it. And water was her greatest ally. He found that out after he had asked why Natasha had healed so fast after she had drank the water. It seemed she could get powerful when she drew energy from the element she could use. But water was the best for her.

April could use the element fire, lightening and plants. Her biggest weakness was water. She could also draw her energy from it, hold it in her hand, consume it or make it.

Lindsey could use almost all kinds of elements but the light is what she favored the most. So she could use fire, lightening and just pure light. She could also draw her energy from those elements but her biggest weakness was darkness. Lacey and Sophie were the same though a bit different.

Jennah could use all the elements Natasha could but what she favored was a secret. Yoko figured they both could be very good thieves if they wanted to be. Even better then him.

Kyle could use only wind attacks and DJ could use poison.

Yoko would still have nightmares and Natasha ended up staying as his sleeping partner because the rest of the team had tried and they would end up getting clawed. So she ended up staying with him and eventually his nightmares began to not show as often. But when he would have a nightmare he wouldn't bite her anymore and he would let her be able to sleep. But there was a slight catch to it even if he didn't have a nightmare so she had to make sure she was the first one to wake up so he wouldn't get mad at her.

The catch was she had to let him hold her while he was sleeping and she had to wrap her arms around him or just let him hold her while she snuggled against him and didn't have to hold him. At she first refused the way he held her and tried to get away from him while he was still sleeping. But he went kind of rough and growled at her and held her even tighter while he was still sleeping. So she had to make sure she was awake before him so she could easily slip out of his arms. Don't know how or why but he would loosen his hold on her so that she could use a little of her speed to slip from his arms. She would still sing to him at night when he had a nightmare but she wouldn't tell Yoko. He would hear a voice in his head and the words were a bit more clear every time he woke up. Everyone knew Natasha was singing to him and he was holding her though. So when Yoko wasn't looking they would joke around. Natasha would always say there was nothing between them but she would always blush and she would write different things into her Diary.

Yoko had also been able to make a proper and secure mind block so the rest of the team couldn't hear his thoughts but also he began to notice that he could go into there minds soon after words.

One night it was a bit foggy and April was lightening a fire and Natasha was at a safe distance from it and Jennah had wondered off somewhere so after a while when they started getting worried Natasha went to find her. Natasha was in her full tiger form so she could make out Jennah's scent and she followed it. When she was far from the campsite Jennah's scent just seemed to vanish. She returned to her human form and began calling Jennah's name and looking for clues. Then she felt someone behind her and she turned around.

* * *

Back at the Camper the rest of the team was getting a bit worried about Jennah and Natasha both of them had been gone a long time. Then Yoko stood up and his ears began to twitch. The rest of the team strained their ears and they could hear a faint scream far away from the camp, "That's Natasha! I would recognize her scream any where!" Yoko and the rest of the team ran towards where Natasha's screams were coming from. 

The screams stopped all of a sudden and everything was quiet. The team just stood there waiting for some kind of noise. Yoko sniffed the air trying to find Natasha's scent. When he found it he changed into his animal form and ran towards it. The rest of the team followed him. A few seconds later they heard struggling voices and one of them sounded like Natasha's, "I said un hypnotize her you bat! Or you will make regret the day you were born!" They began to follow her voice and they heard another voice that made stop Yoko in his tracks.

"I don't care I wont undo it unless you tell me where Yoko Kurama is and what you have done to him!" the voice sounded like a male.

The whole team stopped and looked at Yoko. He recognized that voice but he had to be sure. He turned back into his two legged form and spoke into the fog, "Is…is…that…you...Kuronue?" Yoko asked calling out into the fog a bit scared.

"YOKO? HELP GET THIS BITCH OFF OF ME!" came back the male voice that might have been Kuronue.

"BITCH? HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A BITCH YOU BAT GUY!" Yoko and the rest of the team ran over to were the argument was taking place. Natasha had was holding a bat demon pinned to the ground the same way she had done with Yoko when he wouldn't wear the human cloths. Natasha looked at Yoko, "Do you really know this rude bat guy?" she asked while looking at Yoko.

He looked at the bat demon on the ground, he looked exactly like the bat demon that had been his partner in crime. The same scarecrow like hat, the same wings, ears and slim well built body. Even the same pendant that was supposed to have brought him to his death, "I don't know. The Kuronue I knew was killed during a robbery. If you really are the real Kuronue then tell me something only you and I would know."

The bat demon saying he was Kuronue couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Yoko you would know me anywhere wouldn't you?" Yoko just looked at him then Kuronue sighed and thought, "All right umm you slept, marked and had sex or rapped a lot of human women that you had made into slaves and they are all dead because I had killed them?" 

Natasha instantly looked at Yoko and his ears flattened down to his head. He didn't want to tell anyone that because it was hard enough to gain their trust because he was a demon. They thought he was just a demon thief and they had accepted him for being that. He looked towards Natasha and he saw tears in her eyes and he wondered why. Where he came from people were used to that. The whole team stared at him as well. Then Natasha looked at him in the eye and in a shaky voice she asked, "Is what he saying true Yoko? Have you done that? And is he the only one who knows?" she was losing her grip on Kuronue and he did notice but he just looked at her wondering why she was acting like this.

"Yes to all three questions but why are you so upset?" Natasha slowly got off of the bat demon so as to not hurt him but she could no longer look at Yoko.

"Okay Kuronue you have seen Yoko he is all right so undo what you did to Jennah," she said coldly and pointed to Jennah completely ignoring Yoko's question. Kuronue and all the rest of the team shivered uncontrollably at how cold her voice was. They could even see her breath as if it were really cold out. After Kuronue and the rest of the team stopped shivering he snapped his fingers and Jennah came to. When she saw Kuronue she screamed almost as loud as Natasha so the two demons were kneeling on the ground holding their hands over their ears. Natasha looked like she had no affect to it as the rest of the team kneeled down and she was the one with sensitive hearing.

She felt like an empty hole inside and she couldn't hear or feel the anything. Then she looked at Jennah and noticed that she was still screaming. She went over to her and covered her mouth with her hand and said, "It's all right Jennah we are here now and I think Kuronue is on our side," Jennah looked at her a bit worried.

"_What's wrong Natasha? Why do you look so sad?" _she asked as Natasha removed her hand from her mouth.

"_It's nothing I just found out that in Yoko's world there are humans and he would take the woman, make them into slaves, rape them and then this bat demon Kuronue would kill them!"_

"_Natasha are sure?"_ Jennah asked after awhile as if not believing what she was hearing.

"_Yoko said it himself that it was true!" _Natasha said and stopped the conversation there, "I will check tomorrow if he is with us or against us. I will go into the camper if Kuronue is hungry he can have my share of the food I'm not that hungry tonight," Natasha then looked at Yoko and walked over to him, "And as for why I am upset about finding this stuff out that you have been hiding from all of us...what do you think I am? What do you think most of the team is? Yoko we are human girls! There are two HUMAN boys and six HUMAN girls. And what's more you wanted to make me a slave!" with that she slapped him hard across the face that made he stepped back at the unexpected attack and the sheer forse of the strike. She ran off with all the speed she had to the camper and went into her and Yoko's bedroom and took out her Diary after she had gotten dressed for bed.

Yoko stood there with his hand on his face that was beginning to redden from her slap and slowly became black and blue. He turned around and looked into the fog where Natasha had run into back to the camper _Shoot!_ Was all that he could think.

After everyone had become introduced they ate the food the girls had made and went to make Kuronue's bed. He was going to sleep in the truck since there was no room in the camper and the truck had two beds. But first he and Yoko went into his and Natasha's bedroom.

When they had gotten in there they saw that Natasha was asleep with her Diary in her hands still open and she was holding it close to her chest. Yoko ignored it and went over to his side of the bed knowing that her diary was private because she had told him so. But Kuronue went over and stole the Diary and read it from the time Natasha had first meet Yoko to that very night. He quietly whistled and looked at Yoko, "I think I know why she acted the way she did tonight Yoko here read this,"

He tossed the Diary over to Yoko and hesitantly started to read it. He read it all the way through it and read it to that night. He was very surprised at what he read. He hadn't known he was sleeping that way with Natasha or anything like that he hadn't even known she was getting closer to him. He had a pretty good idea on why Natasha acted the way she did when she had heard what Kuronue had said and what she had found out. But he still read the last page that was that night.

* * *

Dear Diary 

How on earth could I have been so stupid! I just found out that Yoko Kurama the demon that I was starting really like and was actually thinking of sleeping in so he could see that he was holding me ever since we became sleeping partners because of his nightmares **IS A RAPER!** Before we met he would take in women to be slaves and also his little toy! And when he was done with them or bored of them his friend **KURONOE A BAT DEMON** would kill her. I now remember that he wanted to make me his slave! I can't believe I even let the guy almost bite my arm off! It is probably little compared to what he and his **"****FRIEND****"** Kuronue have done to other girls. What am I saying? Of course it is little because in the end they all **DIED!** I will never let him wrap his arms around me and hold me ever again! He sounded like he didn't know that he was living with six human girls and he wanted to make one of them his salve! I had hit him in the face because I was angry but I know it doesn't changed matters. He still rapped women and ended up killing them! I am too angry right now to write on your pages Diary they might rip. So I tell you more tomorrow of what I think about Yoko but I'll start with these words. Yoko Kurama is a heartless, rude, pig headed, self absorbed, selfish, idiotic, basterd, son of a **BITCH** who thinks of no one but himself and what he wants. What I am saying? Of course he is all of those things he is a heartless…worthless… **DEMON. D-E-M-O-N** and I couldn't care less if he was shot in the heart with a bullet, beaten down by a gang, or died of a disease and practically begged me to kiss him just once! I…don't…care…about…**HIM!

* * *

**

That was the end of the Diary and Yoko walked to Natasha's side of the bed and gave it back to her the way she had it before. He looked back at Kuronue, "Kuronue you have to sleep in the truck remember? I think the rest of the team might be done with your bed," He looked at him he sighed and nodded. When he was out of room Yoko looked back at Natasha and saw a tear fall from one eye. He gently wiped it away and kneeled at her side of the bed and looked at her with his chin on top of his crossed arms. _If you don't care about me Natasha………then………I………don't………care………about………YOU! _Yoko went to his side of the bed and moved as far from Natasha as he could so he wouldn't touch her but he had a hard time falling asleep. When he finally went to sleep his last thought was, _Why does my heart hurt so much?

* * *

_

During that night Natasha woke up feeling Yoko's arms around her again. Her back was towards him and she was still holding her Diary against her chest. She closed the Diary and set it on the bedside table. Then she tried getting away from Yoko but he growled and tightened his hold and his claws almost went into her skin so she stopped struggling. He tried to turn her so she was facing him but she wouldn't budge. He started to growl and began to make threatening movements to claw her. But all she did was turn her head to look at him and said, "No Yoko I wont be another one of your toys," he stopped growling and trying to turn her but he still held her and she stiffened at his touch. Some how sensing that she had stiffened he started to rub her arms as if trying to relax her and nuzzled the back her neck. At times he would lay his forehead in the crook of her neck to see if she had relaxed yet and start over if she hadn't. _Is he really asleep? And if he is then how is he able to do this? _Natasha went into his mind and saw that he was definitely asleep but yet conscious of what he was doing. _What does he expect me to do? Relax against him if he keeps on rubbing my arms and nuzzling my neck? Huh yeah right!_

She instantly froze when she felt Yoko stop nuzzeling her neck but now he was kissing it instead. She couldn't take it any more she turned around and with a little of her strength pushed him away from her. Yoko let go of her as he was pushed off the bed and was slammed against the wall. Natasha got out of the bed and went outside.

Yoko woke up when Natasha had slammed him against the wall and shook his head to clear it. Then he heard the camper door slam shut and he looked around and saw that Natasha was nowhere in their room. _Okay why did she leave? ………Don't tell me I had my arms around her! Oh this is just great! _Yoko got up and followed her outside. _Why am I even doing this? She has made it quite clear she does not want to be around me. What's that sound? _He twitched his ears to try and find out what the sound as. It sounded like someone crying in the forest. Then he saw Kuronue get out of the truck and he saw Jennah get out of the camper. They both went where the crying was coming from and he followed them making sure to keep out of sight.

They walked up to a lake that wasn't far from them and saw Natasha sitting on a huge boulder looking at it with her knees to her chest with her arms around them and her face hidden in her knees. Jennah looked at Kuronue and he looked back. They both walked up to her but Yoko climbed a tree and sat on a branch where he could hear everything, "Hey Natasha what was that all about?" Jennah asked as she climbed on top of the boulder and Kuronue just sat on the ground.

She looked up from her knees and looked at the lake as she wiped her tears, "I guess I just snapped when Yoko held me again tonight. It's hard to believe he is really asleep sometimes. It's almost like his body takes control when his mind isn't working."

"What makes you say that?" Kuronue asked flapping his wings a bit to get the stiffness out of them.

She looked at him and sighed, "When I stiffened at his touch he rubbed my arms and nuzzled my neck like as if he was really awake and was trying to get me to relax against him when I didn't he started to kiss it. He also growls when I don't do what he wants me to do and tries harder or tightens his hold if I try to get away from him. I just don't want to be another one of his toys and the way he acts when he is asleep is almost like that. It scares me now when I think about all the times he growled at me and tightened his grip when he held me so I wouldn't get away. For some reason though during the night he loosens his grip enough so that I can get away with just using a little of my speed. I honestly don't know what I was thinking when I let him hold me."

Yoko looked at Natasha and he began to feel the same pain in his heart that he had before he went to sleep and pressed his hand to it to try and stop it. Then Kuronue spoke up, "Don't get mad at me Natasha but I read your Diary. It was in your arms and it was just to temptation so I took it from your arms and read it. Then I forced Yoko to read it," Yoko felt like killing Kuronue when they were done talking.

Natasha just looked at him and sighed, "I guess I deserve that. I mean I could have woken him up but I didn't for some reason. Do you know my parents would probably go off the wall if they even knew I was living and traveling with a demon let alone sleeping with one? They might get the wrong idea or something," Yoko couldn't believe what he was hearing and he listened even closer, "I mean it is practically no different then what I get at school so why should I let it bother me when I am not in school?" Kuronue then jumped onto the boulder and wrapped his arm around her just as Jennah was going to. Yoko got angry when he saw Kuronue wrap his arm around her. His eyes even turned red and he clinched his hands into fists.

"Hey now listen I don't know what they do to you at school but I know you shouldn't be treated like that any of you for that matter. I'll let you in on a little secret. When I was supposed to kill the girls I actually took them to a tiger clan were they were safe or sent them back to there home. I actually kept on asking Yoko if I could kill them so I could let them go free."

Yoko could not believe what he was hearing as his anger cooled down and his eyes turned back to their normal colour; _He never killed any of them? I guess he ha a heart while I remained heartless._

"But none of the girls actually bared Yoko a child so he isn't a father," Kuronue held Natasha's hand and Yoko felt jealous for some reason and angry as well but he pushed those feeling a side for later before he went all crazy again.

"I am glad that the girls are alive but why would I care if Yoko is a father or not? I'll tell you the truth. I can forgive him for raping those girls for some unknown reason, I can even forgive him for wanting to make me his slave and sleeping with me like he has been for the last two weeks. But I think it is going to be even harder for me to forgive him for reading my Diary. I know you said you forced him to but unless you tied him to a chair and held the book in his face so he was forced to read it he still could have left it alone. And he should have known by the first page that it was personal I even told him it was personal. I'm not saying I wont forgive him. I have always tried to do things like that telling myself to hate someone or something like that but I never really do. So I know that in some way during this trip I am going to forgive him but right now I think I'll sleep somewhere else. I'll only sleep with him if he gets one of his nightmares and that's it. Now I think we all should all get some rest...Oh and Kuronue," Kuronue had jumped off the rock and he turned around and looked at her. Jennah was right beside him looking at her as well and she jumped off the boulder and did a front flip and landed infront of Kuronue, "I think Yoko is very lucky to have a friend like you and that you are here."

"Thank you Natasha, but I have a question for you," she nodded, "Did Kelsey tell you Yoko left me to die one day?" she nodded again, "Well don't believe a word she says. Yoko and I were almost caught in a robbery and well my pendant broke and I went back to get it. I accidentally set off a bamboo trap Yoko had made and he was going back to get me but I told him to go ahead. He never left me Natasha, I told him to leave so he could live another day."

Natasha smiled and wrapped her arms around Kuronue and embraced him. Yoko was having a hard time trying to keep his anger down, _Natasha get away from him! _He thought trying to stop himself from killing Kuronue and taking Natasha away.

She stopped embracing him and saw that his cheeks were a bright pink and his eyes were a little wider then usual, "I think that is very kind of you Kuronue and now I know for sure Yoko has a great friend," with that she went back to the camper. The others followed shortly after but Yoko stayed in the tree for a few minutes.

_What did she mean my body takes control when I'm asleep? I know she told Kuronue and Jennah but that didn't exactly mean anything. But I guess the way she said it I guess she means when I'm asleep my body has a mind of it's own. Could she ever forgive me for…………I'll guess I'll find out soon._ With that he climbed down the tree and went back to the campsite. Natasha had decided to sleep with Jennah that night so DJ was he sleeping partner again.


	9. Party Time

Party Time

After a week since Kuronue joined the team they had to keep him away from the sweets because he absolutely loved to eat anything that was made out of sugar. They were a week away from the nearest town and their food stock was doing well. The whole team was training against each other and sometimes they would teach the demons some things as well. But whenever they came to a lake they would stay there for two days and would swim in it. Everyone had forgiven Yoko for not telling them his secret and Nakada was beginning to forgive him for reading her Diary. Kuronue and Yoko would also go into the living room when someone was watching T.V. (you can imagine their surprise and the looks on the rest of the team's faces when they were trying to explain to the demons about it.)

Right now they were outside by a lake and none of them noticed that April was gone. That was until they heard loud music from somewhere and they turned around to see her with a battery powered boom box. The demons looked at the thing curious at what it was as April turned it off. Sophie went over to the her and smiled as she touched the machine, "I didn't know we had this," she said.

April smiled, "You bet we do…I even brought some music CD's to play on so we can have a little dancing party. I mean everyone has been in a bad mood lately so why don't we have a little party?"

"That is great why don't we make some snacks before we start everything?" Lacey suggested.

"Yeah that would be great what do you demons think?" asked Lindsey looking at themlooking like they didn't have a clue at all what was happening and honestly...they didn't.

Yoko swallowed, "We'll tell you what we think when you tell us what you all just talked about only this time make a little more slower."

Jennah sighed and looked at them, "Why don't we make a little party with snacks and everything? You two don't have to participate you can go to the camper or whatever and we can party out here."

Kuronue looked at Yoko, "Well I don't see the harm in it…what do you think?"

Yoko looked at him, "And have them exhausted tomorrow? I don't think so."

"Oh come on Yoko," Nakada finally spoke up and looked at him, "You have to admit it yourself that we have been a little up tight for a while and having a party would be great! You can personally kick us out of bed tomorrow if you want."

He looked at her, "Oh common Yoko," he turned to look at Kuronue, "What could it hurt?"

Yoko then sighed giving in, "Fine but we'll keep an eye over all of you," they was a shout of happiness and everyone went to get ready.

* * *

When everything was set Yoko and Kuronue watched as everyone danced on the ground sometimes using their powers to fly around and dance in the air. Sometimes they would play games as well like limbo. So far Nakada and April were the only ones who weren't defeated. Sophie walked over to the demons, "Hey you two think you can beat them?"

Kuronue looked at Yoko and they both smirked as they went over and tried to do it as well. When the four of them made it through Jennah and Lindsey lowered the branch they were using a little and they did it over again. They kept on lowering it until it was just four feet from the ground. Kuronue went under and fell. Nakada went under and fell just as she came out. April went under and she fell right under the branch. Yoko went under the branch and fell just as he was about to make it out like Nakada. But to his surprise he found himself laughing a little along with Kuronue and everyone else at his own mistake. The demons sat on a rock not that far from the rest of the team as they began to dance again.

The music switched to a slow dance kind of music and everyone stopped dancing. Nakada and Jennah sat on a rock next to the demons and they looked at them wondering why they had stopped, "Why did you stop?" Kuronue asked looking at them.

"It's slow music and you need two people dancing together to dance to this kind of music," Jennah answered looking at him with a smile.

"Well how do you do it?" Kuronue asked interested.

Jennah looked at him and smiled taking his hand, "Come on and I'll show you," she turned around and looked at Nakada and Yoko, "Why don't you two come up here as well?"

"I don't think so," Yoko said and Nakada looked at him.

"Why?" he looked at her, "Scared that you might make a fool out of yourself?" she asked looking at him with a smile.

"No I just think it is a waist of time Actually I think all of this is a waste of time," he answered crossing his arms.

She looked at him and smiled closing her eyes looking at the ground, "Well since you out it that way…come on."

Before he knew what was happening she had pulled him onto the ground everyone had been dancing on and stopped him far enough turning to him, "I thought I said…"

She held her hand up and smiled, "Dance believe it is not a waist of time and I am going to prove it to you. Here…place your hands here and here and slowly spin in a circle," Nakada placed Yoko's hands on her waist and held him placing her hands above his elbow since he was sort of tall for her and they started to dance a little. He looked over at Kuronue and saw that his hands were all around Jennah's waist and she was closer to Kuronue then Nakada was with him. He swallowed and held Nakada closer as he laid his chin on her head. Nakada reached up to his chest a little bit bellow his collar bone so it was easy for him to do it.

Nakada seemed to falter a little but she relaxed and went with it laying her head on his chest. Yoko smiled as they continued to dance feeling somewhat at peace with her dancing with him and didn't notice that he was faintly purring. Nakada could barely hear it but she smiled when she did. When the music ended the dancers separated to meet the noise of an applause from the team. Yoko looked at them and felt a little embarrassed along with Nakada, Jennah and Kuronue as they blushed a little.

Yoko looked at them all and them and said, "I think that is enough for tonight…we should probably start putting things away and get ready for tomorrow."

With that they all started to clean up and pack things up for tomorrow. Nakada looked at him with a smile, "Now do think that all of this including dancing is still a waste of time?" she asked looking at him.

Yoko smiled when he looked at her, "Well not a total waste of time," he said and went to help everyone put things away. She smiled when she felt her heart flutter a little and sighed as she went to help the others.


	10. The Demons Get Hyper and Get Sick

The Demons Get Hyper and Get Sick

A few days after that they were close to a town but they were also on the second day after they had found a lake but the demons decided to stay back at the camp this time instead of go swimming. Yoko kept catching a certain bat demon near the sweets and Kuronue even tempted him into taking one but they went with outside away from the sweets in the end. After a while Kuronue felt like killing something for some reason and went into the woods. Yoko was in his fox form on the top of the camper enjoying laying in the sun. His ears twitched when he heard Kuronue return, "Hey Yoko how would you like to have a rabbit? I caught two,"he watched as Kuronue made the signal to follow him.

He stretched and jumped off the camper and when he landed he was in his demon form, "Kuronue you know what the team will say when they find out that we have eaten them?" he asked as he followed the bat demon into a cave but he did feel a bit jumpy about having some rabbit. It had been a long time since he had it.

"Yoko you have been living with them to long! What happened to the Yoko that I used to steal with?"

Yoko flinched and answered, "I'm guessing he left the second time Kelsey kissed him," Kuronue looked at him as if saying he was sorry, "Hey no problem now lets see those rabbits!"he laughed and he began to cook them as Yoko sat and watched.

Now I read somewhere that rabbits have the same high as sugar so when the demons had eaten them they were all over the place playing with each other, "Kuronue you are definitely more fun then Nakada was when I was high!" Yoko laughed as he chased after the bat.

Kuronue laughed and jumped on the fox from behind a tree, "Duh girls are to serious and wouldn't know fun if it hit them in the face!" the two demons fought each other playfully not knowing that they were being watched. When the sugar high finally had left them the two demons were sitting on the ground exhausted and covered in dirt leaning against each others backs with big smiles on there faces and out of breath.

Then before they knew what happened water fell on top of their head and they were fully drenched and shivering, the water was freezing! Not far from them they heard laughing and they turned to look at the six girls on the ground laughing as hard as they could. Nakada and Jennah were also laughing hard but they were leaning against a tree not rolling on the ground or laying on the ground like the other girls.

Kuronue reached for his hat on his head and found that it wasn't there, "Hey! Who took my hat!"

Jennah reached behind the tree and pulled out his hat, "It fell off while you and Yoko were fighting hahahahahahahahahahahahaha. So Kuronue what is it you said about girls being to serious and wouldn't know fun if it hit them in the face?"she had to wrap her arms around her sides when she saw Kuronue's face. It looked like had punched in the gut.

Nakada then stopped laughing and her smile left her face, "I just hope you made sure those rabbits were cooked properly. Meat that isn't cooked properly usually leads to being sick or…"

"Jeez Nakada why do you have to worry so much?" Kuronue asked as he wrapped an arm around her and Jennah, "Yoko and I are demons! We don't get sick."

When Yoko saw Kuronue wrap his arm around Nakada and she smiled he had a bit of a hard time trying to stifle a growl that was desperately wanting to get out as he turned his head around so as to not look at them. Similar things like that had happened and he didn't know why he always got angry with Kuronue for touching Nakada or making her laugh.

"Oh really then why do you have healers in your world if you don't get sick? And I know it isn't because you get injured in battle," Kuronue fell down flat on his face.

"H-how did you know that?" he asked as he sat back up. Yoko was still sitting but he had his arms wrapped around his stomach wondering two things. One was also how Nakada knew this and the other was why was he so hungry? He had just eaten a rabbit not that long ago. But he ignored the last question and started to stand up.

Nakada had her sly smile on her face followedwith a mishievious look in her eyesand giggled, "Small thing Kuronue. You talk in your sleep," she doubled over laughing as both of the demons fell down on their heads. The whole team was laughing as well as the demons began to stand back up, "Now the boy's went back to the camper and I'm guessing you two are hungry after working off those rabbits?"she asked as she redid her towel. (They all were all still wearing their bikinis.)

"YES! I don't know about Yoko but I'm starving!" Kuronue said as he got up and stretched and moved his wings, "Um can I fly there?" he asked while whipping his wings out hopefully, they all laughed and nodded. Kuronue instantly took to the skies and headed for the camper but not after scooping Jennah off her feet and carrying her.

"Hey Batman what are you doing? I'm afraid of heights!" she yelled, as she held on tight around his neck.

Nakada smiled and looked towards Yoko and saw that he had his arms were wrapped around his stomach again. She walked over to him and asked, "I guess you worked off the whole rabbit huh?" she gently touched his arm and him flinched, "Yoko are you okay?" she asked as her smile faded.

He looked at her and smiled, "Yeah I fine! I was just surprised that's all. No offence but Kuronue might be a bit more fun then you but at least you don't work off a whole rabbit," he answered with a smile and walked off with the other girls.

_I don't think anyone can Yoko. But hey what do I know about demons? Not that much,_she followed the rest of the team and Yoko to the camper.

* * *

The whole team was surprised at how much the two demons where eating. Yoko had stopped asking for some more food but they saw that he was still hungry. Kuronue on the other hand kept on eating and eating until Nakada couldn't take it any more, "Okay I think I know what is going on here. But first who cooked the rabbits?"

Kuronue looked up from his dish and after he had finished what was in his mouth he said, "I did but why does that matter?"

"Do you know how to cook?" Lindsey asked rather worried.

"No I just made sure that the rabbits were hot and not burnt. Guys why are you asking me these questions? We're not sick…"

"Kuronue that are many sicknesses and some can be animal not viral. And I think you and Yoko have tape worms." Nakada said the last bit as if she were forcing it out.

"Uh huh and what exactly would you mean like by tape worms?" Kuronue asked as if not fazed by this. Yoko on the other hand was worried and was looking at Nakada.

Jennah saw that this was a kind of subject Nakada did not feel comfortable around so she answered the question, "Tape worms are little worms that live inside animals stomachs and feed off of what the animal eats and if the animal that is infected with tape worms is not cooked properly then the one who eats it also becomes infected with tape worms. You didn't cook the rabbits properly so now you and Yoko probably have tape worms in your stomachs!"

The two demons went really silent and Kuronue instantly stopped eating. Nakada could talk a bit more comfortably now, "The nearest town from here is a few days away maybe less and we don't have any deworming pills. Also I don't know what would happen to you if we gave the pills to you. And I don't really want to starve you so I guess we are going to have to make you vomit them up," Nakada looked at Yoko and saw that his skin was paler then usual. She looked at Kuronue and saw that he was rather pale as well.

"I think the only choice I guess is to get sick then," Kuronue said a bit shakily.

"Okay we can do it right now. Jennah and I know a spell that can make you vomit and April can burn the tape worms when your done," Nakada went over to Yoko and Jennah went to Kuronue.

"I think it is best if we do it now," Yoko said standing up and Kuronue did the same thing. They followed the girls out the door and deep into the woods. Jennah and Nakada separated with Kuronue going with Jennah and Yoko going with Nakada. They both came to a ditch and kneeled the demons down by it.

Nakada stroked some of Yoko's long hair away from his face and placed one hand on his back and placed the other on his stomach as she kneeled beside him, "Okay this is going to be uncomfortable but it will be all right, and so that you don't over do it," she gently placed the hand that was on his back to the side of his temple and a bandana was tied around his eyes, "I wont be looking into the ditch because I really don't want to get sick as well and my guess is the sight isn't going to be pleasant. Are you ready?"he looked to where her voice was coming from and nodded.

She sighed and closed her eyes. All of a sudden her hand began to glow an ice blue and it felt cool against his stomach. He put a hand over hers as his stomach began to lurch forward and before he could think he leaned forward on his other hand and began to through up into the ditch.

Back with Jennah and Kuronue

Jennah had just applied Kuronue with the blindfold and had placed her hands on his stomach and his back, "Okay Kuronue are you ready?" he turned his head towards her voice and cupped her face. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. Jennah was surprised at first and stiffened but she relaxed into the kiss as she closed her eyes and kissed him back.

Hebroke the kiss and looked down, "I am sorry I…"

But Jennah held a finger to his mouth, "Thank you Kuronue. I have been wanting to do that for awhile now but I wasn't sure if you felt the same way,"she moved her hands and hugged him close to her as held her close to him as well.

"All right now I'm ready,"he said and leaned forward again. Jennah placed her hands where they were before and her hand on his stomach glowed violet. Kuronue's stomach gave a lurch just like Yoko's did and as he pressed his hands on top of her hand as he began to through up.

Back with Nakada and Yoko

It had been a few minutes and Yoko was still vomiting up the tapeworms. Nakada was gently rubbing his back and sometimes she would hold him close. _I know this is mean but why do boys always act this way? Kuronue said that Yoko is over three hundred years old. I guess they were a bit wrong on the men theory and my mom's was slightly correct. Men are just big kids that never fully mature._

"_You just might be right about that. My guess is that is why there are the girls."_

She looked at him and said, "But out of my head," he looked at her for a second and smiled but then he winced he turned his head to the ditch and threw up again this time he tried to take Nakada's hand away from his stomach. She kept her hand pressed firmly against his stomach, "Yoko don't be so stubborn this is helping you and if you try to pull my hand away you might keep on vomiting until not only will the tapeworms be out of your stomach but everything else will be as well," he instantly stopped and continued to through up into the ditch.

She placed the hand that was on his back onto his shoulder and laid her head down into the crook of his shoulder when he stopped for a short while, "You know I used to through up as well so I know how it feels," she lifted her head and brushed a few stray hairs from his face so they wouldn't get in the way, "I'm not saying you are but sometimes I would be afraid when I did. I know you are getting tired don't worry you almost got rid of all the worms," she felt him relax against her and she laid her head back into the crook of his shoulder and he laid his head on hers before he threw up again.

Finally he stopped and leaned against her completely and laid his arms on the ground on either side of him. Nakada checked his whole body. Using her hands like radars as they continued to glow ice blue looking if there were anymore tape worms in his stomach, throat or mouth. Satisfied that he was all right she began to wrap her arms around his shoulders and hold him close to her as she untied the blindfold and wiped his mouth with it and it disappeared. Then after a while she turned him until his back was against her chest and his head was leaning on her shoulder. She began to gently rub behind his ear and he started to purr gently as he fell asleep in her arms. She smiled and looked at his face and started to caress it and move hairs away from it. Then her fingers accidentally touched his lips and she went still. She found that on their own accord her fingers began to trace the shape of his lips and then she cupped his face and stroked her thumb back and forth under his lower lip. Then she began to move her face closer to his face until their lips were mere centimeters a part but then she stopped and backed away. _No I would just be another toy to him. But I guess just a peck on the cheek never hurt anyone. Wait it would hurt me and maybe him. Oh if only he had told me instead of Kuronue of what he had done. But we can't dwell on ifs and he is probably starving right now. Oh man this is going to be so awkward but he looks so peaceful that I just can't disturb him._ Nakada wrapped hiss arms around her neck and lifted him up and carried him bridal stile back to the camper.

Back with Kuronue and Jennah

Kuronue was also almost done and Jennah held him close to her as he kept on vomiting up the tape worms, "Your almost done Kuronue just hold out a little longer you can do this," he listened to the sound of her voice and after one last vomit he stopped. She checked him to see if they had gotten rid of all of the worms and saw that they had. She held him the same way Nakada had held Yoko and wiped his mouth with the blind fold before it disappeared and also moved some of his hair away from his face, "Now I don't mean to be mean but what have you learned?" she asked.

He looked at her and smiled, "That you actually love me?" she smiled and held him close and buried her face into his hair and breathed in the scent of it. It smelled just like the forest and his hair felt like silk. Then she leaned her face to his cheek and gave him a little kiss.

"Yes that and if you want to get high with sugar ask before you do something like that again. Because you also got Yoko sick and you made me worry about you to death. Come on I'll help you back to the camper and you can eat without having anything inside of you eating it," with that she placed his arm around her shoulder and she placed her arm around his waist. Like that they walked to the camper and April went to the ditches and set them on fire but made sure the fire did not spread and put it back out after she was done.

* * *

Well that is the end if this chapter and the answer to the riddle I gave a few chapters ago.

The more food you give it the it lives. Give it water and it will die.

The answer is fire.

Well hope the people who are reading this story is having a good time.


	11. Nakada's New Form

Nakada Gets a New Form

Yoko woke up with someone trying to get something in his mouth. He opened his eyes slowly and saw that Nakada was giving him some kind of soup. It felt so good to actually eat something and have a full stomach. He looked around the room and saw that they were in the living room and saw Kuronue being fed by Jennah the same kind of soup. He tried to sit up but fell back down and Nakada put down the soup and helped him up into a sitting position and fed him the soup again since he was a little weak to do it himself.

Then Kuronue began to speak, "Last time I have a rabbit in this world. How are you doing Yoko?" he asked as he looked towards him.

He smiled and Nakada stopped feeding him long enough for him to speak, "I am fine but that is the last time I let you cook. From now on I am taking the advice from the team and I don't care what you say about it," he settled back against arm of the couch and closed his eyes. But before she let him sleep Nakada took a glass over water and again helped him sit up so he could drink it better. When the water was gone he settled back into couch and went to sleep.

Nakada smiled and looked towards the couple, "So have you two finally confessed to each other?" they looked at her as if they didn't know what she was talking about. She gave a little smile, "You both know what I am talking about. But hey if you want it to be a secret fine by me. The wind will tell me eventually," she giggled a bit when she saw their faces. They had completely forgotten that Nakada could listen to the wind. Suddenly her smile turned into a frown and looked at Yoko, "I am kind of puzzled though about those tape worms. They weren't supposed to start growing like that until after a few days and both of you are pretty weak. I guess they must work differently with demons," she sighed and made a move to take the bowl and glass to the kitchen but Yoko grabbed her wrist. She set the bowl and glass on the table and looked at his hand. Kuronue and Jennah were looking at the same thing, "He is still asleep. Not again come on Yoko I am not your toy," she tried to get away but he growled and tightened his hold making her wince a bit. Sighing she sat there beside him and looked at Jennah and Kuronue, "Like I said it is hard to believe he is actually asleep," she spoke with a smile.

Just then he started to pull her closer to him and she pulled back, "Nakada I think he wants you to sleep with him," Jennah said with a smile. But Nakada didn't smile and she resisted, "Nakada why don't you just do it? It won't hurt anyone,"

Nakada looked at her and shook her head, "For once I am going to be stubborn Jennah. Sleeping with him would just prove to him that I really am his toy. But I wont let him play around with me," she pulled her hand back and took hold of Yoko's wrist and started to squeeze it. He let out a yelp and drew back his hand while letting hers go. She instantly took the chance and picked up the bowl and glass and went out to the kitchen.

After she had cleaned the bowl and glass she went back into the living room. Jennah and Kuronue were had left the room so only Yoko was there still sleeping on the couch. She sat in a chair far from him and looked at him. It was nighttime so Nakada probably figured that Kuronue and Jennah went to bed. She sat in the chair she was in and curled her legs up to her side and folded her arms over her chest and began to fall asleep.

Yoko woke up when she was asleep but there was something different about his eyes. They were blood red and when he looked a her they glowed but not an evil kind of glow. This glow was a lot more warm and kind even a little lustful. He sat up on the couch and looked at her for a while then he stood up and went over to her. He kneeled down on the left side of the chair and looked at her sleeping face. After awhile he gently cupped her face and she stiffened at his touch, "So don't want to be my toy huh? Silly Nakada I never wanted you to be my toy but now that you mention it, it has been along time since I have played," he then carefully took her into his arms and lifted her up bridal style. Just then Jennah came into the room and when she saw his eyes she screamed. Not as loud as before but it woke Nakada up and made him wince. When she looked at Yoko and saw his eyes she punched him in the face and he dropped her.

She snuck away from him and moved in font Jennah. Yoko's mouth began to bleed from the punch and he wiped the blood away from the corner of his mouth as he looked at her and his eyes glowed with hatred, "You will regret doing that Nakada!"

"I already regret ever sleeping with you, being with you and helping you out of your nightmares, so I'll just add this to the list," with that she ran out of the camper and he followed. They ran into the woods with the rest of the team following. She ran to a cliff stopped and looked down to see the lake but there were no sharp rocks at the bottom. She turned around and took a step back when she saw Yoko coming near. He stopped in his tracks and looked at her. There was a full moon behind her and the wind blew hard against her back letting her hair fly freely past her face, as she looked him.

"What are you going to do Nakada? You can't go any further unless you want to fall off the cliff. So why don't you just come back?" he stepped closer to her and she stepped back. The rest of the team were there and were listening to the whole thing.

"What makes you think I don't want to jump Yoko?" she asked her voice a bit cold and it startled him, "I mean I know you are a part of Yoko the part that hurts. I know things about you but you don't know me that well. What makes you think I won't jump?"she took another threatening step backwards and Yoko reached out a hand to her as if to catch her and his eyes were no longer glowing with hatred but with worry.

"How do you know this Nakada?" he asked as he took a step towards her. She stared at him and took another step back. One more step and she would go over the cliff.

"You might not have been asleep when I was awake but when I went to sleep you went to sleep with me. That way made it possible for me to look into your mind," Nakada looked down and began to think what her chances were of doing what she was thinking.

Yoko took another step towards her wondering if he could make it toher in time if he used his demon speed if she should jump. He still had his hand out reached as if trying to get to her and continued, "Yes when I felt like it I would take control of Yoko and he or we would go into a blood bath as you would call it. But sometimes he would do it by himself,"he (I'm just going to call him Hatred. Suck at names so sorry,) took another step towards her. _Why do I care if she jumps? I'll sort that out later but if she does then I'll make my other side see it all._

Satisfied with her chances she looked back atHatred and then to the rest of the team. She winked her eye and smiled at the as she turned around and jumped. Hatred ran to the side of the cliff and did what he said he would do. He made his other half see the whole thing as she fell but did not scream as she hit the bottom. Yoko just stared at the ripples waiting for Nakada to resurface but as the ripples disappeared she still hadn't surfaced. He stood up and turned around with his eyes tightly closed and when he opened them the rest of the team were there. They looked like they were going to attack him but when they saw his eyes they didn't. When they started walking away a huge light came from behind them and they turned around.

A blue light was shining towards the heavens and in the light there was a shadow. The shadow looked to have a tail and wings. As shadow began to get closer to them they all got into fighting positions ready to attack. When the shadow was close enough and away from the light the light faded. The full moon shown brightly behind the figure in front of them and the wind blew gently behind the figure disturbingit's long waist length hair.

The figure was a female with a silver blue tinted fish like tail and scaly wings with a few feathers on them. Her hair was also silver with blue tints in it. Her lips were a shiny icy blue colour and there were two black stripes on both side of her cheeks and her arms had black stripes as well. Her ears were on top of her head looked like a tigers ears with black steipes. Her eyes were closed and it looked like she was wearing an ice blue kind of eye shadow with glitter. Her fish tail was the same colour as her hair only with black strips and it shined like jewels in the moonlight. Her wings were the same way and if it weren't for the scales they would have looked like angel wings. The girl also wore an ice blue seashell bra and in her hair were little seashells.

She hovered the ground her tail just inches away and she opened her eyes. They were as well ice blue but they held some warmth in them and she smiled when she saw the team standing, there gaping at her. She tilted her head and said, "Well what do you think?" her voice sounded like soft bells as she spoke. They all just stared at her and she raised a webbed hand to her mouth and giggled in her bell like voice. They noticed that on her arms she had slanted fins that were also icy blue and on her neck were gills.

Then April spoke up, "Nakada? Is that rea…really you?" she asked still trying to get over the shock. The figure looked at them and giggled some more as she nodded her head yes. Again they looked at the figure in front of them not believing this was really her.

"But we saw you jump! Since when can you turn into that!" Kyle asked just standing there gapping at her, "That is your mermaid form, your flying form and you animal from all in one!" she just kept on giggling.

"I'll tell you later but right now I think I'll stay here for awhile and enjoy this form while you all go get some sleep,"she flew backwards and went over to the side of the cliff and sat down looking at the moon. The whole team left and Yoko was the only one left just staring at this new Nakada, "You want to join me Yoko?"

He looked up at her and walked to the edgeof to the cliff. Nakada was still smiling as he sat down with his legs over the cliff. She looked towards him and her smile turned into a small toothy smile and looked back at the moon, "I absolutely love to look at the full moon," she said as she folded her wings over her chest one over the other, "It always looks so beautiful and I guess we are lucky to see it so close and to have a perfect view."

Yoko looked at the moon as well and saw the beauty most living things would take for granted. He looked down into the lake and closed his eyes, "…Nakada," she looked at him and her smile faded from her face as she looked at him a little worried. He looked at her and then looked back down, "I want to say I'm sorry for the way I acted…"she put her webbed hand to his lips to hush him.

"Yoko I know you didn't do it on purpose. I knew that there was a part of you that was more evil then you. But it isn't pure evil Yoko. I always thought if you are pure evil then you are insane. But that side of you isn't insane. It was actually worried that I might die from the jump and every night when he wrapped his arms around me he was gentle. If I didn't do what he wanted me to then yes he would growl and he would tighten his hold as if I belonged to him. But the last time we slept in the same bed I said I didn't want to be his or your toy, he instantly stopped growling. He was trying to turn me before and he stopped that as well. I stiffened because he was still holding me so he tried to get me to relax against him with out hurting me. So you see Yoko your not the pure good side and he's not the pure evil side your just separate emotions. I bet all demons go through that and maybe some coup with it better like Kuronue does...I hope. Also when you went to sleep I would hear or touch the place over your heart and I could feel and hear that you weren't as evil as were back then. I am sensitive to things like that. I can feel other creatures' pains happiness and other emotions or know if they're good or bad by just placing my hand over someone's heart or listening to it. But I have to be careful because I can get over whelmed with the emotions quite easily. So do you get what I'm saying?"

He looked at her and nodded, "Yes but Nakada can't you see? He actually wanted to take you tonight and with force if need be."

"I know, that is why I ran out of the camper and to this cliff. I was thinking he comes whenever you're asleep right? So I thought if I forced him to see something he had caused then maybe he would make you see it instead. This," she said as she looked down at herself, "was just for fun. I had been meaning to try this for some time now. So why not surprise you in style?" Yoko had his face in the ground when she said that with his feet in the air twitching a just looked at him with her eyes closed and a big smile on her face and her head titled a bit.

"You know Nakada," Yoko said as he sat back up, "You can have a sick sense of humor sometimes. But I guess it was kind of funny. I don't think Kuronue could have opened his mouthwithout breaking his jawwhen he saw you. He looked like you had hypnotized him," they both held there hands to their mouths giggling when they remembered the look on their friends faces.

"Hey Yoko?" he looked at her, "Ever wondered what it was like to fly?"she unfolded her winds and she floated at the side cliff with her hand extended out to him. Yoko looked at it and then he slowly took it.

Before he knew it Yoko was then in the air holding on to both of Nakada's hands and flying over the lake. He looked down and he saw the camper below them. He looked farther and saw lights in the distance, "Nakada what are those lights over there?"he asked poiting at the lights.

Sheturned around and saw the light as well, "Looks like we are closer to the town then I thought. Those are town lights Yoko it means we are probably not that far from some camping sites so you are going you have to stay in the camper and Kuronue is going have to as well. That is if you don'tput on the human costumes I think for KuronueI know a way to hide his wings. I also have an idea to hide your ears but we are going to have to dye you hair and ears for it to work perfectly. You don't see that many people with silver hair around here," Nakada laughed when she saw his face.

Then he sighed and nodded, "As long as you don't cut my hair."

Shelooked at him surprised and giggled a bit, "Don't worry I won't cut you hair for two reasons. One it is going to take part in hiding your ears so it needs to be long. Two I honestly couldn't take it if your hair was cut it looks good just the way it is," Nakada set Yoko onto a rock and flew backwards over the water and dived in.

Hejust stared at the ripples in the water that she had made. Then he heard a voice in his head, "_Well I guess she is starting to like you. She was right you know about me forcing you to see something that I have done. I guess in away that makes me a coward. But I just couldn't face the fact that she might have died because of me." _Yoko knew that it was Hatred talking to him.

"_You know your love for her might get us killed. Or have you forgotten the deal we made with Kelsey? Ifeither of usfall in love with her then we die!"_

"_Oh yeah forgot about that. But actually you made the deal didn't you?"_he asked.

"_Aren't you apart of me?" _Yoko asked and he saw Nakada's head pop up from the water and go back down again.

"_Yeah I guess your right. I guess I can stop but Yoko its so hard. I mean she might not look pretty in her other form but she acts it. She actually let me hold her even after she knew what I was. Sure I did act possessive I even got angry when Kuronue touched her or made her laugh. At least I try to make her like you! Her kiss can cure us remember?"_

"_Yes but she has to love us for it to work don't you remember? She could never love me she wrote it in her diary for every single day!"_

* * *

I can't possibly love Yoko though. He can live longer then I can and I would die before he did. He also might never love me back and he is a demon and I'm a human though there is nothing wrong with that at all. ButI don't think we would ever find true happiness. It's true that I have special abilities but I don't think Yoko could ever love me for who I am. If I show him myself in my other forms that are reallypretty he might only love me because of them and I don't want that.

* * *

It was strange…when ever he read something like that his heart would always hurt for some reason.

"_Well then why don't you just tell her that you love her and not because she is pretty in her other forms?"_

"_Because she might not believe me! And why would I care anyway? You're the one that loves her not me! We are to different kinds emotions and your love for her can easily get us killed. I don't care if it is hard or not you can care for her like I do but you can't love her!"_

"_FINE!" _Hatred yelled his voice flooding with anger, "_Fine then I wont love her! But if you ask me and I know your not I think you care for her a bit more then you care for the others."_

With that Hatred left and Nakada sat on the rocks with her tailfin just out of the water and her wings folded around her arms just like sighed and went over to her to see if she wanted to go back to the camper. There was a flash of light and she was in her normal form and dressed in the clothes she had been wearing before looking at the moon.

He sat beside her and looked at her. She was barely able to keep her eyes open and before he could do anything she fell asleep and her head was leaning against his shoulder. He froze unsure of what to do at first then he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and found she was a bit cold. But there was something different about her. Sure she wasn't wearing her glasses but there was also something else about her.

Then he saw it, her face wasn't covered in pimples anymore and her skin looked milky white. She also seemed to be a bit more slender then she was before and her nails had also grown and looked like little neatclaws. Her hair also had a small touch of silver blue tints in it and was also a bit longer.

He looked at her as if not believing this was the same Nakada that had jumped from the cliff. He gently touched her face and traced each line until he got to her lips. Just like Nakada he started to lean closer to her face and stopped when their lips were mere centimeters away, _No this would prove that I care about her and who knows how she might react._ Yoko began to move his face away from hers and picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the camper._ Finally at least I get to carry her instead of her carrying me._

* * *

He went into his and DJ's room to find that DJ had gone to sleep in the truck. He laid Nakada on the side of the bed that she had slept on before and covered her up. He brushed some stray hairs from her face and turned to leave the room. But some how she was holding his hand tightly and wouldn't let go. He turned around and saw that she was still sleeping but when he made a move to try and get her to let go of his hand she stirred and gave a little whimper. He sighed and crawled behind her under the covers and she snuggled close to him still holding his hand that was around her. Yoko couldn't help but to smile as he fell asleep thinking, _Silly Tiger._


	12. Yoko Gets Hurt

Yoko Gets Hurt

That same night Nakada woke up smiling and she felt so warm and relaxed. She also noticed she was holding someone's hand and that there was someone breathing down her neck. She turned her head around and saw that she was holding Yoko's hand and he was sleeping behind her. She let go of his hand and turned all the way around to look at him. His face was close to hers but it wasn't that close and he looked sopeaceful as he slept. Nakada hadn't been able to get any sleep ever since she became Jennah's sleeping partner again. She kept on blaming it on her for always taking the covers, elbowing her, taking up the whole bed, and/or kicking her. Most of the time it was, but she was also sort of cold and she wanted someone to…she stopped thinking there knowing it was crazy that he would never really care about her that way.

She sighed and wiped a few hairs away from his face and went to the bathroom to change cloths. When she was done she saw it was still dark out so she figured she could take a quick nap since she was still feeling a bit tired and went to the living room and fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

A little while after she leftYoko woke up feeling a little cold. He opened his eyes and saw Nakada wasn't sleeping next to him. He sat up and his tail thumped against the bed a bit nervous and he sniffed the air and twitched his ears trying to find her. He went out of the room and into the living room and saw her lying on the couch in different cloths. He sighed and kneeled down at her side to look at her. She seemed all right but she didn't look at all happy. Her eyebrows were close together and her hands were clenched into fists.

He stroked the side of her head and she immediately relaxed and smiled. He looked at her surprised at the way she acted when he touched her but for some reason he smiled. Then he looked outside and saw it was dark out. _I doubt there are any camps around here and it is still dark out so if I keep to the trees I should be safe._ He stood up and walked out of the camper and jumped into a near by tree and went to where he thought he had seen the lights, _I'll be quick and I won't be that long so the others will hardly know that I was gone. Besides I want to see what this new town looks like. _In a matter of moments he was looking at the city lights and was amazed by them.

After a while Yoko was about to leave when he heard a scream not far from where he was. Curious he followed the scream and was at the edge of the woods when he saw a female teenager running away from a gang with twelve people in it. _Now what is going on here?_ He thought as he sat on his branch and watched as the gang caught up with the teenager.

Hecould hear everything from up on the branch so he listened. The girl tripped and fell and she turned around, "Please don't hurt me!" she pleaded as they surrounded her.

"Oh don't worry pretty girl we won't hurt you. We just want to have some fun with you," said one of the boys as he took out a knife. He seemed to be the leader of the gang and Yoko was somewhat confused.

_Why did he take out that knife? Why is the girl scared of him? _Yoko then recognized that look in the female's eyes. It was the same look that the girls he had rapped had given him just before he had taken them. _They want to rape her?_ He jumped down from the ground and went closer to see if he could do something.

Just as the leader was about to go at the girl Yoko made a tree root stick up and it tripped him. The girl rolled away from him and ran back into the city. The boys were about to follow her when he ran in front of them in his fox form growling at them. The gang stopped and looked at him, "Hey where did that fox come from?" asked a member of the gang.

"I don't know but it has four tails and he's huge!" said another. Yoko chuckled a bit then he heard something behind him and he jumped out of the way just as a big chain whip hit the spot where he was a second ago.

Yoko sniffed the air and he could smell alcohol, _Oh great their drunk! _he dodged another attack form another gang member only he had a metal pipe.

"Hey how much do you think this animal will be wroth at the zoo or as afur?"

"I don't know but we have to catch him first," Yoko couldn't believe what he was hearing as the gang surrounded him. He chuckled again and jumped high above them and went into the forest.

"Darn he got away! Did you see how high he jumped?" the voices began to fade as Yoko ran deeper into the forest.

When he thought he was far enough away he stopped and turned back into this demon form laughing a bit. Then he heard a twig snap and he turned around just as a branch hit him in the face. He stepped back, wiped his face and looked at his attacker. It was a male teenager and beside him the rest of his gang appeared of about twenty people.

"Hey guys what do you think we have here?" asked the one who had the branch and was leaning on it. He had a big smile on his face but he seemed to be a bit confused. Then Yoko saw why, his ears and tail were showing and he had moved then!

They also seemed to have seem him transform, "I don't know boss but I think it is a demon. I heard that demons can change into animals such as foxes like this one just did. And he has the ears of a fox and he also has a tail," the guy who had spoken walked up to the side of the "boss" with a chain wrapped around his hand. "His eyes are also weird as well…they look like golden orbs and his clothes are weird as well."

"Well now we can't have demons walking around freely in our woods now can we?" the boss smirked and before Yoko could think he was struck on the back with a metal pipe and he fell forward.

_Damn it! _Yoko was kneeling on the ground and his hands were clenched into fists. He got up and jumped into a tree but he heard aloud bang and he felt something go through his shoulder. Placing a hand over it he fell out of the tree but he landed on his feet glaring at the gang.

"Now, now don't run away your not dead yet," the leader was holding a gun and he was pointing it at Yoko. He felt something against his back and a sharp stinging pain came from it as he hissed in pain.

* * *

Back at the camper everyone had heard the gun shot and was up. Nakada couldn't find Yoko anywhere and then she felt a shiver run down his back. Her eyes widened as she saw Yoko badly injured with his clothes dirty and almost nothing but rags with a man was pointing a gun at him. Yoko looked at the gun and she saw that it was pointed to his heart and he closed his eyes as the man pulled the trigger and his cheststarted bleeding and he wasn't breathing. She shook her head and when she couldn't see the scene anymore she instantly ran out of the camper towards where the gunshot had come from.

* * *

Yoko was leaning against a tree still holding his shoulder with many other wounds and bruises from where he was hit, punched, and/or kicked. Then he saw the boss look at him and he smiled as he held up his gun and pointed it towards Yoko's heart. He closed his eyes and he heard the bang and flinched. But he didn't feel any kind of new pain. He opened his eyes and saw that Nakada had pushed the boss just in time and the bullet had missed him. She ran over to him kneeled down beside him and moved some of his dirty hair away from his face. His temple was bleeding and when she brushed her hand past it he flinched.

"Don't worry Yoko I'll help you," he looked at her and she smiled but for some reason he looked surprised.

"Well isn't this a pretty site,"she turned around and held Yoko close to her as she gently pushed his head to her the base of her neck and her hand placed on the side of his face stroking itand her other hand around the back of his shoulder. She watched the boss get up, "So pretty are you a demon as well?"she just glared at and didn't answer, "Well if you are then we are definitely going to have some fun to night," there was a big uproar from the gang and she let out a growl.

The boss looked at her and she spoke, "No I am not a demon but by the way you are treating him I would think you were the demon and not him," _"No offence Yoko and we'll talk later on why you were out this late and so close to the town."  
_

All of the boy's became silent, no one had ever said anything like that to their boss before…and lived to tell, "You…dare…to compare…me…TO HIM!" the boss yelled pointing a finger at Yoko, "You little bitch I'll kill you right now!"

He took out the gun and pointed it ather and he pulled the trigger, "Nakada LOOK OUT!" Yoko pushed her out of the way.

She was pushed to the ground and the bullet missed her and she laid sprawling on the ground. She lifted her head and looked towards Yoko. He was pressing a hand to his chest and his eyes were closed. She saw blood drip away from his hand, "He saved her while risking his own life," whispered a voice from the crowd. Nakada didn't hear it. Her eyes became all ice blue and the wind picked up around her. The moon shined above her and seemed to shine all of it's light on her as her hair grew to her waist and became all silver tinted blue colour like it always was when she went into her other forms. Her nails grew as well into claws and her cloths changed into a long silver blue dress with thin sleeves covering her arms. Her necklace that she always wore turned into a full moon pendant on a silver chain. She was also wearing full moon earrings and on her head there was a third of a moon.

She looked towards the gang and her ice blue eyes made them shiver uncontrollably as they she looked at every one of them. Her eyes widened and they were all thrown backwards by a huge gust of wind.

* * *

Near by the rest of the team heard the gang of boys yell not far from them and they ran towards them. When they got there they saw all the boys on the ground not dead but severely bruised and unconscious. They turned and saw Nakada back to normal holding Yoko to her with tears in her eyes. A hand was over his chest while her other was wrapped behind him holding his shoulder keeping him in a sitting position with his head against her shoulder. Her cloths were soaked in his blood as she held him but it looked like she didn't care. He was laid across her lap and he seemed to be still alive as he winced from the pain but he still seemed to be very weak. They walked over to where they were and Nakada clenched her fist as if she had something in it.

"It's all right Yoko don't worry it's out I got and it didn't even puncture your heart," she turned her hand around as she opened it showing a bullet in her blood covered hand. He looked at her and smiled as he raised his hand over hers and grasped it.

"It doesn't hurt that much Nakada don't worry about me," Nakada tightened her hold on him as if she was afraid he was going to fade away. He felt her grip tighten around his shoulder, _"Don't worry Nakada I'm not going anywhere."_

"_Promise?"_

"_I promise,"_ his hand tightened over hers reassuringly and he smiled. The tears that she had been holding back fell down her face and on to the wound on his chest. To everyone's surprise the wound started to heal.

Nakada smiled, "You are going to be all right Yoko," she leaned in closer to his mouth and some of her tears fell into it. He swallowed the tears and his wounds began to fade away to nothing.

He sat up getting off of her legs and looked at her, "You have changed a lot Nakada even your eyes have changed to ice blue and your hair has streaks of blue tinted silver," he gently touched her face and wiped away her tears. she smiled and closed her eyes, she was so tired. He wrapped his arm around her and pressed her head to his shoulder as he picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the camper.


	13. Hotel, Nightmare and a Painful Story

Hotel, Nightmare And A Painful Story

When Nakada had woken up again she was holding something close to her and that something was holding her as well. She opened her eyes and saw her head was against the something's chest and she could hear a strong heartbeat and it sounded so wonderful. She looked up and saw Yoko asleep with his arms wrapped around her. She smiled and held him closer and pressed her head to his chest to listen to his heartbeat. She then felt him lay his head down on top of hers as he held her closer and she smiled even more, "Morning Nakada," he whispered.

She heard something in his voice and she looked up at him. He looked a bit worried for some reason. She smiled and said, "Morning, are you all right Yoko?"

He seemed a bit surprised by what she had said, "Nakada aren't you angry with me?" he asked.

"If you mean am I angry with you for leaving the camper then yes I am. If you mean am I angry with you for sleeping with me then no, just a little uncertain," she unwrapped her arms from around his waist and sat up.

He sat up as well with confusion on his face, "Uncertain about what Nakada?" he asked as he leaned on one hand and looked at her with his other hand hanging lazily over his hip.

She looked at him for a while and smiled, "Oh its nothing to be worried about Yoko. Come on are you hungry?" he sighed and nodded his head, "Okay then," Nakada got out of bed and saw that she was still in the cloths she had put on that night and she made a face.

"Are you all right Nakada?" he asked as stood up and stretched his tail sticking out behind him.

She looked at him and smiled, "Yeah I just didn't see what I had put on last night. I **_hate_** black!" she looked down at her cloths and saw that she was wearing black pants and a black T-shirt with black socks. Yoko smiled and went out of the room while she changed into the same things she had worn when she had first met Yoko. She also put her hair up into a high ponytail.

After that the rest of the team was still asleep so they ate in peace. When they were done Nakada washed the dishes and Yoko was watching T.V.

Nakada was almost done putting the dishes away when Yoko called from the living room, "Nakada I think you may want to come in here and see this." She walked into the living room and saw that Yoko was watching the news. Her eyes widened when she saw one of the boys from the gang last night.

* * *

She raised the volume and that was when everyone came into the living room, "So what you are saying is that there are demons in these woods?" asked a male announcer.

The boy looked at him and nodded, "That's right he attack us and we tried to fight back. Luckily my friend had a gun and was about to kill him when another one appeared and pushed him before he had a chance to kill him. This new demon was a girl though with waist length silver hair and her eyes were all ice blue. I mean it even the white part. And she had a long ice blue dress on and a moon pendant around her neck and a third of a moon on her forehead. Then she looked at us and a huge gust of wind blew us away. We managed to get the other demon with the gun so he might be dead but the other one knocked us unconscious and when we woke up she and the other demon were gone!"

"Well there you have it folks stay away from these woods and from now on don't go any where with out someone going with you."

Nakada turned the T.V. off and her eyes were wide. Everyone looked at Nakada and Yoko but they didn't say a word. Nakada looked at Yoko and he looked back at her, "Did you see me like that?" he shook his head no and she went outside and climbed up a tree. Yoko had gone back to his room while the rest of the team just stood there not knowing what to do.

* * *

Later after that DJ called Nakada saying that it was time to go and she went to her car. Yoko was still in his room looking out the window and Kuronue was also in the camper in the living room reading. After awhile on the road he got up from reading his book and went to Yoko and Nakada's room and went in. Yoko was sitting in his usual spot in the chair and looking out the window. He sat on the bed and looked out the window with him.

"Kuronue do you think Nakada could ever care about me?" He looked up at Yoko surprised he would ask this question.

"I don't know. But she seemed really worried about you when you were shot last night. I could have sworn she loved you honestly," he looked at his old partner in crime and friend. He saw something in his eyes but he didn't know what it was. Yoko sighed and crossed his arms over his chest and continued looking out the window. "Now I have a question for you," Yoko turned his head and looked at him, "Do you care about her?"

He looked at him for a while and looked out the window, "I can't care for her any more then I care for the rest of the team," Kuronue looked at him as if he had just found out he had tapeworms again.

"But why Yoko?"

Yoko continued looking out the window, "I'm not sure I can tell you Kuronue. But now I have another question for you. Actually I have a few questions for you," he looked at him again and leaned forward to look at him his arms on his knees, "How did you survive?"

Kuronue looked at him and shook his head, "I'm sorry Yoko I can't tell you that right now,"

"Ok then how is it you got here?" he asked looking at Kuronue hard, "How is it you were able to get into this world? Was there a price or something?"

Kuronue looked at him and shook his head, "I can't tell you how I got into this world but I can tell you there was no price." He looked at Yoko and saw that there was a faded look in his eyes as he looked out the window, "Was there a price for your travel here Yoko? Is that why you can't tell me?"

Yoko continued looking out the window and then he held his hands to his head and yelled as if in pain. He heard a voice in his head and he recognized it as Kelsey's, "_Listen and listen good. You can tell him about our little deal but he can't tell anyone and you can't tell anyone else either. I may not know where you are but I can cause you a great amount of pain while just being in your head! You can also tell a girl named Rebekah about the deal and that is it you hear?"_

"_I hear now get out of my head!" _Yoko yelled at her in his head. He was kneeling on the floor holding his head and Kuronue was beside him asking him what the matter was.

Kelsey left Yoko's mind but his head was still hurting not as much as before but it still hurt like hell. He could hear Kuronue talking to him, "Yoko are you all right come on say something! Don't worry we're stopping," upon hearing this Yoko lost consciousness.

Yoko's dream Pov

I opened my eyes and I found that my wrists and ankles were shackled against a cold stonewall so I was forced to stand up. I looked around me and I saw that I was in a dungeon of some sort. Then I heard the voice that always made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. "Hello Yoko," I shuddered as I heard her voice and then she came into view. Kelsey was smirking and saying something but I couldn't hear her but my heart hurt so much as she spoke.

Then I started to cough hard and she was beside me rubbing the front of my throat to my chest in an up and down motion. I felt so sick as she whispered meaningless words to me and kept on rubbing my throat and chest. Then she started rubbing my stomach and pressed a canteen of water to my mouth trying to make me drink the water in it. I knew she had drugged it and strongly. The smell was so strong it made me gag as she kept on trying to press the canteen to my lips while I kept on turning my head so she wouldn't be able to.

Finally she stopped and I looked at her as she smiled at me. Before I could do anything she punched me in the stomach and grabbed my hair and forced my head up with the same hand and taking advantage of my mouth being open she forced the water down my throat. I choked on the water while spitting it out and coughing some of it back up. Finally I couldn't resist anymore as she kept on forcing the drugged water down my throat. Then I felt a sharp pain in my stomach like a thousand needles were being jabbed into it. I felt the pain go through out my body and I leaned forward as far I could. Kelsey smiled at the pain I was in and kept on forcing my head up forcing me to drink all of the water.

The pain was so horrible that I thought I would go insane then I heard a voice all around me singing. I stopped trying to fight Kelsey as I listened to the person singing. It was feminine and it was so familiar as I listened. Soon the pain went away and Kelsey along with her evil smile disappeared. After I had calmed down a bit I was felt like someone was holding me close and bathing me in warmth as light surrounded my body. I held close to who ever was holding me not caring anymore what was going to happen. I just that the person who was holding me was trying to protect me.

End dream Nakada's Pov

Yoko was fighting like crazy after we had set him in his bed in the hotel room that we had bought. He was thrashing his clawed hands all over the place as if he was trying to get away from something. Every time I got close to him I would narrowly escape them as he swung them around. Then it looked like he was choking on something and his struggles increased. I was so worried about him that I climbed in the bed and held him close. He slashed at me with his claws across my face and on my side but I didn't notice them.

Everyone was warning me not to go near him but I had to take care of him some how. This nightmare was more horrible then the others were. As I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and held him close he groaned and wrapped his arms around his stomach and leaned over as if he was in pain. I couldn't take it any more I sang the song I usually sang to him and held him close as tears flowed from my eyes stinging the claw marks on my cheek but I still sang regardless of it.

He stopped struggling as if trying to hear me sing and relaxed against me and held me close to him. I held him close as I finished the song and kept on rubbing his ear and laid my head on his as well. I was almost done of the song when another came up into my head. It was deep and old but I began to sing it as I finished the last song.

**I'll give my love an apple **

**With out any core**

**I'll give my love a dwelling **

**With out any door**

**I'll give my love a palace **

**Where in he might be**

**That he might unlock it **

**With out any key**

**How can there be an apple **

**With out any core**

**How can there be a dwelling **

**With out any door**

**How can there be a palace **

**Where in he might be**

**That he might unlock it **

**With out any key**

**My head is an apple **

**With out any core**

**My mind is a dwelling **

**With out any door**

**My heart is a palace **

**Where in he might be**

**That he might unlock it **

**With out any key.**

Yoko woke up then looking at me and I looked to the others and they left. I wiped some silver hair away from his face and he looked confused, scared and worried for some reason, "What's wrong Yoko?" I asked.

He lifted his hand and touched my cheek where he had clawed me and even though my tears had healed most of it there was still plenty of evidence that he had clawed me and he also saw my blood on his claws, "Did…did I…do that to you?" he asked he looked scared that I would say yes. I couldn't look at his eyes and I closed mine.

With the gang

The gang had all gone into the camper and were a bit shaken from what had happened back in the room they had bought for a while. Kuronue held a shaking Jennah trying to calm her down a bit. Then he had to say the thing that was bothering, "I read in her diary that she could do that but I never actually thought she could," everyone looked at him and he continued, "I never thought anyone could calm Yoko down when he was having a nightmare. Before the time we were separated I would try my best and many healers as well would try and keep him from hurting himself when he had a nightmare. But all the others and I ended up with claw marks or worse. But eventually we did find a way to stop him from having nightmares."

Jennah looked at him with worry in her eyes, "To rape women."

He looked down at her and held her close, "One night it was mating season and Yoko was trying his best to control the heat he was in. Every season it seemed to get even worse for him and one season it almost killed him. He knew it would kill him so he went to the female servant courtiers and picked one of the most beautiful of the lot.

I saw him and the girl going to his room and I saw the look on her face. She was terrified and I asked Yoko what he was doing with her.

Flash Back

"Yoko what are you doing with that filthy ningen onna?" Kuronue asked as he walked up to Yoko holding a very dirty human girl that looked only to be twenty years old. She was dressed in rags and her feet were bare and scratched. He was holding her arm tightly and he squeezed it unintentionally and she gave a little squeak of pain.

Yoko growled a bit and clapped his hands and servants began to take the girl. "Make sure she has a good scrub and her wounds are healed," he said as they took the scared girl away from him. He turned back to Kuronue, "It is mating season Kuronue and if I don't follow through with this heat I will surly die this season."

Kuronue stared at him, "Yoko SHES A NINGEN!"

Yoko looked at him and titled his head, "And your point is? I intended to make love to her and when I'm done I'll kill her. You are right she is a ningen that is why she probably won't survive my heat. But if she does all the way through mating season then I will have no choice but to dispose of her my self. I don't want my reputation to be ruined but I do want to live through one more mating season. And I really don't want to mate a youkai and make her think herself superior."

Yoko went to his room to get ready and Kuronue just stood their dumb struck. He hid behind a statue and watched as the other servants pushed the scared girl into Yoko's room. His breath caught in his throat as he saw that the servant girl was actually very beautiful without the dirt or rags on her. He instantly felt sorry for the girl as she was pushed into the room.

After a while he heard nothing and then he heard a shriek come from the door, which was then covered. The shriek was the girl and he knew that as he began to hear her sobbing quietly that Yoko was taking her and giving his body the release it despiratly needed. He stayed behind the statue not knowing why but he did and then after a few minutes Yoko came out of the room with an evil smirk on his face. He walked down to the showers holding a hand against the wall for support as he walked all the way there with the scent of the human girl all over him.

After he was out of sight Kuronue came out of his hiding spot and quietly went into the room not knowing why. When he closed the door behind him he looked around and saw the girl in the bed. Her once magnificent cloths now torn to shreds and seed was all over her inner thighs. She was barely breathing and when he got closer to her he saw that she had been clawed in various places.

Sensing that someone was there the girl opened her eyes and saw him. She gave a stifled cry and tried to move away from him, "Don't worry,"he assured her as he sat by her. She looked at him with scared eyes, "I won't do anything to you. I just want to help you. Come here."

The girl was hesitant at first but she went over to him and he took some herbs out, some liquids and some water. He began to slowly heal all of her wounds and she smiled as he helped her. For some reason he began to smile as well as he continued to help the girl.

When he was done he said, "Now don't tell Yoko about this all right and I'll come back to heal you. After mating season I'll ask Yoko if I can kill you and then I will help you escape to a village. But don't tell anyone about this okay?" the girl smiled and nodded her head.

She laid downon the bed and closed her eyes. But before she went to sleep she asked, "Will he do this to me every night?"

Kuronue looked at her shocked, "No he wont. Only if he gets too much into the heat again so you don't have to worry. He will come back but he wont hurt you he'll just sleep with you and don't resist him when he does…all right?" the girl looked at him and nodded before she closed her eyes and she went to sleep.

Kuronue walked out of the room just as Yoko was walking back up, "What were you doing in there, Kuronue?"

He looked at him and thought of something quick, "I thought I would heal her wounds since I don't want all of our onna servants killed in just on season," and with that he began to walk away.

Yoko grabbed his arm and turned him around and looked at him straight in the eye and spoke so softly and calmly that it scared the living day lights out of him, "Do it again without my permeation and I swear I'll make Yomi's torture look like heaven in Ningenkai compared to what I'll personally do to you. Never touch the onna's I chose even if it is only for one mating season," Yoko let go of him and went to the door, "But from now on you have my permeation to heal them."

He went into his room while Kuronue just stood their wide-eyed at the way Yoko had spoke to him. He had never spoken to him like that and all he did was heal a worthless girl that he was going to use for only one season.

After the following weeks Yoko didn't rape her and he also didn't have any nightmares. Though when he began to feel the heat he began to have nightmares again and after he had raped the girl they stopped. So they finally began to see that the nightmares did only appear when he was in heat and raping the girl drove them off.

After mating season though Yoko went to kill her but Kuronue asked to kill her instead and he agreed. He took the girl to a tiger demon clan where they took on human slaves but were a lot nicer to them and would adopt them into their family as one of their kind.

End Flash Back

Everyone looked at Kuronue and he just stared at the ground, "But as far as we know he hasn't been in heat when he had his nightmares. It's mostly when Nakada didn't sleep with him and when she did they stopped," Jennah said as she held him closer to her and snuggled closer to him as well.

Kuronue held her protectivelyand looked at the others, "I know but what I want to know is why and how," everyone was silent as they looked at the window of the room they had bought until the roads weren't blocked anymore.

"Nakada could have been raped…" Lacy said as she stared at the window and her eyes darkened, "I knew he was keeping horrible secrets from us...oh," she got up and went to her room and slammed the door shut. Everyone stared at her and everything went silent.

Back in the hotel room Yoko's Pov

I couldn't believe that I had actually hurt her. But her face was clawed and my claws had her blood on them. I had hurt many girls while I knew what I was doing and when I wasn't. But I had never felt this way when I saw that Nakada's cheek with my claw marks on it. They were almost healed showing she had been crying and my heart hurt for some reason. Usually I would laugh at someone else's pain but I couldn't laugh or joke around with the fact that I had hurt her like the way I had hurt many other human women before her when I was in heat.

I gently touched the side of her face that I hadn't clawed and she looked at me but didn't stiffen like the last time I had hurt her. She actually relaxed into my hand and smiled a bit as she continued to gently rub my ear. I started to sit up and I accidentally bumped my elbow against her side and she winced. I looked at her side just before she tried to hide it from me. There were claw marks on her side as well, "Nakada I am so sorry…"

She pressed a finger to my mouth to make me quite, "Did I say I blamed you? I am just glad you are all right Yoko. You had us all worried when you started thrashing about with another one of your nightmares,"she reached over to the side table and gave me a plate full of food on it. It was then that I realized I was starving! But I also realized that I wasn't in the camper any more.

"Nakada where are we? What happened to the camper?"she hushed me and gave me the food and I slowly began to eat it.

"We thought we would go into a hotel for a while since all roads are being blocked off and the police are searching the woods for you and me. Tomorrow the girls and I are going to go shopping for some more food and clothes. You and/or Kuronue can come with us. We can all go actually if you want to," I finished up the food and made a little face, "Is something wrong Yoko?"

I smiled, "Who ever cooked this needs a few lessons from you and the girls. It's not bad but it doesn't taste as good as yours,"she smiled as she lifted her hand to her cheek and side and her hands glowed ice blue. When she lifted her hands the claw marks were no longer there.

"You know Yoko you should have your hair up more often. Not only does it hide your ears but it makes a great pony tail," she reached behind my head and pulled my hair into view to see that it was up in a ponytail. I reached on top of my head and felt my ears hidden by my took out a hand mirror and gave it to me.

I looked into it and saw that my hair was done up in a messy pony tail but it hid my ears really well, "Something tells me you are going to do something elseto my hair,"

Normal Pov

Nakada winced, "Well we are going to have to dye your hair and ears a different colour. You don't see that many people with silver hair around here and they also have a description of what you look like. Yoko if it makes you feel any better I got some hair dye that it a light, light blond so it won't be far off from your original colour. Please Yoko," Nakada was sitting on the other side of the bed as he looked at her and thinking which she was a bit surprised by. When they first met he would have gone into a big fit.

"Fine when will we do it? I said we because I don't know how to use hair dye and either then DJ and Kuronue you're the only one that I fully trust to work on my hair." Nakada was surprised by what he had said and she smiled and nodded.

"We can do it right now if you want,"he nodded and they went to the bathroom.

After a few minutes and everyone was back in the room they both came out. Yoko's hair and ears were dyed a shiny kind of blond that was different but it wasn't far from his natural hair colour. He was a bit embarrassed but they all told him that it was good and he just had to get used to it for the time being.


	14. Karaoke Troubles

Karaoke Troubles

The next day they had all gone shopping and when the demons were in their disguises they really did look like humans. Kuronue had folded his wings under his arms and wrapped them around his torso and they had redone his hair so it covered his pointy ears. Though it took a lot of convincing to make him take off his hat.

Nakada also put on disguise just in case one of the guys from the other night saw her. She had also dyed her hair blonde and had put on some light make-up though the girls had to force her to put it on. Yoko was also wearing the sunglasses that Nakada had bought him the day they had first left so they hid his eye colour.

The demons were rather uncomfortable being around all of the humans in the mall and were a bit nervous. Jennah looked at them and sighed, "Can't take you to any where can we?"

Kuronue looked at her and smiled, "Nope," she gave a little giggle and held on to his arm. He looked at her and relaxed some what as he took her hand.

Yoko just smiled as he watched the couple go into a clothes store, "Whatch ya thinking?" Nakada asked as she walked up beside him.

He looked at her a bit startled, "Nothing of importance Nakada," he smiled a bit and walked with them.

When it was lunchtime they were done buying some new clothes and some more food for the road. They went to a pizza place to eat and went back to the hotel to rest a bit. Yoko and Kuronue were really happy when they got to their room. Kuronue took off his shirt so he could open his wings that had gotten really stiff and Yoko undid his hair so he could move his ears and untied his tail from around his waist wagging it behind him a little.

"Let me tell you this it is nice to finally stretch my wings! I think they went to sleep when DJ was trying on shoes,"he sat on the bed next to Jennah and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She smiled and snuggled in closer to his embrace as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Well we're just going to have to work on that aren't we?" Nakada asked as she sat in a chair that was next to her and Yoko's bed. Yoko gave a little chuckle when he saw the look on Kuronue's face. He looked like he had been slapped.

"Hey I wouldn't giggle if I were you fox. You seemed to put your hair down and untie your tail a little to fast."

Yoko glared at him, "Well you don't see me complaining at least," he heard a slight giggle and he turned his head to look at Nakada who had her legs up to her chest and her hand over her mouth trying hard not to laugh. He grinned evilly and walked behind her and started to tickle her sides.

She burst out laughing and tried to squirm away from him but he didn't let go so she brought her hands around his neck and pulled him down from behind the chair so he was laying on her lap. But he was still tickling her so she tickled him right back. Everyone was laughing like crazy at the sight. Jennah had taken out a digital camera and started tapping the whole thing trying her best to hold the camera and laugh at the same time. They both soon fell out of the chair and Yoko landed on Nakada still tickling her sides only making sure he wasn't hurting her while he sat on his knees over her hip. But soon she managed to turn him and she was on top of him tickling him back.

Soon they both stopped tickling each other and were lying on the floor with Nakada on top of him her head and one hand on his chest and her arm wrapped around his back while his arms were around her waist. Jennah hid the camera and sat close to Kuronue who was out of breath from laughing.

It was then that they noticed how they were laying and slowly began to get up. Nakada still had a smile on her face and looked away from him with a slight blush on her face. Yoko looked away as well fighting back a blush and went to sit on the bed while she went and sat back in the chair.

It was a bit quiet after that and Kyle turned on the T.V. and they began to watch what was on. It was AFV (America's Funniest home Video's) and they started to watch and laugh again. Yoko hadn't noticed but Nakada had gotten dressed some time and was sitting next to him laughing as a kitten began to climb up someone's leg to a counter were the someone was putting food in a dish for it.

He smiled and watched some more of the show. At nine o'clock it was over and everyone was tired of laughing so they went to bed.

Everyone was asleep except for Yoko. He kept on wondering why he felt so relaxed around Nakada. He turned around and saw that her back was towards him and she was sleeping leaned on an elbow and looked at her sleeping form. He had told Kuronue about the deal he had made andhe had gone into a big fit of how Kelsey was a big snake he had laughed a little and said he didn't know how true that was.

He touched Nakada's shoulder lightly and began to rub it up and down. She sighed a little and stirred a little in her sleep. He froze until she stopped moving and settled down in her sleep. He sat up and walked over to the chair she had been sitting in earlier. He turned on the T.V. and kept the volume down so as to not wake any one up.

Kuronue woke up and saw that a light was on. His arm was around Jennah's shoulders but he gently lifted his arm and looked at Yoko watching the T.V. He got up from the bed and sat in the chair next to his.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you Kuronue," Yoko apologized as he looked over at his friend.

"You didn't, I usually wake up around this time to see if Jennah is all right and I go back to sleep," Kuronue saw Yoko's eyes had a far away look in them, "Your falling for her aren't you?"

Yoko instantly got angry and turned away, "How can I be so weak Kuronue? I'm Yoko Kurama the most feared thief in all of Makai! I have murdered and stolen for many years! How is it she makes me feel like this! It is going to kill me some day if I can't stop it!"

"Yoko her kiss can cure it you know that."

"Yes but Kuronue she has to truly love me! And after all the things I've done to hurt her…do you honestly think she would love me?" Yoko looked at the T.V. again.

"Yoko if you ask me I think you put your self down to much. I think she cares about you a lot more then you think actually," he looked the T.V. and saw someone on a motor cycle, "Hey don't we have things like that in Makai? Except they ran on magic?"

"Yeah, ha I remember when you first road one you had your wings open and you fell off the bike!" Yoko placed his hand over his mouth to try and stifle his laughter.

Kuronue chuckled as well, "Yeah but when you first road it you were like a natural! To bad they were thought to dangerous and they destroyed every last one," they looked back at the T.V. "Well you are going to have to get some sleep Yoko. I'll stay up a little longer," Yoko nodded and went to bed. After he had made sure he was asleep Kuronue went over to all of the whole team except for Yoko and woke them up.

After they were all awake they went out to the camper, "Okay now everyone is here?" Jennah asked looking around, "All right, now all of us know we are a little short on money…"

"It's my fault I didn't think we would have to get more cloths or the hotel," Lacey spoke up.

"It's all right Lacey," Lindsey spoke up, "I didn't realize we needed clothes either until I found out some of my cloths didn't fit me any more. The thing we need to do now is think where are we going to get the money?"

"Why don't Yoko and I just steal from a bank?" Kuronue asked.

"Because we want that as a last resort," she answered, "This isn't Demon World and it is a bit harder to steal from a bank here then it was there. Everyone is already looking for two demons in the woods. They have cameras in there so they can see you and know that Yoko isn't in the woods any more and know that there is another demon, you, with him. They will search everywhere. So we are going to have to find away to earn a lot of money."

Everyone kept on thinking on how to earn the money when Kuronue said, "What is that darn music?" everyone looked at him and listened.

"Oh that's probably the Karaoke in the hotel…" Everyone looked at each other with a smile on their faces, "You can earn money in Karaoke," April said with a smile.

"Yeah but someone is going to have to sing," Nakada finally spoke up as she looked put the window. She felt everyone looking at her for a second and she turned her head. They were all looking at her with big grins on their faces, "Oh no, no, no, no, I will not sing in front of a whole crowd!"

"But Nakada you sang in front of a huge crowd at school and to Yoko what is the difference?" April asked with a smile on her face.

"The difference is THIS IS NOT SCHOOL! And Yoko was asleep when I sang to him," she answered as she stood up and walked out of the camper.

"I guess she has a major case of stage fright," Sophie said looking all around, "Hmm I think I have an idea though!" she ran out of the camper and into their room, "Okay I know he keeps an extra one around here somewhere…ah here it is," she took what she was looking for and ran back out side to the camper.

Nakada had returned and was looking out the window, "Nakada," she turned her head and listened, "I've heard you sing in the forest before right?" she nodded, "Why do you do that?"

"Well I don't know, the wind and plants tell or ask me to sing a song and I do. They tell me the words and the wind directs my movements so I know what to do. I just close my eyes and ask and they tell," Nakada looked out a window again.

"Well I think I know a way to get you to sing in front of the crowd," Sophie said with a smile on her face.

She looked at her and asked, "How would you possibly be ably to do that?"

"Trust me but first before I tell you get dressed and the girls will put you into something nice," Sophie looked towards the girls and they all smiled and took her into her and Yoko's bedroom.

After awhile she came back out her face looking like after she had jumped the cliff (with the ice blue make up I mean.) She was wearing a light blue shirt with blue roses on it and blue jeans (get creative here please) she was also wearing blue high heel shoes. On her wrist was a blue rose bracelet and on her neck was a choker with a blue rose on it.

"And now for the final touch," Sophie said as she walked up to her with a hand behind her back. When she was close enough she moved her arm into view and produced a lovely red rose but it looked like it was welting. Sophie placed it in Nakada's hair with it cradled in between her ear and her head. The rose instantly began to come to life and Nakada could hear it whisper in her ear.

"Now you can listen to the rose when you close your eyes to sing and pretend you're in the forest singing,"

Nakada smiled as she touched the rose, "This is a wonderful idea Sophie. Okay lets see if it will work but first DJ you have to stay in our room so if Yoko wakes up you can tell him every thing.

"Nakada! Why do I have to do it?" he whined.

"Because…" she said the rest in his mind and he nodded.

* * *

A little while Yoko woke up and looked behind him and saw that Nakada wasn't in bed. He looked all around and saw that no one was in the room. He got out of bed and walked around trying to find them. The door opened and he ran behind it.

DJ walked from behind the door and saw that Yoko wasn't in his bed. When he closed the door he felt some one grab his shoulder and he elbowed the person. Then he took the hand that was still on his shoulder and flipped the person on the ground and jumped on them in his animal form venom spilling from his fangs as he opened his mouth ready to bite. Then he saw it was Yoko and he turned back into his normal form.

"I am so sorry Yoko but you shouldn't scare me like that," DJ said as he got up and helped Yoko up from the floor.

"It's all right but where are the others?" Yoko was a bit shaken up from being attacked by DJ and that he had almost bitten him with his poisonous fangs.

"Oh well there down stairs," DJ wasn't sure if he should tell him about Nakada singing or not.

"What are they doing down stairs?" he asked a bit suspicious and looking at him hard.

"Umm uh listen their all right they'll be up in a few minutes so you don't have to worry," DJ sat on his and Sophie's bed and looked at him. Yoko wasn't happy with what DJ was telling him, "All right but you probably don't know what it is called so you better put your tail and hair up so you can see it," Yoko went into the bathroom and came back out in a minute and DJ took him down to the Karaoke bar.

When they got there Yoko could hear Nakada singing. He sped up a little and followed her voice with DJ trailing close behind. When he walked into the bar the first thing he saw was Nakada on a stage singing into a stick with her eyes closed and a rose in her hair. The second thing he noticed was that everyone in the room was sitting or standing still just listening to her sing. Yoko had never heard her sing when he was awake so this was the first time he had actually heard her sing.

It was a soft song almost like a lullaby and she sang to the music perfectly all though never opening her eyes. He looked around and saw that the rest of the team was at a bench listening to her as well almost entranced by her singing. He walked over to them just as Nakada finished her song and DJ told him to cover his ears. When Nakada sang the final note there was silence and when she opened her eyes the whole room erupted into clapping and cheers. Yoko closed his eyes and pressed his hands over his ears trying to block out the sound.

Jennah was at his side followed by Kuronue and the rest of the team trying to do there best in helping him.

Nakada smiled and looked at all of the people that were clapping. Then she saw Yoko covering his ears and had his eyes closed. She got off the stage and ran towards him and the others. Sophie waited to collect the money they had earned while everyone else got out of the bar. When they were out Yoko uncovered his ears and looked at her with a face clearly saying he was not pleased.

"We'll tell you everything later Yoko but right now lets go into our room," the whole team walked up to their room there was a little silence and after a while Sophie came into the room with a bag full of money.

"Honestly I don't think they have any left for the other performers. They were practically empting their pockets when they finally started to give the collector the money," Sophie had a big smile on her face then she sensed the tension in the room, "Umm did I interrupt something here?"

"Sophie I think we should leave Yoko and Nakada alone for a while," Lindsey said and they all left the room and went out to the camper.

After they had left Yoko looked at Nakada and he glared at her, "Would you mind telling me why you did that?" he asked her in a rather angered voice.

She glared right back at him and said coldly, "We needed the money so instead having you and Kuronue steal from a bank we thought we could earn it. As for why I was up there singing we needed a singer and everyone wanted me so THERE!" Nakada took the rose from behind her ear and placed it on the table near the window she was sitting on and looked out through the window.

Yoko was shivering from her cold voice but his anger quickly warmed him up. He walked behind her and asked, "Do you really think of me as an amateur? Do you think I would get caught?"

She looked at him and said, "Yes as a matter of fact I do! This isn't Demon World Yoko. There are certain things in this world that you don't understand and because of that you and Kuronue could easily get caught. They are already looking for us Yoko and if they find out that you are alive and out of the woods they might send a search party into all homes, stores, and hotels!" Nakada was on the brink of tears then but she didn't want to cry in front of Yoko so she ran to the door and out of the hotel. She didn't go to the camper though instead she had gone out to the woods for some peace and quiet.

* * *

Yoko just stood there dumb founded and walked to the bed with out any shaking. But as soon as he sat down on the bed he held his head in his hands, leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and his eyes closed, _"Smooth move fox!"_

"_Leave me alone I don't want to talk to you right now."_

"_You know I think she was about to cry there before she ran away. Don't expect her to come back and sleep in this bed tonight or any other night while we're here…"_

"_I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" _Yoko yelled at Hatred while clenching his hands into fists while still pressing them against his head, _"I know quite well what I just did so don't rub it in!"_

"_Well excuse me but I thought you would be proud of what you just did. You don't have to worry about falling in love with her since she probably won't be falling on love with you now. You can just forget about her…" _Yoko couldn't stand it any more he ran out of the room and went into the woods far from Nakada and the others.

* * *

The whole team saw them go out of the hotel and they also saw that they weren't happy in the least, "Do you think we should follow then?" Sophie asked when they all got out of the camper and back to the hotel.

"If I know Nakada if she is disturbed when she's angry she gets ugly," Jennah said as she held on to Kuronue's hand.

'The same is with Yoko. I wont be surprised if he ends up killing something while he's out in those woods. Or hitting every tree in sight," they all went into the hotel and went back into bed but didn't go to sleep until an hour had gone by.

Kuronue was right about Yoko hitting ever tree in sight while he was in the woods. He was going crazy as he hit every tree he saw or ran into. Hatred was very close to coming out and when he felt some relief it was then he noticed Hatred was trying to take over, "_Don't event think about it or I'll turn my assault on to you!"_

"_Then what are you going to do huh? I know all of your weaknesses and how to get you angry. You just found out who I am so you don't know anything about me." _Yoko looked at his hands and saw that they were bleeding and had tons of splinters in them.

_Damn!_ He thought as walked over to a near by stream and winced as he dunked his hands into the freezing cold water and kneeled down.

"Are you all right Yoko?" he turned around and saw Nakada looking at him with one hand against a tree. She had been crying he saw that because her eyes were a bit red and he could smell the dry tears on her face.

Yoko looked away from her "I'm just fine," he said rather harshly. He felt her kneel down bedside him and touch his shoulder. He stiffened but slowly relaxed into her touch.

"Yoko what did you do to your hands!" she gently took hold of his hands pulled them out of the freezing cold water and held them to her face. She cried and her tears fell down from her face and onto his hands and they instantly healed while the splinters were washed away. She let go of his hands and looked down at the stream as she wiped away her tears from her face.

Yoko looked at her and looked at his hands then he gently touched her face and saw a tear fall from her eye and she sniffled a little. He turned her face towards him and saw that she was about to cry again, "Nakada why do you care about what happens to me and Kuronue? I thought you hated us."

Nakada gave a weak smile and looked back at the stream, "I never hated you two I was just angry at some of the things you did. I mean you struck me, tried to make DJ and I your slaves, kept a secret from us and went out side when you knew how close we were to the town. I care about what happens to all of us Yoko that includes Kuronue and you."

He saw that Nakada was tired and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pressed her head to his shoulder. She didn't resist in the slightest and she closed her eyes when her head was against his shoulder. Yoko laid his head on hers and closed his eyes as he held her close.

After a while he heard Nakada's breathing become normal and even. Her heartbeat was also calm and that was when he realized she was asleep. He smiled as he picked her up and carried her back to the hotel with her in his arms.

He didn't go into the hotel though when he got there. He went straight for the camper, went inside and walked into their bedroom. He laid Nakada onto the bed and covered her with the sheets. After he was done he moved some stray hairs away from her face and made a move to leave the room. But Nakada held on to his hand like the first time and wouldn't let go. He smiled knowing that it was useless and got in bed behind her. But as soon as he was in bed she turned around, let go of his hand and wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her head to his chest. He froze for a second and then he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep.


	15. If I Could Only Get One Kiss

If I Could Only Get One Kiss

When Nakada woke up the first thing she noticed was Yoko was holding her and she smiled. The reason she knew this was because she could smell roses and she could feel his arms around her. The second thing she noticed was that she wasn't in the hotel room. She opened her eyes and saw that they was in their room in the camper. She looked at Yoko and smiled when she saw his sleeping face. She brushed a few hairs away from his face and snuggled closer to his warmth. _Mom and dad would freak if they saw me doing this but right now I don't care._ She smiled again when she heard Yoko's heart speed up a bit showing he was beginning to wake up.

Yoko had heard her thoughts and smiled. _Maybe she could love me but I have to be sure before I let this get out of hand. _He held Nakada closer despite what he thought and he smiled.

"Ohayo gozimasu Yoko," she greeted as she looked up at him.

Yoko was a bit surprised but he smiled and greeted back to her "Ohayo gozimasu Nakada. How are you feeling?"

Not wanting to let him go she stretched her arms out but still had them at the side of his waist and wrapped them fully around his waist again.

"I am just fine just a bit stiff," she knew she would be spoiling everything but, "Do you think maybe we should go back into the hotel? Everyone is probably worried about us. Jennah knows more then anyone what happens when I get mad so she will probably get worried that I hurt myself of something. Kuronue probably knows you had hit every tree that came to your path," Nakada unwrapped one arm from around his waist and took one of his hands and looked at it.

Yoko looked at her as she inspected his hand then he cupped her face and looked into her eyes. Her eyes used to be dark blue but now they were ice blue but they held so much warmth that he felt like he was being pulled into them.

Nakada felt the same way when she looked into his golden orbs for eyes. _Such a weird kind of colour but wonderful just the same._ She placed her hand on his cheek moving her thumb back and forth under one of his eyes. Yoko closed his eyes for a second and leaned into her hand for moment and he opened them.

Neither of them noticed but their faces were so close together and their lips were mere centimeters apart. They could feel each others breath on the others mouths and it would have been perfect … if Jennah and Kuronue hadn't opened the door just then on them yelling, "ARE YOU TWO IN HERE?" Nakada sat up startled and her shoulder some how collided with Yoko's nose which made him yelp and he held it and rolled over the side of the bed and fell out of it.

Nakada was glaring daggers at them and if looks could kill they would be dead right them. Soon Yoko was kneeling on the floor holding a now bleeding nose and also glaring daggers at them. Jennah and Kuronue were trying to hold down their giggles on what they had just found but when they saw the looks on Yoko and Nakada's faces they both gulped and started to back away.

Nakada was in her animal form with her fangs and her claws looking pretty dangerous to those two. Yoko was on the bed as well no longer holding his nose but his fangs bared and claws at the ready. They both growled a warning and with that Jennah and Kuronue ran out of the camper as if hells hound dogs were chasing them.

Nakada turned back to her normal form and started laughing and wrapping her arms around her waist. Yoko held his nose again and also laughed. After a second Nakada stopped laughing and went over to him to check his bleeding nose. She took him to the bathroom and took a washclothe and put it in some cold water. When she had squeezed out all of the access water she pinched it to his nose and bowed his head down. She gave him another wet cloth so he could wash his hand that had some of his blood on it.

"I really didn't mean to hurt your nose Yoko. I'm sorry," he smiled and saw that she was smiling as well but it soon disappeared.

That was when the question popped put of his mouth, "Nakada why is it you don't laugh that much? And when you do why is it short lived?"

Nakada was quiet for a second thinking over her answer, "I don't know Yoko. I guess it is because I have isolated myself from a lot of people. At school I had to because of the way I looked and acted people kept on saying things about me. Most of the time I would ignore them but rarely you would see me get back at them. But because I don't know that many mean things to say it usually got worse. Sometimes I just wished I could use my powers against them but I knew that something bad would happen. Rarely and I mean rarely it only happened twice but I would get so mad that my anger would activate my magic and do something drastic." Nakada took the clothe away from Yoko's nose and checked it. She squeezed his nose again and took the clothe back, "Looks like your nose isn't bleeding anymore."

He looked at her and saw that her eyes were shaded as she rinsed the cloth and hung it up on the towel rack. Yoko was sitting on the toilet seat but he stood up and walked over to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she froze only letting up a little, "The first time Renee a girl in my class and her friends kept on throwing things at me. I was getting angry and they knew it so they kept on throwing things. I was really happy when it was lunchtime and I went to my locker. Then I felt Renee behind me and I felt something on my hair. When she left I placed my hand on the back of my head, it was up then and, I felt pieces of a binder and spit in it. I looked at her and saw that she was smiling along with her friends. They started walking down the stairs laughing. I could hear them laughing and talking about me. Then I just snapped and I heard the girls screaming. Everyone ran to the stairs and there were the girls at the bottom of the stairs unconscious. They weren't dead but they were in coma for a week but it was almost like they knew I did it because they stayed away from me then on."

Yoko had walked with her out of the bathroom and now they were sitting on the bed. He had his arm around her shoulders and his hand was gently pressing her head to his shoulder, "The other time was kind of hazy but I remember most of it. We were having gym Nick he is also in my class and we were playing soccer. When I had the ball or trying to get the ball from him or another person he would push me out of the way and I would always fall down and get laughed at. When I was going to kick the ball to one of my teammates he kicked me as hard as he could in the leg and I fell over. I ended up limping over to the bench and sitting out for the rest of the game. After the game Nick hadn't been talked to so my anger heightened and then just when I was starting to cool down and I was sitting on a ramp outside he pushed me off and everyone around me began to laugh. Then I heard someone scream in the background and when I looked at Nick he was horrified and starting to back away from me as I started to stand up. April was looking at me as well I didn't know why. I just knew that I was angry and all of a sudden a huge gust of wind blew from behind me and Nick and all the other kids flew away from me. I felt someone put their hands around me and sit me down on the ground. I also saw April putting everyone to sleep and placing a forgetting spell on them. Then everything went dark as my anger cooled." she held Yoko close not wanting to let go and she could feel tears in her eyes.

"Nakada just cry don't hurt your self by holding it in," and with that she started to cry into his shoulder and he held her close. For some reason he didn't want her to cry but he knew it was what was best for her. Sometimes it was good to cry and talk to someone about their troubles like she was doing. She was soon asleep from crying her silent tears. He wiped away her tears that had stayed on her face and laid his head on top of hers.

He stroked her hair as he looked at the odd colour. The blond in her hair had been washed out so it back to normal with the odd sliver blue tinted strands of hair but there seemed to be more of them now.

Nakada's Pov

I woke up a short time after and I remembered what I had told Yoko. I then realized that I was holding on to someone and I opened my eyes slightly to see whom. I didn't see that much because my vision was still hazy. It was then that I realized that I hadn't been wearing my glasses for some time now. After Yoko had been shot I hadn't been wearing my glasses at all. I smiled and a tear fell down my cheek when I realized _I can see! I don't need my glasses anymore!_ I felt someone tighten their hold around my shoulders and then they wiped the tear away from my face. It wasn't until I saw the claws did I know who it was. It seemed whenever I needed him Yoko would always be there with his arms around me. I smiled and held him closer as I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent of roses.

It was then that I realized I couldn't hide from the truth anymore and didn't care what my parents or anyone thought about it. I loved him with all of my heart and I knew I would love him no matter what and it was to late to turn back now. But then my heart began to hurt because I didn't know if he felt the same way or not and I was scared that he didn't. I knew his dark side loved me but what about the HIM now with his arms around me? Did he love me?

Another tear fell from my eyes and the happiness I had felt soon disappeared and I felt him brush that tear away as well and he began hush me. I opened my eyes all the way and saw that my head was against his chest and I listened intently to his heart beating. It sounded so wonderful and I could have sworn time had just slowed down.

Yoko's Pov

When I saw Nakada's first tear while she was asleep I just stared at it at first then I wiped it away from her face. I felt her tighten her hold around my waist and I couldn't help but to smile. I thought then what the other demons in Demon world would think of me comforting a human girl. They would all probably think I was crazy and I don't know why but I smiled at that and then I looked down and saw she had another tear on her face. My heart began to ach for some reason and I wiped that tear away as well and tried to hush her to calm her down.

I saw her eyes open up and I froze not knowing what to do. She continued to lay her head against my chest and I saw her smile and time seemed to slow down. She then looked up at my face and smiled a bit. Her ice blue eyes held such warmth they seemed to be a pool of warmth and it was like I was swimming in them. I cupped her face and placed my thumb under her bottom lip and her lips seemed to have caught my attention.

Then something escaped from my lips before I could even stop it, "Tou-kou tiger," I hadn't realized what I said until her eyes held some surprise and she giggled a bit but she continued to stare at me with a smile. Then I realized that I had said 'sugar-lips tiger' in Japanese. I felt my face heat up and I realized that I was blushing. I hadn't noticed as well that her and my lips were almost about to connect.

Normal Pov

Nakada and Yoko's lips were so close together and they began to close their eyes as their lips got closer and closer together. They could almost feel each others lips when they suddenly heard an "Ahhhhhh umpf ow," they both separated and there was the door to their room wide open and the boys were in the hallway and the girls were on the floor piled up against each other. Yoko and Nakada both blushed about thirty shades of red and then Nakada got this really nasty look in her eyes and so did Yoko. She turned into her animal form and everyone began to get really scared. Her eyes that had once held warmth were now as cold as ice as she growled and showed her fangs and gave an evil smirk.

Yoko was the same as he showed his fangs and his tail wagged in anger. His eyes that were so warm they had looked like golden lava were now just as cold as Nakada's ice blue eyes. He gave a little growl at the back of his throat and everyone began to back up.

"N-Now Y-Yoko…Nakada d-don't do anything you are going to regret later," Jennah said she got up and walked slowly behind Kuronue who was terrified of the creatures on the bed looking at them like predators.

Yoko and Nakada slowly got off the bed and started to walk towards the team. The team started to back away from them and just then they ran out of the camper as fast as there legs could carry them. They both sat on the bed and Nakada laughed as hard as she could and leaned her head on Yoko's shoulder as she transformed back into her original form. Yoko was laughing as well not as hard as she was but hard as he laid his head on top of hers. After a few minutes they stopped laughing and upon instinct or reflex before anything else happened Nakada quickly pecked Yoko on the cheek and pushed him out side so she could get dressed.

When Yoko was out of the room he slowly went to the living room and sat down and held his hand over the spot where Nakada had gently kissed him on the cheek and his eyes were wide. He gave a small blush and a smile appeared on his face as the tingling feeling of Nakada's soft lips stayed on his skin.

Nakada was a bit different. After she had closed the door she had leaned against it and covered her mouth with her hand. She was as red as the rose she had, had on her ear the other night. She started to get dressed slowly with a little smile on her face and as much as she tried she could not suppress it at all.


	16. The Musics Just Right When Another Joins

The Music's Just Right When Another Joins

After six weeks the roads were still blocked and people were forbidden to go into the woods. So the team settled in at the hotel for a while and Nakada still sang at the Karaoke bar so that was where they got their money. She would sing every night and more and more people would go in to here her sing songs.

The demons also got used to being around people more and so after a while they started to go on walks around the town. It was a big town but the demons didn't mind.

One day while Yoko was on one of his usual walks he went and he came across a store that were selling guitars in it. He looked through the window and saw a person playing on one of them. He was somewhat interested and went inside. The guitar shop was rather small but had a lot of selections. A lady who worked in the store came up to him with a smile on her face and asked, "May I help you sir?"

Yoko was surprised when the lady talked to him but then remembering he was in his disguise he smiled and shook his head, "No just looking around. I don't actually know how to play," he answered while looking at a wooden hand made guitar and looked at the price. It was around three hundred dollars and finely made._ That guitar's price is probably around my age_. He touched it and a sudden urge to play it came over him.

"You don't know how to play? Well it is quite easy to. Lets see how you hold a guitar, are your right or left handed?" he picked up the guitar that he was looking at and turned it around so it felt comfortable. And as he closed his eyes it was as if he had always played. His fingers began to thrum through the strings to one of the songs Nakada had sang at the Karaoke bar. The music played through out the little shop and it sounded so good. As he continued to play he felt the brush past his fingers as if guiding them.

When he was done he opened his eyes and looked at the lady and her eyes were wide with amazement, "Are you sure you have never played before sir? That was absolutely beautiful!" Yoko looked all around and saw that all eyes were on him. He put the guitar back and for some reason he felt reluctant as he let it go.

"I am quite sure I haven't played before miss. I have to go my friends are probably waiting for me," before the lady could say anything he walked out of the store.

* * *

Nakada saw Yoko walk out of the guitar store looking a bit upset. She wondered what was wrong and went in to the store. The same lady who had been talking to Yoko walked up to her and asked, "May I help you miss?"

"Yes, my friend just walked out of here and he looked upset. Would you know why?"

"I don't know miss but he is a great guitar player," she looked at her with a surprised look, "Yes he was just playing this guitar and honestly it was like he had been playing his whole life!"

Nakada picked up the guitar and ran her hand through it. She saw the price and her eyes widened. But she looked at the guitar and smiled, "I would like to buy this please with a case as well."

"Of course miss I'll even supply a pick," and with that the lady took out a case that was the same size as the guitar and placed the guitar in it.

Nakada was just about to walk out of the store when the lady asked, "You are that girl that sings at the karaoke bar at the hotel right?"

Nakada turned around to look at the lady, "Yes I am,"

"Would you please sing The Rose? I don't mean to be rude but I always here you sing every night ever since I've heard about you and I have always wanted to hear you sing that song!"

She smiled and nodded, "I'll sing it if they have it,"

"But if they don't you might be able to get the guy to play along with you. They allow that," the lady said with a smile.

"I never knew that thank you," she left the store with the guitar in her hand. She walked back to the hotel thinking about some things.

* * *

That night when Nakada was ready to sing she had a big smile on her face. She hadn't given Yoko the guitar yet, she thought she would give it to him in the camper before she went to sing as a little surprise.

In half an hour she would sing and she had the rose she had worn the first time she had sang. Yoko had given it to her when he had found out why she needed it. She walked up to him and asked him to follow her out to the camper, "What's the matter Nakada?" he asked a bit worried.

"Nothing's the matter I just have something to give you. I don't know when your birthday is so I'm just going to give this to you as an early or late birthday present," she walked into their room followed by Yoko and there he saw the guitar he was looking at, at the little shop.

"Nakada…how did you know?" he asked as he picked up the guitar and held it in his hands feeling the same urge to play it like he had back at the shop.

"I was out walking and I saw you walk out of the shop a little upset so when I walked in I asked the lady you had been talking to and she told me you had played this in the shop. She also told me you had quite a talent for a beginner. I put a special kind of spell on the guitar so it won't ever break as well," she smiled as she watched Yoko tune the guitar. When he was done his held the pick and moved it swiftly across the stings making a wonderful kind of music as he played.

She closed her eyes and listened to him play while he sat on the bed and she sat on her chair. She recognized the notes to one of the songs she had sang at the Karaoke bar and she smiled even more. Yoko had his eyes closed as well as he played the guitar with such skill. He didn't know what happened then but after a while he soon found himself and Nakada singing the words of the song. Their voices lifted into the night and the rest of the team who was looking for them heard them.

They recognized Nakada's voice but the new voice was a mystery to them. They went to the camper and walked to their bedroom and saw Nakada and Yoko both singing to a song and Yoko was playing the guitar. The pick gently brushed against the stings as they finished. They were all quiet for a second and Nakada and Yoko both still had their eyes closed.

They suddenly heard clapping and the turned around to see the whole team standing there clapping with smiles on their faces. Yoko and Nakada both smiled and blushed a bit. Nakada was blushing more then Yoko though. If it were possibly she was even more redder then the rose in her hair.

"Yoko why didn't you tell me you had such a talent? Sense when can you play the guitar?" Kuronue asked as he sat by the fox.

"Yeah you know what you two sound great together! I heard you could go up there and sing with some else and not have to have the music on. You two can make your own music! I'm sure you two would empty the crowds pockets with just one song!" Jennah spoke out with a big smile on her face as she said this and leaned against the wall.

"That might be a good idea Nakada," Yoko said as he kept his arm over the guitar with his hand covering the strings and looking at her, "You never know, I'm not that good but I think we could make the crowd go quiet for a while."

"Now Yoko, don't start that. You a very good with that guitar and it is like magic when you play. I don't see what is wrong with it at all, and if you want to play up there then I don't see any reason not to."

"I know practically all of the songs you sing and I think I also know how to play The Rose so you could sing that as well df," they both smiled as they looked at each other and then they looked at the team and nodded.

When they got to the Karaoke the manager saw Nakada coming and was relieved, "We got a big one tonight Nakada! I'd say almost all of the people here are tourists and they are getting a bit restless. Who is this young man here?"

Everyone tried to hold in there giggles when they heard the manager say YOUNG man, "This is Yoko, Bobby he will be the one playing the music tonight and maybe even singing as well," Nakada held onto Yoko's free hand. His other hand had the guitar in its case.

"Well if you say so can he play?" Bobby asked looking at him.

"Oh yeah he can play," Sophie said from behind Yoko's arm.

"Well then get up there you two before the crowd destroys the whole place!" Yoko and Nakada ran up to the stage and got ready. Bobby had given Yoko a stool to sit on and Nakada positioned a microphone in front of him. While he got ready Nakada talked to the crowd, "Sorry we were a bit late but couldn't help it. Tonight I am not going to sing with the music on the CD's I am going to sing with my close friend Yoko with his guitar," there was a big applause from the crowd and she could see the lady from the guitar shop.

Yoko nodded to her and she smiled as she closed her eyes and completely relaxed herself as Yoko started to play the notes to The Rose. At the first note on the guitar the whole crowd was silenced and Nakada smiled as she began to sing the song to Yoko's music.

**Some say love it is a river **

**That drowns the tender reed**

**Some say love it is a razor **

**That leaves your soul to bleed**

**Some say love it is our hunger **

**An endless aching need**

**I say love it is a flower **

**And you're its only seed**

**It's the heart afraid of breaking **

**That never learns to dance**

**It's the dream afraid of waking **

**That never takes the chance**

**It's the one who won't be taken **

**Who cannot seem to give**

**And the soul afraid of dieing **

**That never learns to live**

**When the night has been too lonely **

**And the road has been to long**

**And you think that love is only **

**For the lucky and the strong**

**Just remember in the winter **

**For beneath the bitter snows**

**Lies a seed that with the suns love in the spring **

**Becomes the rose**

Nakada finished singing and opened her eyes when Yoko finished the last note on his guitar. He looked at her and she looked at him and they both smiled. "_Yoko if I'm right they are going to be loud so I'm going to make you temporarily deaf all right?"_

"_All right," _just as Nakada had made him deaf the whole room erupted into loud and I mean LOUD cheers, applauses and even a few whistles. Yoko couldn't hear it but he could feel the cheers and applauses vibrations in the air. If it weren't for Nakada making him temporarily deaf he would probably not be able to hear at all permanently.

When the cheering stopped Nakada turned to the crowd and spoke, "I think we should all give a great thanks for my close friend and new partner in singing for being here tonight!" Nakada said it in Yoko's mind as well so he would understad what she was saying and he smiled as he felt the vibrations in the air again.

She gave Yoko back his hearing and took his hand and pulled him in full view and he smiled. Nakada hadn't given him all of his hearing but just enough to hear the cheers and applauses from the crowd.

After a few more songs (with Yoko singing in some of them) they finished and they both went down the stairs and met up with their friends.

"Guy's that was absolutely wonderful!" Jennah squealed, as she held on to Nakada's neck in a great big hug.

"I'm…glad…you…think…so…but…can…I…breathe…now…Jennah?" Jennah instantly let go of the choking Nakada so she could breath.

"I am so sorry Nakada but it was that great! I knew you were always missing something but I never knew just what. Your voice with Yoko on the guitar and singing with you...you two just can't go wrong! I can't wait until you both go up there again!" Jennah was now hugging Nakada again and also choking her as well.

This time Yoko and Kuronue separated them because Nakada couldn't breathe or talk, "I _cough_ think _cough_ she likes it," Nakada said as Yoko wrapped his arms around her and she welcomed the embrace. There was a strap on the case the guitar was in so Yoko placed the guitar on his back and carried her out of the bar. She immediately fell asleep in his arms with a smile on her face and he had to smile as well.

* * *

Hey thanks for the Review Eternal Musing and I can understand you having a migrane in school and having to do school work at the same time. There are these two boys in my class that if you put them together and they sit right behind you...BIG MIGRANE! And I am not kinding. I was in french and they sat behind me and this was in the morning. Anyway I got a migrane and had to work with it all through out the day and even after school! I not kidding that really did happen. And as for tests I've had a few but in my English class we are behind so most of the time we get into something new and then we have a test on it the same day we learned about it. It kind of gets hard when that happens. It gets really hard when you have two teachers in the same homeroom class teaching you different things but still have to follow the schdule(SP). One teaches us Social Studies and the other teaches us English and they both teach us PDR (Persona; Development Studies.)

Well anyway thanks for the review and I am glad to see I am improving at least.

And to anyone else who is reading this don't be shy and please REVIEW!


	17. Staying and Hatred

Staying and Hatred

That night while Nakada was asleep in Yoko's arms, he woke up and looked down at her. He smiled as he brushed a few stray hairs away from her face and she snuggled in closer to his warmth. He laid his head down on top of hers and closed his eyes with a smile on his face.

He then heard someone at the table near Kuronue and Jennah's bed. He gently unwrapped his arms from around Nakada so as to not wake her up and got out of the bed. He walked up quietly to the bed where the sound was coming from. Just as he was about to jump at the thing the sound stopped and he stood still for a while and then he felt himself get jumped from behind. There was a short fight and when the someone was positioned on top him he stopped, "Yoko?"

He looked up and saw Kuronue with a small sharp dagger pressed against his neck just barely cutting the skin, "Kuronue? Why is it that it seems everyone is out to kill me? First DJ tries to bite me in his animal form then you come and try to chop off my head with a dagger!" Yoko looked really frustrated when Kuronue helped him up.

"I'm sorry Yoko but I thought you were a robber or one of the people that works with Kelsey. What are you doing up this late anyway?" Kuronue asked as he retuned to his beside.

"I was about to ask you the same question. Oh and you woke me up," Yoko sat beside him making sure not to wake up Jennah.

"Don't worry about her you can scream as loud as you can and she won't wake up. As for what I'm doing well I'm counting up the money we have made and I'm also counting how much we owe the hotel. So far we owe the hotel four hundred dollars. But we well still have plenty of money left over,"

"You are forgetting something. The roads are still blocked so where are going to have to stay in the hotel for now," Yoko said sadly remembering what happened the night before they had found out that the roads were blocked.

"Yes but Yoko why don't we stay here?" Kuronue looked at him and saw that he was thinking he was crazy, "Come on Yoko you said your self that Kelsey doesn't know where we are and the kids still have to go to school. So far we have been lucky but what if one day that luck fails and we are caught? Or if Kelsey finds us? Even though the kids are getting stronger so is Kelsey as well and they can't defeat her! We have to stay here for a while. We can earn our money by you and Nakada preforming here at night. We both aren't that nervous anymore when we go for our walks. We all know this place really well and…"

"Kuronue! Please, I know that your intentions are good but where in the three worlds are we going to find a house we can afford and can give us some measure of security? Not to mention in the elements of the whole team. They were in their elements when we were in the woods and they were much stronger there then they are out of the woods," Yoko finished thinking he had proven his point but he saw a smile spread across his partners face.

"This place can, and we can also afford it as well. It has human technology, it is has all the elements the team uses and get this the owners are even leaving all their things in the house cloths, food the whole bit saying that they are really rich and that they are going to move to another one of their homes that have the same things. You see Yoko we can stay here all we need is the whole teams approval."

Yoko looked at the add in the paper Kuronue had bought somewhere and saw a huge house on the hill and it was huge! There were two balconies on each side of the house, a big pool, tons of rooms, everything that they would need even the technology that Kuronue was talking about was state of the art and very expensive. Then Yoko saw the price; "Kuronue the price of this house is larger then my age! Ten thousand dollars are you out of your mind!"

"Yoko we have around twelve thousand dollars and I'm still counting! We have enough money to buy it and live good lives! Honestly the whole thing and land should cost around two hundred thousand dollars but that place is very close to where you were sighted so they had no choice but to lower the price,"

He was about to say something else when another voice was heard, "Yoko, Kuronue what are you arguing about now?"

They turned around and saw that Nakada was awake and was rubbing her eyes trying to make herself even more awake, "Nakada I was thinking maybe we should move here," Kuronue said before Yoko caould say anything and he earned himself a death glare.

Nakada was instantly awake and had a shock expression on her face. For a second Yoko thought she would take his side but then she smiled, "I think that would be a great idea Kuronue and I'm sure the rest of the team would agree to that as well. Is that what you were arguing about? Well we can all settle this out in a vote tomorrow and see, but for now we have to get some sleep."

"All right…and Nakada,"

She turned around and looked at Kuronue, "Would you happen to know how much money we have?"

"Umm I think Lacey said we have thirteen thousand eight hundred sixty four dollars if you don't count how much we owe the hotel now come on get some sleep," Yoko glared at Kuronue and he just smiled as he carefully put the money away and went to bed.

Yoko went to his bed and saw Nakada was asleep on the other side of the bed and he mentally cursed at Kuronue and went to sleep on his side of the bed.

Nakada smiled a bit when she felt Yoko get into bed and she knew when he fell asleep. So when he was she turned around and snuggled close to his back and went to sleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

The next day Yoko was the first one up and he felt someone lying against his back. He gently turned his head and looked behind him. He saw Nakada with a smile on her face snuggled closely against his back. He smiled and turned around so his back wasn't facing her and he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. His hand stroked through her hair and he laid his face in her hair as well.

"_Hey it looks like she is taking a liking to you Yoko,"_

"_What are you doing here? Can't you leave me alone for once? First you got me angry and almost made me lose control over you and then you are here ruining what some peace I am feeling for once."_

"_I know but I thought you didn't want to fall in love with her so I'm just trying to keep you from doing that. No fair if you get to love her and I don't and I'm actually stopping myself from loving her."_

Yoko looked at her and then he realized he was getting to close again. _"Darn your right for once, can you do anything either than just warn me?"_

"_Yes, since I am you and also your hatred I can give you some of my hatred so you cannot fall in love for her but not enough for it to show and make you go crazy."_

Yoko thought for a second thinking this over. The first time he didn't he ended up making a deal that could kill him if he got to close to Nakada and that was starting to happen. "_Okay but not to much,"_

"_That's what I like to hear but I think you should let go of her first. Who knows how much I give you, you might accidentally hate her to much and hurt her."_

Yoko looked at her as she smiled and she laid her head on his chest while holding her hands close to her chest as she clutched at his demon shirt. He carefully unwrapped his arms from around her and touched her hands so he could untangle her fingers from his clothes. When he moved away from her and sat on the bed and turned to look at her he saw she was no longer smiling and looked kind of upset as she turned away from him.

Yoko's heart began to hurt for some reason but he ignored it, _"All right…you can do it now."_

"_I promise you this will not hurt much and your heart wont hurt any more either," _Slowly Yoko began to feel a bit different and he closed his eyes, _"Though your eyes might hurt for you will no longer see colour you will only see black, white, and shades of grey. But if you get to angry you'll see red and this is permanent."_

* * *

Yoko some how found himself on the floor of the camper and his eyes were hurting like mad. Some one was also shaking him to wake him up and he heard a faint voice, "Yoko, Yoko come on wake up!"

He recognized the voice as Kuronue's as he clinched his eyes closed as he sat up and placed a hand over his eyes, "I'm up Kuronue stop shaking me before you break me!" he spoke rather ruff as he pressed his hands harder over his eyes.

"Hey don't get snappy at me Yoko! Everyone is looking for you! We were all worried that Kelsey had taken you! Nakada was really worried actually, she ran out into the woods to see if you were there."

"Nakada is probably just acting. You and I both know she hates me you read her Dairy as well remember?"

Yoko was then grabbed by the shoulder and was forcefully shaken and he opened his eyes to look at Kuronue as he spoke, "What on earth are you talking about Yoko? That was along time ago and she has forgiven you about that and she is also getting closer to you! If this is about your deal with Kelsey then snap out of it! I heard her tell Jennah that she…Yoko what's wrong?"

Yoko had his eyes wide and kept on looking around the room and back at Kuronue. He was also sweating rather hard and he grabbed Kuronue's shoulders, "Kuronue what colour is the ceiling?" he looked at Yoko as if he had gone mad, "Please Kuronue tell me!"

"It's green but why do you ask? You should know what colour it is your self," he held on to Yoko's wrists that were still on his shoulders. Yoko stood up again and looked around the room as if not believing what he was seeing, "What do you see Yoko?" He asked as he stood up as well.

"I see…I see dark grey on the ceiling Kuronue," Yoko sat on the bed and kept on looking around the bedroom trying to find some kind of colour other then black, white and/or gray. But he didn't at all and in the back of his mind he heard a tormenting laugh.

"_Everything in life comes with a price good or bad Yoko. You seem to get all of the bad prices well you will never hear me again see ya!"_

"_I HATE YOU!" _Yoko screamed at Hatred anger flowing around him and raising. Yoko had his eyes closed but when he opened the he saw red all over the place and he remembered what Hatred had said and he took him a few breaths as calmed down a bit and his black and white vision came back.

He held his head in his hands and started to tremble from the amount of adrenaline his anger had made, "Hey Yoko what happened? Why did you start freaking out like that?" After Yoko had calmed down from his anger he told Kuronue everything, "Jeez Yoko where has your head been huh? That was the most stupidest thing you have done before making that deal with Kelsey!"

"DON'T YOU THINK I ALREADY KNOW THAT!" Yoko yelled at Kuronue making him fly across the room.

He looked into Yoko's eyes and saw that they were red, "Yoko control yourself before you let your dark side out!" he calmed down again and his eyes turned to normal.

"Don't worry Kuronue we have some how joined so he can't come out because he's gone and has left me all of his hatred. It is just going to be me for now on and it will also be me when my eyes turn red. When I get to angry like I just did then I will see red and my guess is that is when my eyes will turn red," Yoko was half sitting half lying on the bed with his eyes closed.

"Well that just leaves one more thing to discuss," he opened his eyes and turned them towards Kuronue but kept his face looking upward, "What do you feel when you hear Nakada's name?" Yoko looked back up to the ceiling and his eyes turned red, "Calm down Yoko! We are going to have to work on that because you sleep with her, your going to be her partner in singing and she is also getting so much closer to you," he stood up from the floor and walked over to Yoko and sat beside him.

"Kuronue why is it that I seem to make life harder for myself. I wasn't sure if Nakada was falling for me and I panicked because I didn't want to die," he sat up and leaned on his arms that were folded on his legs and closed his eyes. Kuronue was surprised by Yoko's behavior and touched his shoulder. He flinched and looked at him, "Kuronue why did I have to be so stupid? After you and the team left the room after you caught us trying to kiss the second time a few weeks ago she kissed my cheek. That should have been some kind of clue and she even bought me that guitar."

Yoko's eyes were shining blood red now and Kuronue wrapped his arms around him and held him close as tried to cool him down, "Yoko you have to control your anger some how. Think about the good things that have happened maybe that will work." He let go of Yoko and looked at him. He had his eyes closed and he seemed to be calming down.

He opened his eyes and they weren't red anymore but they seemed a bit tired, "Kuronue how can I keep control of my anger and hatred? That did work but I did something that can't bring me all of those things back," Yoko then sniffed the air and he could smell Nakada's scent in the air. His eyes instantly turned red and he closed them turning his head.

Nakada came into the room and saw him sitting on the bed with his eyes closed and sitting next to Kuronue she gave a sigh of relief and he got even angrier at hearing her. He started trying to remember the things they had done together to try and cool his anger.

"Yoko are you all right?" she asked as she kneeled in front of him and took his hands.

His eyes was shadowed but he tried to give off a nice smile though it looked like an evil smirk and then he looked at Nakada his eyes back to normal, "I'm fine Nakada don't worry about me I just thought I would come in here for a second and I must have fallen asleep," Kuronue was surprised on how calm he was being. Yoko gently took Nakada's hands and held them while he spoke, "Why don't you go inside the hotel to vote on staying here. You got my vote to stay here so you can just forget about me right now. I'm going to stay in here for a little while longer and Kuronue can take you inside and show you the house that he had his eyes on."

Yoko's smile got a bit more bigger and his eyes seemed so gentle but Nakada seemed a bit nervous, "A-all right Yoko umm come on Kuronue we have been so busy with trying to find Yoko we forgot to tell them about your plan to stay here."

Yoko could smell her fear in the air and he tried his best not to make his smile bigger but then he smelled something else in the air. He looked at Nakada's leg and saw it was bleeding, "Nakada what happened to your leg?" he sounded concerned but there was something in his eyes that made her even more scared.

She put her hand over the wound in her leg and her hand turned ice blue and after a quick while she lifted her hand and the wound was couldn't smell her fear any more and she gave him a small smile, "It's nothing Yoko really, you know I can heal myself so you don't have to worry," she sat up and Kuronue followed her out he door.

But when he got to the door he turned around and gave Yoko a hard look, _"We'll talk later,"_ he nodded and Kuronue went out side with Nakada.

Nakada's Pov

I was so glad to be out of that room and away from Yoko for some reason. He might have looked gentle but there was definitly something in his eyes that made me feel very scared. He seemed to have been trying to control himself when I got scared so I had to calm down but now I was outside I let out my breath in a shallow sigh. My leg had been hurt because one of the search parties had found me and they thought I was Yoko and they had shot me. Luckily it was only my leg so I managed to survive. I knelt down and healed the rest of my leg. I had only healed the skin but there were other things I had to do. The bullet might have gone through my leg but it had torn through some muscle as well.

Kuronue was at my side when I knelt down, "Hey Nakada are you all right?"

Kuronue's Pov

I was kind of worried when Nakada kneeled down on the ground and her hand went over the wound she had healed and her hand turned ice blue. When she was done she stood up and stamped her foot on the ground. She turned and looked at me with a smile, "I'm fine Kuronue I guess I didn't fully heal myself in the camper. Hmm well I hope the team votes to stay here. Since it was your idea I'm guessing that you are going to vote to staying here. Counting mine and Yoko's that makes three votes right now."

She ran towards the hotel and I ran after her she seemed to be still a bit nervous. I hope she doesn't sense the change in Yoko but I am guessing she has and she has a new reason for hoping we are going to stay here. So she can sleep in her own bed and not be around Yoko as much.

Normal Pov

They had the vote and everyone voted to staying there and going to the house Kuronue had picked then there was a vote to stay one more night in the hotel and they all voted for yes. When that happened Jennah saw something in Nakada's eyes as they wavered a bit and she looked at the bed she and Yoko slept in and sighed.

Jennah's Pov

After we had eaten lunch I noticed that Nakada tried to keep away from Yoko and after we were done eating I took her to the park to ask her what was wrong, "Nakada you seem a bit nervous around Yoko? Is there something wrong?"

Nakada sighed and looked at me while she began to swing a bit on the swings, "I don't know Jennah but Yoko I think he has changed some how you know that I have been feeling a lot closer now and other things," she blushed when she remembered when she had told me that she loved Yoko.

"Then what happened?" I asked her.

"I don't know this morning when he was in our bedroom with Kuronue he seemed a bit I don't know territorial I mean when he smelled my blood from the wound I had there was something in his eyes. It's scary but I think he was hungry. And before that when I knelt in front of him to see if he was all right he seemed to be a little to friendly and when he held my hands," I saw Nakada was going to cry and I swung over beside her and wrapped my arm around her, "Jennah I am so scared I don't think I could stand another night in his arms let alone in his bed."

She held me tight as her silent tears fell from her face, "Hush it's all right why don't you sleep in the camper tonight hmm? That way you can sleep peacefully and be away from Yoko at the same time," I held her for the rest of the time at the park.

Normal Pov

That night Nakada slept with Yoko instead of the camper thinking it would be too suspicious if she slept in the camper. So after she and Yoko were done with there singing they went to bed. She began to have her doubts about Yoko while they were performing thinking she was just getting pre moving jitters but when they were off the stage Yoko started to give Nakada the bad feeling again and this time Jennah sensed it to. She went to her side of the bed and Yoko went his side of the bed and both were far from the other. Nakada was the last one asleep when everyone had gone to bed. She kept the rose that Yoko had given to her close to her and when she was satisfied Yoko was asleep she closed her eye and went to sleep as well.

* * *

A little while after Yoko woke up with his eyes wide open and he looked over to where Nakada was sleeping. Singing and playing his guitar calmed his anger down so he wasn't angry with Nakada while they performed. Actually he began to have the same feelings he had, had before he let Hatred give him all of this anger and hatred that was now welled up inside him. He kept on trying to get Nakada to sing with him because he kept on thinking if they sang together long enough his hatred would go away.

Nakada kept on singing with him until it was almost midnight and then he noticed that her voice sounded so tired so they finished with the last song they sang and his hatred eventually came back. The only way Yoko saw to not to look or feel angry with her was just to act like he was playing with her. That had worked in the camper so he kept on doing it but he did notice she stiffened a few times when he touched her and slowly and I mean slowly relaxed against him but never really lowering her guard.

Yoko lay there staring at Nakada and his eyes flashed a brief moment red but he instantly took control. He reached for Nakada's arm and began to gently stroke it up and down gently caressing it. She sighed a bit and Yoko smiled. He started to move and get closer to her and when he was close enough he wrapped his arm under her and wrapped it around her waist. "You will be mine Nakada I will make sure of that!" He put a seed in her mouth and closed her mouth over it, "Now swallow Nakada so you will sleep peacefully and you wont wake up until the sun has risen while not aware of what is happening until then."

She did this and she gave a sigh after a while and relaxed completely against him. Yoko smiled and began to kiss her neck, "I love you Nakada but I hate you even more because of what you have made me do to myself," he began to gently nuzzle her neck and lick it as well. He smiled and opened his mouth showing his glistening white fangs and his mouth got closer and closer to her neck. Then someone wrapped their arm around his neck and pulled him away and Yoko gave a struggled hiss. Nakada for some reason opened her eyes and looked behind her, "Kuronue what are you doing with Yoko?"

Yoko looked at her as if not believing what he was seeing. She was supposed to be asleep not awake! "I'm sorry Nakada it was just Yoko woke me up and I thought he was a burglar. If you don't mind I would like to talk to him in the camper." Yoko was doing his best not to get to angry but with his new uncontrollable hatred he was fighting a losing battle. Nakada nodded and Kuronue dragged him out to camper and set him in the living room. Yoko looked at him with blood red eyes and right now he wasn't even trying to hold back his anger. Kuronue stood in front of a wall with his back to it.

"Yoko that was an idiotic move you almost did back there! I know you don't like her as you used to, but that gives you no right to mark her! She has a very small view of what marking is! And I thought that after the last girl you said you would mark a girl only if you really loved her. But you were going to mark Nakada for owner ship and hatred not love."

Kuronue was also mad but he was definitely in control of his anger and that made Yoko jealous, "I gave her a seed so she would stay asleep until sunrise! Why the seed didn't take affect I don't know but when she relaxed I thought it had!"

"Yoko two things," Kuronue said looking at Yoko still angry, "One her subconscious is probably used to you being around her so her body relaxed not her mind. Two, plants that kill people, drug people and other things have no affect on her! How I know is that is…I was curious about her association with plants. I had the cure for all of them so I gave Nakada some poisonous plants and other kinds of plants that should have made her weak or kill her. But none of the plants took affect on her."

"You WHAT!" he found himself being held by the neck by Yoko and his eyes were still blood red but they were glowing with pure hatred.

He held on to Yoko's hand trying to get him to loosen his grip, "Yoko…don't make…another mistake in your life! You…can't fall in…love with Nakada…with…out killing yourself…and you now…get angry at her…when you hear her voice…hear…her…name and/or see her face. And you are now colour blind. Are…you willing to…kill the friend…that helped get…your butt out of some…troubles and the only person who…knows and is allowed…to…know…your…secrets?"

Yoko's eyes then began to turn back to normal and his grip lessened. Kuronue moved Yoko's hand from his neck and began to breath better as he backed away his eyes wide in horror about what he had almost done, "Kuronue I…"

"Don't worry Yoko my guess is you have been wanting to do that for a long time. Actually I think I know how your hatred was made!"

Yoko looked at him, "If you say I made it because I kept on bottling up my anger until it became alive don't say anything. Because I don't want to add another thing to my list of what I did wrong to mess up my life," Kuronue stayed quite and Yoko knew that, that was what he was going to say, "Well I guess Nakada wasn't to far in her theory of my anger. You always knew what to do when you got angry you didn't just keep it bottled up. You know Nakada said when she was trying to make me put on human clothes that I was smarter then her. In some ways that's true but in others it isn't but she was right about me being a whole lot stubborn then her," Yoko smiled a true genuine smile for once since he gained his new found anger and sat down on the couch, "Kuronue, Hatred said it would give a little of its hatred but really it gave me all of the hatred that had made him. That means I still have a long way to go," Yoko held his head in his hands and placed his elbows on his knees.

"And here I was thinking you were cool and collect. I guess Hatred wanted something different after a while and wanted to feel something either then hatred and anger. So when Nakada started being your sleeping partner he probably wanted to know what it felt like to be loved or have love. That is why he forced you to see Nakada jump off the cliff because you had made him feel things that he didn't want to feel. So he thought he could do the same to you and something tells me you also hated yourself huh?"

"Why is it you make things sound so simple Kuronue in complicated ways? Listen I don't know about you but I am tired and I'm guessing I will need my energy tomorrow because I am going to go through a lot of anger."

Kuronue looked at him and saw that he was very tired, "Why don't you sleep here tonight Yoko?" he asked and Yoko nodded and went to the room he and Nakada slept in.

* * *

Nakada woke up when Kuronue came into the room and she noticed that Yoko wasn't with him, "Don't worry Nakada he is sleeping in the camper to night," she waited until he went to asleep and when the wind told her he was she got out of bed and went out to the camper.

She went into her and Yoko's bedroom and saw him asleep but he seemed different from how he usually looked in his sleep as she went over to him. She sat in a chair near him and touched his face, he seemed to have relaxed into her hand immediately. She smiled and laid behind him under the covers and slept.


	18. Moving In and More Hatred

Moving In And More Hatred

The next morning Yoko woke up and found that he was warm and he heard soft breathing behind him. He turned around and saw Nakada sleeping with a smile on her face. His eyes turned red as he remembered everything he had read in her Diary and all the other things she had done to him. His hand was at her throat and he closed his hand around the vulnerable part of it. Nakada continued to sleep with a smile on her lips and he gripped tighter wanting to rid him of her forever. She gave a gasp and opened her eyes and saw Yoko with his hand around her throat and she looked at him with confusion in her eyes.

He gripped her neck harder and harder until she felt like she was losing consciousness but she did not fight. Then she ceased breathing and her heart stopped beating. Yoko kept on holding her neck even tighter still and then the room faded away and Nakada was no where to be found.

Yoko found himself lying down in a dark room and the only light source was shining on him and he blinked and squinted at the bright light. He slowly stood up and saw Nakada in the distance and she seemed angry to him. He ran over to her but he couldn't reach her and he always seemed to be in the light. Then he saw himself only huge and his eyes were glowing blood red with hatred. It was Hatred and he began to reach down to Nakada. She gave out a loud scream as his hand grabbed her and picked her up. He began to squeeze tightly around Nakada and Yoko tried again to reach them but he couldn't.

Hatred gave an evil laugh and brushed Yoko aside with a swipe of his hand and he hit a wall. Yoko could still hear Nakada screaming in Hatred's hand and he tried to get up and leaned against the wall with his back to it. He reached into his hair and pulled out a seed and giving it some of his spirit energy it turned into a Death Tree as it stretched out to Hatred but he just laughed again as he breathed on the plant and fire came from his mouth setting a flame the branches of the Death Tree.

"If you want her so much then have her!" Hatred tossed Nakada towards Yoko and he caught her. He laid her down and sat on the floor beside her laying her across his lap.

"Don't worry Nakada," he said as he cradled her head close to his chest and stroked her hair away from her face, "I won't let him hurt you any more."

She looked at Yoko and the love that was once in those ice blue eyes were gone. Her eyes held something else and he didn't like it one bit. She stood up and said the three most hurtful words, "I…hate…you," his heart began to hurt so much as a tear fell from his eyes.

He was standing as well and he gently took hold of her shoulders and bent forward until he was at eye level with her, "Nakada I love you so much and I thought you did to. Why do you hate me?"

She moved away from his grasp and away from him, "Why would I love a thief, a murderer, a rapper and a demon all in one? You struck me when we first met, you helped Kelsey kidnap my parents, you bit me when I helped you with your nightmares, you kept a secret from me and had no intention of telling me, you read my diary, you tried to take me when I was asleep back at the camper while we were still on the road, you clawed me, you tried to mark me as yours when I was asleep, you killed me without hesitation and you are still keeping secrets from me."

Yoko's heart felt like a dagger had punctured it with every word she said against him it would twist while still inside his heart, "But Nakada I don't want you dead that was all of my hatreds doing. I thought you had forgiven me about those things and the reason why I can't tell you those secrets is because Kelsey will kill me and there would be no way to stop it," without thinking he took Nakada's hand and pressed it to his half bare chest over his heart, "Can't you feel the love I have for you and will only have for you? Can't you feel the pain you are putting me through Nakada with your words?" she placed a hand over her own heart and her legs began to shake as tears appeared in her eyes.

"Yoko please stop your hurting me," Yoko remembered that she had said she could get over whelmed with emotions and he instantly let her hand go and caught her as she fell to the ground.

He dug his face into her hair and pressed her head to his chest as she silently cried into it, "I'm sorry Nakada but I love you so much and what you are doing to me is killing me. I am sorry for all the things I have done to you but I have changed so much. I never wanted to kill you Nakada I couldn't control my anger and I lost control," he lifted her face up and wiped away the tears on her face and he could feel his own eyes filling up with tears and threatening to come down as well, "I love you so much Nakada and it hurts my heart so much to see and hear you say such things about me even if they are true. Because no matter what you say about me I will always feel this way and I will prove it," without thinking he gently placed a hand on the back of her head and brought her face close to his. He closed his eyes and gently kissed her passionately on the lips. She closed her eyes as well and accepted the kiss.

When he broke the kiss he looked down at her and saw that there still wasn't any love in her eyes, "But why did you have so much anger towards me in the first place Yoko? Why did you want to mark me and say I would be yours? Why did you want to hurt me Yoko?" she stood up and he helped her, "Why did you kill all of those humans and demons? Why did you do all of those hurtful things?" Nakada started to back away from he and he reached out to her again to stop her but she dodged the hand, "I…hate…you," and with that she turned around and ran away from him.

Yoko ran after her trying to catch her but she became no more then a speck in the darkness and then the scenery turned into a lush forest and he kept on running. He came to a clearing and stopped when he saw Nakada ahead of him and he ran towards her again but he immediately stopped. There in the center of the clearing surrounded by long grass and many flowers was Nakada in the arms of another man. He held her with such gentleness with his head on hers as she held on to his shirt and she cried into his chest.

Yoko couldn't move or do a thing as he watched the man take one hand from her back and lifted her head up so she would look into his eyes. She smiled and stopped crying when he spoke sweet words to her and then he lowered his head down to hers and kissed her. She smiled into the kiss and kissed him back while circling her arms around his neck.

"Na-t-ash-a," Yoko whispered pressing his hand over his heart that was hurting him so much and the tears that he had been holding back came down. His tail wrapped around his waist and his ears flattened to his head as he kept on watching Nakada kiss and embrace the other man, "Nakada please your hurting me so much please stop."

But she didn't hear him and she continued to kiss the other man. Then he saw the other man un tuck her shirt and move his hands up her shirt starting to unbuckle her bra and all the while she was unbuttoning his shirt and kissing along his neck.

Yoko was kneeling on the ground hugging himself unable to stand up any more. He closed his eyes no longer able to watch and laid on the ground curled up with his tail wrapped around him and his ears still flattened to his head. Tears fell from his closed eyes as his heart felt like it was breaking into two. He felt like there was nothing but darkness around him as he laid on the ground. Then he felt someone hold him close and he heard singing. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that the darkness that had been surrounding him had now disappeared and now he was surrounded by light. He felt like he was laying across someone's lap with his head on that persons shoulder. He looked at the person who was holding him and saw that Nakada was holding him and singing to him with the love back in her eyes. She held him close and sang to him as she rubbed his ear like she always did when he had a nightmare.

He closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her as close to him as he could, "Please never leave me Nakada and don't hurt me like that again it was just to much. I know I have done horrible things in my life and I know I can't change them but can you still please forgive me?"

He looked at Nakada when she had stopped singing and saw that there was confusion on her face. He began to get worried but she started to caress his cheek and smile at him, "Yes Yoko I can forgive you for all of the things you did and I will never hurt you on purpose with out a reason to do so," Yoko smiled and laid his head on her shoulder again as she wiped away his dry tears and he closed his eyes as she started humming.

End dream

Yoko slowly opened his eyes his face dry from tears and saw that Nakada was cradling his head against her shoulder and was rubbing his ear with her eyes closed as she laid her head on his and was still humming. He smiled and placed his hand on her arm that was placed across his chest. She opened her eyes and saw that he was awake, "Yoko are you all right? You had another nightmare."

He looked at her with worry in his eyes, "You don't hate me?" he saw the surprise in her eyes when he asked her his question.

"Yoko why would I hate you?" she asked as began to caress his cheek and he closed his eyes at her touch and relaxed his head against her shoulder with the smile back on his face, "There are times when I can get angry at you," he looked up at her and the worry returned, "But I would never hate you. Is that what your nightmare was about?"

Yoko sat up and looked at her all over. He began to wish that he wasn't colour blind so he could see what the colour of her clothes were and the colour of her skin and her eyes but Hatred said it was permanent so he would never see colour at all in his life ever again, "Yoko what's wrong?"

He shook his head to get out of his thoughts and looked at Nakada and smiled, "Nothing just another nightmare. When are we going to move again?"

She sighed, "This afternoon just so that we can pack our things from the hotel back into the vehicles and find the darn place. Good news is the place is close to a very well known school the bad news is it is about twelve miles from here so I'm going to tell Bobby that we might have to sing only on the weekends because of school," Nakada got up from the bed and turned to Yoko as he went outside of the room.

He looked at the door after he had closed it and he sighed. _I think all of my anger for her is gone for now thank goodness._ He went into the hotel to check on the others but he felt different for some reason.

* * *

Yoko and Kuronue had gone into an argument about how stupid he was and Yoko began to think he had made the mistake of telling Kuronue his dream, that was why they were arguing. The rest of the team wasn't any where around the camper so they continued to argue and Yoko was losing his patience.

"Listen Kuronue the point is it didn't happen so why are you going all berserk about it?" Yoko asked almost yelling trying to get his anger under control.

"The point Yoko is that it could have happened your anger and hatred is all over the place and you could end up really killing her!"

"Kuronue I have no anger towards her any more! How can I get angry with her if I don't have any anger towards her?" he asked leaning against the wall of the living room arms crossed over his chest, head bowed and eyes closed not showing that they were red. Kuronue hadn't let him tell him the rest of his dream so he just stood there not looking at him.

Kuronue looked at Yoko and saw that he was getting angry, "Yoko, Kelsey can easily get into your mind and she can give you back your anger towards her even more stronger then before. Don't you…I don't even know I should ask that question right now," Kuronue sat in a chair next to a window.

Yoko looked at him his eyes opened and showing that they were red, "You were going to ask if I care about her weren't you?" Kuronue looked at him but didn't answer, "Kuronue I d…"

"Yoko I heard you last night talking to Nakada while she slept. You said that you loved her but you hated her more I can guess you don't even love her anymore!"

Yoko slammed Kuronue to the wall holding his arms and looking at him with his violet eyes meeting his glowing red ones, "I do care about her Kuronue. You didn't let me finish telling you the rest of the dream," He let go of Kuronue's arms and turned around and told him the rest of the dream, "So Kuronue that is it but I felt strange for some reason after I had left the camper and I didn't know what it was until you said that I didn't love her anymore," he turned around and looked at Kuronue, "It hurts me so much to think this but Kuronue I don't love her anymore. That dream took away all of my love for her and now all I can do now is care about her," Yoko turned around and put on his sunglasses to hide his glowing red eyes so he could go out side.

Kuronue was dumb founded as he just stood there standing thinking over what he had just heard. _Yoko doesn't love her? This is just great! I over heard Nakada telling Jennah that she loved Yoko. Oh Yoko you are going to hurt Nakada more then you think._

* * *

After the argument they went to the new house and Nakada was driving her car so Yoko didn't see her. When they reached the mansion it looked just like the picture in the ad but bigger. The family had already moved out so they never saw the family and in the garage there was room for the cars and the camper believe it or not. But the thing that was in the camper that caught the demons eyes was the motorbikes. Their eyes instantly widen when they saw them and they had big smirks on their faces. When the vehicles were parked everyone went to pick out their rooms. DJ picked a room that had pictures of pirates and lots of toy's and his very own jungle gym! (Be creative here please .) April's room had a fireplace and a huge queen sized bed with curtains all around it. She also had a huge T.V., VCR and a DVD player. She also had her very own bathroom a bookshelf and balcony as well.

Jennah's room was a dark with a kind of purple colour and had glow lamps all over the place and little scented candles as well. Her room had a huge queen sized bed as well with curtains and the whole room was practically a jungle gym fit for a spy (be creative here please as well.)

Nakada's room was all blue and on the ceiling a full moon was painted and tons of stars were around it as well. But in the center of the moon a round sky window was placed. There were also all kinds of plants around the room as well and she also had a balcony that showed the back yard and sense it was in the east it gave her a good view of the setting sun and moon. There was also a T.V., VCR, DVD player, and a computer in her room. In the far corner there was a bathroom and beside the door was a bookshelf full of books. She also had a queen-sized bed with midnight blue covers and on the front of the comforter there was a crescent moon on it. Midnight blue curtains also surrounded her bed and small fireplace at the base of her bed. She also had a little aquarium by the sliding glass door that led to the balcony.

April's room was a golden yellow and I mean her whole room. (Another thing they all have huge a bathroom, a T.V., VCR, DVD players, computers and blank T.V. cassettes, and blank computer discs. But they also had a lot of DVD movies and cassettes and computer games. They all also have bookshelves and queen-sized beds, and walk in closets.) On the ceiling of her room there was a huge blazing sun and on her comforter there was a sun as well. There was also a balcony facing the west to give her a good view of the sun and moon rising.

Sophie's room was all white and had painted stars on the ceiling and a fireplace at the base of her bed. Her bed had white sheets on it and white curtains all around it and her bed was also queen sized. On her comforter there was a star on it shining bright. There were also little places for scented candles and there were also plants all over the room.

Lindsey's room was like Sophie's except it was just white and a candle chandelier was on her ceiling.

Lacey's room was all red and pink with hearts all around the room and a fireplace at the base of her bed. Her bed was a queen-sized bed and had red curtains and a red heart in the middle of the comforter.

Kuronue didn't really needed a room sense he and Jennah were sleeping together but Yoko had a room. It was decorated with foxes on the walls and had plants all over the place. There was also a fireplace in his room and he also had a balcony and his room was next to Nakada's. On his ceiling there was sky window like the one in Nakada's room except bigger. His bed also had curtains only they were red and on his bed there was a fox and a rose.

The living room also had a fireplace and it was huge with a couch that connected at the corners, a bookshelf, a T.V., VCR, and DVD player. There were also some lazy boy chairs, a coffee table near a connected, couch two love seats and some couches as well. There was also two bookshelves and a piano in the living room as well. The swimming pool was out side and had a small waterfall and also some diving boards. The pool was about fourteen meters deep in the deep end but it was HUGE not that big but it was big. There was also a little garden house connected the mansion. The kitchen and dining room was also big and very cool (please think creatively here!) There were other things but I am getting to bored right now.

It was already suppertime and they were going to start school the day after tomorrow. So after every one had settled in and had eaten some take out food sense they where kind of tired from the move they went of to bed after they had eaten.

When Nakada got into bed she felt so relaxed but she knew something was missing. She was missing Yoko but she figured he needed some space after the long trip and being with her every night.

That morning Yoko had scared her so much when he began to move about in the bed and he began to mutter words in his sleep. He wasn't fighting like he usually did and she thought she heard her name a few times. When he had opened his eyes she saw that he was still asleep but he could still see her for some reason. Then he had asked her that question and she was so confused but she had answered him truthfully. When he woke up she had decided not to mention what he had done and he didn't tell her anything.

She snuggled into her bed and went to sleep not knowing she was being watched. Yoko watched Nakada from the darkest corner in her room and when she had fallen asleep he went over to her and sat at the edge of her bed and gently brushed a few stray hairs away from her face. She relaxed into his touch and he smiled. It was then that he noticed that his feelings for her had come back. _Is this supposed to mean I can only love her at night or when she falls asleep? Please let it be at night._Yoko sighed and knew that he would have to face the inevitable. He loved her so much that he would just have to keep on praying that she loved him and that he wouldn't act like to much of a jerk when she was awake so she wouldn't love him or hurt his chances of her loving him.

"Yoko?" his ears perked up and he looked towards Nakada's sleeping form.

She was still asleep and he let go of his breath that he had been unnoticeably holding. She had only been talking in her sleep. He looked at her and saw that a tear had fallen from her eyes. He gently wiped it away and whispered in her ear, "It's all right Nakada I wont hurt or leave you on purpose ever. And I'll be damned of I do hurt you or someone else hurts you or tries to take us a part," she seemed to have heard him some how and she smiled. Yoko smiled as well and he stroked her face and hair for a while and then he looked at the clock on her bedside table. It was eleven o'clock already he gave a sigh knowing that he had to leave. He looked at Nakada and leaned in forward closing his eyes and gently kissed her on the lips. The kiss was gentle but it was long and it meant a whole lot to him. He broke the kiss and gently laid his head on hers and sighed, "I love you Nakada even though I may not show it when your awake I do,"

She sighed as she smiled and held on to her blanket as he continued to stroke her hair. Then with one last quick glance back he ran out to the balcony and closed the glass door behind him and jumped onto his balcony and went to bed.


	19. All Washed Up

All Washed Up

That morning Nakada woke up and the first thing she did was touch her lips. They felt strange for some reason and she didn't know the reason why. She sat in bed for a while and looked at her clock. It was five in the morning and she smiled. _I'm not tired any more and I can get an early breakfast and have a little time to myself. _She smiled with her plan and got out of bed to get dressed. She went into her walk in closet and she was surprised at all the selections. She was even more surprised when they all seemed to fit her.

She picked out an ice blue tuck in T-shirt and a pair of ice blue shorts. She went back into her room and took a shower in her bathroom. After that she got dressed and went down stairs. She made herself a simple breakfast and when she was done she washed the dishes and put them away. She went into the living room but she decided to go to the green house instead.

When she got there she felt so at peace while she was surrounded by the plants. There were all kinds of plants roses, forget me not's, all kinds but I can't tell what they are called. Then she came to a small clearing that had no plants in it. Nakada sat on the ground and thought of something. She closed her eyes and not wanting to remember something sad she thought of something happy and when she did she made herself cry. When the tear landed on the ground she opened her eyes and there was a beautiful bush in front of her. It was filled with all kinds of bright coloured flowers and if she listened to it closely she could hear it laughing.

Yoko was watching from up in a tree and his eyes were wide when the bush sprouted. He smiled a bit when he heard some giggling. (Little thing the green house is like a small forest.) He watched Nakada touch the plant and it rapped around her hand. She smiled as she shivered a bit as if cold and an ice blue aura appeared around her as the little plant grew.

Yoko just stared and smiled, _I guess I do love her when it is night…YES! _He smiled and continued to stare at her until she kneeled down in front of the plant and closed her eyes. _She's meditating, _he thought as he continued to watch. Then he felt like a waterfall had hit him and he fell out of the tree.

He was lying on his back and his eyes were closed. He heard someone giggling and he opened his eyes and saw Nakada holding her hand over her mouth in her three in one form, "What is so funny?" he snapped his anger growing a bit.

"I'm hehehe sorry Yoko I didn't know you were watching so I thought I would try to go into this form for a bit. It requires plants air and water so I couldn't do anything about it," Nakada placed her webbed hand over her mouth again as she tried to suppress her giggles.

Yoko stood up and turned away from her his anger rising as he heard her laugh at him, "Heh well maybe you should be more careful next time when you turn into that form," he snapped as he stubbornly crossed his arms and turned around.

Nakada looked at him, "Well you don't have to act like such a jerk about it you know," she turned back into her true form and stuck her tongue out at him and turned to leave. Yoko had taught her how to be silent so he didn't hear her leave until she slammed the door shut.

He turned around quickly looking for her but when he saw she wasn't there his ears flattened to his head as he looked down at the ground. _Yoko you baka__ kitsune! Baka, baka, baka, baka, BAKA! _He turned around and sat on the ground with his head leaning against the trunk of a tree and his arms hanging over his knees as he raised then to his chest. He closed his eyes and his anger lessened as he began to smell the scent of a strange plant and he could hear giggles as well.

He opened his colour-blind eyes and he saw that he was staring at the plant that Nakada's tears had made. His eyes grew red, as he looked at each bright coloured flower but only saw the colour red. His eyes became redder as he walked away from the 'Happy Plant' and went deeper into the green house. He found a little fountain in the sunlight and then he realized it was morning and once he was in the sunlight his love for Nakada disappeared.

He sat on the edge of the fountain and looked into it to see himself the water, "Hey fox," he turned around and saw Kuronue leaning against a tree with his arms crossed over his chest, "Mind telling me what happened in here with you and Nakada? I came down the stairs with Jennah and she was saying some pretty colourful choice words about you as she walked up to her room and slammed the door shut. Jennah said she doesn't usually say things like that unless she's angry."

If Yoko had felt any love for Nakada then he would have been banging his head against one of the trees but he just looked at Kuronue emotionlessly and shrugged, "I was a jerk to her this morning if you would like to take her side of words. I found out something last night Kuronue," he looked at Yoko and saw that there was some hope in his eyes, "I found out that at night my old feelings for her return but when I get into the sunlight they disappear as if they never were."

Kuronue looked at Yoko and turned his head away as he smiled, "Lets just hope you don't act all perverted like at night then," he looked back at Yoko and saw that he had a very faint blush on his face, "Yoko what did you do?"

He closed his eyes and sighed, "Kuronue you know I'm going to have to face it sooner or later and well last night while she was asleep I watched over her as I sat on the side her bed until eleven o'clock and when it was…" his blush became more noticeable and by reflex he gently touched his lips with his fingertips.

Kuronue looked at him wide eyes in shock and then he put a hand over his mouth and tried to stop from laughing, "You hehe kissed her on the hehe hahaha on the lips?" Yoko blushed even more and looked at Kuronue who was now biting his thumb nail to keep from laughing but his whole body was shaking.

"Like you haven't already French kissed Jennah," Kuronue looked at him and stopped laughing. Yoko's eyes widened, "You did didn't you?" It was his turn to laugh now as he bit his thumbnail. Kuronue's eyes squinted at the shaking with laughter fox. Then he got an evil idea and quietly snuck up behind the fox and while he was still laughing he pushed him into the fountain.

Yoko surfaced and his eyes were glowing red as his wet hair hung in front of his eyes. His clothes were dripping wet and tail was drenched his ears were also drenched as well. Honestly he looked like a drowned rat ! Kuronue was on the ground laughing his head off and holding his aching sides.

Yoko closed his eyes and tried to calm down but Kuronue's laughter just made him even more mad, "WILL YOU SHUT UP!" he yelled at him, which sent him flying back into a tree .

Kuronue stopped laughing and shook his head to clear it and glared at Yoko whose eyes were red, "You know Yoko, Nakada was right about you. Whenever I would do that to you and you would always end up laughing as well…you really are a jerk."

He got up and started to leave, "Kuronue wait! Please," He stopped and looked around at Yoko whose eyes were back to normal and had climbed out of the fountain, "This is a difficult time for me and I'm sorry but I haven't gotten full control of my anger yet so please forgive me."

Kuronue just stood there wide-eyed at Yoko who looked sad and pitiful in his wet clothes, "Okay Yoko I forgive you just don't do that again! It scares me to think that you are actually asking something like this and looking like that as well."

Yoko grinned, "Well I guess my wet appearance does help doesn't it?" The two demon partners both laughed as Yoko turned into his fox form and shook himself dry and they went out of the green house smiling.

* * *

During that day they had some training and Nakada avoided Yoko but a while later she met up with him saying she was sorry but Yoko said it was his fault. They both ended up saying that they were both to blame and continued training in hand to hand combat with each other as partners.

Nakada and Yoko were the last ones fighting as the rest of the team stopped from exhaustion and watched them fight. Nakada had improved greatly sense the last time she had fought Yoko and he was having a hard time trying to hit her and not get hit at the same time.

He summoned the Death Tree to go out and attack her. Nakada was already tired and but she felt a little relief because Yoko would only use that move if he was to tired to try and even bother to try and catch her. She moved out of the way of a branch and then tried to move out of the way of another but some of its acidic saliva spread on her arm and she held it. Worried Yoko called back his plant and ran over to Nakada who was kneeling on the ground. The whole team was beside her as well all worried. But when he looked at her arm his eyes widened. There was no mark on her arm where the saliva still was. Puzzled he touched the saliva that was on her arm and he brought it back burning. Nakada gathered the water that was in the air and washed her arm off then she took his hand and saw that only his fingertips were burnt where he had touched the siliva.

She placed her hand around his fingertips and her hand began to glow ice blue. He felt his hand cool down as if cold water had been splashed on it and he couldn't help but let out a soft purr as he closed his eyes. She smiled and opened her hand as he opened his eyes and saw that the burnt marks from the acid were no longer there. He looked at her and he smiled as he looked into her eyes and just for a brief moment did he feel the love he had felt for her the other night but it soon passed and he sat up with her.

That was the end of their training and they had lunch outside with the demons not wearing their disguises. The kids began to talk about school and how exiting it was going to be. Yoko smiled as he listened to them talking but when he looked at Nakada she was only silent and eating her food saying very little when the conversation was pointed to her.

After that they hadn't noticed but Jennah had disappeared somewhere and it wasn't until Kuronue noticed it did they start looking for her. Then they heard a loud scream and recognizing it as Jennah's they followed it. Kuronue was the first one there and he stood stock still as he stared at what he saw.

Kuronue's Pov

I saw Jennah laying on the ground with her violet wings out. At first I didn't know what to do and saw her move slightly and groan. I quickly ran over to her to check on her. When I picked her up and turned her around I couldn't believe what I saw. Her legs had joined together into a violet coloured fish fin and she was wearing a violet seashell bra like the one Nakada wore. Her hair went down to her waist and was also a dark violet with waves in it. She also had a pair of violet coloured ears on her head and they twitched from side to side as if listening. Her waist had also gotten smaller and her whole top body was more slender and when I touched the skin it was also more soft. I looked at her webbed hands saw that they were violet coloured and her nails had turned into small claws. All about her was violet coloured even the slanted side fins in her arms.

I looked at her lips and eyelids and they were also lightly coloured violet and sparkled. She gave a slight moan and opened her eyes and I gasped as I saw that they were violet as well and the pupils were slinted.

"Did…it…work?" she asked and I realized that her voice was a lot more stronger and only a little bit deeper from her original voice. It didn't sound like Nakada's soft bell like kind of voice. But it was deeper and more mysterious as well.

"If you are talking about turning into the form Nakada was in then yes it did work," she smiled and pulled me down to her lips. I gladly did that while I still held her and kissed her lightly on the lips. I licked her bottom lip begging for entrance and she smiled as she slowly allowed it.

Then I heard a little chuckle behind me and I turned around to see the whole team looking at us, "Get a room you two love bats," Yoko said as he giggled and Nakada who was in front of him giggled as well.

Normal Pov

That night after the little episode they all went to bed and Yoko sat with Nakada again that night. He saw a tear fall from her face and he wiped it away and remembering that she hadn't taken part in the conversations about school he asked, "Nakada why is it you don't want to go to school?" then he remembered what she had told him about the two times she had gotten angry. He crawled behind her in the bed and wrapped his arms around her, "I'll be here every night Nakada to help get you through."

He felt her relax completely against him and he kissed her cheek as he gently laid his head behind hers and he purred into her ear.

* * *

Yoko had fallen asleep and when he woke up the sun was shining and Nakada was still in his arms but there was something different about her. Her hair covered her face so he couldn't see it. He gently drew back her hair and saw that her eyes were wide open but they were dull and didn't have any life in them.

"Nakada? Nakada are you all right?" he asked worried as he sat up and saw that his cloths were stained in dry blood. He looked at the covers and saw they were stained in blood as well. Then he felt something in his hand and he looked at it. His hand was covered in blood but his eyes widened when he saw a blood stained dagger in his hand. He threw the dagger away and lifted the covers off of Nakada and saw a dagger wound right over her heart.

He picked her up into his arms and laid her head against his shoulder. Her eyes were still dull and her body was limp and cold. He pressed his face into her hair and silent tears fell from his face, "Nakada why did I do this to you? I didn't mean to please...please come back." After awhile Yoko lifted his head up from her hair and gently closed her eyes and laid her gently on the bed.

He went over to where he had thrown the dagger but it seemed so far away as he tried to walk closer to it. When he finally made it he took the dagger into his hands and placed the blade over his heart. A thunderstorm was going on out side but Yoko didn't notice as he pulled the dagger back and just as a streak of lighting went racing across the sky making a loud ripping sound he thrust the dagger forward and then all went dark.

End Dream

Yoko woke up with someone shaking him awake. He sat up and saw that it was Kuronue and he was in his own room. He couldn't see Kuronue completely because of his black, gray and white vision but he recognized the scent, "Don't you dare scare me like that again Yoko," he said as lightening raced across the sky to show the shadow outline of the bat demon.

"What happened?" Yoko asked remembering his dream and looking up at Kuronue, "Is Nakada all right?"

"Nakada is fine but Yoko you were walking around in your sleep! I had went down to the kitchen to get something when I saw you holding a knife over your heart and you were about to drive it in before I took it out of your hand. What happened?"

Yoko looked all around and looked back at Kuronue, "I had another nightmare but this time I had killed Nakada with a dagger. I woke up and saw her in my arms and I had a dagger in my hand with her blood on it. I had thrown the dagger away and after I had realized what had happened I went to the dagger and was about to thrust it in to my heart…"

"Yoko…" Kuronue said as he looked at his old friend, "You had a nightmare that was close to the one the last time...you slept with Nakada didn't you?" Yoko looked at him and nodded, "Did you sleep with her again tonight?" He looked down and nodded again, "Well I guess then it only happens when you are asleep with her. And it seems the more you sleep with her the more intense the nightmare becomes," he looked at Yoko and saw that there was a sunken look in his eyes.

"Why is it that all of the bad things happen to me?" Yoko got out of bed and went to one of the plants by the door to the balcony. He gently touched one of the plants and it turned into ice blue irises, "Can't something good ever happen in my life?" he asked as he touched another plant and it grew into a rose bush with pink petals and he picked one gently and held it to his face as he closed his eyes.

He looked out the window and saw that the storm was blowing over. Kuronue just sighed and walked over to the fox, "You know maybe you should tell her how you feel. It couldn't hurt you more then it has already."

"Your wrong there Kuronue it could hurt me a lot because if she said she didn't love me then I wouldn't see any use of being around her or being happy anymore. I would always look at her and feel nothing but sadness and pain even if my love for her did disappear whenever the sunlight touches me. Then I wouldn't let this disease kill me slowly I would do it myself quick and swift."

"YOKO DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT DOING THAT!" Kuronue yelled as he held Yoko by the shoulders and shook him, "How do think Nakada would feel if she found out she was the reason you killed yourself after she and the others have tried so hard to keep us all alive and together! She risked being shot when she went after you, she risked being bitten by Kelsey when she went into battle with her, she let you almost bit her arm off so you could get a good nights sleep and you almost killed her when we first bought that room in the hotel with another one of your nightmares! Kill yourself and it will be like she was only doing that for nothing and she was only delaying the inevitable!"

Yoko's eyes were red now but he wasn't angry with Kuronue or any member of the team. He was angry with himself because he knew Kuronue was right. He would be hurting Nakada and he had promised her the other night he wouldn't even if she didn't hear him in her sleep. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked at Kuronue who had let go and was looking rather worried. He calmed down as he took in a deep breathe to try and calm down, "Your right Kuronue but what is life when the person you love doesn't love you back? I smelled her fear the day I couldn't see colour any more," Yoko turned to Kuronue and asked "I also saw her kneel down when she was out of the camper what happened?"

He sighed as he remembered; "She said that she might have not fully healed herself so when she was outside she healed herself completely. Did you get a good look at the wound on her leg?"

"Yeah it looked like a gunshot wound. She must have run into the searching parties while looking for me," Yoko looked up out of the sky window and saw that it was now a clear night and the moon was shining through, "Jennah is probably worried about you right now," Yoko smiled and looked at Kuronue, "Maybe you should go to bed now I'll be fine." Kuronue looked at him uncertain and he smiled at him as his tail wagged back and forth a little, "I wont go and try to kill myself I promise," Kuronue was still uncertain but he nodded and went back to his and Jennah's room.

* * *

After a while Yoko got up from sleeping not really tired anymore and went to Nakada's room through the balcony. When he opened the sliding glass door he saw Nakada still sleeping in her bed. He walked up to her quietly so as to not wake her up after he had closed the door. He saw that she was breathing and there was no dagger wound over her heart and he smiled. He brushed a few hairs away from her face and leaned towards her face.

Nakada's Pov

I felt someone was sitting on my bed and was leaning closer to my face. I recognized the scent as Yoko's and tried to suppress my smile. Then my face let up as I felt his lips on mine and he started to kiss me! I wanted to kiss him back but then I would probably scare him away so I just laid there and enjoyed him kissing me feeling like as if I was going to melt soon if he didn't stop but honestly I didn't want him to stop. When he finished I couldn't suppress my smile any more and I felt his claws gently scratch against my face as he brushed away some stray hairs. I snuggled in closer to his warmth and he went still. When I settled I felt him relax and the wind told me he was smiling and I smiled to. But he soon left and I heard him go through the sliding glass window. I opened my eyes and sat up after a while and touched my lips and smiled. _I guess I don't have to worry about him not loving me. _I sighed and fell back into the bed holding my hand over my heart and closed my eyes wishing that he would tell me instead of hide from me and do this. _I wonder does he do this every night? Hmm he is a good kisser but I guess he has had tons of practice with the other girls. The…other…girls. Did he ever love them? I guess not if wanted to kill them oh Yoko. _I had already had a shower and had gotten dressed because I knew it was my first day of school. How I dreaded it so much!


	20. First Day of School and Pain

First Day of School and Pain

Yoko was sitting in the living room he hadn't gone in the sun yet because the sun hadn't resin so when he saw Nakada walk down from the stars he smiled a perverted like and walked up to her (this is so going to be like a Yusuke and Keiko moment!)

Nakada felt someone behind her then she felt strongs arms around her waist and she heard a soft purring in her ear, "What are you doing up this early?" Yoko purred in her ear as he leaned down closer to her.

Her eyes widened when he did this and she froze unsure what to do, "I-I thought it w-wouldn't hurt if I woke up a bit early." she stuttered a little nervous but unsure why. _What is he doing? This is definitly not like him._

Yoko heard the thought and purred lightly into her ear, "Do you like to be around me Nakada?" she had somewhat relaxed a bit but when he purred and spoke into her ear her eyes widened and her mouth fell open a little. Yoko smiled at the results he was making and again he purred, "Do you Nakada?"

She turned and looked at Yoko but instantly wished she hadn't. The smile on his face was a bit too cocky and his eyes were a bit perverted if there really is such a thing. She had some of her senses back and spoke, "I enjoy your company if that is what you mean."

If that darn smile on his face could get any wider it did, "What about when I slept with you?" his face was getting awfully close to hers and she wasn't liking it one bit. Kissing her when she was in bed and when neither of them noticed was one thing but kissing her with that perverted look on his face that was an entirely different thing.

Then she smiled a bit thinking of something, "I guess it was nice, my dad would have killed both of us though if he had found out that I had done that willingly.

_Willingly? Oh she does have something for me. But I wonder if it will show in her kiss._ He leaned in closer to her and bent her back with his arm was around her waist and smiled, "But you would have fought for both of us wouldn't you've?" he asked as he leaned closer to her mouth.

She smiled and she touched his lips with a finger and started to trace his smile. _"Any time now," _she thought and brought back the hand that had been tracing his lips to his shoulder and smiled, "That depends if you would have fought to save me."

"Every time," Yoko's lips were millimeters away from her mouth when DJ slide off the railing of the stairs yelling the whole way down.

When Yoko was distracted BAM! She slapped hard across the face the smile gone from her face and as she turned away she yelled, "PERVERTED JERK!" Kuronue saw the whole thing and was laughing the whole way down the stairs.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!" Yoko yelled as he held the side of his face that was still red from her slap.

"Hahahaha Yoko that is the first time I've seen you get hit by a girl and be called a pervert at the same time! Jennah wouldn't stop doing that to me hahahaha!" Yoko smiled as he saw a chibbi Kuronue being slapped by chibbi Jennah and calling him a pervert in a high squeaky voice in his mind.

"Yeah well I guess better luck next time huh?" he asked as he smiled and followed his friend into the kitchen.

* * *

The team had walked to school since the demons didn't know how to drive a car and they would surely be caught if they drove them themselves. The first thing that happened when they entered the school grounds was all the kids stopped what they had been doing and stared at them. Then a boy came up to Jennah who still had her violet eyes and a few violet streaks in her hair because if her transformation and asked, "Excuse me pretty lady my name is Michael would to go out with me Saturday night?"

Jennah looked at Michael with a smile on her face and her eyes closed as she gave an unsure chuckle. Nakada smiled and giggled a bit but stopped when a young boy of about her age but a little taller took her hand as well and asked, "Pretty lady my name is Mathew would you like to be my date for Saturday night?"

Pretty soon Nakada found herself in the same position as Jennah and then after a while the rest of the team had to run for cover, as it seemed like every boy in the school was crowding around Jennah and Nakada asking to go out for a date with them. Luckily the school bell ringed (saved by the bell) and the girls ran for their classes saying that they didn't want to be late.

* * *

After school Nakada told the team that she was going to try and see if she could find an after school job at the school and said that she would back at home soon. She was sitting in the office as she remembered how many boys had tried to ask her and Jennah out on a date for Saturday night.

"Ohhhhhh and here I was thinking the first day back at school was going to be hard and I was wrong...it was terrible," she smiled at that thought but she also smiled because she had made at least one new friend named Rebekah today. Rebekah reminded her of herself back at school, because during lunch before they had gone home she noticed that she was being picked on by some other kids so she had gone over with the rest of the team and stopped the other kids from picking on her.

Flash Back

The whole team was walking away from the school when everyone had heard someone getting hurt. They turned around and searched for the source and saw a girl by a tree surrounded by kids and they were picking on her. Her hair went past her shoulder blades and was light blond. She had blue eyes and was rather thin and looked kind of fragile. She was wearing tight blue jeans and a yellow T-shirt she also wore glasses. She seemed to be only a few months younger then April.

They walked up to her to see if they could do anything about it.

"You are so stupid Rebekah your clothes are so horrible. Why do you wear rags like that Rebekah?" asked a girl who seemed to be the leader of the small group.

Nakada tapped on her shoulder and the girl turned around, "Actually I rather like what she's wearing," she said as she walked up to Rebekah and helped her gather up her things and smiled.

"Well look what the cat dragged in girls and who would you be?" asked the leader.

Nakada smiled as she helped the girl named Rebekah up, "My name is Nakada Alene Bates and may I ask who are you?"

The leader's eyes opened wide and so did the rest of her gang and Rebekah's as well. _Why would she want to help me?_ Nakada looked at Rebekah and smiled at hearing her thought.

"My name is Katrina. You are actually THE Nakada who sings at the Karaoke bar?" Nakada smiled and nodded, "Why on earth are you helping that wench?" she asked as she pointed at Rebekah.

She looked at Rebekah and saw that her head was down, "I don't see anything wrong with her Katrina," she said as she got in front of Rebekah her smile now gone as she started glaring at Katrina, "I don't care that much about people hurting other people because they look or act different though."

Katrina shivered as Nakada talked in her cold voice, "Fine keep the wench but I'll get at her some day! Come on girls," she signaled to the girls to follow her and they did.

"Your name is Rebekah right?" asked Jennah who walked up to Rebekah with a smile on her face. She blushed and nodded, "Do you have some place to stay for lunch?" Rebekah thought then shuddered a bit and she shook her head no.

"Why don't you come with us Rebekah?" asked Sophie as she walked up behind her," Rebekah looked at her as if unsure.

"I'm sure Yoko and Kuronue wouldn't mind. After our long journey I think they would like to see a new face," Nakada said as she walked up to her, "Would you like to come to our home?"

She blushed a bit and then said, "I-if it's all right. I don't want to be to much trouble," she said the last part rather fast and looked up at the whole team. Her voice sounded beautiful and a bit shaky because she seemed nervous.

"It wont be any trouble at all Rebekah," Lindsey said as she offered her hand to her. She smiled and took the hand.

"And if the boys say anything against it then they will instantly live to regret it," Lacey said with a kind smile as they all laughed and walked home.

When they had gotten there Jennah and the rest of the team ran for the house to get Yoko and Kuronue into there disguises leaving Nakada and Rebekah alone. Nakada looked at her and saw that her face showed amazement as she looked at the mansion. She smiled and started to talk, "I don't mean to be rude but do those girls always pick on you?"

Rebekah's eyes became sad and nodded, "They pick on me because I like to read and I'm good in school. They also pick on me because I'm different but I don't know why I'm different. I do things and it scares them and the rest of the kids at school."

She looked at the girl her smile gone and she looked at her, "Really? What kind of things?"

She looked at her and Nakada smiled. She seemed a bit more relaxed now, "Like making things move through air or appear out of no where. Sometimes I can hear other people's thoughts and that is scary because what the kids are thinking now today is they want to hurt me," Rebekah stopped and looked at Nakada, "You don't want to hurt me do you?"

Nakada stopped and looked at her. She thought of something then, she gently went into her mind and said; _"Now why would I hurt you? We can do the same things."_

She looked at Nakada a bit scared then and she saw the warm smile on her face and felt happy for once. She smiled as well, "Why didn't you tell me before you could do that? Can you control your abilities?" Rebekah was asking all kinds of questions and Nakada was trying her best to answer them.

When they finally entered the house Rebekah promised she wouldn't tell anyone about what she had found out and they both were smiling. When they entered the house they saw Kuronue and Jennah French kissing. Nakada smiled and tried to hold in her giggles while Rebekah was trying and failing to hold her laughter in.

Jennah and Kuronue looked at them when they heard Rebekah laughing and saw that Nakada was having a hard time trying to hold in her giggles as well. They blushed and went upstairs to their room, "Do they always do that?" She asked as she gained control over her laughter.

"Almost any chance they think no one is looking," Rebekah turned around and saw Yoko there leaning his shoulder against the door frame that lead out to a hall way with his arms crossed and his sunglasses on. Rebekah stood there with her eyes wide as she looked him over. Nakada smiled and giggled a bit and Yoko smiled as well, "What's your name?" he asked rather politely.

Rebekah smiled and her face became normal but she blushed a bit, "My name is Rebekah MacDonald. My guess is your Yoko?" he smiled and nodded, _"Can he read minds too?" _she asked as she looked towards Nakada.

Nakada smiled and nodded, "Yes he can do that to," she said out loud. Yoko gave her a questionable face, "Rebekah here is a psychic but she doesn't know how to control her abilities yet," Yoko looked a bit worried then and looked hard at Nakada. Rebekah could tell by the way they looked they were talking through there minds. Yoko then glared at Nakada behind his sunglasses turned around and walked away. She glared back at him and stuck her tongue out at his back and smiled at her, "He can be such a jerk at times. But what can I say? He's a boy," Rebekah giggled at this and so did Nakada.

"I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble," Rebekah said as she looked at Nakada.

"We said before you are no trouble there are just a few things that we like to keep private so he was worried you would fined out some of those private things and I just said just keep your barrier up she wont find out a thing that you don't want her to. Now DJ!" she yelled up the stairs and he came down sliding off of the banister and jumped in the air did a flip and landed on the ground gracefully.

"Yes Nakada?"

"Why don't you give Rebekah a tour of this place okay?" he looked at Rebekah and smiled as he nodded.

End Flash Back

Nakada smiled as she remembered the rest. They had worked with Rebekah after they had eaten so she would know how to control her abilities. But Yoko wasn't at all pleased with having her there thinking that she might find out about him and Kuronue being demons. But she had just told him the same thing, 'If you have a good mind barrier up and you keep on wearing your disguise then she wont find out!'

She smiled again when she remembered that Rebekah had let it slip in front of Yoko and Kuronue that practically every boy in school had asked them out on a date for Saturday night. They weren't to pleased about that. Even Yoko wasn't to pleased as well and Nakada wondered why. She began to think about that morning but she shook it off.

* * *

After she had applied for a part time job after school she went out side and looked around and to see if there were any boy's around. Satisfied that there weren't she walked out into the open and saw a man in the parking lot leaning against a motor cycle with his helmet on. She looked at him for a while and the man looked over at her, _"I was wondering when you were going to get out," _she heard the voice in her head and she smiled as she recognized it as Yoko's.

She walked up to him with a smile on her face and asked, "Since when can you ride a bike?"

"They used to have them in Makai before they destroyed them thinking that they were to dangerous. I used to ride one."

"Okay but just as a precaution let me see your eyes," he tilted his head a bit in confusion but he shrugged. He was wearing a black helmet and a black zipped up jacket and he was also wearing some jeans and black leather gloves. Even his shoes were different. They had laces instead of the normal ones he usually wore. He flipped the viser that covered his eyes and Nakada saw his golden orbs. She smiled and said, "Only you can have those kinds of eyes Yoko."

He smiled, "Good thinking Nakada now want to get on?" she looked at the bike for a second. The girls had taken her backpack so she wasn't caring anything and she gave an unsure smiled and a little nod. She passed her a silver blue tined helmet, "I found this before I left. I know how much you hate black."

After she had put on the helmet Yoko helped her onto the bike and then got on himself. "Okay there are two things you can hang on to when you're a passenger. The bar behind you or…" Nakada didn't let him finish as she wrapped her arms around his waist. They both blushed but no one could see it because of the helmets.

"I trust you more then I trust this bike," she said as she held on tightly to his waist and leaned her head on his back.

With out hesitation and a little smile Yoko started the bike and said, "Hold on," and they raced onto the paved road and went home. She held on to his waist tightly and opened her eyes to see fields pass them she smiled a bit and loosened her grip a bit.

Yoko felt her loosen her grip and he took in a little more air. _She has a good grip that much I can say. _He smiled and rode the bike through the open gates and into the garage of their new home. When he stopped the bike Nakada let go of his waist and he got off taking his helmet off as well. She saw why he had only lifted up the viser of the helmet. He hadn't put his hair up and his ears were showing as he shook his head and his silver mane swung back and forth over his shoulders. He took her helmet and set them on the handlebars of the bike along with his black jacket showing he had a white T-shirt underneath. Nakada was leaning with her back against the wall trying to stop her legs from shaking.

Yoko smiled and walked up to her, "First time is always shaky," she smiled as he stretched out his hand to her and she took it, "Believe me," he said as he led her to the living room, "the shakiness will be gone before supper. Jennah and April are cooking this time," he sat Nakada down on the love seat and sat down beside her. They were alone in the living room and Nakada sat back trying to ease the shaking and the stop the sickness she felt in her stomach from the unused adrenaline. She closed her eyes and before she knew it she was asleep.

Yoko looked at her and saw that she was asleep and he smiled a bit as he pushed some stray hairs from her face. _She looks so innocent when she is asleep. _He looked out the window and saw that the sun hadn't set yet. _The sun hasn't set yet? But then why do I feel this way towards her? Am I getting some of my feelings back toward her? I hope so. _He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her down beside him. He laid his head on top of hers as he used his other hand to caress her face. She stirred a bit and turned around so that she could wrap her arms around his waist. He started blushing a bright pink as she held him. Then he noticed something he hadn't before. Nakada fit perfectly into his embrace as she laid there even though she was rather small compared to him. She smiled as she slept like that with him and he couldn't help but to smile as well.

He placed his arm around her waist and continued lying his head on her own head as the arm that was still around her shoulders caressed her cheek his claws lightly scratching her at times. His eyes kept on getting heavier as he continued to caress her cheek and he laid his head on hers. Soon he was asleep and having a nightmare close to the one that he had, had the day they had bought a room at the hotel.

Yoko's dream Pov

I found myself shackled to the steal cold wall again. I looked around and saw that there was a cell window on my left showing that it was night time and that the place where I was, was somewhere near a forest on a hill by the looks of it. But the strange thing was all the plants in the forest were dead. The window gave the room some light so I looked around some more and saw that the room was basically empty except for a bed in the far corner. The only way out seemed to be the closed door that had no windows and seemed to be reinforced as well. I tried to stand up better because I was a bit uncomfortable from of being shackled to the wall. I looked at my cloths and saw that they were dirty and ripped. A cold wind came from window and blew on my face.

I shivered a bit as the door began to open. I looked towards it and saw Kelsey standing there and she closed the door behind her, "That was fun last time wasn't it now Yoko?" I just glared at her and saw that she had the canteen from last time on her waist. I looked at her and growled and Kelsey just laughed, "Now Yoko you really aren't in the position to be making threats now don't you think?"

Kelsey walked up to me and I soon found that I couldn't breath again. "What do you do to the air?" I asked as I tried to breath.

"Like it? It helps me sometimes when I want to get something. Yoko what I do to you is nothing compared to what Yomi would do to you…" again I couldn't hear her voice but I felt afraid as I watched her. Then I closed his mouth as I saw her hand go to the canteen at her side.

Kelsey smiled and knew that what she did last time to make me drink it wouldn't work again, "Yoko your only going to make the this harder for yourself and you are also delaying the inevitable."

Kelsey started to open the canteen and move it to my lips but I instantly moved my head to avoid it. Kelsey smiled and suddenly I couldn't breathe and I opened my mouth to try to breathe and like last time Kelsey forced the drugged water down my throat. Knowing what was going to happen this time I coughed and chocked as much water up from the canteen as I could. But still some water got through and then I was just too tired to fight any more and I had to drink the drugged water. After a while the pain in my stomach started up again and I began to fight. Kelsey could barely hold me but becuase of my shackles she did and I was forced to drink the rest of the water in the canteen. When it was gone Kelsey took out a pair of keys knowing I was now harmless and unlocked my shackles. I kneeled on the ground wrapping my arms tightly around my stomach as wave after wave of pain went through out my whole body. Kelsey 'helped' me up and led me to the bed and waited for the pain to cease. I laid on my side as I continued to lay on the bed with my arms wrapped around my stomach.

"That is some belly ach Yoko. It's lasting more then last time," I could hear what she said and with one arm wrapped around my stomach I leaned on my other one and glared at Kelsey. She just kept on laughing and as I lunged for her then everything went dark.

End dream Normal Pov

Yoko woke up with his arms still around Nakada and saw that she hadn't been disturbed in the least. She had moved though so now she had her back against his side and her legs were beside her on the couch. He smiled and stroked a few hairs away from her face and made a move to get up but for some reason his stomach began to hurt. He sat back down and Nakada snuggled in closer to him.

He didn't notice it at first but then he noticed that she was going to fall off. He laid her across his lap and cradled her head against his shoulder. He moved again to try and move her but his stomach began to hurt again in protest and he pressed his hand to it.

Nakada woke up then when he grunted in pain she sat up on the love seat looking at him and he instantly put a small smile on his face and tried to mask his pain as he quickly moved his hand away from his stomach, "Yoko are you all right?" she asked a bit worried.

"I'm fine" he lied, "Listen why don't you check on Lindsey and Jennah for a second? They might need your help I'll be up in my room okay?" she looked at him with a worried look and she sighed a bit as she lowered her eyes and nodded.

She got off of the love seat and went to the kitchen. He watched her go and couldn't help but feel guilty. He tried again to get up from the love seat and managed but went through a lot of pain in the process but when he finally stood up the pain instantly went away. Confused he went to his room to think. When he made it to his room he saw Kuronue sitting on his bed looking straight at him. He sighed and sat on the bed next to him.

* * *

After he had told him the whole story Kuronue shook his head, "Yoko I told you not to sleep with her so why do you insist on doing this to yourself?"

"I don't know Kuronue. I had no intention on sleeping with her it just happened," they were out on the balcony and Yoko was leaning on the railing looking down at the forest. He closed his eyes and then looked up to see that the sun was just setting.

"Do you think it's the symptoms showing?" Kuronue asked looking at him worriedly while leaning against the wall his arms crossed.

Yoko turned around and shook his head, "Kelsey said this would happen so no it isn't the symptoms. Now that I remember she said all of this would happen. My symptoms won't happen until six months after I have confessed to myself that I do love her. Then after I start having them I'll only have a few weeks to live if she doesn't kiss me. Kuronue why do these things always happen to me?" Yoko bowed his head and crossed his arms on the railing. He walked up to him and leaned his back against the railing and laid his elbows on the side and turned his had to look at Yoko.

"Maybe if you tried looking on the good side of things you wouldn't feel like your life is so terrible."

Yoko looked at him and tried again to look for some colour either than just black, white, and grey but like the many other times he had failed. He looked back down at the ground, "Enlighten me, what good things have happened in my life every since I met Nakada? If it weren't for you I wouldn't have been able to pick out that helmet she wore because of my disability," Yoko closed as his eyes as he thought about what he had said.

This all started happening ever since he had met Nakada in his own world. _She is the reason I can't love her, she was the reason why I had chosen to go colour blind, she_…His last thought was cut off because Jennah had come up stairs and went to announce that supper was ready.

After they ate Yoko went into his room because his anger towards Nakada kept on rising so he went out to the balcony to try and cool off. When that didn't work he went inside and laid on his bed covering his face with his pillow. He heard a knock at the door and he turned around so that his back was to the door and said, "Come in."

He heard the door open and close, "How's your stomach Yoko?" it was Nakada and he perked his ears towards her.

"How did you know?" he asked still not looking at her. He was trying with all of his might to keep his anger from not showing in his voice.

"I some how knew that's how I woke up. I sensed you were in pain I even knew you were having a nightmare. I have some how trained my body to react when some one is in trouble. But since you weren't going all crazy in your nightmare I didn't fully wake up. But when I did wake up I noticed at first glance that your hand was pressed to your stomach before you moved it away," She sat beside Yoko on the bed and he closed his eyes.

"You are very perspective Nakada. I'm fine now it was probably just cramps," he kept his eyes closed and looked down at the floor trying his hardest to keep control over his anger. Then he thought of what he had done in the camper the first time this had happened.

"Yoko I wish you would tell me things like this I really do care about you," Nakada closed her eyes and stood up as she started to walk to the door a tear fell from her eyes, "Oh and I wanted to tell you I'm sorry about calling you a perverted jerk and slapping you. I had no right to do that."

"Your probably right about calling me that, but thank you for saying your sorry," Nakada had her hand on the door knob when she heard the same thing in his voice on the second last day of staying at the hotel. She turned around and looked at Yoko's back. She felt like she was in a room with a stalker or predator and she didn't like that.

She became unbelievably cold when she was feeling a bit warm just a second ago. She looked all around the room for the source of the disturbance but she couldn't find it. But she knew there was something in this room that wanted to do something evil to her, "Are you all right Nakada?" Yoko had some what gotten control over his anger and he looked at her.

His eyes widened when he saw Nakada was rubbing her arms as if she was cold, "There is something evil in this room Yoko and it's after me. It's close Yoko."

Yoko appeared in front of her and put a hand on her forehead and she flinched, "Nakada you are so cold and your shivering like crazy. Come outside and warm up it is a rather warm night," she nodded and she took his offered hand and she drew it back as if burnt and screamed.

He covered his ears and closed his eyes when she screamed but when he opened them he saw Nakada kneeling on the ground no longer shivering but holding the hand he had taken close to her cradling it. But the thing that worried him the most was the confusion and fear in her eyes as she looked at him. He looked at her with confusion in his eyes as he got up and started to walk toward her, "Stay away from me!" she said as she stood up and leaned against the wall beside the door.

He stopped and looked at her hurt, "Nakada I would never hurt you…what's wrong?"

Nakada saw the hurt in his eyes as his ears flattened to his head. But she didn't take any chances with him. The way her body reacted was to show her that there was danger around. And when the danger touched her she would burn. She looked at her hand and saw the burnt mark his touch had made when she had willingly took his hand. She wasn't cold anymore because she realized where the danger was coming from, "Are you sure you would never hurt me Yoko? Because the danger that I felt was coming from you." He just stood there confused and hurt. He tried to go to her again, "I said stay away from me!" she moved to the door and placed her good hand on it.

He instantly ran up to her and took hold of her good hand, "Please Nakada don't do this. I don't hurt you now do I?" she looked at Yoko and saw that he was scared that she was going to leave him. It was true he didn't hurt her but that was probably because she had identified the source of the danger and he was holding her hand without her free consent.

She pulled her good hand away and slapped him hard across the face and started to back away from him as he stepped back a bit from the slap his whole body tilted to the side and his eyes closed, "Yoko once I have identified the source of the danger when the danger touches me it can't burn me anymore with just a touch. You didn't hurt me before because I had flinched at your touch. But when I had willingly taken your hand you burnt me," Nakada saw the pain she was inflecting on him on his face as he began to straighten himself. He turned his face around and looked at her with his eyes open and she saw that there was too much pain in them for him to be faking it. She didn't know what caused the danger or if Yoko was a threat anymore but she didn't want to take that chance.

He gently pressed a hand to his injured cheek that was now blood red and stung so much. His cheek hurt like hell but it was nothing compared to the amount of pain he was feeling in his heart when she slapped him and looked at him with fear in those eyes. When he had first met her he would have rejoiced at seeing that fear but now…he never wanted to see it in his life when she looked at him. It felt like she had just ripped out his pulsating heart a hundred times. And he knew but didn't want to believe that she was actually afraid of him, "Nakada…please…" _Please say that this is just another hurtful nightmare and I'll wake up in my bed with my anger gone or in the love seat still holding you in my arms._ But this was real and he was awake. The sliding glass door that led out to the balcony slid opened and she ran out it, "Nakada please don't! I love you!" she could hear the pain in his voice as she jumped off the balcony but she hadn't heard him say he loved her. She landed on her feet and started running for the forest not looking back.

Yoko stared at her as she ran out into the forest his heart hurting more then he could bare as he watched her go. A few unnoticed tears fell from his face as he backed up and leaned against the wall still outside away from the still open sliding glass door. He slid down the wall until he was sitting on the ground his knees to his chest, his hands on the ground on either side of him and his head pointing up to the heavens. He closed his eyes his heart hurt so much that he had to press his hand over it to try and stop it from hurting (hence the word try.) He closed his eyes wondering if he would ever get any sleep.

The last thought he had before he went to sleep was. _Why do I hurt both you and I Nakada?_ And a tear fell from his eyes as he fell asleep in the cold night air.

Kuronue walked in then and saw Yoko there with tears staining his face. _Oh Yoko what have you done now? _He went over to him and picked him up carrying him over to his bed and covered him up. Yoko's body was so cold so when he was under the blankets he gave a slight shiver and instantly became warm. Then Jennah came into the room looking rather worn out.

She looked at Kuronue and smiled, "You know when she wants to Nakada can run like the wind itself. I don't think when she stopped running because she was tired. I think she stopped because she had to cry for some reason because when I finally found her she was laying on the ground asleep her face was soaked with tears and all of these plants were around her and I could easily hear them crying. When I tasted the dew on the leaves it was salty. But she is back in her bed right now. I had to carry her back here and I noticed that her hand was burnt. But it wasn't a normal burn. It was more like she touched evil willingly and didn't know it until the last second. Lacey healed her so she's fine now. I would just like to know what happened to her before we saw her run out to the woods."

She walked up to Yoko's bed and sat in a chair that was close to Kuronue's. She looked at the sleeping form of the fox in the bed and watched his chest rise and fall under the covers as he breathed. Then she sighed and looked at him, "There is something I have to tell you," he looked at her a bit confused, "I know about the deal Yoko made with Kelsey. She came into my dreams one night while we were still on the road and told me everything. She came back to me just a few nights ago and told me that you knew as well and that I can talk to you and Yoko now about it as well. Who knows maybe I could help. How far have you gotten to finding out that Nakada was in love with Yoko before she told me?"

Kuronue looked at Jennah not believing what he was hearing, "You know you could have helped us when we really needed it."

"Well sorry but you two went talking in different places and different times I began to really wish I could listen to the wind as well like Nakada that way I wouldn't have to try and follow you two where ever you go. And I really didn't know how to tell you about allowing me in this sort of things. But so far I know Yoko is colour blind, he gets nightmares when ever he sleeps with Nakada, is there anything else I need to know?" Kuronue sighed and told her the whole story.


	21. Yoko Gets A New Disguise

Yoko Gets A New Disguise

The next day Nakada woke up in her room and looked all around. She had been practicing with her plants so her whole room was full of hanging vines. She got out of bed and went to take a bath and when she did she went to her closet and put on a pair of jeans and T-shirt. She went over to one of her favorite plants a foxglove. She stroked it a bit and she could hear it giggle and she giggled as well (remember she talk and listen to plants, water and air.) She went down to the kitchen and had breakfast. After she was done she went into the living room and sat down on the love seat.

After a few minutes she heard someone coming from downstairs and she saw that it was Jennah also up early. Jennah did all the things she had done and went into the living room along with her. After a wile of silence she asked, "So what happened last night Nakada?"

She looked at Jennah who looked at her and a tear fell down her cheek. Yoko was up as well and when he heard Jennah ask that question he kneeled down and listened, "Jennah I thought he cared for me. I thought he was beginning to love me but last night while you were all outside he went to his room. I was worried about him because he had, had a stomach ach earlier. But when I sat down on his bed he just blocked me out completely and when I was about to leave the room I began to get cold. And when he touched me and I touched him of on my own free will I got burned. But when I told him to stay away and other things he seemed to be in so much pain that I just couldn't stay there and see it any more but he wouldn't let me let me…" Nakada just had to stop because her tears were out of control and Jennah wrapped her arms around her and saw Yoko sitting on the stairs with his back against the railing and he looked like he was shaking.

But Yoko was doing more then shaking. He held his head in one hand as tears fell freely from his eyes. Then he flattened his ears to his head while pulling back his bangs as he slid his hands up his forehead. His knees were pulled to his chest and his face was in them with his hands still covering his ears, holding back his bangs. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see Kuronue. He instantly wiped his tears away and stood up just about to go back upstairs but Kuronue took his shoulder and shook his head no.

"Kuronue I can't stand to hear or see her cry anymore because of my mistake. My anger kept on rising uncontrollably and when she came I could only think of one thing to do but I didn't know it was going to hurt her. It had worked back in the camper I but I guess I didn't have as much anger then as I did last night. And last night I said I loved her before she jumped but she just kept running," Yoko was whispering all of this and then he shook off Kuronue's hand and went upstairs.

"Then why don't you try to do something about it either then just keep on making even more mistakes?" he followed Yoko up to his room and closed the door behind him.

"What could I possibly do Kuronue? She is gone most of the day at school and my guess is she is probably too scared of me now to even listen! So tell me how I'm supposed to do something about it and not make another mistake?" Yoko leaned against a wall beside the foor and Kuronue sat on the bed.

"I don't know Yoko…you said she is gone most of the day because she goes to school and she is probably scared of you now…" he glared at him showing that he didn't want him to rub it in, "Then why don't you go to her school as someone else?" Yoko looked at Kuronue as if he was crazy, "Hear me out before you say anything okay? I didn't tell her anything but Jennah knows all about what the deal you made with Kelsey and I only told her what happened when I found out. She can probably help you out with a new disguise…"

"A new disguise for what?" the two demons fell over when Jennah came into the room. She smiled and giggled a bit, "You know you guy's have got to start locking the door," she closed the door behind her and locked it as they got up, "Nakada isn't going to tell anyone what happened last night so you won't have the whole team after your hide Yoko. I heard from the living room what happened so you don't have to explain but she said all she remembered you saying was telling her not to jump not that you loved her. Now why would Yoko need a new disguise?"

"Well Yoko thinks Nakada is scared of him now and she is always at school so I thought maybe you knew a certain spell or charm that can make him look human only younger looking and change the voice so he would look old enough to be in the same class as Nakada,"

"You know that could work I could even get him to know all the things we know up to ninth grade. It is possible but only Nakada knows how to do it. She said that the person who you are going to do those things to has to wear a certain item like a ring or a necklace. That's the easy part the hard part is putting the spell on it to make you look like someone different and other things. The good part is that it is a light magic spell and not a dark magic spell and that is rare because most things like that are usually dark magic and we can't use or touch that stuff because the last time we did we almost died," Jennah stopped talking and thought for a second, "I think I know a way to get Nakada to do it! Be back in a few."

Jennah unlocked the door and ran out of it. Yoko looked at Kuronue with a little confusion on his face, "Few means few minutes with her I doubt anyone else uses that." Yoko made an "oh" motion with his mouth and waited as he on the bed nest to Kuronue.

Kuronue looked at him and saw that there seemed to be a glitter of hope in his eyes and he had to smile and he turned his head, "Do you think it might actually work Kuronue?" he looked up at Yoko and saw that the glitter of hope was replaced with a lot of worry, "Do you honestly think this could work and maybe something good can actually happen from doing this?"

Before he could answer Jennah came in holding a silver chain necklace, "I did it, all you have to do Yoko is slip it over your head and it will make you look human but with some differences. There are three more things about this necklace that you need to know about. One once you take it off you'll be yourself again. The second is you'll still have your demon powers but no one will be able to sense them. You'll like the third thing there are no catches what so ever," Jennah smiled and Yoko just couldn't help but to smile as well, "Now to try it out," she went over to him and gave him the necklace. He hesitated for a second and then he slipped it over his head and there was a bright light and when it left Jennah and Kuronue looked at him.

"Did it work?" he asked and he placed a hand over his throat. His voice was more softer and a bit higher then his original voice. Jennah smiled and with a flick of her wrist a mirror appeared in front of him. He stared at the mirror as he looked at his reflection. He had long red hair and emerald green eyes. He looked like he did with the Yu Yu Hakusho team. He smiled and looked at her, "This could actually work guys."

The mirror disappeared and they were all there looking happy and then Yoko took off the chain and said, "Now all I need is a new name I just can't be called Yoko now or she will know it is me."

"Why not Sean Matheson? Jennah asked and he nodded as he hid the chain necklace under his pillow and since that day just happened to be a day off for school they didn't have to go anywhere for the day and Yoko stayed in the green house while Nakada stayed in her room.


	22. What Happened to Rebekah?

What Happened To Rebekah?

The next morning Nakada woke up early again and did her morning routine but as she got her clothes on she heard a motor cycle go down the road but she paid little to it. After she had eaten and had brushed her teeth she went the living room to wait for the others. When everyone was ready to go to school they left and Nakada began to wonder what happened to Yoko since she hadn't seen him all morning. But she paid to that little as well knowing that she had to pay attention to school. She and Jennah ran as fast as they could to school trying to beat their new boy fans.

When they got there a boy was sitting on a bench talking to a girl and that looked pretty beat up. When they walked a little closer to them they realized that the girl was Rebekah! They instantly ran over to her to see what had happened. The boy who was talking to Rebekah had blood red long hair and deep emerald green eyes (_wink, wink._) Nakada didn't notice though as she looked over at Rebekah and saw that she had tons of bruises and cuts all over her body.

"Oh Rebekah what happened?" Jennah asked as Nakada gently held Rebekah close trying to calm down the now crying girl.

"On the way to school Katrina and her friends ganged up on me. I couldn't go back home because my parents are away and no one is there," Rebekah cried into Nakada's shoulder and Jennah was behind her rubbing her back.

"Hush it's all right we're here why don't you stay at our house for a while huh? That wouldn't hurt and then we can make sure that Katrina and her friends don't hurt you any more."

"Excuse me Miss?" Nakada looked up and saw the red head extending a handkerchief to her and smiling, "Maybe this would help?" she smiled and took the handkerchief and wiped Rebekah's eyes, "She can keep it you know. I'll go in and see if anyone is in there that can help."

"Wait before you go can you tell me your name?" Nakada asked as Rebekah calmed down a bit and sat back up.

The red head had turned to leave but he turned back around and looked at Nakada and gave a little smile, "My name is Sean Matheson a pleasure to meet to meet you Miss?"

"Nakada Bates and a pleasure to meet you and not be mobbed by you," Nakada said a bit to be funny and Jennah laughed along with Rebekah who had stopped crying and was looking at Sean feeling like she knew him from somewhere but didn't know where. He laughed as well and nodded as he turned to run into the school. Nakada watched him go and Jennah saw her smile and she smiled as well knowing that this plan was going to work out fine.

Yoko's Pov

I ran into the school feeling so happy that Nakada had looked at me and wasn't scared of me even though she thought I was someone else. I ran to the office to get a teacher or someone and I saw the principal just going into the office, "Excuse me!" I ran to her and she turned around. She was thin and quite attractive but not as attractive as Nakada.

"Yes young man what can I do for you?" she asked with a smile.

"There is a girl out there who was beaten by Katrina and her friends along the way here. Some other girls are out there helping her right now her name is Rebekah," the principal Miss Tape (I'm horrible at making names) followed me outside where the rest of the ream had caught up with Nakada and Jennah and were now trying there best to comfort Rebekah. Miss Tape took the girl and told the team to stay outside.

"But we are close friends of Rebekah's," April said as she held Rebekah's other hand hand, "Surely we can see her if she wants can't we?"

"Only if Rebekah wants," Miss Tape said while holding on to Rebekah's other hand, "Is that what you want Rebekah?" she nodded her head and gently pulled her hand away from Miss Tape.

Miss Tape sighed and walked into the school and the team followed and I stayed behind. I sat on the bench and closed my eyes for a second and I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and saw Rebekah, "You want to come in to?" she asked me with a small smile on her face.

I looked at her surprised and then I looked at the entrance and saw Nakada there holding the door open and she was smiling. I looked at her and asked, "Do you want me to come?" she nodded and we both smiled. We walked to the entrance of the school and I saw that Rebekah was trying her best to hide a limp.

"Here let me help you," I asked and I gently picked her up and carried her into the school. She weighed almost nothing as I carried her but I saw that she had a firm grip as she wrapped her arms around my neck. Nakada smiled as she left the door open and I heard her think._ I wonder how Yoko and Kuronue are going to take it if Rebekah stays with us. I wonder how she is going to take it if she finds out that their demons. Oh man and I thought today couldn't get any worse. I really wanted to talk to Yoko about the other night but I couldn't find him this morning oh well._ She smiled as she let me in, _Sean seems nice but I feel sorry for him because like Jennah and me he might have every girl ask him out for a date on Saturday night. Hmm if that happens then maybe Jennah and I can show him where we found our hiding places._ I walked into the school with Rebekah still holding onto my neck and I carrying her. We all took her to the nurse's room where she was treated for some of her wounds and bruises.

The office called Katrina and her friend's parents and they were given detention for six weeks. "Well all we have to know now is if you are allowed to stay at our house now," Sophie said as she sat in a chair next to the bed Rebekah was sitting in.

"Yeah we, if there are no complaints you can stay at our house, have tons of room," Lindsey said from her seat looking at Rebekah. She smiled and closed her eyes and leaned her back against the pillows of the bed. Jennah wiped some stray hairs away from her face. The bell rang and so we went to class before we were late.

Nakada walked up beside me and asked me a question, "Um Sean I don't know how to ask this but…"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I covered my ears and I some how made a lucky guess for my hands to go to the side of my head and not on top. I looked behind me and saw a bunch of girls behind me with their eyes wide and I could believe that I saw some drool come from their mouths, "Hey girls look at the new guy!"

A girl came up to me and she smiled, "My name is Katrina would you like to go out with me this weekend?" I thought I heard Nakada growl and I smiled a bit. But when I turned around to look at her I saw her smiling and some guy holding her hand and I tried my best not to get angry as I saw him kiss her hand. Jennah walked up beside me and went into my head to calm me down and it worked until he said.

"So Nakada have you been thinking about going out to the movies on Friday night since you sing on Saturdays and Sundays? What do you say?"

She giggled a bit and I got really angry then. _She might not love me but until I die in at least six months I didn't want to see her go out with any other man or be with another man for that matter_.

I was about to go over board when she said, "Mathew that's so sweet of you."

_Sweet? He is sucking up to you Nakada! You can't possibly like that kind of stuff! _I yelled in my head.

"But I'm afraid I can't. I have to get ready for the Karaoke on that night. When we bought our house it took a lot of our money and money doesn't grow on trees as some say," she smiled and took her hand back from this MATHEW and walked to our homeroom class. But he was still too close to her and talking to her the whole way to class and he got her to giggle all the way.

Katrina on the other hand and a lot of other girls wouldn't stop asking me out for a date so I had to run from them into my class. I'll tell you this much though girls especially human girl MOBS can run pretty fast when they want to. I got a seat next to Nakada through all of my classes so I thought that was pretty lucky. I wrote a note during the class about what she had wanted to ask me and she wrote back that she had wondered if I wanted to walk with her through the classes because then it might lessen the mobs a bit. I agreed and she smiled. She instantly hid the note in the sleeve of her shirt when our science teacher walked up to us and assigned us as partners for a project. That's going to be hard to do since I can't be in two places at once and I don't have two homes so I told her we could do it at her house because I had just moved here and there wasn't enough room at my house.

After school Nakada went to work on her part time job and I found out that Rebekah was staying at our house for a while. I stayed behind a bit so that the team would get ahead of me and when they were out of sight and I had gotten rid of Katrina I went to the forest that was close to the woods and I took the motorcycle I had taken form the garage to get here out of it's hiding spot and rode it back home.

* * *

HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE! Well that is to people who live around my area adn celebrate it here. If not then HAPPY EARLY OR LATE EASTER!


	23. Rebekah Finds Out

Rebekah Finds Out

Yoko had made it to the house just in time to put on his other disguise and tell Kuronue all of what had happened. When the team had arrived the demons were in there human disguies. Before supper he showed Rebekah where her room was and showed her where the extra clothes were.

At first he protested against her staying but when he saw Rebekah again he just couldn't resist he also remembered that Kelsey had said he could tell a Rebekah about the curse. So he decided that when she had found out about him being a demon he would tell her. After supper they all sat in the living room and Nakada sat on the couch away from Yoko. Rebekah sat with him though and talked to him a bit and sometimes joining in other conversations with the other girls.

When it was ten o'clock they all went to bed. Before Jennah and Nakada went to sleep they went to check on Rebekah. She was sleeping soundly with her head on the pillow and her arms wrapped around it. They both smiled and went to their rooms when they had made sure that she was safe.

* * *

Around eleven o'clock, Rebekah woke up from a nightmare and looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings. Then she remembered that she was staying at the team's house. She sat back into the covers trying to go back to sleep but she couldn't. Discouraged she got out of bed and went to Nakada's room to see if she could help.

* * *

Yoko was in Nakada's room again that night sitting on her bedside and he was gently stroking her face trying to hold back tears, "I know you hate me Nakada but can't you see that you are also hurting me as well?" he leaned in closer to her face and laid his forehead on hers. A single tear fell from his eye and it landed on her cheek. She stirred a bit and he froze as he sat up. He wiped the tear away and she snuggled close to him. It's then that he remembered what he had hear her think at school today,"But if you hate me then why would you want to talk to me? Probably to tell me that you want nothing to do with me. You would probably be better off with that MATHEW anyway." He leaned over to her face and laid his head on top of hers again but this time he moved his head to the side of her face so they were cheek to cheek, "But I just can't wait around dying and know that there is another man out there that can make you laugh and is perfect for you...and isn't a demon," he lifted his head and gently placed his index finger under her chin and tilted her head up, "I might not know how to treat you right but I would love you more in a day then he would in million years," and he gently kissed her on the lips.

Yoko was so busy talking to the sleeping Nakada that he hadn't noticed that Rebekah was standing by the door and she had heard and seen everything. She gave a little sound by accident and quickly covered hr mouth. Yoko's ear twitched in her direction as he broke the kiss and looked at her. She almost screamed when she saw his ear move but she was frozen with fear as he looked at her wide-eyed.

With his demon speed he quickly ran up to her and covered her mouth with his hand, "Don't make a sound Rebekah and don't even think of using your psychic powers," she nodded nervously and he led her to the balcony. Then he lifted her up and jumped over to his balcony.

He landed gracefully and walked into his room while still carrying her. He set her down on the bed and sat down beside her looking down at the ground while Rebekah just stared at him. _Is this why he didn't want me here? Is he a…a…a demon? And if he is does that mean Kuronue is a demon as well? But they don't act anything like demons. Wait…there was something on the news about a demon sighting not far from here. And the demon was supposed to look somewhat like a fox. Does that mean Nakada is a demon to? It wouldn't surprise me the way she sings._

"Nakada is not a demon," Yoko was still looking at the floor but he had heard all of Rebekah's thoughts. She looked at him surprised and then she backed away remembering that Nakada said he was a psychic as well. He felt her back away and sighed as he closed his eyes. He then turned to her and she froze, "Rebekah I'm not going to hurt you and only Kuronue and I are demons. The rest of the team are humans with extraordinary powers," he reached a hand out to her asking her silently to sit by him. She looked at the clawed hand mostly looking at the claws but she hesitantly took it anyway. He gently clasped her hand and pulled her close to his side and wrapped an arm around her.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her face into his chest. Then after a while she turned her head and spoke, "Why do you talk to Nakada and kiss her when she is asleep?"

Yoko closed his eyes and a tear fell from his eyes as his heart began to hurt. He pressed her head to his chest and laid his cheek on her head, "What I'm going to tell you must not be repeated to anyone but Jennah and Kuronue all right?" he could feel her nod and he took a deep breath, "I'm cursed to not love Nakada and after what happened the other night I don't think she could ever love me again. Because I do love her Rebekah in less then six months if she doesn't kiss me I'm going to die. But she is the one who has to kiss me on the lips and really truly love me," he stopped and he heard someone sobbing. He looked down and saw that Rebekah was crying into his shirt.

He lifted her head and gently wiped her tears away, "Now, now why all the tears? It's not the end of the world so why do you cry?" he placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head up so their eyes were meeting and he gave a little smile.

Rebekah stopped crying for a bit and gently placed a hand on his cheek her thumb stroking just under one of his eyes, "She does care about you Yoko she told me that after she had hidden herself from the mob of boys that were after us. She is just sad because she doesn't know what to do and she is scared that you might not love her."

He took her hand and slid it away from his face, "But she didn't say that today and things like that can change easily," he looked at the floor again and then he felt someone rub his ears and he went still. He looked at Rebekah and she stopped rubbing his ears.

"I'm sorry Yoko I was just curious and well…" he smiled and leaned her head closer to her. She smiled and started rubbing his ears again the fur on his ears was soft to her touch. She was as gentle as Nakada was and it felt so good.

* * *

Nakada woke up and it was in the middle eleven o'clock. She tried going back to sleep but she couldn't. She finally sat up and looked at the wall. On the other side of the wall was Yoko's room. _That's it I can't take it anymore! I want to know what happened last night and I want to know if he loves me! Though I doubt it but you never know._She went out of her room and walked into the hallway and went to Yoko's door. She figured he would be sleeping so she quietly opened the door and peeked a look inside.

Nakada's Pov

My eyes widened when I saw Yoko smiling and Rebekah rubbing his ears. My heart felt like it had shattered into a million pieces as I watched them. Yoko opened his eyes and looked at Rebekah and wagged his tail on the side of the bed. It was then that I realized that he was in his demon form and she was smiling! He took her hand and gently took it away from his ears and cupped her cheek. I couldn't watch anymore as I closed the door quietly behind me and walked down the hallway to the stairs and into the living room. I pressed my hand over my heart to try and stopped the aching feeling but it was all useless.

I laid on the couch and closed my eyes as tears fell from my face and I started crying. _I guess you really don't love me Yoko. But at least you're happy with Rebekah and I am happy for you._

Yoko's Pov

I cupped Rebekah's cheek and smiled, "Why don't you go to bed now all right?" Rebekah smiled and nodded as she left my room. As soon as she left my fake smile was gone and I felt as empty as before. I laid in my bed and went to sleep thinking that I wouldn't give Nakada a chance to talk tomorrow so at least then I wouldn't have to hear her say she didn't want to have anything to do with me.

Next day Normal Pov

At school the next day Nakada didn't say that much and her eyes seemed to be faded as if there was no life in them. Yoko noticed this so while they were working on their project he started to talk to her, "Nakada why are you so sad?"

She looked at him and there was a faded look in her eyes as if she didn't know what he was asking. She stared at him for a while and put on a fake smile, "I fine Sean don't worry about me," _It's not like it matters._

"But Nakada you look so sad please tell me what's going on," she looked at him and it looked like she was going to cry, "Mrs. Hanson? Nakada doesn't look to well, can I take her outside for some air?" Mrs. Hanson their science teacher looked at her and nodded.

He took her hand and went outside with her. When they were outside she still hadn't cried yet but when he had sat her down on the bench and wrapped his arms around her shoulders she wrapped her arms around his waist and cried into his chest. He was surprised by this action but he soon recovered and held her close to him and started to stoke her hair and hush her, "Hush Nakada what happened for you to be this upset?"

She stopped crying as they sat on the bench and Yoko still held her trying to comfort her. Nakada wouldn't let go of him and she started to calm down. She pressed her head to his chest and she listened to his heartbeat and she calmed down all the way, "I have been seeing this guy lately Sean and I fell in love with him. One night he hurt me, he said he didn't mean to but I didn't listen. Yesterday I knew I couldn't stay angry at him forever and since we live in the same house last night I went into his room to ask what had happened and I saw him with Rebekah. She is living in the same house now for the time being. He seemed to be so happy with her and I just felt my heart shatter. I went into his room because I was going to ask him if he loved me because once I woke up and he was kissing me so I thought maybe he cared about me the same way. I had felt so wonderful that I wished that I had kissed him back but I was scared he would get angry with me and go away. I guess he doesn't love me after all."

Yoko looked at her as she laid her head against his chest. _She saw that? Oh Nakada I don't love anyone but you._ He held her close, "You know maybe you misunderstood what he was doing. Rebekah was pretty beaten up yesterday. Maybe she sot his companionship."

She looked into his new emerald green eyes, "I don't think so Sean. This isn't the first time he has hurt me or pushed me away. I wasn't even the first girl he met. He didn't even have any intention on telling me and he read my diary. So I don't think he does love me and every time I think that it just hurts."

"Then don't think that Nakada!" forgetting about what he looked like he kissed her gently on the lips. She was surprised at first but she embraced the kiss and placed her hands on his chest. While he put his hands at her sides. She didn't resist in the least. She felt like he had the right to hold her like that.

Then he began to deepen the kiss as he licked the bottom of her lip. She gasped and pulled away with her hands at her side holding the bench looking at the ground and it looked like she was going to start crying again.

"I…I'm sorry Nakada. I didn't…" she put a finger to his lips.

"It isn't your Sean. It's me. I'm still in love with Yoko and I don't feel right if I give my heart away to someone else because he still has it."

"Nakada…I know I'm asking a lot but you are right. And before we get to far into this you only saw him with Rebekah. You didn't see him kiss her did you?"

She shook her head no, "No but they might have when I just couldn't watch them anymore," she wrapped her arms around herself and leaned forward.

He looked at her and then wrapped his arms around her. His body was smaller and less built but she still fit into his embrace perfectly. He pressed her head to his chest and laid his head on hers closing his eyes.

She didn't resist at all as she listened to his heartbeat. It seemed like she had heard it before but she didn't know where. She pushed that thought aside as she wrapped her arms around his waist feeling safe and protected in them.

Before either of them knew it, it was lunchtime. Nakada was so peaceful and with her eyes closed he thought she was asleep. Then the bell for lunch rang and all the students left their classes and went out the door.

Yoko saw Mathew come out of and when he saw him with his arms around Nakada he glared at him and he just smiled at his pathetic attempt. Then he felt Nakada start to let go of him. He sighed and held her by the shoulders so he could see her face.

She looked at him and smiled, "Thank you Sean, you make a great friend," and with that she kissed him gently on the cheek and walked away when she saw the gang with a slight blush on her face.

He smiled as he watched Nakada leave and join her friends. _Please let her forgive me._ He thought as he got up to leave only to be mobbed by his new fan girls.


	24. The Play

The Play

It had been five months since that discussion and Nakada still hadn't talked to Yoko. Rebekah and Yoko had found away to catch Kuronue without his disguise on so she went through the whole story (again.) Rebekah's parents were going to be gone for another two years (they don't act like good parents huh?) so Rebekah was staying with them for a little longer. Also the whole team began to play as a band and Kuronue had learned how to record so he would record their music and sell it. Their band was actually called The Thieves and everyone loved their music.

Yoko was having a rather hard time trying to train the gang, do his homework, study for school and play Sean as well but he was somehow pulling it off. One time April almost caught him working on a math problem but the plants in his room helped him out by covering his work so nothing could be seen. (Can you actually see Yoko doing homework? I can usually see things quite well but that is kind of faded. All I see is Yoko at a desk holding a pencil in his fist and his thumbpressing against it with his other hand on his forehead trying to make since of the question. Then the end of the pencil snapping as he put to much pressure on it.)

Yoko soon found himself in a tough spot though. He began to feel like Nakada was getting closer to Sean and farther apart from him. And his symptoms were going to start up some time next month (which was tomorrow.) He had tried to talk to her personally but he could never find her, and she wouldn't listen to him during training.

Right then he was supposed to be listening to a lecture that their English teacher was speaking. But instead he was leaning on his elbow on the desk with his face in one hand and holding a pencil drumming it on the desk with the other one while looking out the window.

_I don't have that much time left to tell Nakada who I really am. Hmm…maybe if I slept with her again tonight and stay with her until she wakes up she will get some understanding about how I feel. But if she starts out with a lot of questions then I will tell her everything I can. And if that doesn't work…then I guess I die._He looked towards where Nakada was sitting and saw that she wasn't paying that much attention to the lecture either.

"Now class," Mrs. Hanson began and they both clued in, "We are going to do a class play next month on one of Shakespeare's most famous of plays. Romeo and Juliet. I have already gone ahead and decided the roles for all of you. Our two actors to play Romeo and Juliet will be…Sean Matheson and Nakada Bates.

There was aloud 'awe' around the room as all of Nakada's fans glared at Yoko and all of Yoko's fans glared at Nakada. They just smiled as they looked at each other but for some reason their smiles were fake.

_This is just great!_ Nakada thought as she looked at Yoko. _Sean thinks I'm getting closer him and just when I thought of something during that stupid lecture it is ruined by her making us partners in one of the most romantic plays ever! I still love Yoko and like I said before I will always love him. I guess no matter how much he hurts me or how much he hates me my love for him will always blind me. Well I guess I could always go and sleep in his bed again tonight. For old times sake and the fact that I can't stand sleeping alone another night. Even if he burns me to a crisp._

_That's jut great!_ Yoko thought, (this is going to be close to Nakada's so I won't go over that. They just both decided to go into the others room to sleep .)

* * *

Well after they had come back from school they were all busy about the play. They all had gotten parts and they were working on rehearsing them. Kuronue was trying to help Yoko but he wasn't exactly into it and just stared at the script with his thoughts on the other side of the world.

"Yoko? YOKO!" Kuronue yelled looking at him seeing that he wasn't paying any attention.

Yoko looked up at him a bit dazed as if surprised that he wasn't alone but he quickly got over that, "Sorry Kuronue I just don't see the point of it,"he looked at his script again then laid it beside him, "I'm probably going to be dead by then or going through my symptoms so why should I try?"he fell backwards so his back was on the bed and his legs were still over the side.

Kuronue looked at him for a second then sat down beside him, "Yoko…"

"Kuronue,"he said as he sat back up, "Nakada is falling for Sean not me. She has feelings for Sean but not me. She wants the person I'm acting as but she doesn't want the real thing,"he leaned forward and crossed his arms on his lap, "I just don't see the point in this anymore I just don't."

Kuronue looked athim for a second and sighed, "I guess it does seem kind of pointless but we can't give up hope. Not until the very end."

"You sound like them always preaching about how everything happens for a reason and that you must always hope to the very end," Yoko laid on his bed again, "But Kuronue what hope is there that Nakada could love me and not the person she think Sean…"

Before he could say anything Nakada opened the door and looked inside, "Yoko?"he sat up straight and perked his sounded a bit uncertain about something and this was the first time she had gone into his room since…the incident, "I…was…wondering…if you could…help me…out with my lines…for…the play," Nakada was looking at the ground but when she looked up saw that Kuronue was in the room her eyes seemed a bit faded, "Oh…I see your busy…well I guess…"

"No Nakada wait it's alright I'm not busy," Yoko said standing up trying to hide his smile, "I would be happy to help you with your lines,"she looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you Yoko you can use one of the girls scripts and I hope you don't mind playing the part of Romeo. I really don't want to leave that up to Kyle or my brotherand the other girls don't want to play the part of a boy," Nakada left and Yoko couldn't suppress his smile anymore as he smiled and a glint came to his eyes.

Kuronue looked at him and smiled, "Well never thought she would have done that now did you? And the character your playing as well looks like your luck has changed bit."

Yoko looked at him with the smile still on his face and before he left the room he turned around to look a Kuronue, "I just hope it keeps on going on like this and I hope Ican control my feelings when it's mating season. It is almost spring you know," then he followed Nakada to the living watched Yoko and he smiled a little and chuckled to himself.

* * *

When it was time to go to bed they had practiced and they had learned most of their lines the gang and Rebekah (who was considered a part of the gang now) went to bed. Yoko had completely forgotten about going into Nakada's room butshe hadn't.

When it was ten o'clock she snuck out of her room and opened her balcony door and a cold rush of winter air blew in her face. It being her elemental friend she didn't shiver much but she did close her eyes and sniff the air smiling. _I always loved the winter air just as much as a like a rain storm of any kind._ Nakada sighed and jumped from her balcony to Yoko's after she had closed her door. She quietly walked over to the sliding glass window and opened it. She peeked her head in and saw Yoko sleeping in his bed laying on his side with his back to her.

Nakada felt a bit nervous and she began to think of a reason for being in here if he woke up. Then she thought of an excuse that wasn't perfect but it had to do. She closed the door and stood there for a second and then she walked over to Yoko's bed and sat down on it. He hadn't made a stir and she crept up behind him and snuggled against his back. She hadn't gone under the covers even though for some reason her heart wanted to so she could get closer to him. But she laid on top of the covers and snuggled in close to his back as she closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Yoko woke up an hour later feeling slightly more warmer then usual and he could also hear even breathing and something was pressing itself against his back. He turned his head around and saw that Nakada was sleeping soundly behind him but was on top of the covers. He gave a little yawn a bit tired and wasn't exactly fully awake to notice that she was really there and this wasn't a dream because every night he would dream things like this. He turned around though as an old habit from at least five or six months ago kicked in. He sat up and gently lifted her up so he could slide the blankets from under her and laid them on her. When she was covered up he laid back down again facing her as he slowly began to wake up and even more slowly registering that she was in his bed with him and this was not a dream. He wrapped an arm under her and gently wrapped it around her back. With his other hand he began to stroke her face with his claws sometimes gently scratching her while moving stray hairs away from her face trying to figure out why he felt so happy and relaxed with this girl.

Then she moved a bit and snuggled in closer to his warmth and pressed the side of her face against his chest over his heart and she gave a little sound as she sighed. Hiss eyes widened when he heard her make a sound. He then began to finely realize that Nakada was in his room, in his bed and this wasn't a dream. He gently wrapped his other arm around her and held her as close as he could with out hurting her or waking her up. He placed his hand on the back of her head and turned his head so his face was in her hair and he sniffed it smelling the shampoo and conditioner she had used in it. _Why has she come to my room now? I thought she hated me. She even seemed a bit nervous while she practiced her lines and when she asked me to help her with them. _Yoko turned his head again so his cheek was against the side of her head.

He stayed like that for awhile until he felt her start to stir, "Yoko?" he started to move away from her with great reluctance and he looked down at her but he was not able to unwrap his arms from her. Nakada snuggled against him not wanting to get away from the warmth of his bare chest and she looked at him with tired eyes. She yawned a bit and pressed her head to his chest listening intently to his heartbeat, "Are you all right?"

He sighed a bit and nodded holding her close, "I'm fine Nakada what about you?" he didn't want to ask why she was here. It was more then he had ever expected with her in his bed snuggled close to him and he was not about to do anything to lose that.

"I'm all right," with out knowing what she was doing she began to move her thumb back and forth across Yoko's bare chest. He closed his eyes as he felt her do that. It was driving him crazy and he was trying so hard to stifle a purr and a moan but he felt like he was fighting a losing battle. Nakada then stopped becoming aware of what she was doing and he mentally sighed with relief, "Yoko I have a few questions."

He looked at her, "What are your questions?" _I wonder if she is going to ask me about why I was holding like that not that long ago._

"I don't mean to be rude with them or anything but they keep on bugging me so here's the first one. Are you colour-blind?"

He stared down at her wide-eyed and a bit worried, "Who…who told you that?"he asked as a bead of sweat rolled down his face.

She didn't notice it or the stammer in his voice but she did hear his heartbeat speed up, "People say that dogs are colour-blind and I thought foxes might be to. But today I remembered you're a fox demon so I began to wonder if you are colour-blind as well,"she looked up at him for a second and she wrapped her arms around his waist holding him close," It's nothing to be ashamed of if that is the reason why your worried. I hear that there are some humans in the world that are colour-blind as well."

Yoko couldn't begin to explain the measure of relief that he had when she hadn't said what he thought she was going to say and he closed his eyes, "Do you think me any different now that you know my disability?"

She made a move and turned him so she was on top of him and she was staring at him in the face, "Now why would I think you any different? But I think I can do something before I ask my other question. Close your eyes," he looked at her a bit confused and uncertain but he still closed his eyes.

He felt her unwrap her arms from his waist and place them on the bed and push herself up to his face. Then he felt her warm breath on his eyes for a second. At once he felt her lips on one of his closed eyes and her lips felt cool as she kissed that eye and then the next. She gently lifted herself back up and laid on top of him again with her head turned a bit so she could lay her head on his chest. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room. He felt Nakada on top of him and he looked down to see her head on top of his chest.

But something didn't seem right as he looked at her, his eyes also felt different. He wrapped his arms around her and she looked up at him with a smile on her face, "I hope it worked we won't know until this morning but now about my second question. You don't have to answer it if you don't want to,"he nodded and wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"What is your other question Nakada?" he asked looking up or straight forward from his point of view and closing his eyes.

"Okay," she took an unsure breath and closed her eyes, "What is marking?" Yoko's eyes widened again but he took control as he looked at her. He placed a hand on the back of her head and pressed her head to his chest and she laid it down.

"Marking…for a demon usually means a sign for owner ship. That they own a person or the person or demon is their mate. Most of the time it's only the male who marks his female to show other demons that she is taken. But sometimes females can mark their mates as well. During a certain season male demons go out and search for mates and when the find one they mark them," Yoko sighed and looked at Nakada while stroking her hair that was now almost completely silver blue tinted knowing that she would want to know the whole truth, "The way a demon marks their mate is they bite their fangs down into their mates neck in a certain place," he looked skyward at the curtain that was covering the top of his bed hoping and praying Nakada wouldn't get to angry at what he was going to say next.

She had a hand over his heart that was beside her ear and she could feel that he was having a difficult time telling her this. She closed her eyes and just kept on listening to him talking and his heartbeat. He took a deep breath knowing he was going to have to say it sooner or later, "But some demons don't mark for a mate. Sometimes they mark just for owner ship or just to mark. With every human girl I slept with I would mark them trying to show everyone she was already taken and...for fun. Eventually I lost the fun in marking women and when I knew that they weren't really going to be mine and I really didn't care about them. So I made a promise in front of Kuronue that I would never mark another woman unless I really did love her and she loved me back. So far I have kept to that promise and I haven't marked any woman ever sense because I haven't found someone I love yet and who would love me back."

Nakada had listened to the whole thing with out interrupting and she stared at the door that led to outside. _So he only used them for fun? He never actually loved or cared about them? I wonder if he kept on rapping other girls. _She took another breath, "But…did…you still sleep…with…other women?"he closed his eyes and held her close and dug his face into her hair.

Yoko didn't lessen his grip but he lifted his face from her hair long enough to mutter, "Yes," and he pressed his face into her hair again. He wasn't hurting her but Nakada felt her heart break into a thousand pieces. She didn't know what to do as she laid on top of Yoko gripping his shirt and just staring out into space. Then a tear fell down her face followed by three more until she was silently crying into his shirt.

Yoko looked down ather and saw that she was crying. He didn't know what to do at all so he just held her close trying to calm her down. Soon she fell asleep and he moved her so she was sleeping on her side but she was still holding him and wouldn't let go. When he tried to get her to let go she stirred and some tears fell down her cheeks. So he continued to hold her and after awhile he fell asleep but he didn't dream.

* * *

The next day Nakada woke up early so early it was still six hours until the sun was going to rise and looked at Yoko who still had his hand on the of her head and was pressing it to his chest. She placed a hand over his heart and all she felt was pain and love towards her. _Yoko…I don't know what to think any more. I feel like such an empty shell after what you just told me. But…I am proud that you did. But can you tell me what I am supposed to do now? I feel so lost more lost then I have ever felt before. I still love you no less then I did before but…tell me what I am supposed to do._She dug her face into his chest and silent tears fell from her face.

Yoko woke up when he felt Nakada crying and looked down to see her crying into his chest. He began to stroke her hair and she looked up. Her eyes were a bit pink but her face was so dry from crying last night. He wiped away the new tears and looking at her lips he felt like he wanted to kiss them and try to kiss her until she felt better.

She raised a hand under one eye and he saw that there was a smile tugging at her lips, "Yoko I want you to close your eyes for a second and I'll take you some where,"he looked at her uncertain but he closed his eyes and she helped him out of bed. She led him outside and to the edge of the balcony, "Okay I hope this works the sun isn't out but you might be able to see them, okay open your eyes."

He opened his eyes and couldn't believe what he saw! He saw all kinds of colours as he looked at the clear sky and the light blue pond down about a mile away from the house and the evergreen trees in the forest. He looked at Nakada and saw that she was wearing a light ice blue nightgown that matched her ice blue eyes that were shinning with happiness.

"Can you see them Yoko? Can you see the colours?"he smiled and placed his hands on her waist and lifted her up as he spun her around in circles. After a few spins he let her down and hugged her tightly.

"Yes Nakada I can see them…thanks to you."

He looked down ather and she looked up at him, "It wasn't much actually, I've been able to do that for awhile now and all the other girls can do it to. I just wanted you to know what colours looked like…oh and one more thing about your sight," he looked at her a bit worried, "I hope you like the colours because it's permanent."

He smiled and nodded, "I can deal with that," he looked at her and cupped her face as he looked into her eyes. He began to bend over leaning closer to her face just wanting to try and get one kiss while she was awake. There lips were about to connect when it began to rain down hard on them. He covered her and she laughed.

"Yoko it's just a little rain what's the matter?" she ducked from under his arm and spun circles around on the balcony getting wet.

He laughed, "I have nothing against it but don't you think that nightgown is revealing enough? But I'm not complaining about that either," he pointed out as her thin nightgown began to stick to her body. She stopped and looked at her nightgown and saw that the rain was making it reveal a little more it should have been. She blushed intensely and crossed her arms over her chest and Yoko wrapped his arm around her and pushed her inside. He gave her a towel and she went into the bathroom so she could take off her wet clothes and wrap the towel around her. When she was done she came out of the bathroom and saw that he had changed as well.

"Thanks and one more thing," he looked at her, "That never happened," he smiled and nodded. Nakada smiled and sighed as she sat on the bed next to him and snuggled close to him as they both watched the rain. He wrapped his arm around her noticing that she was shivering a bit and she snuggled in closer to his embrace and laid her head on his shoulder.

He looked down ather and smiled as they looked at the rain on the sliding glass window and he laid his head on hers. _It seems that she wasn't falling for Sean after all and she was still in love with me the whole time, but didn't know what to do? Should I tell her how I feel now?_ He looked ather and then took her hand and looked at it for a while.

She looked at him while he inspected her hand. Then she noticed it was the hand that he had unintentionally burnt. She let him look at it and then she looked at the cheek that she had slapped. She gently placed her hand on it and turned his head so he could look at her. She looked over the cheek as if trying to find some trace of the mark she had left but there was none. She smiled a bit and wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him close to her. She still had a hold of her towel that was wrapped around her but she still wrapped her other arm around his neck and laid her head in the crook of his neck.

Surprised he didn't know what to do then he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Thunder sounded outside and a ripping sound was made. Scared Nakada and gave a startled gasp and looked out the window as she held Yoko close as lightening hit the telephone pole not far from the house. The lights blinked on and off for a second and she gave a little yelp as she dug her face into his shirt wrapping both of her arms around his neck. He held her close and placed a hand on the back of her head as he looked out the window.

"Nakada why don't we get you into your room so you can change and then we can go down stairs until the storm blows over?" she held him close but she still nodded with her head still in the crook of his neck.

He picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room. She was as light as Rebekah was and was no trouble. When he was there he settled her down in front the of door to the walk in closet and she went in. After a few minutes she came back out wearing a long flannel nightgown with blue roses on it. Yoko was carrying a comforter and when he looked at her he smiled and took her hand as he led her down stairs to the living room. There was a flickering light downstairs and when they came to the living room they saw everyone was there. Someone had started a fire in the fireplace and so they were all seated on the floor, couch, chair or love seat. There was one couch that wasn't occupied so they sat down there and stared at the fire.

Nakada held on tight to Yoko's arm as she watched the fire and he wrapped his free-arm around her holding her close and wrapping themselves both in the comforter. She laid her head down on his chest and listened to his heart and he somewhat lifted her onto the couch and began to stroke her hair. Another crash of lightening was heard again not that far from the house and everyone jumped including Nakada. She buried her face into his chest and he held her close.

Jennah had done the same thing with Kuronue and he wrapped his arms around her. Kuronue and Jennah were both laying on one of the couches and he wrapped his wings around her as he held her close and she dug her face into his chest. Jennah was lying on top of him with her arms around his waist exept for the arm that was beside her head over his heart. Kuronue had his arms around her shoulders and was moving his thumb back and forth on one of them with his head on top of hers. They also had a blanket covering them as well.

Rebekah was on one of the lazy boy chairs with a blanket around her looking at the fire with a pillow under her head and she clutched the blanket as the lightening streaked across the sky. Everyone was covered or wrapped up in blankets and was on one of the couches, chairs or had made a comfortable bed on the floor.

April looked around for a second and then she got an idea, "Nakada?" she looked at her, "I was wondering where did you put the you know what's for the you know who's?"

She thought for a second and then she said, "In the kitchen on top of the second shelf to the left. But why…" before she could finish her question April unwrapped herself from her blanket and ran out into the kitchen.

"What was that all about?" Yoko asked as he resumed stroking Nakada's hair as he looked at the door to the kitchen.

She shrugged and laid her head on his chest again and looked at the fire while lightening crashed to the ground again. Yoko looked down at her and saw that her eyes were kind of happy and he smiled as he held her even closer. She looked up at him and smiled, "Yoko why don't you lay down on the couch as well? It must be uncomfortable the way you're sitting."

He looked at her and then nodded with a smile so she got off the couch for a second and he moved so he was laying on the couch with his back against it. Nakada got on the couch after him as he lifted his arm so she could lie close to him and he could hold her. She smiled as she snuggled close to Yoko her back towards him and he covered them both with the blanket.

Kuronue, Jennah and Rebekah looked at them and they smiled as they watched Nakada close her eyes and lay her head on one of the couch cushions. Yoko looked at her and began to caress her cheek as he laid his head on his arm and they looked at the fire.

"_Looks like Nakada is getting closer to Yoko now," _Rebekah said to Kuronue and Jennah. They both nodded.

"_Finally something good is happening to Yoko for once,"_ Kuronue piped in and held Jennah even closer as he kissed her on her temple. She smiled and tightened her hold on Kuronue's waist and closed her eyes.

April came in there with six huge bags of big marshmallows and a small bottle of pills. Everyone looked at her suspiciously, "Just because they are not here doesn't mean I can't continue this tradition,"she tossed a bag of marshmallows to everyone, "Every time a thunder storm came my family would sit down and eat marshmallows until we fell asleep or until the storm passed or until we couldn't eat them anymore. Nakada I don't know how much to give these to the guys,"she showed her the pills and Nakada gave her a smile.

"One should do," she answered as April opened the bottle and took out two pills. She gave one to Yoko and the other she levitated over to Kuronue. The demons looked at the pills unsure what to do.

"Just swallow it," Jennah said as she popped a marshmallow into her mouth, "Sense you guys get all hyper because of sugar we thought that maybe there was a way to stop that from happening so we made these pills."

Kuronue looked at it for a second and then popped it in his mouth and swallowed. Jennah gave him a marshmallow and he ate that. After a while nothing happened so he ate another marshmallow and still nothing happened. After the forth marshmallow they all smiled and Yoko finally swallowed the pill (Talk about using your friend as a lab bat.)

After awhile they all began to enjoy the marshmallows and talk about what they would usually do with there families. Slowly they all began to go to sleep while the storm finally began to blow over. Yoko and Kuronue were the last ones awake as they stared at the dieing fire. Yoko was staring at it more intently then Kuronue was and he noticed that.

"That isn't going to happen to you any time soon Yoko," he said as he wiped some hairs away from Jennah's sleeping face.

Yoko just kept on staring at the fire and holding Nakada close to him as she slept. Then he sighed and moved a bit so he was laying on his back and looking at the ceiling, "We don't know that Kuronue. Nakada is getting closer to me again but I still don't want to get my hopes up to high only to have them come crashing down."

Nakada moved a bit so that her back was no longer towards him and she snuggled closer to him. He looked at her and smiled as he moved some hair away from her face and saw that she was smiling. Yoko was on his back with his arm around her and she was sleeping on her side with one arm under his back and her other hand lying by her head on his chest.

Kuronue looked at Jennah and saw that they were sleeping the same way and he smiled, "What I want to know is why they seem to like to listen to our hearts beating," he mussed as he cupped Jennah's cheek, "It seems to relax them for some reason and reassure them as well."

Yoko looked at Kuronue and smiled, "I was wondering Kuronue," he looked at him with a bit of confusion on his face, "Has Jennah found your favorite spot yet or are you keeping that a secret?"

He glared at Yoko, "No and you had better not tell her. She was to close last time and it almost made me go mad. And I have seen what happens to you when Nakada rubs your ears," Kuronue moved his wings a bit and held Jennah close. Yoko chuckled and looked at Nakada for a while before finally yawning a little and held her close to him as he titled his head so it was on top of hers. Kuronue took a marshmallow from a bag and put it in his mouth, "You want another one?" he asked Yoko.

He looked at him and shook his head; "No thank you I pushed it with the last one a few minutes ago and now I can't eat another one even if my life depended on it."

Kuronue smiled a bit, "I could always beat you in an eating contest," he said as he eat another marshmallow making Yoko feel a little sick as he watched him.

"That's because your pig with wings," he said as he continued to watch the bat demon eat another marshmallow.

"Well if I'm every at a party then at least I can try a lot more new things then you with little worry of getting sick. You on the other hand," he ate another marshmallow and Yoko had to look away from him finally and held his stomach that was now doing summersaults and turnovers.

"You can be so mean at times you know that?" he asked as he continued to look at the ceiling still pressing a hand to his stomach.

Kuronue just laughed as he put another marshmallow in his mouth, "Well finally I stumped you like a said I would."

"Oh shut up," Yoko said while still looking at the ceiling and trying to get the sick feeling out of his stomach.

After that Kuronue went to sleep which made Yoko really happy but he still stayed awake even after the fire had died. Then his eyes began to get heavy and fell asleep with a smile on his face but had no dreams that night.


	25. Symptoms

Symptoms

Yoko woke up felling a bit cold and when he looked around he saw that everyone was there except for Nakada. He sat up and looked around for her his ears twitching and he heard footsteps going down the hall. He got up and followed them. The footsteps led to outside and when he looked around he saw Nakada standing on the covered porch looking at the clear blue sky.

A lot of things were blown over the lawn and the telephone pole that had been struck by the lightening was on the ground, giving sparks off every few minutes. Nakada was leaning against the railing her hands clasped together and her eyes closed. A little wind blew by her and she looked at him and smiled, "Did I wake you up?"

He shook his head no, "I woke up not that long ago. It looks like it came down hard last night," he said as he looked around the grounds again. The snow that had been there was now either washed away or huge puddles.

She smiled and sighed a bit as she looked back at the field and straightened up, "I should get ready for school. Rehearsals are today and the play is in two weeks. Honestly I wish you were really playing Romeo instead of Sean. He thinks I am starting to like him more than just a friend. Well I'll see you later," she walked past Yoko and went inside. He watched her leave and smiled as he looked at the field again. _This is definitely good._ He thought and walked inside.

* * *

At school and after everyone had runaway from their fans and everyone had the rehearsal they had went to lunch and went back to school before the doors were open. Rehearsal had gone great but Nakada was thinking more on how to tell Sean that she only wanted to be friends.

Mean while Yoko was outside after eating and sitting on the bench he had yet again beat the team there._ Well I wonder if I should tell Nakada who I am now and try and live through that or let her find out on her own. She will probably get angry at me if I let her find out on her own so I guess I should get over the yelling right now._ He stood up after he had made his decision but he had to sit back down again.

For some reason his ankle began to hurt as if he had sprained it. He lifted his pant leg up and looked at it but it didn't appear to be swollen or bruised. He was a bit confused but he tried getting back up and it began to hurt again. He still stood but he knelt down and checked his ankle but nothing was there and it didn't hurt. He began to put some weight on it while he was still kneeling and looked at his ankle. All of a sudden it started to swell up and became bruised and it started it hurt again.

"Sean are you all right?" he looked up and stopped putting weight on his ankle. Nakada was walking towards him and she looked rather concerned.

"I'm fine Nakada don't worry," she looked at him clearly not convinced. He sat back down and she sat with him still looking hard at him. He could feel her trying to get into his mind to see what was wrong so he quickly thought of something, "Is there something you wanted to talk to me about Nakada?" he asked.

She stopped staring at him and he felt her leave his mind, "Yes um but not here. I want to go somewhere private because I don't think you are going to like it and there are people around," he looked at her for a second and then gave a quick glance to his ankle.

_Damn!_ Yoko looked around and saw that there wasn't that many people on the grounds actually the only people there was the team and they had gone to other side of the school, "Why can't we stay here? The other students aren't going to here for a while and your friends are on the other side of the school."

She gave him a weird look and he could feel her in his mind again but it soon passed as she sighed. She sat back against the bench and looked at the ground, "Okay umm I don't now how to tell you this and don't take it the wrong way because there is nothing wrong with you at all," Yoko looked at her for a minute as she continued, "The thing is Sean I know you are getting closer to me and I want it to stop before it gets out of hand because I love someone else and I think he loves me to. So can we just be friends if that is all right with you?" she looked at Sean for a second and then she got worried, "Sean what's wrong?"

Yoko was holding his shoulder because now the pain had some how moved from his ankle to his shoulder and it was beginning to hurt. He looked at her and smiled, "It's nothing probably just a pulled muscle or something," he look at the ground as his shoulder began to hurt even more.

Nakada kneeled on the bench and turned him around. She gently moved his hand and moved the neck piece of the shirt down so she could see his shoulder, "Sean what did you do? It's all swollen and bruised, were you in some kind of fight?" she gently touched it and Yoko flinched.

"I'm fine Nakada don't worry," he turned away from her and stood up holding his shoulder, "I probably wont make it to class alright? I'm fine about being just friends. I have to go now," he quickly turned around and started running into the forest where he took off the chain and ran as fast as he could back home (He hadn't taken the motorcycle this time.)

"Sean wait!" Nakada tried to run after him but he was gone before she had a chance. _Fine with being just friends? I don't care about that right now Sean you have to see someone. Why do I have to be surrounded be idiotic men? Human and/or demon._ She turned around and went to the other side of the school with her friends and little brother.

* * *

Meanwhile Yoko had made it back to the house (or mansion what ever you like) and his shoulder was still hurting. He opened the door and went inside and collapsed onto the ground. He was sitting on the ground one knee to his chest and the other laying straight on the ground while his back was pressed against the closed door and his hand was on his shoulder.

Kuronue looked down the stairs and flew down immediately to his side, "Yoko what's wrong? Are you hurt?" he couldn't say a thing as the sides of his mouth felt like they had been sliced so he couldn't open it.

He looked at him, _"I think the symptoms have started Kuronue,"_ he looked at Yoko wide eyed and then he helped him into the living room. He laid him on the couch and kneeled at his side trying to think of some way to help Yoko.

Yoko then started to press his hands to his head over his temples and he closed his eyes as he hissed in pain. Kuronue began to try and hold him as he began to move his body all over the place as if in agony. He kept on yelling to Yoko to stop moving all over the place or he would just hurt himself even more. Finally he had to knock him unconscious just so that he would try and keep him from hurting himself.

He looked at Yoko and held a hand to his cheek were Yoko had clawed him while trying to get away from him. _Yoko I think you should act quickly because if that was a twinge of pain then you are going to go through a lot more of it in the near future._ He sighed and carried Yoko up to his room and went down stairs to get him a glass of water if he woke up.

* * *

After a while Yoko slowly opened his eyes his whole body sore from moving around on the couch. But his face hurt even more as he lifted his hand to touch it. "Well I see your finally awake," he looked to the side of the bed and saw Kuronue sitting there with his arms crossed. Yoko gave a weak smile and gently pressed a few clawed fingers to his temple and winced, "Sorry about that but I don't know how to knock people unconscious without hurting them."

"That's all right you did what you could and I can't ask for anything less," he tried to sit up but Kuronue pressed him back down, "Kuronue I'm not going to die this very minute and besides," Yoko looked at the clock on the night stand beside his bed, "the others are going to be here soon."

"Yoko what if you go through that again only this time in front of the others? Then everyone will have to know what is happening to you and then you will die and no one can help you," this time he let Yoko sit up and he gave him the water.

Yoko took some small sips from the glass and looked out the window. The sun was shinning and the sky was clear but he felt different. He looked at Kuronue, "Your right but how are we going to explain me being up here when the whole time there off doing something else?"

"You know if I didn't know better I'd say that you wanted them to find out and die," Kuronue said as he looked closely at Yoko.

He sighed and looked out the window again, "Kuronue you don't know how much I want to tell them the secrets that we and I am keeping. It would make me so happy to finally tell them and just go on living life. But until I can get Nakada to kiss me with her really in love with me then that is not going to happen any time soon. No I don't want to die but Kuronue I just want to stop all of the secrecy and finely be truthful to the others," Yoko set the empty glass on the nightstand and laid back into bed looking at the ceiling.

They were quiet for a while then Yoko's ears twitched, "Their home," Kuronue looked at him and then listened. He could hear the kids come in through the front door and he looked at Yoko, "I know, I know…stay put."

He looked at him for a second and went out the door to the stairs. Yoko sat up and then he went out to the balcony, "Like I ever did what I was told," he said as he opened the door and walked out to the balcony. He leaned on the railing and looked at the sky for a while unsure of what to do. Then he heard a cooing beside him and he turned his head. There was a white dove on the railing cooing softly and looking at him. He looked at it confused and then he stretched out two fingers until they were straight.

The white dove few onto his fingers and looked at him straight in the eye. The dove gave a soft coo as if saying, "You know what to do but you are to afraid and proud to do it," with that it flew off into the sky until he lost sight of it. He covered his eyes as he watched the bird fly into the horizon and he smiled.

"I thought you said you would stay put," he turned his head and saw Kuronue behind him leaning against the frame of the door his arms crossed.

Yoko smiled again and leaned on the railing looking at the sunset, "You should know by now I don't do as I'm told and I didn't say that. I just said what you were thinking," Kuronue opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out showing Yoko had got him. Frustrated he just stood beside Yoko and leaned his back against the wall and with his arms crossed.

"You know one of these days you are going to do something that I tell you to do," he said as he looked at the fox.

Yoko smiled and chuckled a bit, "Keep on dreaming Kuronue that will never happen," and he closed his eyes and let his head go limp. He felt tired for some reason and going to sleep sounded stupid and comforting for some reason.

"Hey you okay?" the demons turned around and saw that Jennah and Rebekah were standing there in the doorway looking at them. Jennah walked up to Yoko and felt his head, "You seem a bit hot Yoko why don't you go sleep for awhile? It might do you some good."

He nodded and then went into his room, "Hey why do you do what she says and not what I say?" Kuronue whined.

He turned around and smirked, "Because I've seen what she can do when you get her mad, and it is ten times more worse then you could ever do," he turned around and proceeded back to his bed with two giggling girls and one stumped bat with his mouth open and eyes wide. Jennah jumped from the balcony and Kuronue carried Rebekah down in his arms.

Yoko stayed awake for a little while and then his eyes just became to heavy to keep open anymore and he went to sleep. There was a knock on his door but he was too far asleep to hear it. The door slowly opened and Nakada went into the room and saw him sleeping in his bed. She smiled and went over to him after she had quietly closed the door behind her. She sat in the chair Kuronue had sat in and looked at him while he slept. She moved some hairs away from his face and her fingers accidentally touched his lips.

She stared at his lips for a second and remembered when she was asleep and he had kissed her. She traced his lips and wondered if they still felt soft. She began to lower her face to his and sat on the bed.

Her face was almost there when Yoko opened his eyes. They stayed like that for a while not knowing what to do. Nakada was blushing immensely and Yoko silently had his fingers crossed under the blankets.

Not knowing what else to do she began to lower her face again and Yoko gently laid his hand on her head and they began to close their eyes as their lips began to get closer and closer. Then as they were about to finally lip lock for the first time with both of them doing it and wanting to do it with out any hesitation or regrets…DJ burst into the room yelling, "Nakada! THE GIRLS WANT YOU DOWN STAIRS!" he was out of breath showing he had ran all the way upstairs.

They were both glaring at him and he could have sworn he saw fire behind them as they looked at him. He gulped and started to walk backwards, "Oh I see you're busy," then he got an evil smirk of his own face, "Umm well then if you're so busy, APRIL! Nakada'S KIND OF BUSY WITH YOKO! SO I DON'T THINK SHE WILL BE ABLE TO HELP!" Yoko had to practically hold Nakada back from strangling her brother but he wanted to go at him as well but thought it better not to.

"DJ! I SWEAR IF I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU ARE SO GOING TO REGRET THE DAY YOU WERE BORN!" she yelled still trying to get out of Yoko's grasp. Her ears started to turn into her tiger ears and her fangs and claws grew as a tail sprouted from behind her and her stripes appeared. DJ was ghost white and he turned around and ran down the stairs sliding off the railing.

Yoko was kneeling on the bed holding on to Nakada's wrists as she kept on struggling. Finely she calmed down and her animal form slowly faded away as she turned back to normal and leaned against him a bit weak from her out burst. He pulled her onto the bed and held her close as he wiped some stray hairs away from her face.

She looked up at him as she sat up and turned away from him, "I'm sorry you had to see that Yoko," she said as her hair moved over her face so he couldn't see it. She was embarrassed by the way she had acted and she was also ashamed.

She began to get off of the bed but he grabbed her wrist, "You really don't have to go now do you?" he asked as he finally stood beside her as she got off the bed. Her eyes were shadowed and she didn't say a word as she stared at the ground. Yoko lifted her face or tried to but before he could see her eyes she disappeared before his eyes in a flash of a ice blue light. Yoko looked at the door that was still open and he got angry as well. _DJ ever hear of knocking? And why did you just do that? I will never understand you or your sister._

He began to feel a little weak and he sat down on the bed looking at the ground trying to regain his breath that he had some how lost through there. His throat began to hurt as he pressed his hand to it. _Great don't tell me I'm going through it again!_ But thankfully he wasn't going through his symptoms again his throat was just dry because he was breathing rather hard.

Finally he regained his breath and sat up straight in the bed but he still felt tired. _I guess Kelsey failed to mention this when she was talking about the symptoms. _He laid back into the bed mentally reminding himself to have a talk with DJ after this.

* * *

Yoko fell asleep not knowing he was being watched…or heard from someone outside standing on the balcony with his eyes closed and his hand on a small demon boy's shoulder. The demon smiled and turned his head to the boy, "Not that long now Shura," the demon said to the boy and the boy demon, (Shura) looked at him with a smile on his face, "Yoko is already weak and his symptoms are taking a lot of his spirit energy along with a little of his body energy so he continues to get weaker. He should be dead before their school play. Honestly I never thought Yoko would stoop so low," the older demon said with a small chuckle.

Shura looked at him and smiled as his pointy elf ears twitched. He was small and he had short black hair and a horn in the middle of his forehead, "I guess love can force any kind of living creature to do things that others wouldn't expect. But that storm that Kelsey had made last night made it look like they were getting kind of close you know." Shura looked at the sleeping form of Yoko and his hands twitched to the dagger at his waist.

"Now Shura you know Kelsey only said to spy on him and not kill him," the older demon said as he clutched Shura's shoulder a bit tighter.

He gave a snort, "Why do we have to take orders from her? Yoko is right here asleep and defenseless so why can't we just attack and kill him now?"

The older demon chuckled, "Because that would take all of the fun out of it young Shura. A quick death isn't what he deserves after he had tortured me and made me blind," the older demon shook in rage and then he smiled, "Kelsey can provide us the perfect entertainment for us with him. His two nightmares are of what she is going to do to him after awhile she has him," the older demon smirked, "Then after she has had her fun it will be my turn."

They both disappeared with smiles on their faces as the sleeping fox demon slept on unaware what had just been happening outside of his window. He did though stir a bit when he caught the familiar scent of the demon. He opened his eyes for just a second for he was still tired and turned around on the bed to look out the sliding glass window. Seeing that there was nothing there he closed his eyes in confusion. _That's odd I could have sworn I had smelled Yomi's scent in the wind._ But before he could ponder on it any longer sleep over took him once again and he forgot all about it.


	26. Yoko Gets Worse Before He Gets Better

Yoko Gets Worse Before He Gets Better

Yoko rarely moved around that much after a week of his symptoms. He was just too tired to do anything and when he did do things he would be too tired after doing them. Nakada would mostly sit at his bedside or lie beside him when he seemed to be to getting worse. He would sometimes though help Nakada with her lines in the school play and he would still play as Romeo.

He had found out that MATHEW had taken his place as Romeo in the play and he was not pleased with that. Yoko though sometimes had to control his anger or he would lose a lot of his energy and his symptoms seemed to weaken him every time as it was. So far no one had caught him while going through his symptoms so he was safe from that. Though as he grew weaker he found he couldn't move as much because he was just to weak so all he could do was lay in the bed clenching his hands into fists and keeping his eyes tightly closed when he went through his symptoms.

Right now it was nighttime and Nakada was sleeping with him in his room and holding him close. He woke up suddenly as his body began to hurt while he laid in the bed. He was to weak to move as a wave of pain came upon him stronger then the others and he let go of Nakada and unwrapped her arms from him. He wrapped his arms around his torso lying straight in the bed and tried to keep as silent as he could as the pain felt like it was crashing down on him with tremendous force and he curled up into a little ball. He knew he couldn't stay in the bedroom he had to get out onto the balcony some how so Nakada wouldn't wake up and see him like this.

He slowly lifted the covers off of him and sat up. He pushed himself up off of the bed and walked a few steps and grabbed one of the posts of the bed for support as he felt the pain all over again. He some how managed to get out of the room and onto the balcony and closed the door behind him. He walked over to the edge of the balcony and leaned on it standing straight as he looked down. He gripped the railing of the balcony as another wave of pain came crashing down on him. He clenched his teeth and kept his eyes tightly shut. He felt his legs weaken a bit from the weight and pain but he leaned on the railing and gave a slight groan of pain.

Then he looked at the sky with pain stricken eyes. _Please let the pain stop soon I don't think I can take it that much more. If it doesn't…I might die tonight and I'm not ready for that just yet. Nakada still has to know that I love her and that she can stop this pain. I want to tell her and get the blame or the yells instead of someone else. Please…just one more day and I will go without any regrets. I'll tell her everything if she doesn't kiss me and dosen't love me. I'll die anyway but at least I won't die with any regrets. I'll go willingly without having to be forced just one…more…day. _As if someone had heard him the pain stopped and he kneeled on the balcony still grasping onto the railing feeling as weak as ever but he seemed to feel a bit stronger as well. He finely stood up and regained his breath and looked at the sky and smiled as he silently said thank you.

He heard a soft cooing beside him and he turned his head. There right beside him was the white dove and he could have sworn it smiled at him. It gave a soft coo as if saying, "I knew you could do it. Don't worry you wont die tonight," and with that it flew off.

He smiled and looked down at the grounds, "Yoko?" he looked behind him and saw that Nakada was standing in the door frame rubbing her eyes, "What are you doing up? You know how weak you get when you move around," she looked at him with worry in her eyes.

He walked over to her and held her close, "Don't worry Nakada I'm feeling much better and I couldn't miss the beautiful moon that's out tonight." He loosened his hold on her and they looked at the moon that was shinning brightly in the sky, "Do remember the first night we both looked at the moon and it was so close?" he asked as he looked down at her and she looked at him.

She smiled as she laid her head on his chest and nodded, "It was so beautiful looking at it over the lake and the trees while we sat on the edge of the cliff," she kept on holding Yoko with her head against his chest as she looked at the moon with a smile on her face. She looked at Yoko for a second and saw that he was smiling and had a far away look in his eyes. She tilted her head to one side and closed her eyes. Her ears slowly began to turn into her tiger ears as her stripes and tail appeared. He looked at her in her animal form and smiled. She smiled as well showing her small fangs. They looked at the moon for a little while longer and then they went inside and went to bed.

* * *

The next day was dress up day at their school and everyone decided to wear their Halloween costumes. Jennah was a cheerleader bat demon, Nakada was a druid tiger demon, DJ was a sorcerer, Kyle was a murder, April wasn't participating, Lindsey was the goddess of hope, Lacey wasn't participating, Sophie was a cheerleader and Rebekah wasn't participating. Nakada was in her room trying to lightly put on some make up. Yoko who was beginning to feel better and had a lot more energy then had, had in a long time walked into the room and saw her trying to brush her hair and then put in fake tiger ears. Her tail was already tied around her waist and it looked like her tiger tail. She had also used some of her make up to make black stripes on her face. When she was done she took the hood of her cape and pulled it over her head. She had cut to slits in the hood so she could slide her fake ears through them. After that she took some gloves that she had bought at a cheap store and put them on. The had silver plastic on then that made them look like long claws.

Yoko was sitting on the bed the whole time and when sjhe looked in her mirror behind her she saw him smiling at her sitting on the bed, "Well what do you think?" she asked as she turned around. She was wearing a forest green dress that went down to the floor with green shoes and her cape was sky blue and went to the floor. He got off the bed and began to walk over to her smiling a bit.

He touched her fake ears and then he caressed her cheek and cupped it. He leaned in closer to her and she placed her hands on his shoulders and he gently kissed her finally. There was a knock at the door and the sound of someone trying to get in but they couldn't hear it as Yoko began to wrap his arms around her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Yoko knew she wasn't kissing him but he knew that kissing her while she was awake was a huge accomplishment.

He broke the kiss and laid his head on hers with his eyes still closed, "I think you look wonderful," she smiled and looked up at him. She took off her fake nails and began to gently scratch behind one of his ears and look up into his eyes. She gently pushed his head down and was about to kiss him when the door burst open.

"Is everyone okay?" the whole team was there looking worried. When they saw the look on the couples faces and the way the were holding each other they knew it was a mistake to have blown the door open.

"S-sorry," Kuronue said as he stepped back a little, "It's just we tried opening the door and it was locked and then we tried yelling but you wouldn't answer so we thought you were in trouble," he had to stop as he looked the Nakada and Yoko.

They were plainly not listening and were not about to listen to him, "I suggest you get out of here before something bad does happen Kuronue," Yoko said holding Nakada close and looking at him. Kuronue and the rest of the team including Nakada looked at him as if not believing what he was saying. And they knew by the sound of his voice he meant it. His voice sounded dangerous like a wild animal protecting his territory.

They all ran out of the room and Jennah muttered a spell and the door was fixed. Yoko was still holding on to Nakada and she looked rather worried as he continued to stare at the door, "Yoko?" as if taken out of some kind of trance he looked at her and then he let continued to stare at him as he went over to the bed and she took off her fake ears and tail and walked over to him, "Yoko are you alright?" he didn't answer and she sat on the bed next to him, "Yoko what's wrong? Are you…?"

"No Nakada I'm not getting sick it's just,"he looked at her for a second in the eye and then he looked at the floor again, "Nakada I don't want to lie to you any more," she looked at him wondering what he was talking about. He sighed and continued looking at the floor while leaning forward, "You remember the time when you sensed some kind of danger coming from me?" She looked at him with wide eyes and then nodded, "Well I thought you would be afraid of me and wouldn't want to be around me anymore and I didn't want that. So the next day Jennah took a chain necklace that had a spell on it to make demons look like young humans."

"Jennah asked me if I could put that kind of spell on a chain necklace that day as well. She said she wanted to stop Kuronue's complaining because of the way he had to hide his wings,"she looked at him and turned his face to hers, "Was it really for you?"

He looked at her and then nodded as he closed his eyes, "I wanted to find some way for you to trust me and not be afraid of me. Since you spent most of your time at school Kuronue, Jennah and I thought maybe I could disguise myself as one of the students so you wouldn't recognize me. That was the day Rebekah had been attacked by Katrina and her 'friends'."

Nakada looked at him for a second looking at the side of his face because he had turned his head around again, "So you are Sean Matheson?" he winced a bit and nodded, "Yoko why didn't you tell me this before?" he could hear the pain in her voice and he looked at her. She was looking at the ground with her eyes closed and it looked like she was about to cry.

He wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on hers, "I wanted to Nakada but I just didn't know how to tell you and I didn't want you to get mad." Nakada was laying her head in the crook of his neck but she still didn't cry.

"But you didn't tell me who you really were or that you didn't mean to hurt me that night?" she moved away from him and looked at him in the eye, "You just kept on playing as someone I thought you were and kept on lying to me." All signs of her about to cry were gone but there was so much hurt in her eyes.

He went to cupped her face but she shed away from his touch and his heart hurt so much as she did, "Nakada I just didn't know what to do. You were so scared of me and I thought you hated me. I caught a glimpse of what you were thinking that day and you said you wanted to talk to me. I thought it was because you wanted to tell me you wanted to stay far from me and I didn't want that to hear you say that."

"But Yoko all I wanted to know was why I sensed danger coming from you towards me that night because I was worried about you and you wouldn't let me know what was wrong with you. I worry about you Yoko even though sometimes I don't show it I do," she saw a tear fall from Yoko's face and she gently wiped it away and cupped his face.

He leaned into her touch and closed his eyes as he gently covered her hand with his, "I'm sorry Nakada even though I know it isn't enough I'm more sorry then you will ever know," he took her hand and stared at it, "I'm sorry for what I did in my past, I'm sorry that I hurt you and kept secrets from you, and if there was any way for me to take them back I would but I would probably not be here right now."

She looked at his face so she could look into his eyes to see if he was telling the truth. She smiled a bit and wrapped her arms around his neck and dug her face into the crook of his neck, "I know and I forgive you," she whispered as she held him tightly.

Yoko looked at her and stared at her for a little while unsure of what to do and a bit surprised at what she had just done. He smiled for a second and wrapped his arms around her as well, "Thank you," was all that he said.

Then his eyes widened as his heart began to hurt like as if someone was jabbing at it with a knife and twisting it. He made a little noise and hunched forward, "Yoko are you all right?" she asked as she looked at him worried.

Yoko leaned side ways pressing a hand to his heart and he found himself lying on the bed with Nakada leaning over him trying to hold him still because now he was moving all over the place as his back began to hurt like someone kept on jabbing it with a sword and it would go right through him every time.

He opened his eyes when he had calmed down a bit and looked at Nakada who was looking down at him with the look of fear in her eyes as a tear fell them. He reached up and caressed her face and wiped the tear away with a smile on his own, "Hey…don't worry…about…me. I…I…don't want…you…to…to look like…that…a-all right?" he asked while still smiling as he caressed her face and a small amount of blood began to slide over the side of his mouth.

She took his hand and closed her eyes as she rubbed her cheek against his hand and wiped the blood away from the side of his mouth, "Yoko please tell me what's going on. I can't help you if you won't tell me," he smiled and took hold of her hand and dragged her down until she was laying on his chest with his arms wrapped around her.

"N-no…one c…can…help me…Nakada…n-not now," Yoko knew that today was the last day he would have to go through these symptoms he could feel it. He knew that last night was supposed to be the night he was supposed to die but he had asked someone for one more day and that someone had given it to him.

"Yoko don't say that please," she looked at him who was still in pain but he moved a bit so they were both laying properly on the bed with Nakada still laying beside him.

He laid her head down on top of his chest and he stroked her hair, "Don't be afraid N-Nakada…I'm not…but at…first I was. You have to be…strong okay?" he said as he continued to stroke her hair and rub her back.

"But Yoko I can't," she said while gripping his shirt as some tears fell from her eyes, "I couldn't bare it if you died and I couldn't help you,"she looked up at Yoko his heartbeat was getting weaker. She pushed herself over his face and looked at him in the eye with tears in her eyes that were on the very edge of coming down, "I love you to much Yoko and I would die if you left me," she stroked the side his face with one hand and then leaned forward closing her eyes as she bent her head over Yoko's. He closed his eyes as well as he felt her capture his lips with her own in a kiss.

He smiled as she kissed him and felt her nip at his bottom lip and he smiled even more as he opened his mouth. She shyly entered and began to blush intensely as she explored it. She drew back for a second and looked at him, "I love you Yoko please don't leave me. I made a promise to you saying I would never hurt you on purpose. I know that I have broken that promise with slapping you and running away from you but please…don't leave and hurt me. You made a promise that you would never go anywhere and I kept you to that promise. I don't know how much it means to you now but I would never hurt you on purpose now that I know you would never willingly hurt me."

He looked at her and smiled, "Do you really love me Nakada? Think about it hard. Do you think you could ever love me, a demon after all the horrible things I've done in my past? Some of the things that I have done would shatter your heart into a million pieces," Yoko was breathing rather hard now but he was able tos ay those sentences.

A tear fell from her eyes the first of many and he saw the pain in them, "Of course I love you Yoko more than life itself. And no matter what you did or do can change that."

"Then…seal…it…with one…last…kiss,"she lowered her head without hesitation and kissed him moving her hand under his head and pressed him to her trying as much as she could do to deepen the kiss as the tears that she had been holding back came sliding down in streams. He allowed her entrance and this time she took it with out being shy and their tongues were practically dancing and a very soft moan came from Nakada's throat. So soft that Yoko barely even heard it and he smiled. _She really does love me!_ He then placed a hand on her head and kissed her back trying to gain entrance into her mouth. Smiling she gladly gave it to him and he explored this new kind of territory. Then they were forced to break away to get some air. Nakada had her head on his shoulder silently crying into it. Then she could hear his heart beating; it was strong and loud as he started to breathe with ease.

She looked at him and he smiled as he sat up and held her close and he wiped away her dry tears, "Yes Nakada I'm not leaving for a long while…the worst is over," Nakada wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again with so much happiness as tears of joy fell from her eyes and he returned the kiss both of them smiling.

It was just then that Kuronue and Jennah decided to enter the room and they saw the both of them kissing each other. Yoko and Nakada began to sniff the air and they broke the kiss and turned around. Jennah and Kuronue were both smiling at what they had stumbled on but they were both happy that Nakada had finally kissed Yoko.

Nakada was not pleased at all, "You have three nano seconds to get out of this room," and man did they go. There was nothing but dust as they ran away from the door. She smiled and flicked her hand and the door closed with a click showing that she had locked it. She then turned her head to the balcony and flicked her hand locking it and closing the curtains over it. Then she flicked her wrist again only both of them and the curtains on the bed began to move and cover the bed making it dark inside.

She then smiled at Yoko, "I have a theory that you not only acted like that towards the gang because they had intruded last time," Yoko gave her a slight look as if he didn't know what she was talking about, "Oh come on Yoko I saw the mark on Jennah's neck and she had told me…"

He turned her around so he was on top of her and he smiled down at her, "She told you it was mating season for demons."

"Actually she told me that Kuronue had done it and then I remembered what you said about marking and a certain season for it. But Yoko I will let you mark me on one occasion," he looked at her and smiled not caring what she wanted. Her neck right about then seemed just ready to be marked, "I may not be a demon but I want to mark you in return."

He looked at her for a second surprised and then he nodded with a smile, "I wouldn't have it any other way." She smiled and kissed him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He began to kiss her neck trying to find the perfect spot remembering where her gills were when she turned into a mermaid he decided to mark her just above the base of her neck. He moved his head to the left side of her neck and began to lick it. He raised his head for a few seconds as he moved her hair that was now completely blue tinted silver and said, "I'm sorry if this hurts." He lowered his head again and opened his mouth showing his pearly white fangs and slowly bit down on her neck. she held on tighter to him as he bit down and dug her face into his silver mane and gave a gasp of both pain and pleasure. Yoko kept his fangs like that and then he gently eased them out of her neck. He licked her neck as some blood came from the two pinpricks and they healed but left an ever-lasting mark.

Yoko raised himself from her and looked at her, "I didn't…"

Nakada raised a finger and pressed it to his lips to hush him, "You gave me more pleasure then pain Yoko." She lowered her finger and Yoko smiled as he placed his hand on her temple and slid some hair away from her face and kissed her on the temple leaving a tingling feeling there.

He moved and she was on top of him, "It's your turn now Nakada." She looked at him for a while but it was short and she kissed him on the lips and began to move down to the left side of his neck. She began to do the same thing he did trying to find the perfect spot. She decided to do what he had done but she settled a little bit above the crook of his neck. She raised her head a bit and whispered as she moved the rest of his hair away from his neck, "I'm sorry if this hurts," then she lowered her head and did something a bit different. She blew on his neck some cold air, cold enough to make that part of his neck numb. Then she kissed it and found the spot. She made her fangs grow and she lowered her head and gently bit her fangs into his neck. Some warmth and feeling had gotten back into his neck so he did feel a bit of pain not that much but enough to make him gasp out as well. But his gasp was filled with mostly pleasure as he felt her fangs in his neck and a tear fell out of his eyes. He had gone through so much pain and it seemed like there had been no hope for Nakada to fall in love with him. And now here they were in her bed marking each other with no regrets.

Nakada eased herself off of him and gently lifted her fangs from his neck. She licked the small amount of blood there was and the wound healed but not entirely. It left a scar just like hers that would last for all time. She looked at Yoko and saw the tear, "I didn't mean to hurt you Yoko," she said as she gently wiped the tear away.

He looked at her and smiled, "You didn't hurt me at all but now I can tell you all of my secrets and not worry of dieing. But tomorrow I'll do that for now I have one question."

She looked at him as she laid right beside him tracing his stomach muscles under his shirt driving him crazy with it, "Hmm? Yes Yoko?" as she continued moving her finger over his muscles smiling as she saw what it was doing to him.

Yoko had half a mind to try and stop her hand but his other half knew it felt good, "Do you have to…go to school today?" he felt her stop and he was partly thankful for that.

He looked at her and saw that there was a zoned out kind of look on her face. Then she smiled and began to move that darn finger again as she said, "Well the others are going to make an excuse for me saying that I'm sick so I don't see why I have to go," and she smiled.

Yoko then couldn't take it anymore. He took her hand and laid on top of her and took her lips with his in a deep passionate kiss. She just held him close as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss. He began to lick the bottom of her lip begging for an entrance and she smiled as she slowly complied. Slowly he began to unhook her robe and slide it off of her and slowly began to kiss her neck nipping it in a few places as the heat slowly began to take him. He reached behind her and began to unzip her dress. Nakada gasped and opened her eyes wide as she gently pushed him off.

She sat up trying to catch her breath and piecing together what he was about to do. Yoko stared at her trying to figure out why she had pushed him off, "Nakada," she just looked straight ahead not looking at him. Getting a bit worried he moved over to her and wrapped his arms around her, "Nakada what's the matter is something wrong?"

This time she did look at him but there was surprise in her eyes, "Yoko please don't do that not right now. I'm only sixteen and I'm not ready for this kind of stuff yet," she saw the disappointment in his eyes, "Yoko it has nothing to do with you. I do want to do it but not until I'm ready. I'm still in school and I want to be able to keep my virginity a little while longer. When I'm out of school and maybe college then we can do this. Or maybe when I feel like I am ready but Yoko I'm just not ready yet,"she looked down and pulled her legs up to her chest, "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be sorry Nakada," he said and he held her even tighter, "I had forgotten how young you are and that you might have been scared. I'm just being selfish I should have thought about what you wanted and not just what I wanted."

She looked at him and cupped his face and turned it so he was facing her, "It is no ones fault Yoko," she leaned against him and wrapped her arms around him. Yoko then laid back into bed while still holding her.

Then he thought of something, "You might not really be sick but can you dress the part?" he asked.

Nakada looked at him for a while and smiled, "Wait right here and don't peek," she said as she began to climb out of bed.

"Now why would I do that?" he asked as he watched her move the curtain a bit and went outside. A few minutes later Nakada came back wearing a short but not to short ice blue nightgown. Yoko smiled a bit and lifted the covers so she could join him in the bed.

She smiled and snuggled as close as she could to him and wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She felt a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach and it felt so good as she lay there with Yoko in his arms. With out knowing what she was doing she began to kiss his neck and then his collar bone. Yoko closed his eyes as he tilted his head up giving her a better way to his neck and he smiled as she began to kiss his vocal box and he gave a slight moan and she just smiled as she felt his throat vibrate as she kissed it. Then she moved up and began to kiss the side of his jaw and getting ever so close to his lips. Yoko moaned as she was torturously close to his mouth but made no attempt to kiss his lips as she kissed only the side of his mouth. He moved his face to her lips but she just moved with it and kissed his cheek that was close to the side of his ear.

Finally he took her face gently and moved it so he could look at her. She looked at him and she saw that there was love and lust in his eyes as he pressed a hand on her head and pushed her down and took hold of her lips with his. She did nothing to resist and let him turn over so he was on her and he began to passionately kiss her lips not wanting to let go but finally he had to breath and he lifted his head up.

He looked at her and saw that her eyes were also filled with love that could only be for him and had to ask her this question, "If I don't take your virginity then will you allow me to do things and set limits as to what I can and can't do?" she looked at him for a little while her eyes showing that she was thinking.

Then after awhile she smiled and nodded, "I easily can live with that," she dragged him down and kissed gently by his ear, "Yoko, my love." A smile instantly spread across his face and he kissed her neck over the spot he had marked her.

* * *

Well while they were doing there 'little fun' Jennah and Kuronue decided to do the same thing but they had practically everything off except for their underwear and Jennah's bra. Kuronue was right now kissing Jennah's flat stomach and licking around her belly button sometimes going up to her neck were he had put his mark on her and then kissing her passionately on the lips. When this happened she wrapped her arms around his neck holding him close. Kuronue now exhausted turned around and brought her on top of him. Jennah had practically almost torn his shirt off but she kept the pendant on him when she remembered how much he had told her it meant to him.

She began to kiss along his shoulder and then she lowered herself and started licking places on his chest and then rubbing her cheek over the spot. She would continually go to his neck though and then kiss, nip and/or lick the place where she had put her mark on him.

Then Jennah went over to the place where his heart was and kissed that spot and laid her head on it so she could listen to it beating. She smiled and looked at Kuronue who had his eyes closed and was still breathing rather hard. She smiled and she looked down as she saw a bead of sweat move down from his chest. She smiled as she kissed along the trail the bead of sweat was making sometimes licking parts of his stomach as it passed it making Kuronue moan and groan as if she was killing him with pleasure. She continued to race the bead of sweat and when it was about to hit his boxers she put her mouth over it and sucked the bead of sweat from where it had just been. Which was dangerously close to Kuronue's manhood.

Smiling as she looked at Kuronue she raised her self up and took his lips with her own and started kissing him like it would kill both of them if she didn't. Kuronue wrapped his arms around Jennah and placed a hand on her head deepening the kiss while he nipped and licked gently at her bottom lip pleading for an entrance. Jennah smiled as she slowly and torturously opened her mouth.

Unable to stand it any more he forced his entry just when her mouth was open wide enough tasting her bitter sweetness as they both laughed and smiled into the kiss. Kuronue covering her whole mouth with his own as he practically drank up her laughter. He then turned himself so he was on top of her and lifted his head and looked at her with nothing but love and lust in his eyes.

Jennah looked at him and smiled her eyes glinting with happiness along with love that could be for only him. He smiled as he took her hand and placed it over his heart and she felt it beating strongly against her hand and she blushed, "Do you feel that Jennah?" she smiled and nodded, "It beats only for you and if you die or go with someone else I swear it will stop beating. Even if I have to force it because that is how much I love you Jennah and it will never change," a tear fell from her eyes and she held Kuronue close.

"I won't ever leave you for someone else Kuronue I love you to much and it would kill me if you died and I was the cause of it and/or I couldn't help you in any way. And my heart wouldn't have to be forced because it is the honest truth." she laid her head over Kuronue's heart and listened to it beating reassuring herself that he wasn't dead.

Kuronue turned over and pressed his hand to her head and laid his head on hers hushing her, "I'm sorry Jennah but it is the honest truth and I now know you do love me truly. Please stop crying I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

Jennah looked at him and smiled, "Of course I love you Kuronue why did you have any doubt?" she sniffed a bit and Kuronue wiped away her tears gently and laid her head down on his chest.

"I thought that because I was a demon you wouldn't love me as much as you would a human," he looked down at Jennah and saw that she was looking at him with shock in her eyes. He smiled and put two fingers under her chin and lifted her head, "But now I know I was wrong and I'm sorry that I hurt you." he then kissed her passionately and she returned the kiss with one of her own and then they laid on each other both being very tired and went to sleep.

* * *

Mean while with Nakada and Yoko they were getting lots of exercise and Yoko was just finding out how flexible Nakada really was.

Yoko was deep in heat as he rolled Nakada's nightgown up and stopped just under her breast kissing her on some places on her stomach. He was trying his best to be gentle but the heat he was making now and the heat of the mating season wasn't helping at all. He wanted to enter her sheath and make her all his and knowing her outside and in.

Nakada knew what he was going through she could feel it in the way he was kissing her and the way he moved his hands over her. She decided that she would have some fun with him. He was still wearing his demon clothes so she thought that is where she should start. Her hands that were on his back moved down to the sash that was tied around his waist and began to slowly untie it.

Yoko stayed still as he noticed what she was doing and he kissed her shoulder and moved up to her ear and licked it. she kissed his neck and then she began to lick it as well as she threw the sash not that far from them and then took his shirt and began to pull it off of him.

Before she could take the shirt off though he enveloped her mouth in a deep passionate kiss. She smiled as he began to lick the bottom of her lip and she allowed him entrance. He purred into the kiss as she began to pull the rest of his shirt up. Finally he broke the kiss to breath and she took this time to take the shirt off of him and through it away as well and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Yoko was laying on top of her the whole time and still was as she continued to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and placed some of his weight on her getting tired fast. Nakada on the other hand had other ideas as she made a move and was now laying on top of him. She looked at him and he looked at her and for a brief second time just seemed to stand still. She lowered her head and placed her ear over his heart and wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled.

Then she titled her head up and began to kiss his shoulder and then she worked her way down to his chest and began to kiss and sweep her tongue over some places and tasting him. Yoko had his eyes closed as she went lower to his stomach and began to kiss and lick there as well, "Your playing with fire you know Nakada and it is very dangerous," his voice was rather strained as he spoke with is teeth clenched together as he felt her kissing his stomach.

She stopped and looked at him with a smile on her face and raised her head to his and whispered, "All kinds of fire is dangerous to me Yoko. This is the only kind that can't kill me," she lowered her head and kissed him once again fully on the lips and moved down his face licking it in some places and then nuzzled his cheek after.

Yoko couldn't stand it any more he was to much in heat and as gently as he could he turned her face with one hand and kissed her on the lips as well. Then he began to move down and kissed her neck and then the base. He would nip sometimes in some places and lick her as well. Then he stopped knowing that if he pushed it he would hurt her. He held her close and Nakada lowered her head until it was over his heart and she listened to it intently and she smiled.

He looked at her and wrapped his arms around her tighter and held her close while lying his head down on hers. Nakada placed a hand by her head and she could feel all the happiness he felt and all the love he had for her. She smiled and sighed as she began to speak, "Yoko you remember when we first left our homes and what I had said?"

Yoko looked at her, "Yes you said that you might not be able to see your family or home ever again…or something close to that," he held her close as he began to remember everything that had happened ever since Nakada and her brother had gone into his world.

Nakada clinched her hand against his bare chest and closed her eyes, "Yes but now I know that I was partly wrong," he looked at her, "The whole gang is my family and I never lost them. But up until now I still thought that Trenton was my home because it was where I spent most of my life. But now I now I was all together wrong," she looked up at Yoko and saw the confusion on his face. She smiled and moved a bit so that her head was on his shoulder and her arms were around his neck. "My home was never in Trenton, Yoko. My home is here in your arms and always will be."

He looked at her and smiled as he held her protectively and dug his face into her hair, "I promise Nakada I won't let anything bad happen to you if I can help it."

"I know you won't Yoko," she gave a little sigh and relaxed completely against him, "I'm so tired Yoko."

"Then go to sleep my love and dream sweet dreams," he said as he began to stroke her hair that had grown into long waist length silver blue tinted hair. He felt her fall asleep against him and he smiled. _I will always protect you Nakada whenever I can._ With that thought Yoko went to sleep holding Nakada close to him protectively not daring to let her go after all that he went through to get her in his arms and do what they just did together not that long ago.


	27. Natasha's Nightmare

Nakada's Nightmare

After Yoko had told Nakada what Kelsey had done and the other secrets the next day she had had to go into the forest to vent all of her anger without telling anyone. No one knew why she had gone into the forest and Yoko began to get worried so he followed her.

He found a clearing covered with smashed rocks all over the ground. He took a closer look at them and saw that the rocks looked like smashed figures of Kelsey. He heard a sound and saw Nakada in the middle of the clearing lying unconscious. He ran over to her and sat her up so her head could lean against his shoulder, laying over hisd lap and he stroke some of her hair away from her face. She was unconscious and so weak she could barely open her eyes to see Yoko.

"Nakada, Nakada come on wake up," he shook her gently and she gave another sound and opened her eyes a tiny bit to look at him. He sighed a bit with relief and held her close and laid his head on top of hers, "Don't you dare scare me like that again," he said as a tear fell from his eyes.

"I'm sorry but I didn't trust myself around you all, with my anger and I came out here to vent it. I hate Kelsey so much she has brought nothing but pain to us," dark clouds began to roll in and Yoko held her close while looking at the sky.

He picked her up and carried her to their home, "But Nakada think about it…if we hadn't met her we would never have found out that we love each other. And you said in your diary that you had no intention of going back to my world. And if you did come back you would make sure that you were against me." He held her close as he remembered what he had read in her diary.

Nakada clutched his shirt and laid her head against his chest, "I guess but I doubt she meant to do that. She has been out to bring pain on us for a while now even before we knew she could make world mirrors. Kelsey will probably try to ruin this and cause more hurt when she finds out what to do. Yoko I don't want any more hurt done. I knew I loved you after I had told you about when I had gotten angry at school and I also knew there was no way I could stop," she dug her face into his chest and whispered, "I don't want to lose you like I had lost my parents."

He held her close as he noticed that the clouds that looked like were going to thunder storm really just went by and it became a clear day. Yoko walked up to the pond where he slowly placed Nakada in and sat down beside her at the edge of it where it wasn't to deep. The water around her began to glow an icy blue. When the glow went down she opened her eyes and looked at Yoko with a smile on her face.

He smiled as well and began to caress her cheek with one hand as he leaned on the other. She took his hand and dragged him into the water with her and they began to swim around. He went under the water for a second and swam up to her. She was looking around for him and then she felt someone grab her ankle and pull her down. She gave a little scream before she was pulled under. She opened her eyes under water and saw Yoko with a smile on his face as he swam a little closer to her. She smiled as well and wrapped her arms around his neck and their lips met as they kissed underwater. They rose to the surface and when they reached it they took a mighty deep breath of air. She held Yoko close to her and she looked at his shirt the same way he was looking at hers.

He began to untuck her shirt as she undid his sash and threw it away as she began to work on his shirt. He threw her sweater away and found that she had a T-shirt underneath, "Do you have to wear so many clothes?" he asked a bit agitated and she laughed as she took his shirt off.

"It feels comfortable," she merely answered as she felt him take off her T-shirt and laid her head in the crook of his neck as he began to slowly lift her shirt up and then it was over her head and off. He threw the T-shirt away and began to kiss the skin that was hidden from his view. Nakada held his head as he kissed her shoulder and just bellow her collarbone licking the water off her neck at times as if it had no right to be there.

Then he began to move up placing small butterfly kisses along her neck. He put his mouth over her voice box and he felt it vibrate as she gave a little laugh. He smiled as well and began to move upward again and the he kissed her on the lips licking her bottom lip begging for an entrance. She smiled and complied slowly opening her mouth to see what would happen. He waited with the patience of a fox and when her mouth was open wide enough he placed a hand on the back of her head and pressed her to him as he entered her mouth.

She laughed and smiled into the kiss as she felt him try and deepen the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and titled her head up as she sank a little into the water bringing him along with her as he lowered his head. Yoko broke the kiss and they both to a deep breath of air and they looked at each other with love in their eyes that could only be for the other one and no one else.

"Are you feeling any better now Nakada?" he asked while gently stroking her face as they swam close together.

She smiled and held him close laying her head in the crook of his neck, "You always make feel better Yoko. I don't know what I would do if you were taken away from me," she lifted her head and took his lips with hers. He began to notice her jeans were weighing her down a bit and he began to move his hands so he could unbutton her jeans. She broke the kiss to look at him, "What are you doing Yoko?" she asked a bit confused as he continued to unbutton her jeans but now he was at the zipper.

"The jeans are weighing you down Nakada and you aren't able to swim that well," he started to slid the jeans down and her socks went with them somehow as he threw them out of the water. When Yoko looked at her he shivered a bit because it was cold and because the heat was starting to take hold of him. She saw this and smiled as she dunked under the water and swam to the bottom with Yoko following in hot pursuit.

He caught up with her and held her close, _"Now where do you think your going?"_ he asked as he looked at her with lust and love in his eyes.

"_There are some caves down here with air in them. But there is one special cave that I want to show you,"_ she answered taking his hand and swam closer to the bottom. Soon there were openings to caves all over the water floor. Nakada looked at Yoko and saw that he was almost out of air. She quickly went to one of the caves and swam in. In about thirteen seconds their heads broke the surface of the water.

Yoko took a deep breath and coughed a little trying to get some air into his lungs. She held him close as she swam to the edge of the cave. She helped him out of the water and sat on the floor with Yoko laying his head on her lap now starting to regain control over his breathing while she looked over him worriedly. She stroked his face moving some wet silver strands of hair away from his face.

He looked at her and smiled, "Next time warn me how deep we're going so I don't waste my breath," he sat up and cupped her face but she didn't smile at all and soon his disappeared.

"Don't joke around about things like that Yoko please," a tear fell from her eyes and he wiped it away and held her close, "I came so close to losing you so many times I don't want you to joke around about it."

He stroked her hair as he held her close to his chest trying to calm her down, "I'm sorry Nakada I didn't mean it like that. I was just trying to get you to stop worrying about me," he lifted her head and wiped away her tears and gently kissed her on the lips. She accepted the kiss and placed her hands on his chest as he placed his at her sides.

He broke the kiss and laid his head on hers and smiled, "How is it that it's so easy to now get a smile on your face?" and with that Nakada smiled and giggled a bit as she rested her head on his chest. He held her close and wrapped his arms around her protectively.

After awhile Nakada made a move and shivered a bit and he held her closer as he looked at her, "Starting to get a bit cold huh?" she smiled and nodded, "Well why did you want to come here anyway?"

She smiled and stood up taking his hand, "Its a little surprise come on," she practically dragged him across the cave while holding his hand. Then she stopped and he almost tripped at the unexpected holt. He glared at her playfully and she just smiled as she pointed in front of them. There was a huge meadow of flowers and trees in front of them all he could do was stare. She giggled a bit and ran up in front of him into the small meadow waving her hand silently asking him to join her.

He smiled as he followed her and they ran around in the meadow chasing each other and sometimes going up into the trees. Nakada looked behind her and saw that Yoko wasn't around and she jumped into a tree looking around. She sniffed the air and she could catch his sent. She looked around getting a bit worried and then she looked bellow and saw a silver fox with four tails looking up at her. Grinning she jumped from the tree and when she landed she was a rather small blue tinted silver tiger.

The fox looked at her surprised and then began to chase her running in and out of the forest and then they ran into the meadow. Yoko jumped and landed on her as she turned around and pinned her to the ground. They transformed into there normal forms with Yoko still on top of her holding her wrists to the ground above her head and his legs on either side of her so she couldn't move. Then he noticed something he hadn't before as he looked down at her. He was still topless and all she was wearing was her under-ware and bra. He began to blush a bit and closed his eyes.

Nakada was fully aware of what she was only wearing and she tilted her head a bit to look at Yoko. She smiled as she saw that he was blushing about twenty shades of colour. She lifted her head a bit and nuzzled his cheek with the tip her nose and then licked it a bit. He looked at her and she smiled, "Don't be shy now Fox boy."

He smiled and took her lips with his into a deep passionate kiss. He lifted his head and looked at her, "Aishitteru Nakada…with all of my heart and soul."

"Aishitteru to Yoko my love…more then all of the grains of sand in the world," she lifted her head a bit and kissed him on the lips which he gladly accepted and leaned down into the kiss and began to kiss her neck licking it in places while she closed her eyes and tilted her head at the ceiling feeling the heat take over her as Yoko continued.

He let go of her hands and began to place them on the back of her waist and she gently grabbed fistfuls of his silver mane while breathing hard and then placed them on his back. Yoko smiled as he kissed her shoulder and placing a hand on her bare stomach making her giggle a bit. He looked at her, "Oh yeah I forgot your ticklish in that spot," then he smirked and began to tickle her slightly.

She laughed and turned him around grabbing his hands and laying them on either side of his head, "That's right and yet you still do it," she smiled as she lowered her head and licked his neck and kissed all the way down to his stomach licking bits and pieces of it making him moan and struggle against her hold wanting his turn as the heat became more intense.

Nakada smiled and lifted her head to his but still kissing some parts of his body on her way up and then she kissed him squarely on the lips and let him go. Thankful that he was now free he turned them both over and kissed her hungrily licking her lips begging for an entrance and she smiled as she allowed it.

This carried on for a few more minutes until they were to out of breath and they laid together holding each other closely. Nakada had her arms wrapped around Yoko's waist while he had his arms wrapped around her and his head laying on top her head with his eyes closed. Nakada had her head laid against his chest so she could hear his heartbeat and she smiled as she dozed of to sleep but her dream was not pleasant at all.

Nakada's Dream

Nakada looked around and saw Yoko his wrists in shackles that hung over his head making him stand up. She could tell that this room was used for torture. She also found she couldn't move but could only watch as she looked at Yoko. He looked pitiful in his dirty rags for clothes his hair and tail was also dirty and full of tangles. She gasped when she all of the scrapes and wounds all over his body and it looked like he hadn't eaten that much in weeks. She couldn't see his face because he was looking at the ground and his eyes were shadowed by his bangs.

"Well fox I must have mist every thing I threw at you because you haven't screamed yet at all," she turned around and saw a tall demon with six long pointy ears and his eyes were closed. He was wearing a long baggy black coat and for some reason he scared her. But what scared her more was what he was holding in his hand. It was a long burning poker and Nakada tried to move but she couldn't as he walked over to Yoko.

He just tried to back away from him with his eyes wide in horror but two guards appeared behind him and held him still as the demon began to move closer to him with the burning pointer pointing at him. The guards moved the struggling fox over to some floor shackles and shackled him to the floor so fecouldn't move.

Yoko tried to struggle as much as he could but he couldn't move from them, "Don't worry I'm bound to hit something right Shura?" a small demon child appeared in front of him grinning.

"Right dad, do you need any help?" asked Shura.

The taller demon smiled, "No not now but I will when I'm done," and with that said he disappeared from sight. Yoko looked all around the room trying to find the demon but before he could do anything the demon appeared behind him and thrust the poker forward and hit Yoko with the tip of it to his back but for some reason he didn't scream even as the demon kept it there for a few seconds before he took it away, "Don't worry you will scream eventually," smiled the demon as he moved the poker and thrust it at Yoko's bare shoulder this time he made a little sound and Nakada's heart ached as she watched him go through the agony and she didn't know how to stop it.

Finally the demon stopped as Yoko finally screamed and a single tear fell from his eyes. The demon smiled in victory, "Shura now I need your help," the child demon walked up to him and helped the older demon raise his hand until it was over Yoko's right eye. Yoko stared at it more scared then ever now as he tried to move away from the porker but the two guards from last time appeared and unlocked his hands and wrapped their arms around one of his arms each and grabbed a fistful of his hair each and made him lean forward a bit thrusting his head up.

Nakada closed her eyes as she heard Yoko yell out in pain as the two demons father and son pressed the poker to his eye.

End Dream

Nakada sat up as she opened her eyes cold sweat streaming down her face along with her tears. Then she felt strong arms wrap around her and hold her close. She looked at the person and couldn't believe what she saw, "Y-Yoko?" she stammered trying to control her shaking voice as her body began to shake as well.

Yoko looked at her confused, "Yes it's me Nakada why are you so upset?" he asked as he wiped some hair away from her face.

She placed a shaking hand under one of his eyes and looked at both of them intently. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck as she cried into his shoulder and she muttered something but he hadn't heard it as he held her close stroking her hair and hushing her trying to calm her down, "What was that Nakada?" he asked softly.

She raised her head a bit and looked at him in the face and he wiped her tears away only to have new ones replace them, "Please…Please don't leave me."

He just stared at her and brought her head to his neck again as he heard her cry into his shoulder with a blank look on his face. Then after awhile he clued in and said, "I will never leave Nakada unless I have no choice. Is that what you dreamt about?"

Nakada couldn't talk right now and began to shake uncontrollably, "Nakada? Nakada come on snap out of it!" Yoko began to get worried as he held her close it looked like she was having a seizure. He went into her mind and saw that there was another way out and he took it as he used all of his speed to hurry and take her back to the house


	28. The Nightmare Was A Vision

The Nightmare Was A Vision

Nakada was in her room in her bed with Yoko sitting beside her holding her hand remembering what had happened back in the cave. He was in his human disguise with the chain necklace so that when the doctor they called finally came he wouldn't have looked to suspicious.

Nakada had gone through some seizure they weren't sure yet but she hadn't opened her eyes at all. Yoko had his chair close to her bed and was holding her hand with both hands with his cheek against them hoping that she was all right, "Come on Nakada please be all right at least make some kind of sound or open your eyes," hemoved a hand over her face stroking it. She was so still and the smile that he usually saw even when she was asleep was gone.

He heard the door open and turned around to see the doctor they had called in the doorway, "Hello I'm Dr. Show I got a call saying that a sixteen year old girl went through some kind of seizure?" Yoko moved aside and showed Nakada on lying in the bed under the covers. Dr. Show walked up to her and placed a hand on her neck to try and find a pulse. He then took out a little flashlight and opened one of her eyes and shown the light into it, "The pupils are bit slow when the light is shown in them, but her pulse seems to be fine." He looked at Yoko then, "Can you tell me what happened to her? I have to know exactly what happened so I know what's wrong with her."

Yoko stared at him for a while and then looked at Nakada lying in the bed and he swallowed, "Nakada and I were um in a cave not far from here and we were chasing each other after we had, had a swim in a little pond there. The cave had tons of soil and there was some holes in the roof showing of the sky so there was a little forest and meadow in the cave."

"After we had finished chasing each other we went to sleep in each other's arms. After a little while she began to move around as if she was having a nightmare and I tried to hold her still. A few minutes after that she sat up straight with her eyes wide and tears coming from them. I held her close because she was shaking and I tried to calm her down as she cried. Then she said something and after that she closed her eyes and began to shake. I carried her back here and the others called you and you know the rest."

He looked back at Dr. Show and saw that he was thinking, "Well in seems she might have had a seizure because of her nightmare. Has anything like this ever happened before?" he asked looking at him.

"Not that I know of. I've only known her for at least five or six months. You might want to ask the others though. They could probably answer your question," Yoko grasped Nakada's hand again and looked at her.

"I'll do that but for now there is nothing I can do until I see her medical records or if this happens again."

Yoko looked at him in worry, "You mean this could happen again?"

"Yes it could or she could become mentally unstable or she could forget everything. Seizures can be serious young man. What ever this girl saw in her nightmare has scared her very much and that is odd because it's almost like it was real to her and she was actually living in it. That's the only way she could have gone into a seizure. Excuse me," the doctor got up and left the room leaving Yoko speechless as he started at Nakada. (A little thing I'm not sure if that really happens when you get a seizure. But I am sure that when someone see something scary their mind can block it out.)

_You could forget everything? Even your parents, friends…and our love? You could even be mentally unstable? Oh Nakada what did you see in your nightmare? You had asked me never to leave you…did that have something to do with your nightmare?_ He looked at her and started to stroke her face again hoping that she would wake up. Then he laid her hand down and held his forehead in his hand and it over his mouth looking at her and closed his eyes. _"Who ever you are that saved me that night please don't let these things happen to Nakada. Please let her be all right."_ As if someone had heard him again Nakada made a little sound and moved a little. He sent a silent thank you as she began to slowly open her eyes.

She looked at him and smiled, "Hi Yoko are you all right?"

He looked at her and held her hand close as he stroked her face, "I'm the one who should be asking that Nakada. You went into a seizure back in the cave and we've all been worried about you."

The door opened and DJ walked in with a sad face but when he saw Nakada his face began to glow. He turned his head and yelled, "HEY EVERYONE SHE'S AWAKE!" (doesn't he seem to yell a lot?) he ran over to her and slowly got on her bed and hugged her as they heard footsteps running up the stairs. Nakada held her brother close as the whole team ran through the door as if not believing she was awake.

She looked at them all and smiled, "It looks like you all saw a ghost or something," she smiled and they all laughed. The doctor walked in then as if not believing him as well, "You didn't have to call the doctor this has happened before you know. You all know that," she said with a pout on her face.

The doctor sat on her bed and DJ moved aside as he checked her pulse and flashed the light in her eyes, "I don't believe it. In all my years of medicine I have never seen a patient recover so fast from a seizure like the one this young man described and with nothing wrong with them as well. This truly is a miracle and you say that this has happened before?" Nakada was sweat dropping like made as she smiled and nodded.

"That's kind of private," she said as she looked at he doctor.

"Well I don't know why! It's absolutely amazing that you have survived…how many times has this happened?" he asked.

"I don't mean to be rude that isn't really your business," she said, as she looked at him hard along with the rest of the team.

"Actually as a doctor it is my business," Dr. Show persuaded not noticing that Jennah was walking up behind him.

When she was close enough she put her middle fingers on both of the doctors temples and said, "Stop asking your questions, what you just saw or what happened here never did. You will return to your office and work on what you had been doing before we called you," His eyes went blank and he sat up walking to the door and went through it. After a few minutes they heard his car drive out of the driveway and they sighed.

"Honestly," Nakada said as she leaned against Yoko who was sitting on the bed beside her, "Doctors who find new things out press it as much as reporters do for new stories to make them famous. Now why did you call a doctor in the first place? You knew that this had happened before so why…why are you looking at me like that?" she asked as she saw that everyone was looking at her and trying to hold in there giggles.

She looked down after she gave a shiver and saw that she was still only in her bra and under-wear. Her eyes went wide and she took a deep breath, "Uh oh," DJ said as he began to move away form her and towards the door that lead to outside.

Nakada looked at all of them and they began to back up, "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" she yelled as she pulled the covers over her chest and they began to run for the closet exit. Including Yoko who had his hands over his ears because of her yelling.

They were all downstairs sitting when Nakada came down full clothed and as red as a tomato from embarrassment. She sat by Yoko and looked at him with a sorry face, "I'm sorry that I practically yelled in your ears Yoko," she said as she rubbed the base of the one that had been closer to her when she had yelled.

He leaned into her touch and purred softly, "It's all right Nakada," he said as he closed his eyes and leaned towards her a bit more. They were sitting on the couch so he lifted his legs up and laid them on the couch so he could lay on it with his head on her lap facing upwards. She smiled and continued to rub his ear in a soothing motion and soon he was asleep.

A tear fell from her eyes as she continued to rub his ear but she quickly wiped it away. Jennah held Kuronue close to her, "What did you see this time Nakada?" she asked knowing that since she had a seizure it would not be good.

She was silent for a while still stroking Yoko's ear as another tear fell from her eyes, "Y-Yoko was in a torture room his hands manacled above his head. He had so many wounds all over his body and it looked like he hadn't had eaten a decent meal at all," Nakada began to stroke his face and move his bangs away from his eyes. She took a shaky breath and continued, "Then a demon appeared holding a burning poker and pointing it at Yoko. His eyes were closed and he had six ears and was wearing a long baggy coat. There was also a little demon child there that had a horn in the middle of his head and the kid called the other demon his dad.

Yoko was then shackled to the floor by his ankles. The demon then started to poke Yoko with the burning poker and wouldn't stop until finally he yelled out in pain. Then the older demon got an evil grin and two guards took his arms after they had unlocked his wrist shackles and made him kneel down a bit and grabbed his hair so that he was forced to look up. The small demon child went over to the other older one and took his hand with the poker and lead him to Yoko as they pointed the poker to one of his eyes and…"

She had to stop as she lowered her head and she tried her best to hold back tears and failing miserably as she stoppped stroking Yoko. He woke up then as a tear fell on his cheek and he looked to up to see Nakada trying to and failing to keep back tears. He sat up and held her close wrapping his arms around her and laying his head on top of hers as he rubbed her arms and hushing her trying to get her to calm down.

He looked at the team and they saw that there was confusion and anger in his eyes but as he looked at them they turned to just plain confusion when he saw there faces, "What's wrong? Why is she so upset?" everyone just stared at him and lowered their heads.

"We'll tell you later Yoko, right now she needs you…more then ever," Lacey said as she got up along with the rest of the team and left the room. He watched them go while still holding and trying to comfort Nakada.

He laid his cheek on the top of her head and began to softly purr into her ear and tried his best to comfort her but she would just keep on crying into his shoulder._ Why is she so upset? Maybe if I talk to her about something but what?_ Then he remembered the times he had asked for help. _Maybe if I talk about that she will stop crying, _"Nakada?" she looked up at him and he wiped away her tears.

"Yes Yoko?" she seemed so lost as she held him close to her.

"I'm not sure if this is the right time to tell you but remember that night when I was still going through my symptoms and I was outside?" she nodded and held him close. He moved a bit on the couch so she could lay on it and he could cradle her in his arms, "Well that night I knew I was supposed to die and I…I don't know what happened. I looked up to the sky and began to plead for anyone who would hear and answer for one more day so I could tell you everything and then I would go without any regrets. I also wanted to be the one to tell you all of those things and not someone else. And before I died the pain just went away like someone had answered my call," he looked down at her and saw that she had a smile on her face. He stroked it and looked into her eyes, "I asked for that person to help you get better and not have any of the problems Dr. Show had mentioned and then you began to wake up. Do you know who answered my pleas?"

She held him close and laid her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat, "I have a pretty good guess. Our father in heaven God," she looked at him and saw that there was a stunned look on his face. She smiled and continued, "He can perform miracles Yoko and sometimes people say they have seen him. Some people also say that a white dove is his messenger to give some people hope when things are going to get bad," then Nakada got a far away look in her eyes, "My visions though are anything but hope giving though," she lowered her head and closed her eyes, "They are the exact opposite. They are always so horrible and that is why I had my seizures. Each time it's more horrible then the last. That's what it feels like anyway," she looked at him and saw that he had a worried look on his face, "My guess is that if you hadn't prayed for me then I probably would have gone through those problems."

He moved some hair away from her face, "What did you see Nakada when you had your vision?" tears began to fall from her face and she sat up and held him close to her.

"Please don't ask that right now. And I know this sounds pathetic but please just hold me right now," and he did that and leaned the side if his head on hers as she laid her head in the crook of her neck.

"I don't think it's pathetic at all and I'll hold you when ever you want me to if you'll hold me."

"I will whenever I can and whenever you want me too," and she held him close as she wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes wishing that her dream would never come true. She opened her tear brimmed eyes and looked up. _I know I can't ask you to keep the vision from happening like many times before but please let there be some way for the both of us to touch each other and know it. Please God I'm begging you let there be some way so we can hold each other and look out for each other._ She felt a great measure of relief on her and she held Yoko close.


	29. Yoko Gets Captured

Yoko Gets Captured

It had been two weeks since Nakada's vision and nothing had happened yet and Yoko still didn't know what she had seen. Right now they were both in art class and they were partnered up in a project to paint a picture on what their partner would look like in the future. Nakada was looking at her blank paper or what ever there called holding her paint and paintbrush. She sighed and then her face became dazed and she closed her eyes and her hand seemed to take control instantly as she began to paint. Everyone looked at her painting and Yoko looked up to see that there was a crowd around Nakada and her eyes were closed and she seemed to be worried and scared.

He sat up and went over to see if she was all right. When he reached her he looked at her painting and saw a dark room with his ankles chained to the floor and wrists shackled above him with burnt marks and whip marks all over his body. Then he saw Yomi and Shura pointing a poker to his eyes. He walked in front of Nakada and grabbed her hands, which dropped the paint and brush. She opened her eyes showing tears in them and she wrapped her arms around his neck holding him close to her. The teacher made the children leave the room and he left as well when Yoko asked him to but as Katrina left she smiled a little when she looked at the painting and left. Yoko moved the painting stand and held Nakada close as she cried into his shoulder.

"Hush Nakada it's all right I'm here right now with you," he said stroking her hair while kneeling in front of her. He pulled a seat to her side and sat on it so he could hold her better.

"You're here now Yoko," she said lifting her head up from his shoulder, "But what about later? There is nothing any of us can do to stop this from happening," she said looking to the picture.

He held her close and she dug her face into her neck and cried as he continued to look at the painting, "Is this what you saw in your vision Nakada?" he asked and he felt her nodded against his neck. _No wonder she had a seizure,_ he thought stroking her hair and looking at the painting. He heard her mumble something, "What was that Nakada?" he asked raising her head and wiping her tears away.

"I don't want to lose you Yoko," she said looking into his eyes and he caressed her face, "I don't want to lose you and have those horrible things done to you Yoko. I almost didn't survive the first time I saw you get tortured."

Yoko held her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes and saw worry for him, "Don't worry about me Nakada. Knowing you, you will probably think of some way to save me. And when you do, you and the rest of the team might be able to get your families back."

Nakada stared at him and lowered her head she was to tired from crying, "You make it sound so easy," she looked at him, "But don't get angry at me if I come late."

He held her close, "Better late then never," he stroked some hair away from her face, "I don't know if your stronger then Kelsey yet or not but I don't want you to go against her and not be ready," she looked at him for a second.

"You have changed so much Yoko ever since the first time I saw you," she wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her holding her close, "And it is for the better."

That night when everyone was in there bedroom and Yoko and Nakada were in his room they were unaware that there were intruders entering the grounds. Yoko was still awake as he held Nakada close stroking her hair wanting to do as much as he could with her with whatever time they had left. He looked at her and raised her head a bit that was on his chest and kissed her on the lips gently and stroking her face at the same time. She sighed and held him even closer when he was done and he smiled as he laid his head on hers, "_I know something is going to happen tonight Nakada," _he said into her head wanting her to hear it when she woke up and his smile disappeared, _"I don't want you to worry about what is going to happen. I know it isn't going to be good but I want you to know that I will try my best to protect you. I know what am I saying? I protecting you when it should be the other way around. But I feel like there is evil near by and it's after you and not me. If those visions are going to happen soon then I will try my best in anyway to reassure you that I will be alright,"_ Yoko kissed her on the lips one last time, _"Please don't be angry with me. I won't be mad if your late to save me even of you are too late...just please try too,"_ he unwrapped her arms from his waist and went out to the balcony.

He looked around and then saw what he had been looking for. Dark figures were moving towards the house at extreme speeds. He swiped his hand through his hair and pulled out a rose. Giving it some of his spirit energy it grew into a long wipe. The first dark figure jumped from the ground and onto the balcony, "We are searching for Nakada in this mansion," the figure hissed. Yoko couldn't see the figure's face because it was wearing a long black hooded cape.

"Leave Nakada alone she is no part of this," Yoko hissed right back going into his fighting stance.

"You should not fight the messengers of the Dark Signs," the messenger said as four more other messengers all dressed in black their faces hidden appeared on the balcony.

_Huh? The Dark Signs? Where have I heard that name before? _"Who are these Dark Signs you speak of?" he asked keeping his eyes on all five of them.

"That is none of your business," replied the first messenger, "We are here for Nakada and we will take her. With force if need be," then the messengers began to attack Yoko and he whipped his rose whip and struck four of them down and they turned into black smoke. But the messenger who had been speaking easily dodged the attack disappeared and reappeared behind Yoko and when he turned around the messenger blew some kind of powder in his face and he fell unconscious.

* * *

Nakada woke up sometime later when she began to feel a bit cold and she tried to snuggle closer to Yoko but he wasn't there. She opened her eyes and saw that he wasn't in the bed with her. She turned around and saw the door to the balcony was open and she ran over to it. She saw that no one was on the balcony but as she began to close the door she heard Yoko's voice in her head saying everything that he had told her. She instantly ran outside and looked all around for him and some kind of unknown force or energy but she couldn't find either. She leaned against the wall still outside and as tears began to fall from her eyes she fell asleep.

* * *

That morning no one saw Nakada or Yoko at breakfast and Jennah went to Yoko's room and after a while she came back her face pale. Everyone looked at her uncertain at what had happened, "Yoko's gone," she said in a whisper but they all heard it. Jennah sat at the table her eyes wide and still quite pale, "Nakada was outside this morning asleep and when I put her back into bed she mumbled something in her sleep. She said, 'Yoko's gone, Kelsey took him."There was silence all around the table and everyone had lost their appetite staring at absolutely nothing. Not even being able to imagine what Kelsey would do to Yoko. While Nakada woke upstairs knowing that Yoko wasn't beside her and was at home either and silent tears fell from her eyes.

At Kelsey's secret hideout

Yoko woke up and found himself with his wrists and ankles shackled to the wall forcing him to stand up. He looked around the cell and saw that the only light came from a barred cell window showing that it was morning and that the hideout he was in was in a forest but the trees were all dead. He tried to stand up better so he wrists and ankles wouldn't hurt. He looked to the other side of the room and saw a huge bed covered in blood red sheets and he growled. Then he heard the door open and saw Kelsey go through the heavy steal door that didn't have any windows and must have ha a handle on the other side.

"Hello Yoko," she said smiling evilly. Yoko looked at her side and saw that there was no water canteen and he was partly thankful for that. He looked back at her and shot a death glare her way, "Oh come on Yoko you can't hate me that much," she said with a smile on her face.

"You want to bet?" he asked glaring at her, "You have hurt so many people, stolen family members form the team and…"

"And everything that you haven't already done yourself Yoko," Kelsey cut in and he stared at her for a second and then remembered that he had done everything that she was doing now...even more. Kelsey smiled, "Oh I see," she giggled and he glared at her, "You forgot all of the things you have done in your past and thought that it had never happened huh? Well newsflash it did and you are the reason why many people and demons in your world are hurt and poor. You stole without thinking of what you were doing and thought that they didn't matter. Well they didn't matter to you but what about the people that were affected hmm? They thought that their families mattered to them and you just went and stole form them and took away their happiness. Even when you had enough to stop you still did…"

"SHUT UP!" Yoko yelled looking at her with fire clearly burning in his glowing red eyes.

But before he could say anything Kelsey continued, "The truth hurts doesn't it? Honestly I don't know why Nakada fell in love with such a heartless uncaring son of a…"

"I SAID SHUT UP! I KNOW FULL WELL WHAT I HAVE DONE AND YOU DON'T HAVE TO RUB IT IN MY FACE LIKE TRASH!" then Yoko calmed down and looked at her his eyes still red with rage, "At least I have some one actually I have a few people who care about me. But what about you?" Kelsey stared at him shocked and he grinned, "Have you ever felt loved and cared for in your life ever by a friend and not be someone in your family? You keep on saying all the things that I have done that are to horrible to even think about but you have done them and probably have been doing them for a while now," Yoko clinched his fists and stared at Kelsey with a smirk on his lips.

Kelsey looked at him and smiled, "Yes Yoko I have been doing those things and no I haven't been loved or cared for in a long while. But look at you now," he looked at her confused, "You are acting like your old self again and do you honestly think Nakada would love you if she knew you still have that evil side of you ready to erupt? You just proved it with you smirking at my pain. There is still an evil part of you Yoko and you will never be able to always hide it. It will show it's ugly face and your past will show up at times to get you. Nakada hasn't heard all of your horrible secrets and she wouldn't even bare to look at you after she heard them. Why I doubt she would want to live in the same world with you," Kelsey stopped and looked at Yoko. She smiled when she saw that his eyes were closed his hands tightly clenched into fists as he lookied away from her, "Yes, you know that just as well as I do she wouldn't."

He looked up at her and glared at her, "But at least I would know that I did have someone who loved me and I loved back. You on the other hand never had anyone," Kelsey again was surprised at his come back, "You have never known what it is like to be held by someone who cares about you. You have never had someone kiss you or sing to you when you had a nightmare…"

"Shut up" Kelsey said quietly but he just continued as if he never heard her.

"You have never felt that kind of care or have forgotten if those things ever have happened to you because it had been so long ago…"

"SHUT UP!"

"Is that why you take so much pleasure in making other people suffer in pain? Because they have something that…"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" she yelled as she punched him hard in the face and grabbed his throat, "Never make a Dark Sign mad Yoko. Especially if you are defenseless," he tried to move his neck away from her grip but she had it in an iron grip and was holding him down.

She began to tighten her hold on his neck and he gasped looking at her, "What is a Dark Sign?" he asked and she just smiled and pressed a hand to his temple.

"This should give you a pretty good idea," and he fell unconscious dreaming about what happened in the last two books I wrote, "Hahahaha pleasant dreams Yoko," and Kelsey went to the door of the cell and when the door opened she looked behind her and smiled, "Next time I come here though I want to have some fun."


	30. Torture Through Rape

The Beginning of the Torture Through Rape

It had been a few weeks since Yoko had been kidnapped and Nakada would finish all of her school work in a hurry so she could get some free time to go out and train as hard as she could. Nakada had actually been bumped up two grades and since the rest of the team was working as hard as her they were bumped up as well. So now they were in their last grade classes and working as hard as they could so they could get some free time. It was almost time for school to end anyway so this was their last year period.

Right now they were out training pushing their limits more then they were a few weeks ago. They were making copies of them self and fighting them. Nakada right now was fighting her clone with just as many wounds and bruises as her both getting tired. Then the clone went at her and Nakada looked at her and saw Kelsey. Enraged she gathered up all of her spirit energy and threw it at her with all of her strength. Everyone including the other clones looked at the amount of power she was showing and fighting with. When the ice blue light was gone Nakada stood there breathing hard her hair flying all over the place eyes nothing but icy blue and a third of a moon on her head.

Everyone looked at her and then at her clone and saw that there was nothing left of it, not even a scrape of dust. They looked at Nakada and she turned back to her normal self, shaking all over the place. Then she uttered four words, "Burn in hell Kelsey," and she fainted. Everyone was around her trying to wake her up but her energy was spent in her rage so they had to take her inside and laid her in the greenhouse. They laid her by a small pond and dipped one of her hands in it and buried her other hand in the soil at the edge of the pond. Both of her hands began to glow ice blue as she regained her energy from the earth and the water.

Then Rebekah spoke up, "Kelsey isn't going to stand three seconds in a fight with Nakada," and they all nodded. Since the clone Nakada had all of the powers and strengths of the original it was clear that not even the real Nakada herself could stand that attack.

Hideout Yoko Pov

I finally woke up from my dream with an even deeper hatred for the Dark Signs then ever. I looked around and saw that I was still in the same room in the same shackles. I sighed and looked down at the ground closing my eyes wondering what Nakada and the others were doing right now. Then I heard the door open and "Hello Yoko I see your awake," I shuddered as I heard her voice and then she came into view. Kelsey was smirking, "Still thinking about her and them? Well don't you think that if they really did care about you they would have come for you by now? It has been three weeks since my messenger stole you form the mansion. Why don't you just give it up? They don't care about you but I…" then I started to cough hard and she was beside me rubbing the front of my throat to my chest in an up and down motion. I felt so sick as she whispered meaningless words to me and kept on rubbing my throat and chest. Then she started rubbing my stomach and pressed a canteen of water to my mouth trying to make me drink the water in it. I knew she had drugged it and strongly and my nightmares weren't the only hint. The smell was so strong it made me gag as she kept on trying to press the canteen to my lips while I kept on turning my head so she wouldn't be able to. For some reason though I knew she was going to do something to make me drink it but I couldn't remember how.

Finally she stopped and I looked at her as she smiled at me. Before I could do anything she punched me in the stomach and grabbed my hair and forced my head up with the same hand and taking advantage of my mouth being open she forced the water down my throat. I choked on the water while spitting it out and coughing some of it back up. Finally I couldn't resist anymore as she kept on forcing the drugged water down my throat. Then I felt a sharp pain in my stomach like a thousand needles were being jabbed in it just like I had in my nightmare. I felt the pain go through out my body and I leaned forward as far I could. Kelsey smiled at the pain I was in and kept on forcing me to drink the drugged water.

The pain was so horrible that I thought I would go insane and I began to think that this was the dream again and Nakada would start singing and I would wake up soon after she finished. But this was reality and no one would be saving me this time. When the canteen was empty she took it away from my mouth and took out the keys for my shackles and unlocked them. I kneeled on the ground wrapping my arms around my stomach as I just felt nothing but pain. She "helped" me to the bed and waited for the pain to stop. I could barely move as the pain continued. Every movement I made just brought more pain and I tried my best not to scream but I felt like I was fighting a losing battle.

Normal Pov

Then it stopped all together but he couldn't move at all. All he could do was watch helplessly as he watched Kelsey get into the bed with him and cover him up with the covers. Then she lowered her head to his face and began to kiss him full on the lips and this time Yoko couldn't stop her as she entered his mouth and explored it. He could feel her taking off his clothes as she began to lower her decent and hissed when she found Nakada's mark. When his clothes were all off she smiled at what she saw and Yoko hated the way she was smiling. He hated it even more when he noticed that she was taking her clothes off as well and he closed his eyes. He felt her bare skin against his own and he felt like he was going got be sick.

When Kelsey was done with her "fun" she began to put on her clothes and then she put Yoko's clothes back on him. Yoko had his eyes completely closed tightly trying to forget and ignore the way his body was feeling after the treatment Kelsey had put him through. Then she "helped" Yoko back to his shackles and smiled as she looked at him.

Yoko tried to say something showing that the paralyzing drug was wearing off, "What was that Yoko? I didn't catch that," Kelsey grinned evilly.

Yoko looked at her straight in the eye glaring at her hard that Kelsey was afraid for a second but it went away, "Nakada and the others will make sure you rot in hell," he whispered dangerously and all she did was smile.

"Your probably right but they are going to have to find us first now wont they? Until then I will keep having my little fun and when I'm done with you your favorite old blind partner Yomi wants to have his fun with you. I promised him that after two weeks of this I could let him have you. So that means this is going to happen to you for sixteen more days and then you are all Yomi's and Shura's just like the Nakada's vision showed. But that is when you can at least get a break from being shackled to the wall. Of course that depends on how your new cellmates will treat you. They don't exactly like demons that well," and with that Kelsey left laughing all the way out leaving Yoko in his pitiful state.

Mansion

Nakada had regained all of her energy and was in her bed sleeping. Then she found herself in a place that wasn't familiar to her and she looked around. She heard a voice behind her, "N-Nakada?" she froze and looked behind her not believing she was hearing his voice. She turned all the way around and saw Yoko there in shackles looking at her as if not able to register in his mind that she was there. She was the exact same as she looked at him and she found herself embracing him and crying into his shirt. He smiled and laid his head on hers wanting to hold her but the shackles prevented him from doing so. She looked at the shackles on his wrist and went to touch them but as soon as her fingers touched the shackles there was a black spark and she pulled her hand back, "Nakada are you alright?" Yoko asked concerned.

She looked at him and smiled, "I'm fine but I can't undo these shackles," she lowered her head to the ground and held Yoko close.

"Hey as long as you're here I am quite happy," he laid his head down on hers and closed his eyes.

She held him tight, "I think this can only happen when I go to sleep Yoko," she said her cheek against his chest listening to his heartbeat.

"That is fine by me but why are you sleeping when it is still light out?" He asked looking out at the clear sunny sky.

"I guess I used up to much of my energy on the last attack I did on my clone when I thought I had seen Kelsey," Nakada instantly got angry and her energy began to rise but Yoko began to talk to her.

"Hey I don't need you getting angry right now alright? Hey look at me," and she looked at him and saw the tears in her eyes and he lowered his head and brushed his cheeks against hers to try and wipe away the tears. He looked at her and then she wiped her fingers on his cheeks to wipe away her own tears. Then she stood on tiptoe and Yoko lowered his head and they kissed each other closing their eyes. Enjoying the pure bliss of their first kiss in a long time. Yoko licked her lip asking for an entrance and she gladly gave it, he entered her mouth feeling all of the pain that she had gone through ever since he was stolen. He went into her mind and saw that she had been over working herself so she could get more time to train and saw that she had been bumped up to the last grade along with the others for they were working hard as well.

When the kiss finally ended because they needed air she laid her head against his chest both of them wanting so desperately to lie down and wrap each other up in their arms. Then Nakada began to flicker and they both saw that, "I'm waking up Yoko," she said and she held on to him tightly, "I don't want to leave you here alone."

"Hey I know you will be back soon since it is almost nighttime," Yoko lowered his head so he could look at her eyes. She looked at him and he smiled, "Nothing bad is going to happen to me. Just don't over work yourself please. I need you to be at full strength and not so tired like you must have been to send you to sleep like this alright?" he asked and she nodded.

But before she disappeared entirely she gave him one last kiss and whispered in his ear, "I love you Yoko and don't you ever forget that," with that she disappeared and Yoko was looking at nothing. He sighed and lowered his head feeling so tired and went to sleep. While he was sleeping Samantha a friend of Kelsey's and also a Dark Sign came in and looked at Yoko.

"So your love comes to see you when she is asleep," Samantha went over to a stone on the wall and pressed it. Instantly Yoko's shackles turned into long chains and before he hit the floor she caught him and laid him with his back leaning against the wall.

"So when she comes back," Samantha said looking at Yoko, "My Sign might be Dark Love or Heart Break but I am the only one around here who has a little mercy and that itself will allow you to at least hold you beloved Nakada. Though you haven't gone through the mating session of a sign yet so you two aren't fully mates yet. You don't even know if she really is your true love yet. Well enjoy this much comfort from me because as soon as the wench leaves and you go back to sleep I will make sure that your chains are going to pull you against the wall again like as if it never happened."

* * *

That night when Nakada went to sleep she made sure she was caring and blanket to cover Yoko. When she was asleep she saw that the blanket was still in her arms and she looked at Yoko and saw that he was on the floor but still shackled only the chains were longer. She walked over to him and laid the blanket over him and laid there under the blanket with him. Yoko woke up as soon as he felt the warmth and he looked down to see he was still shackled but there were chains connected to the shackles. He also saw that a blanket was covering him and Nakada was laying right beside him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on top of hers. Nakada looked up and saw Yoko looking down at her smiling, "Nice to see you're asleep," and he stroked some hairs away from her face and lowered his head and started to kiss her and hold her tight.

She returned the kiss and pressed her head to his chest, "It's almost wonderful to go to sleep," she said closing her eyes and holding him close to her.

"Almost?" Yoko asked looking at her.

She continued to close her eyes and pressed her head his chest, "You are still somewhere either then home far from me, I can't get you free and who knows what kind of torture Kelsey and who ever is here is going to put you through. And I wont be able to stop it," she began to cry into his chest and Yoko held her close to him wrapping the blanket tightly around them both.

"Hey we have to be thankful that you are actually here with me even if it is for when you fall asleep. This is much more then expected," he laid her across his lap and pressed her head to his chest and wiped her tears away.

"You're right Yoko," she said calming her tears and clutching to the top of his rob accepting the embrace and smiled, "Our love and the help of God can conquer just about everything," she said as she smiled against his chest closing her eyes."

"No Nakada," Yoko said looking down at her. She looked up at him shocked and he cupped her face and smiled, "Our love, the help of God, and our friends can conquer **ANYTHING!**" she smiled as she nodded and laid against her love closing her eyes and he held her tight laying his head on hers.

A few minutes later Yoko woke up with his stomach hurting again and he winced as he pressed his hands to it. Nakada woke up to him grunting in pain and wrapped the blanket around him trying to hold him up, "Yoko what's wrong?" she asked holding him close as he wrapped his arms around his stomach tightly not being able to talk at all, "Yoko please tell me," she went into his mind and then made a bucket appear for some reason in front of Yoko and he vomited up the drugged water. She moved his hair aside and held him close as he continued to vomit. When he was done she made the bucket disappear and wrapped the blanket all around Yoko and held him close to her. He was still in pain but not as much as before and she continued to hold him close. Finally the pain stopped all together as she began to rub his ear and sing a repeating song.

**Twinkle in the night sky far, far away**

**Golden star I gazed upon in my dreams**

**On a sleepless evening I sing alone**

**Tomorrow I'll sing with you**

**On the wings of a dream**

**Twinkle in the night sky far, far away**

**Golden star I gazed upon in my dreams**

**On a sleepless evening I sing alone**

**Tomorrow I'll sing with you**

**On the wings of a dream**

**Twinkle in the night sky far, far away**

**Golden star I gazed upon in my dreams**

**On a sleepless evening I sing alone**

**Tomorrow I'll sing with you**

**On the wings of a dream**

Yoko's breathing became normal and he looked at her and smiled, "Thank you for being here," he said and she smiled as well.

"Hey it was nothing…"

"No Nakada it wasn't nothing," he said sitting up and laying her across his lap again and wrapping them both up in the blanket, "If you hadn't been here then I would probably be in a much worse condition then this," he stroked her hair away from her face and cupped it. He lowered his head and kissed her on the lips and she gladly accepted it as she moved her hand to the back of his head and pushed his head down farther to deepen the kiss. They fell asleep with Nakada's head on his chest and his cheek on the top of her head.

* * *

The next morning Nakada was the first one to wake up and she looked at Yoko as he still held her close. She moved a bit and he held her closer as he started to mumble something. She tried to move again but he held her tighter and his eyebrows began to net together as he began to sweat. She looked at him worriedly and raised herself up to him and pressed her lips to his. He began to calm down and eventually he kissed her back and she practically melted into the kiss like every other time she did.

When they broke apart Nakada looked at him smiling, "Sleep well my love?" she asked and he smiled as he held her close.

"I slept quite well but I think I liked the waking up part a lot better," and he kissed her on the lips again. Then Nakada began to feel like she was waking up.

_Oh no not now,_ she looked at her hand and Yoko did as well and they both saw it disappear and reappear and she grabbed his robe and tightly closed her eyes, "I don't want to wake up now Yoko," she said and he held her tightly to him.

"I know Nakada but you can't be asleep all the time. You also have to help the team out if they are in trouble," Yoko felt a single tear fall from his eyes and quickly brushed it away before she could see it and held her close, "Listen to me okay?" she looked at him and nodded, "I want you to be strong now and don't say you can't, because I have been in your mind and I've seen you have over worked yourself so you could get some free time to train. And even then you still overwork yourself. Don't push yourself over the limit alright? I need you to be at your full power when you come here alright?" she nodded and held him tight. Just before she disappeared completely they kissed one last time and she disappeared along with the blanket. Yoko closed his eyes and went back to sleep with a smile on his face. As soon as he was asleep Samantha came into the room and went over to him. She held him up and looked at the panel on the wall and it looked like it was being pressed in. All of a sudden his chains began to pull him against the wall and he was back to the way he was. Then Samantha left the room without a single word.

* * *

Back at the mansion Nakada woke up in Yoko's room before everyone else as usual and sighed, "Could I at least wake up after everyone else?" she said to no one in particular, "Everyone thinks I'm not getting enough sleep," she sighed and went to her room took a shower and got into clean clothes and went down stairs. Today was the last day of school and she didn't really care. Another day without Yoko was just another painful day for her heart. She hadn't gotten used to it but now it wasn't so hard since now she could at least spend the night with him.

She entered the kitchen and made the same she always had and when she was done she brushed her teeth and went out to train. Yoko's words ran out through her head, _"Don't push your self over the limit."_

She smiled, "I won't Yoko," and she summoned up her clone again and did some sparing with hand to hand, magic and then both at the same time. When Nakada was done she hadn't over worked herself and she wasn't as tired as she usually was. She sighed and took a glass of water from the fridge and began to drink it just as Jennah cam into the room.

Jennah looked at Nakada wide eyed and looked around, "Okay what did you do with Nakada?" she asked and Nakada smiled and laughed a bit, "You are definitly not Nakada," Jennah said walking up carefully to her.

"Jennah it's me I just had a good night last night," Nakada said as she finished off the water and sat at the table.

"What do you mean by that Nakada?" Jennah asked now that she had stopped playing around and was getting her breakfast.

"Well do you remember yesterday when I fell unconscious after fighting my clone due to lack of energy?" She nodded, "Well my spirit was somehow transported over to where Yoko is." There was a look of surprise in Jennah's eyes, "He was chained to a wall forcing him to stand up but I noticed that he hadn't gone through any of the torture in my vision but when I had gone to sleep last night his shackles had chains on them and a few minutes after we had been asleep he woke up and threw up. I think they are doing something to him but I don't know what."

She looked at Nakada and saw that she was worried and went over to her, "Hey don't worry we'll find him," she wrapped her arms around her and held her tight, "And when we do Kelsey will pay for ever stealing him, hurting him and almost killing him all because he was in love with you. Then you'll have him back and maybe we will have our parents back as well," Nakada placed her hand on top of Jennah's on her shoulder and smiled.

"Thank you Jennah," she said and then Kuronue came into the room and they went through what Jennah had done when she had seen Nakada in the kitchen instead of outside training.

* * *

Meanwhile Yoko woke up and found that his shackles were against the wall again. _Oh well,_ he thought, _you when some and you lose some._He smiled and then he heard the door open and saw Kelsey at the door with the canteen at her side again.

He growled and she just laughed, "Oh come on Yoko you really aren't in the position to be making threats now are you?" she said and she walked up to Yoko, "I hope you had enough sleep last night and your belly didn't hurt to much," she smiled as she rubbed his stomach and he clinched his hands into fists. He looked at her side and saw the canteen and he heard water moving around in it. He looked at her and growled, "Come on Yoko you honestly don't think you can fight me like that do you? But you have to admit it that was fun last time," she smiled and he looked at her like a predator looks at it's prey. His eyes were cold and full of hatred as he watched her moving towards him his face emotionless.

"Any time with you is never fun with me," he growled and she just laughed.

"Well that is to bad," she smiled, "At least you have a small glance of what you put all the others human girls through," Kelsey said.

Yoko turned his head to the window as he remembered what he used to do when it was mating season. He closed his eyes and looked at Kelsey, "Nakada and the others have forgiven me for that," he said glaring down at Kelsey.

"Yes but I wonder if they will forgive you for you are going to do next week. I wonder if Nakada will forgive you for what you are going to do next week," she smirked, "Because you Yoko," she walked closer to him and caressed his face with her hand and he immediately moved his head from her hand, "Are going to join me in the little fun."

"Go to hell," he growled, "I wouldn't do anything with you especially that, even if you were that last person in the world. Of course if you were I would just kill myself."

Kelsey giggled, "I didn't say you would do it willingly," she said and took the canteen, "But first I have to get some practice," and she pressed the open canteen to his lips but he just moved his head away. She smiled and suddenly Yoko couldn't breath. He began to remember what she had told him in his nightmare and tried to breath but upon reflex he opened his mouth and Kelsey made him drink the water again.

Yoko's Pov

Knowing what was going to happen this time I coughed and chocked as much water up from the canteen as much as I could. But still some water got through and then I was just too tired to fight any more and I had to drink the drugged water. After a while the pain in my stomach started up again and I began to fight again. Kelsey could barely hold me but somehow she did and I was forced to drink the rest of the water in the canteen. When it was gone Kelsey took out a pair of keys knowing I was now harmless and unlocked my shackles. I kneeled on the ground wrapping my arms tightly around my stomach as wave after wave of pain went through out my whole body. Kelsey helped me up and led me to the bed and waited for the pain to cease. I laid on my side as I continued to lay on the bed with my arms wrapped around my stomach.

"That is some belly ach Yoko. It's lasting more then last time," I could hear what she said and with one arm wrapped around my stomach I leaned on my other one and glared at her. She just kept on laughing and as I lunged for her knocking her to the ground. Kelsey stopped laughing and started to try and fight back. I clawed her a few times on the face and her sides. But this wasn't easy with my stomach hurting and soon the drug started to work as I became paralyzed and laid on top of her.

She stood up and looked at me with pure anger and hatred in her eyes, "On second thought Yoko why don't we start right now. We won't wait until nexy week to come, why don't we just start right now?" I couldn't stop the small whimper that came from my throat but I don't think Kelsey heard it because I could barely hear it myself. She "helped" me back to the bed and went to the door. She opened it and someone gave her a glass full of water. I recognized the liquid from the dreams Kelsey had given to me but I hoped that it wasn't.

Kelsey saw my eyes and they must have been showing fear because she began to laugh, "You know what this is don't you? Well the paralyzing will only last for half an hour but this stuff will last untill you make love to me. I told you I will make love to you and you will do it back and I meant it."

I tried with all of my might to move but I couldn't as she took the glass, opened my mouth and gently poured it dowm my throat as she pulled me in to a setting postion. When the glass was empty I instantly began to feel hot and dizzy. Kelsey got up from the bed and in front of the window slowly starting to take her clothes off. I looked away and I could feel her smirk at what I was doing. I felt the bed lower at a new kind of weight and I closed my eyes swallowing a little. I suddenly felt her hands roam over my body intesifying the heat as she reached for the end of my shirt and began to pull it off. I swallowedd again tryng yet failing to fight the heat just like in the dream as she pulled down down my pants and boxers.

I felt her kiss my neck and my chest and my stomach going lower and lower, "Don't you like this Yoko?" she asked. I opened my eyes wide when I felt her suck on that. A tear fell from my eyes that I was ashamed to show thinking that when the paralyzation wore off I would not be in my right mind and make love to Kelsey.

_"I'm sorry Nakada but if I couldn't fight it then...then how am I supposed to fight it now under a paralyzing drug with her doing this to me?"_ He felt Kelesy leave that spot and kissed him on the lips after she had licked the tear away.

With Nakada Normal Pov

Nakada was at school but she help but feel like she wasn't supposed to be here and that someone was in trouble, "Nakada!"

She snapped put of her trance and looked at her teacher, "Yes Mrs. Ida?" she asked.

"Please come up here and solve this problem and please try and pay attention," Mrs. Ida said as Nakada walked up to the chalk board to try and solve the answer.

* * *

After school she rushed home and had something quick to eat trained and when everything was done she got ready for bed and made sure she had the blanket with her and went to bed. She closed her eyes and when she opened them and saw that she was in Yoko's cell again. She looked around and saw him on the floor with the chains again on his shackles leaning against the wall asleep. She went over to him but something didn't seem right as she approached him. She kneeled down beside him and stroked his face gently and he groaned as he opened his eyes and saw her. His eyes were dazed and it looked like he couldn't see her as if he was drunk or something.

She placed a hand on his cheek and checked to see if there was any alcohol in his body and found none. She looked at him and it seemed his eyes were becoming a bit more focused and then he saw her worried face, "N-Nakada?" he asked as if he couldn't believe it and she pressed his head to the crook of her shoulder and held him close. Yoko didn't cry or anything at all, all he did was hold her close not wanting to ever let go. She heard him say things under his breath and she listened, "I am so sorry Nakada she made me do it I would never do that."

"Oh Yoko what did they do to you?" She asked stroking his hair and occasionally rubbing the base of his ears trying to hold back tears as she wrapped the blanket around them both. He didn't answer as he continued to hold her close with his arms around her and he laid her across his lap like the night before. She lifted his head up from her shoulder and looked into his eyes. They seemed clouded and distant, he seemed to be in another place some where she couldn't reach to. She placed her cool hands on both of his cheeks and moved her face closer to his and began to kiss him.

At first he didn't do anything and she began to get worried but he slowly began to kiss her back as if uncertain and then he licked her lip and she gave him entrance. When they broke for air she saw that his eyes were full of life again and she smiled, "Don't you ever do anything like that ever again," she warned as she caressed his face, "I thought I had lost you or you were far beyond help."

He held her close pressing her head to his chest and began to stroke her hair, "I'm sorry Nakada I didn't mean to scare you," he held her close to him, "Please sing for me Nakada," he asked and she thought.

"It's a Christmas song but I hope it will do," she said and he smiled.

"Anything will do."

**The first Noel the angels did say**

**Was to certain poor shepherds in fields where they lay**

**In fields where they lay keeping their sheep**

**On a cold winters night that was so dear**

**Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel**

**Born is the king of his riel**

**They looked up and saw a star**

**Shining to the east beyond them far**

**And to the earth it gave great light**

**And so it continued both day and night**

**Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel**

**Born is the king of his riel**

**The star due north to the northwest**

**Oh Bethlehem it took its rest**

**And there it did both stop and stay**

**Right over the place where Jesus lay**

**Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel**

**Born is the king on his riel**

**Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel**

**Born is the king of his riel**

She looked up at him and saw that he was smiling, "Thank you Nakada," he said and held her close. He looked out the barred window and sighed, "Nakada I have to tell you something and I'll tell you right now it something you are not going to like." She looked at him confused and she nodded. Yoko took a deep breath and closed his eyes, "Kelsey put some kind of drug in a glass of water and gave it to me after she had paralyzed me. The drug made me...go into heat and it just wouldn't stop. She kept on encouraging it and she took both of our clothes off. I tried everything but the heat wouldn't stop and only got worse In the the end...she got what she wanted." Nakada stared at him wide eyed and a tear fell from her eye. Yoko looked down at her and saw the tear and quickly wiped it away, "I am so sorry Nakada…"

She placed her finger on his lips to hush him, "You don't have to be sorry Yoko it isn't your fault…it is all Kelsey's." She lowered her head, "I should have been her to help you not be who knows how many miles away from you trying to figure out school problems when I know something is wrong but I don't know what."

He held her close laying his cheek on her head, "Don't beat your self up Nakada I am glad that you are still doing school and are safe." She wrapped her arms around his waist and held him close. He winced a bit when she held on tight and she saw that and immediately loosened her hold.

"I'm sorry Yoko I didn't mean to hurt you," she said and he smiled.

"It's all right it didn't hurt that much and there is nothing to worry about," he reassured her but he didn't believe it himself as she fell asleep in his arms looking at him with worry. He caressed her face and laid his head on hers but didn't go to sleep as if waiting for something. Then he pressed his hand to his stomach as it began to hurt and he grunted. Nakada woke up and summoned a bucket like she had done the other night.

After he was done vomiting he began to shiver as if could and she held him close wrapping the blanket around them both trying to get him to warm up. Suddenly she remembered something from what seemed long ago and placed her hand over her heart and there was a bright glow. When the glow went down there was a pink crystal in her hand that looked like a small solid jagged star.

She looked at it hard and it split in half in her hand and she winced as if hurt. She laid Yoko who was now unconscious on the floor with the blanket covering him. She held both halves of the crystal in her hands and lifted one to her heart and it disappeared and then she took the other crystal and held it over his heart. She gently dropped it over his heart and the crystal went through the skin and into his heart. After that she passed out and fell forward lying across Yoko's body and fell asleep.

* * *

When Yoko woke up the next morning he felt someone laying on him and his heart was hurting a bit. He looked down and saw Nakada sleeping soundly with her head resting on his stomach and he smiled as he lifted her up a bit and laid her across his lap as he leaned against the wall. He continued to stroke her face and her hair at times feeling it under his hand. Eventually she did wake up, he some how knew it but there were no signs of her waking up. Her heartbeat sounded the same and her breathing was also calm and she didn't open her eyes.

He smiled and lowered his head to her ear and whispered, "I some how know you're awake so you can stop playing," he heard a little giggle and he looked down to see her smiling and looking at him her eyes brimming with happiness as she looked at him.

"You should be safe for now Yoko I can't be sure though," she said as she sat up but leaned against him wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head on his shoulder.

He looked at her trying to remember what happened last night but it was all just a blur and all he could recall was throwing up the drugged water into the bucket Nakada had summoned, "What do you mean Nakada? I can't remember anything last night."

She began to flicker and she looked at him worriedly, "I don't have enough time to explain but if you are free from the shackles place your hand over your heart and if you really do love me think about me and…" before she could say anything else she disappeared completely. He stared at the place she had been and suddenly some kind of gas filled the place and he fell asleep.

When Yoko woke up he saw that he shackled to the wall again and he sighed. _This is definitly getting tiresome…oh well._ He heard the door open and he couldn't help but to sigh again, "Don't you ever get tired of this Kelsey?" he asked without looking up.

"No, not really but at least your speaking a little nicer this time."

"Well I'm just getting tired of you being such a coward."

"A…coward?"

He looked up and smirked, "Yes you have to shackle me to the wall so you don't get hurt. If you really are as powerful as you say you are in the dreams or nightmares you gave me then I see no reason why I should be shackled in the first place."

Kelsey was fuming mad but then she smiled as she walked up to him, "I couldn't help but notice Yoko that your energy is low and your mouth is far to big. My brother also told me that you wouldn't be able to stand another night of either drug I gave you so there goes my dreams down the drain but honestly you weren't as much fun as I thought. You remember that painting Nakada made?"

Yoko stared at her wide-eyed, "How did you know about that?"

"Oh pu-lease," she back up and little and dark smoke enveloped her. When the smoke was gone Kelsey stood their looking just like Katrina.

"You have been Katrina the whole time," Yoko looked at her not believing what he was seeing.

"Yep!" she said with a smile as she turned back to her normal self, "But back to other matters…since I can't play with you any more I am going to let our favorite blind man and his son have his fun with you."

At that the door opened and in walked Yomi and his son Shura both with smiles on their faces, "Hello Yoko old friend long time and…never seen."

Yoko looked at him terrified as the painting Nakada had made in art class appeared in front of his eyes. But he tried to stand up straight and glared at Yomi, "You were never good at jokes Yomi."

Kelsey appeared beside Yomi and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "Of course remember the upside or downside. You won't be in this cell anymore but it will be an upside if your new cellmates treat you nicely. Remember they don't like demons that much considering they were captured by them."

Yomi went over to Yoko with handcuffs connected to a chain and a collar as well. He took hold of Yoko's hand and cuffed one. He unlocked the cuffed hand took a strong hold of it as Yoko began to pull his hand away. He pulled his hand over to the other shackled hand and cuffed that one as well and he unlocked that hand. When he was done he took the collar and locked it around his neck. Kelsey flipped her hand and his ankle shackles unlocked and Yoko made to kick Yomi but he made the move before him and kneed him in the stomach. Yoko gasped and fell to the ground kneeling as Yomi made sure his hands were cuffed behind his back. Then Shura gave him a chain and he hooked it through the cuffs and collar.

Yoko made a move to struggle but the chain glowed and the cuffs tightened around his wrists and the collar squeezed around his neck. Yoko winced and took hold up the collar trying to stop it from strangling him. When the collar and cuffs stopped squeezing he growled at Yomi who took no notice he pulled the chain. When he refused to move the cuffs and collar tightened around his wrists and neck again and he growled as he followed Yomi into another room. Yoko was moved to the center of the room and noticed it looked like the one in Nakada's painting, Kelsey turned around and waved her hand. Yoko's hands were immediately free but were grabbed by shackles from the ceiling and held over his head. Yoko struggled, the image of the painting continuing to flash before his eyes but it was useless.

He looked at Yomi and his eyes widened when he saw a chain whip in his hand, "So it begins," Yomi said with a smile. (You all know what is going to happen so why don't we go to someone else?)

Some where else in the hideout was a room full of all kinds of comfort and there were nineteen people in it knowing that somewhere in the hideout there was someone being tortured. (Sucks I know but who are these people and what have they got to do with Yoko and the children?)

* * *

If anyone is reading this and/or cares I am sorry that I haven't updated. I got a new game for my computer and have become adicted to it also there is the little thing with school. Well that's just about it R&R PLEASE!


	31. Parents and The Light Signs

Parents and The Lights Signs

Yoko was sore, bleeding and blind as he walked through the corridors not even caring where he was going now. His hands were cuffed behind his back a collar was around his neck and he was being led to somewhere either then his old cell. Samantha was the one who was leading Yoko to his new cell and she began to speak to him, "Don't expect your lover to visit you tonight," He looked into her direction suddenly wondering how she knew Nakada had visited him in the night. Samantha jut kept on leading him with her hand firmly gripping his arm and he looked ahead, "Where you are going keeps out spirits so I doubt when she falls asleep she will be in your cell with you."

"You lie!" he hissed turning his head to her again stopping in his tracks that earned him a squeeze from the cuffs and collar but he ignored it.

Samantha turned around and stared at him hard, "No Yoko, I don't lie but you will find that out soon. I will tell her if she ends up at the door of your cell what I have told you. Now come on we still have some way to go."

Yoko followed, he still couldn't believe that Nakada might not be able to go to him that night or any other night. He wanted her to be with him to help him with his wounds and to sing to him. He wanted her to hold him close and be there for him. Samantha stopped and Yoko almost tripped at the sudden stop.

"Here we are," she said as she took the cuffs from around wrists as well as the collar from his neck but he still held his hands behind his back. He heard the sound of a door opening up and Samantha pushed him in and he tripped landing on his hands and knees as he heard the door close. He heard voices then and from the scent he could tell they were humans. But he also noticed he had smelled their scent from somewhere. As he tried to pinpoint where he was thrown held against the wall by what he could tell two men.

_One no, _he thought as he winced as some of his wounds began to reopen.

"Richard don't hurt him!" came a female voice.

_Richard? Isn't that Nakada's father's name?_

"Susan he's a demon!"

"I know but look at him! They tortured him and made him blind!"

Yoko then looked up and began to speak, "You two are Richard and Susan Bates, mother and father to Nakada Alene Bates are you not?"

There was silence all around the room and Richard (Rick) spoke up, "How do you know that?"

Yoko was about to say something but grimaced as the pain over took him and he made a sound as he fell unconscious.

* * *

When Yoko woke up again he noticed the his wounds were washed and dressed but he was still blind. He moved his ears around trying to hear what the people were saying.

He heard Rick talking to everyone, "He knows about our daughter maybe he knows where our other children are as well."

"I do," Yoko said with some effort and tried to get up but someone pushed him back down.

"Easy now you still have to heal. You might heal quickly but move the wrong way and your wounds will open up again," Yoko listened to the female human not knowing who she was but still thought her as an ally.

"Now you said you know where our children are?" asked a man who had a French accent.

"Yes they were living with me back in a mansion we had bought with the money we had earned and they are all safe as far as I know."

"How can we trust you?" he heard Rick ask.

Yoko sighed and placed his hand over his chest and thought of Nakada when she had kissed him and marked him. There was a bright flash of light he couldn't see but he felt something in his hand and he held it up for all to see. There was a gasp of surprise and Yoko spoke, "I don't know what it is but the last time Nakada's spirit visited me, when she went to sleep, she gave me this saying that it would protect me but so far it hasn't done anything."

"That is because you haven't taken it out of your heart. If you did then you would still be able to see right now and not be hurt as much." He felt someone take his hand and held it over his heart pressing what ever it was against his chest over his heart and the thing disappeared.

"At least we now know that you are with us and my daughter loves you as well," Rick said taking his hand in a firm grip, "How she knew about her heart crystal I will never know. But since you are alive with it still in your heart that means you love her just as much. If you had felt pain trying to take your half of the heart crystal out of your heart then you didn't love her at all. For a Sign to give away half of his/her heart crystal to a person is a very special thing indeed. It means they will love you forever even if you won't. He/she can always take their heart crystal back but they will never love anyone as much as the one they first gave their heart crystal to the first time."

Yoko placed a hand over his heart and smiled, "I would never purposely hurt your daughter at all. If it weren't for her I wouldn't be here right now. But I'm thinking you all want to here about your daughters and sons?" there was a round of agreement and he explained all he could to the parents.

After he was done talking everyone was quiet, "Well as long as Kuronue takes good care of Jennah and he keeps her happy then I don't see anything against it," Janet, Jennah's mother, said, "Listen Yoko why don't you get some rest and take some time to heal your wounds.

"Alright I guess but I don't know when they are going to come back," Yoko said as he began to try and get some sleep.

"Don't worry we'll try to keep them back we all are not without magic of our own," Pierre, Jennah's father, assured him.

"I doubt you can hold them back but just don't get yourselves killed in the process."

"You are probably right but still…" Yoko didn't hear the rest of it as he fell asleep.

* * *

Outside the room Nakada had just appeared and was confused about why she was there, "Your lover is in there but since you are only a spirit and that room was made to keep spirits out you can't go in there."

She turned around and saw Samantha there with her arms crossed looking at her leaning against a wall her face plain. Nakada looked at her angered by what she said, "What do you mean? How did you know I would come here?"

"My sign is the Dark Love," she answered as if it was no big deal, "I know when love ones have found each other and are close together. But I am the only one of the Dark Signs that has at least a little amount of mercy. And that mercy let you be able to sleep with your loved one and not have him chained to the wall the whole time. You would have been able to do that for the next two weeks but Yoko wasn't doing to well with what Kelsey had been putting him through and he wasn't as much fun as she thought he would be. So he went to the second punishment with Yomi and his son. You know what happened to him. You saw it in your vision."

Nakada swore she had just felt her heart stop and then heard it shatter into pieces as she sat on the ground unable to stand up anymore. She looked up at Samantha as tears began to fall from her eyes, "You all will pay for what you have done. But since you were a little more kinder to him then your punishment won't be as harsh."

Samantha smiled, "You are going to have to find us first," and with that she pushed herself off of the wall and walked away. Nakada began to shimmer and then faded away completely with tears falling down her face as she held onto the blanket that she had brought to cover Yoko and her that night.

* * *

It had been two weeks since that had happened and Nakada would rarely eat or sleep and felt like she was cut off from the world. The only time she ate was when the whole team forced her to. She would sleep when Jennah put her under a spell but her dreams would be empty.

One day while Nakada was outside training in the hot weather completely forgetting what Yoko had told her and was over training herself. The others were inside watching her and then they head the doorbell ring and Jennah went to answer it.

When Jennah opened the door she saw twelve people in front of her (the others had changed like Jennah and Nakada had.) Six of the girls looked like twins for and the rest of the girls except for Rebekah, "Hello Jennah," greeted the girl who looked exactly like her only older.

"H-how do you know my name?" Jennah asked looking at them suspiciously and then Kuronue appeared behind her and smiled.

"Don't worry Jennah these people are here to help. You see they are yours and the others long lost triplet brothers and sisters. They are the ones that helped me out when I was almost killed."

Jennah looked at them all and smiled as she moved to let them in, "Then you are most welcome here in our home." She looked at the girl who looked like Nakada and took her aside, "You are Nakada's triplet sister right?" she nodded, "Can you please knock some sense into her head? Ever since she found out she wasn't able to see Yoko at all she has practically withdrawn from the world and is over working herself."

The girl looked like as if she couldn't believe this, "I will try my best and by the way…my name is Talia," Jennah nodded and Talia disappeared.

Soon everyone was in the living room and Talia had been able to convince Nakada to go inside but she didn't seem to be with them right then. She seemed to be in her own world and was not able to listen to what they were saying.

"What is wrong with her?" April asked, looking at Nakada as was the rest of them, "She never acted this way before."

Talia placed a hand on Nakada's head and then placed it over her heart. Her eyes widened instantly and she gasped, "She gave Yoko half of her heart crystal when she last met him." Talia looked at Nakada and turned her head, "Is that right Nakada?"

She swallowed a little and for the first time finally spoke, "I thought it would help him because when I last saw him he looked like he was drugged and no longer in this world."

Talia wrapped her arms around her triplet sister and held her close, "Don't worry I know we will find him and thanks to what you did we will find him with your heart crystal."

Nakada looked up at her with hope, confusion and sadness in her eyes, "Really?"

Talia smiled and nodded, "But not right now," she said moving some hair away from her face, "You all have been training hard and are very close to what you really truly look like. But tonight we will all help you with that. But right now you all and especially you Nakada will have to get some rest." Rebekah looked down and began to stand up, "Rebekah where are you going? All of the Signs need to be here."

Rebekah looked at her, "Because I am not a part of this group and I don't even know what a Sign is. I didn't change into any kind of form like they can. All I can do is read people's minds, move thing around, and make things disappear and or reappear I'm not special."

Talia smiled and went over to her, "Oh but Rebekah you are a Sign. What kind I am not sure of but you are most definitly a Sign. The only reason you don't have forms like the others is because they knew how to train their powers and they had each other. You didn't know anything about your powers and you had no one. Tomorrow though you will be able to do all of the things they can do."

Rebekah looked at Talia and shook her head and began to back up, "No…your wrong!" and with that she ran up the stairs to her room.

Everyone stared at Rebekah and sighed, "Don't worry she will see eventually," Squall said holding Rinoa close and she smiled.

"Right now you all need to go to your room s and the whole truth will be revealed," Sierra said standing up. Everyone nodded and they went to there rooms including Nakada. When everyone was in there room the Signs went to each of there doors and placed a hand on them. Every time they placed there hands on the door their hands would glow. Soon Jennah's and Rebekah's were the last one. Jessica was waiting in the doorway waiting for Kuronue to leave Jennah.

Kuronue moved a hand over Jennah's hair and placed a kiss on her head, "Don't worry Jennah it won't hurt a bit. I went through this as well and tomorrow when you wake up you will have all of your powers, memories and you will be in your truest form okay?"

Jennah smiled and nodded, "I know you will be there when I wake up Kuronue."

"I will be right at your side waiting for you to wake up."

Kuronue sat up from the bed and went over to Jessica and she closed the door behind them. When the door was closed Jessica placed her hand on the door and it glowed a purple colour.

Then they all went to Rebekah's door, "Rinoa can you please move Rebekah to her bed?" Squall asked holding her hand and she smiled with a nod. She looked at the door her eyes blank and then she nodded again. Zell put his hand on the door and it glowed a golden yellow and Rebekah fell asleep on her bed.

"Now all we have to do is wait until tomorrow and then everything will be done," they all agreed and went down stairs while the whole team dreamed about what happened in my last two books and before that.

Back at the Dark Signs hide out

Yoko had been tortured all through out the two weeks when his wounds had healed enough to the Dark Signs suffice and then he would be tortured again. The cell that Yoko was in with the team's parents (except for Rebekah's) was practically a Sultans bedchamber and they were all well fed. Yoko was in the exact same position as Nakada barely eating unless pushed and rarely slept unless someone had put him under a spell. Even now when he was tortured he wouldn't make a sound and he would never take his heart crystal out to protect himself. When he did take it out he would finger it trying to memorize and see what it looked like with his fingers.

Right now he was doing that and everyone was watching him knowing exactly what he was going through and why. Janet sighed as she watched him, "My guess he would have been better off in his other cell. At least then he would be with Nakada when she slept," everyone agreed as they looked at Yoko.

Susan carefully walked over to Yoko and sat down beside him, "Yoko she will come I'm sure off it. I am also sure she is going through the same things you are as well. You told me she had been over working her self before she had gone into your cell when she went to sleep. My guess she is doing that right now trying to get stronger and trying to find out where you are."

Yoko was silent for a few minutes and then he spoke up, "She told me not to be mad if she came late before I was stolen. I told her I would never be mad at her if she came late it was better late then never and I still mean that. Even if I'm dead when she comes I wouldn't be mad because then she still came. If she never came…"

Susan looked at him shocked, "Yoko, you have half of her heart crystal and that is the beginning of the Sign Mating Ritual. She is going through the same thing you are but she doesn't know what to do. I just hope the teams brothers and sisters are going to be here soon."

Yoko looked at her, "The other Signs?" Susan looked at Yoko but he seemed unfazed, "Why aren't they here anyway? Why weren't they here to help the team?"

Susan placed a hand on Yoko shoulder and used some of her powers to cool down his anger, "Yoko they have other worlds to protect remember? When the older members of the team where eighteen or higher were they finally able to find the team. But when you died Nakada was empty and she some how turned back time. Kuronue, the Signs and the Dark Signs were the only ones that remembered and because of that time was changed. The team also had some of their powers back some how and have been going to different worlds confusing both of the Signs."

Yoko looked at Susan and took her hand and smiled the first smile he had in a long time, "Thanks Mrs. Bates."

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Susan said with a smile as she shook her head, "Mrs. Bates was my mother-in-law I'm Susan," Yoko smiled a little wider smile showing a little of his fangs.

"I'm sorry Susan," and he laid back into the cushions feeling relaxed a little more and a little more alive as he put his half of the heart crystal back into his heart. But then his smile slowly disappeared.

"Yoko what's wrong?" Susan asked a little worried.

"I just realized that they are getting rougher each time I go for my torture. My guess is last time I barely survived but because of the shape I was in I didn't notice. Am I right?" he asked looking at Susan and she lowered her head.

"You are right Yoko we almost couldn't stop the bleeding and there were more wounds and burnt marks on your body. Each time it is the same."

Yoko tilted his head to the ceiling and sighed, "My wounds are almost healed Susan," she looked at him, "My guess is tomorrow they will take me in again and I will most likely not survive."

Susan looked at him shocked, "Don't think or say such things Yoko!"

Yoko sat up and took her hand in a strong grasp, "Don't worry about me Susan," Yoko said as he reached out one hand and found her face. He had done this to many of the others as he began to try and see her face with his fingers. He felt Rick's eyes on him but he knew Rick wouldn't do anything. He continued to see Susan's face with his fingers and she did nothing against it.

"Susan I am no longer afraid if I die like when I was about to die the day Nakada first kissed me. I am not afraid to die and I will be sorry but somewhat grateful that she won't be at my side."

"But why don't you want her at you side Yoko?"

"I could never bare to see or hear her cry. I could also never bare to be the reason of her tears. But I want to feel her presence once more and see her face. But I know that will never happen," Yoko didn't have bandages over his eyes and Susan saw a tear fall from one of his eyes.

She wiped it away and laid Yoko's head on her shoulder, "Hush don't worry Yoko I have a feeling that something is going to happen tomorrow and it will be something good. And like Nakada's visions my premonitions are never wrong." Yoko just sat there not resisting at all as he laid his head on Susan's shoulder and she stroked his hair. But when her hand reached close enough to his ears he moved so her hand was at the base of his ears. She smiled and began to gently rub his ear and he purred.

"I always wondered where Nakada and DJ had learned to be so gentle and also so firm as well. They got there gentleness from you and their firmness from their father."

Susan smiled as she wrapped her arm around the fox's back holding him close and began to sing the song Nakada had first sang to him when he began to have his nightmares.

**Some say love it is a river**

**That drowns the tender reed**

**Some say love it is a razor**

**That leaves your soul to bleed**

**Some say love it is our hunger**

**An endless akin need**

**I say love it is a flower**

**And you're its only seed**

**It's the heart afraid of breaking **

**That never learns to dance**

**It's the dream afraid of waking**

**That never takes the chance**

**It's the one who won't be taken**

**Ho can not seen to give**

**And the soul afraid of dieing**

**That never learns to live**

**When the night has been too lonely**

**And the road has been to long**

**And you think that love is only **

**For the lucky and the strong**

**Just remember in the winter**

**For beneath the bitter snows**

**Lies a seed that with the suns love in the spring**

**Becomes the rose**

Yoko purred a little louder and smiled a little, "Nakada would sing that song to me when ever I had a nightmare. She would climb into bed hold me close and sing to me. I know she held me close because I would always feel someone holding me and hear someone singing guiding me back into a lighter place away from danger."

She looked at him for a second not being able to believe what he was saying, "Yoko, that is a very advanced technique even for her. Her voice is her most powerful weapon as well as tool for healing along with her tears."

He lifted his head up a little but then put it back down, "I guess with the amount of nightmares I've had her voice was strengthened. She and the rest of the rest of the team as well. That's how we first started making money. Nakada would sing every night at a Karaoke bar for some money when the team first found out that we were low. Kuronue came up with the plan to move into the town so that the kids could go to school but that also meant she had to sing on Fridays and Saturdays for money. That was also the night I had found out that I could play the guitar. I would just close my eyes and I could play any song I had heard before. Gradually everyone started to join and we found a little recording studio in the place where we were staying to practice in. Behind our backs Kuronue learned how to work and record in the studio. So when we were practicing for the show on Friday one night he recorded the whole thing onto a disc and when we were listening to music another day he took out the CD and we listened to it. Before we all thought that the people on the CD wasn't us until Kuronue said at the end of the CD, 'How was that?' We all said it was great and he said he made it when we were practicing one night. Ever since then we have been making songs playing them, selling them but we always went back to the Karaoke bar to perform for old times sake."

Susan looked at Yoko and smiled, "Does your band have a name?"

Yoko winced a little, "Yeah, Jennah thought it up we're called...The Thieves."

She chuckled a little, "I think that is a perfect name for you," Yoko smiled and sat up.

"Thank you Susan for helping me out. To tell you the truth I am a little scared about what is going to happen tomorrow but I'm a little more calm."

Susan smiled and cupped his cheek, "Your welcome but I'll say it again. I don't think you are going to die tomorrow and I want you to fight with all of your might to stay alive.

He smiled and nodded, "I will fight with everything I got."

"That's the Yoko I'm guessing Nakada fell in love with. But you won't be fighting anything if you don't eat. Come on," Susan took Yoko's hand and led him to the table.


	32. I Wont Leave You

I Won't Leave You

The next day Nakada was the first one up and she actually had a smile on her face as she went down stairs and made breakfast for the team and the Signs. She was also humming a little song to herself and just when she was almost done a sleepy Talia came through the door and she stepped back a bit, "Okay where did you put my sister?"

Nakada laughed and smiled as she set the food on the table, "I just feel a little more alive this morning," then her eyes became icy cold, "Kelsey will pay for what she ahs done."

Talia nodded and then Sophie came down and the two girls stared at each other, "THERE IS SOMETHING ON YOUR HEAD!" they said at each other pointing at the others forehead. And indeed (I know it sucks) there were their signs on their heads. Nakada's was a full silver blue moon and Sophie's was a silver yellow star and they both looked to be eighteen instead of the age they were before.

Talia smiled, "They are your signs and since you are with your triplets they are whole once more. I'm guessing you also know your powers and the extent of them?"

Nakada nodded, "But we still need so much more training."

"Yes three years to be exact but that will start when we get Yoko and your parents back. Our guess is if we find Yoko then we find your parents as well."

After everyone had eaten and had gotten over there new size, age and signs (they were taught how to hide them) they were outside behind the house. Talia walked over to Nakada, "You know what to do don't you?" she asked.

Nakada nodded and placed her hand over her heart and thought of Yoko. There was a bright pink light and there was her half of the heart crystal in her hand. She looked at it and spoke calmly, "Please take me to the place where Yoko is." The crystal began to hover a little and then it sped North with all of the Signs following flying right behind it as the crystal flew into the air. Everyone was there except for Rebekah who watched them go from Yoko's bedroom.

At the hideout

The door to the cell opened and Yomi came in along with Shura and they hand cuffed Yoko and put the collar around his neck connecting the chain to it and they took him to where he was always tortured. Yoko walked with them knowing it was hopeless to try and resist. When they got to the room Yoko's handcuffs were taken off and held above his head to be cuffed again as someone took off his collar. He swallowed a little and took a little breath gathering up his energy to keep him alive as long as possible. Then he felt it…the sharp sting of the whip he had been unconscious to every time he had gone through this. He bit his lower lip until it bleed so as to not yell out and winced every time the chain whip came down on his back, sides or front.

He tried to picture in his mind what it was like back at the mansion. It was summer by now and he remembered when he, Nakada and DJ had met. Nakada was wearing a navy blue T-shirt and a light blue sweat shirt tied around her waist. DJ was wearing black sweat pants and a T-shirt that had words on it that he couldn't read. But now he knew what it said…it had said Dead Zone.

_That is how I felt when I found out I wasn't going to be with Nakada. I felt like I was in a dead zone myself until recently._ Yoko thought as he felt another whip lash come down on him and he winced. He remembered what happened the next day and he had to smile a little when he remembered Nakada had accidentally given him sugar. He, DJ and Nakada ended up tickling each other and were exhausted at the end of it all. He remembered when he had refused to wear the clothes Nakada had given to him because he didn't want to smell like a human. She had gotten angry and pinned him on the ground.

The whipping ended finally and Yoko sighed a little but he could feel and smell his blood running down from his newly open wounds. Then he felt the hot poker at his side and he did all he could not to make a sound as he bit his lower lip harder and winced greatly. He remembered when they had all gone shopping with he and Kuronue trying out their new disguises. He remembered how much Kuronue had hated it and how quickly he had taken his shirt of to let his wings out and then wrapped his arm around Jennah holding her close and she did the same. He remembered when he had tickled Nakada and she had tickled him right back and how they had ended up on the floor her on top of him.

The poker burned against his rib cage and he gave a little whimpered a little but he knew they wanted him to scream out in pain with tears falling down his face like he had the first time as the poker was pressed over his heart. Yoko checked his energy and saw that it was low but his blood supply was even lower. He wouldn't be able to carry on like this any longer.

With the signs

The Signs stopped in front of a huge castle with Nakada's half of her heart crystal hovering in front of it. She took it and put it back into her heart. Then she wrapped her arms around her and kneeled to the ground as if in pain. Talia went over to her and mumbled something under her breath. Nakada got up and looked at Talia, "Thank you sister."

Talia nodded, "Okay we all have to be invisible now. Hide you spirit energy and make sure your mind blocks are secure. Go into groups of two and try to find and free all of the prisoners." Everyone nodded their heads and disappeared (Kuronue went with Talia because everyone knew Nakada would want to be alone.)

Nakada knew what she was looking for and told the others through their minds what the door looked like that was holding Yoko. She was running all over the place trying to find that door. She heard voices ahead and she flew to the top of the ceiling. Seifer and Parser walked under her with smiles on they faces.

Parser looked at Seifer and spoke, "So when they think he's had enough they will send him back to his cell?"

Seifer looked at him and smiled, "Yes, though they are getting rough and I think that no matter how much those kids parents try he will die this time. But they are making sure he dies in his cell. Even if you are a Dark Sign you have to make sure your traitors or enemies die near friends. That is stupid but hey they are the only friends he has here."

They both laughed as they walked away and Nakada was angry and terrified. _Please don't let them be talking about Yoko please._ She silently prayed in her mind and she went even faster looking all over the place for the door.

Finally she found it and looked it over to see if there were any spells on it or anything. There wasn't but she found out it was locked on the outside. She heard someone coming and went through the door using a ghosting technique and saw her parents and the rest of the teams' parents setting on cushions as if waiting. She made herself visible and they all looked at her surprised.

Susan went over to her and touched cupped her face, "Nakada?"

She slowly nodded and Susan wrapped her arms around her crying and so did Nakada. Soon Nakada saw that her father was holding her as well. Nakada sent out a message to everyone that she had found the missing parents and where she was. She backed away and said, "Do you know where Yoko is?"

Everyone was quiet and their eyes looked empty, "T-they should be bringing him back any time now. Go up to the ceiling rafters and wait," Janet said and Nakada did this at once.

Just as soon as she was on the rafters the doors opened and Yomi was there carrying an almost unconscious, bleeding Yoko. Nakada covered her mouth and tried not to scream when she saw him. _They blinded him and hurt him so much! How is he still alive?_ Nakada felt like her heart was nothing but ice and Yomi laughed as he left dropping Yoko on the ground. Nakada slowly flew down to Yoko's side when Yomi had left and sat down beside him, tears falling from her eyes. She gently lifted him up and placed his head on her shoulder and everyone walked away knowing they should be alone.

Yoko's Pov

I heard someone crying but I didn't know who, which was weird because I knew everyone in the room be their voices. This voice was familiar but I couldn't remember where I had heard it. The person who was crying held me close and gently laid my head on their shoulder. Then I recognized the scent and I couldn't believe it was her.

Normal Pov

"N-Nakada?" He said weakly.

She looked at him and moved some hair away from his face, "Yes Yoko, it's me," she gently stroked his face and he smiled.

"I knew…I knew…you would be here. I'm just sorry…sorry…I can't be here for long," Yoko was weak from the blood loss and his voice barely above a whisper

Nakada hushed him with covering his lips with her finger and then stroked his cheek, "Hush don't you ever say things like that. I remember so much now and I remember a way to help you." She lowered her head and cried tears into his mouth, which he swallowed. Then she kissed him as he began to heal and he began to regain all of the blood he had lost. As Yoko began to regain his strength he began to kiss Nakada back and they smiled. Nakada broke the kiss for a second and he could feel her cool lips on his eye lids as she kissed them.

When Yoko was healed and back at full strength he slowly opened his eyes and squinted at the light. Then he could make out the outline of a figure at first then he could see the figure perfectly. He smiled when he saw Nakada's smiling face and he sat up. He looked at her and cupped her face, "Nice to see you."

Nakada burst out smiling and laughing as she flung her arms around his neck, new tears flowing from her eyes only this time they were tears of joy. Yoko smiled he laid his head on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her never wanting to let go tears slowly and silently falling from his eyes. He stroked her hair and whispered to her as he laid his chin on her shoulder, "I love you so much Nakada. I will never leave you."

Nakada moved and looked at him in the eye and he wiped her tears away as she did with him, "And I will never leave you Yoko," she wrapped her arms around his neck again and buried her face into his shoulder.

Just then the door began to open and Yoko stood up holding Nakada close and she did as well neither of them wanting to let go after all they had been through. When the door was open completely there stood the Signs ready for anything. When the team saw their parents they went through the same thing Nakada had with her parents. Yoko held Nakada close and she did the same as they watched the new Signs find their parents.

"Well isn't a happy family reunion?" everyone turned around and saw the Dark Signs there smiling and looking mighty confident. Yomi and Shura were also there smiling as well.

Nakada just stared at them and then she felt someone enter her mind. Her eyes widened as she yelled "DUCK!" and everyone was kneeling on the floor just as a huge blast of energy came from behind the Dark Signs and blasted them against the wall.

Everyone including the Dark Signs, Yomi and Shura looked at the doorway and saw Rebekah there. Her age hadn't changed but her hair went to her waist like long golden silk. Her eyes were still blue but they held fierceness in them and there was fire burning behind them. She was wearing a silver golden skirt that went to her knees and a golden T-shirt that was as bright as the sun. She wasn't wearing any glasses and she was wearing a golden pendant that had the head of a roaring lion and lion studded earrings. And last of all there was a golden head of a lion in her forehead.

"Told you, you were a Sign…the Sign of Courage," Talia said as she stood up and everyone did as well.

"Yeah and I had to look in the mirror and a lot of other things before I was convinced. I followed you all here just in case you needed some back up." Rebekah said with a smile but she watched the Dark Signs, Yomi and Shura like a lion watches it's prey.

"Well your help is greatly appreciated," Talia said getting up and looking at the Dark Signs.

"Kelsey is mine," Nakada said eyeing her.

"Yomi's mine," Yoko said as he watched him start to stand up.

"I know this might be mean and unfair but I'll fight the demon kid and then take the parents out of here," everyone nodded and they fought.

Rebekah finished the kid of in a matter of seconds so she went and help the parents out of the castle. Yoko and Yomi were hitting it hard. For being blind Yomi still knew where Yoko was and how to fight him, "Your in my territory Yoko. I know this room like the back of my hand." Yomi said with a smirk as he dodged another one of Yoko's attacks and punched him in the face.

Kelsey was having a hard time against Nakada as she tried to block all of Nakada's punches and not even being given a chance to make one of her own. _How is she able to move so fast?_ She thought as she missed one punch and got hit in the jaw and then kicked in the stomach. She flew into the wall and the wall cracked as she hit it. Blood came from her mouth her eyes wide and then she slid down the wall. Nakada was about to finish her off when she heard Yoko go down. She looked over to him and saw him on the ground his hand pressed to his chest trying to stop the blood from coming out of the wound. Yomi stood there with a triumphant smirk on his face with his and stretched out in front of him.

"Come to me Shura," Yomi said but Shura was dead and Yomi looked around for him, "S-Shura?" he tried to hear him breathing but he heard nothing and not even his heartbeat.

Nakada was far behind Yomi and she spoke projecting her voice around the room so Yomi wouldn't find her, "Your son Shura is dead and you will soon join him for what you have done," Yomi tried to listen for Nakada's location but he couldn't find her. She spread her arms out and they glowed an ice blue colour and her sign appeared on her head. Plants began to grow from the ground and a thunder cloud appeared at the ceiling of the room and the wind was blowing all over the place, "This was going to be for Kelsey but I don't see why you shouldn't have it," Nakada yelled above the wind. Yomi looked around not knowing what was happening and then Nakada shouted with her voice echoing all around the room, "ELEMENTAL ATTACK!" and water surrounded Yomi so he couldn't breath, the branches of the plants went at Yomi and squeezed him while lightening and wind mixed together to make a lightening tornado that sucked Yomi up and electrocuted him and burst into fire. When everything quieted down Yomi was nothing but a dead blackened figure on the ground beside his son. Everyone looked at Nakada and all of the Dark Signs picked Kelsey up and high tailed it out of there before anyone could stop them. Nakada smirked a little and before she collapsed she said, "Never hurt the ones I care about and love and never make me angry or suffer the consequences," and she collapsed onto the floor.

Talia went over to Yoko and healed him giving him his energy back and he went over to her quickly. Nakada had only collapsed onto the floor, she wasn't unconscious so she saw Yoko go up to her. He held her close and lay her head on his shoulder wiping some hair away from her face. He saw that she was awake and smiled, "That was some attack it used all of your befriended elements."

Nakada smiled, "Yeah it took me sometime to learn that one. But it is quite easy once you get the hang of it. The only problem is the energy draining part especially when fire isn't one of my befriended elements," she giggled and Yoko smiled. Nakada snuggled closer to Yoko, "But it's nothing lots of rest and water wont do. In a few weeks I should be okay."

Yoko smiled as he stroked her face moving her hair a side, "I will be by your side the whole time." Yoko moved some hair away from her forehead and saw her sign. He fingered it a little and she giggled, "That tickles?" she nodded with a smile. He smiled as well and lowered his head as he gently kissed her on the lips and they both smiled as she returned the kiss. Yoko broke away and picked her up bridal style and said while looking at everyone and at her, "Why don't we go back home?"

"YES!" everyone agreed loudly and began their trip back home. Yoko summoned a kind of plant that looked like butterfly wings that wrapped itself around his waist called the Fuyouka Shokubutsu plant and they all flew back to the mansion. Yoko however didn't go through the front door. He went over to his bedroom and laid Nakada on his bed and kissed the sleeping Nakada as he sat down on a chair in front of her and began to watch her. Everyone else was down stairs and were becoming settled.


	33. I Will Be Back

I Will Be Back

One week later Nakada woke up and saw Yoko sitting in a chair looking at her with his hands folded in front of his mouth. She smiled and stretched a little in bed while she laid on her side, "Hello Yoko," she said.

Yoko stood up and sat down on the bed and stroked her face, "Hello Nakada did you have good dreams?" She sighed as she nodded and he smiled, "That's good."

Nakada looked at him and saw he had dark circles under his eyes and he looked so tired, "When was the time you've had some sleep and how long?" she asked sitting up but Yoko gently pushed her down again.

"I have slept a little but I haven't been able to get that much rest ever since you fell asleep last week."

Nakada smiled and moved back a little, "Can't have that," he smiled as he got under the covers and held her close laying his chin on her shoulder purring happily into her ear. She held him close as well as she laid her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat a strong beat that she always loved to listen to.

Yoko nuzzled her shoulder a little and sighed, "This is what I wanted to do every night with you Nakada," Yoko said holding her a little closer and protectively, "I always wanted to take you into my arms and hold you close, close to my heart and try to protect you as we both slept."

"That is how I always felt Yoko," Nakada said as she dug her face into his chest and then turned her head to listen to his heart again, "I always felt protected by everything when I was in your arms. When you left and you couldn't hold me anymore I felt so helpless even with my power. It just got worse when I found that I couldn't be with you anymore. I feel so selfish sometimes you know that? Just like I was when I was able to be with you but not being able to free you."

"Hey," Yoko lifted Nakada's face, "You were sixteen then and now you look eighteen. I wanted you to set me free as well even when I saw you couldn't and you voiced my opinion before I could say anything."

She looked at him and smiled, "Well I am eighteen and I will stay eighteen for the rest of my life because this generation and all the other generations of Signs are immortal when they reach eighteen."

Yoko smiled, "I know Kelsey filled me in by giving me dreams or rather nightmares about something and it was what Dark Signs and Lights Signs could do. It also had a lot more information."

Nakada was silent for a little while and he looked down at her. She sighed and looked up at him, "What you saw really did happen Yoko," he looked at her surprised, "But I some how managed to turn back time. The only ones who knew where the Dark Signs, the Light Signs. The rest of the team, I and you forgot about it. But we were able to some how have our powers. It was all a good thing because now we have a new Sign and a Light Sign to make things better with us. You remember Caralama?"

"How could I not?" Yoko said smiling as he remembered the fifteen year old girl that had been born April's child but was really his and Nakada's.

"Well this time she can come from us and not be made out of raping or have those horrible nightmares. You will also get to know her this time and not worry about missing her childhood."

Yoko smiled and held Nakada close, "You don't know how much that makes me happy Nakada. But that won't happen until at least three years are up. You still have to train with the Signs while Kuronue and I go back to our own world or stay here." She looked up at him, "Talia told me the whole thing and I will wait for you."

Nakada smiled, "That is one of the many reasons why I love you Yoko." He didn't say anything as he held her close and they both fell asleep.

The next week everyone was ready to begin training and the parents were going back to there own homes. Yoko and Kuronue decided to stay in human world but the Signs had put a world mirror in the greenhouse that lead to Yoko's hideout and they could go back and forth. Right now everyone was outside at the back of the house saying good-bye. Jennah, Nakada, Kuronue and Yoko were both holding each other not wanting to let go but soon they did.

Nakada looked at Yoko and raised her hand and gently scratched behind his ears and he closed his eyes as he began to purr. He then opened them and touched her sign making her giggle a little and he smiled. Then he leaned down and kissed her and she kissed back. He licked the bottom of her lip and she gladly gave him entrance.

Jennah wrapped her arms around Kuronue's back and gently stroked along he edge of his wing where it was coming out of his back. Kuronue did all he could not to moan and she smiled, "I knew that was the spot."

Kuronue looked at her and stroked her sign that looked like a purple circle and she giggled, "And I found your spot." They both placed their hands over their hearts and there was a flash of pink light and then they were each holding half of Jennah's heart crystal that she had split over the week Nakada was unconscious, "We will always be connected," they both smiled as they kissed each other good-bye the same way Nakada and Yoko were kissing.

When they both finally broke apart Talia made a world mirror appear and they began to go through. Nakada and Jennah were the last ones and they looked back at the two demons. They smiled and waved as they said together, "We will be back."

The demons waved and smiled as they said, "We will be waiting," and with that Nakada and Jennah went through the mirror to begin their training for the next three years.

* * *

Well that is the end of this story but don't worry as soon as I can I will start another for those who are concerned. But until then tell me what you think about this and maybe I can have a few ideas.


End file.
